Szczęśliwe dni w piekle
by Mirriel
Summary: Tłumaczenie pierwszej części trylogii SDwP Enahmy. Harry i Severus zostali schwytani przez Voldemorta i są torturowani. Godzą się, poznają przeszłość, a rezultaty są niewiarygodne. PotsGoF
1. Gra Bydlaków

_Wersja z dnia: 06.06.2011  
_

* * *

**SZCZĘŚLIWE DNI W W PIEKLE**

Tom I

autor: Enahma  
oryginał: www. fanfiction. net/s/1252201/1/  
tłumaczenie: Mirriel  
korekta pierwotna: Toroj

* * *

1. GRA BYDLAKÓW

Kiedy Snape aportował się w pobliżu kręgu Voldemorta, był naprawdę zaskoczony. Pomimo tego, że musiał przejść przez antyaportacyjne ziemie Hogwartu, był jednym z pierwszych Śmierciożerców przybyłych dzisiejszego popołudnia.

Zastał tylko Avery'ego i Rome'a, młodego człowieka z Francji, nowego zwolennika „Mrocznych Sztuk" – jak to on nazywał. Snape uśmiechnął się drwiąco. Pomyślał, że te wszystkie masakry i rzezie można było nazwać czymkolwiek, ale nie „sztuką". On tak nie myślał, nawet na samym początku. Chociaż tak naprawdę, to nie wiedział czy był jakiś początek. Od wczesnego dzieciństwa czarna magia była obecna w jego życiu. Wciągnęła go jak prawie każdego członek jego rodziny, prócz Quietusa, który… Nie. Nie chciał o tym myśleć.

Lepiej byłoby wiedzieć, dlaczego znowu został wezwany. To musiało być coś ważnego i z całą pewnością nie związanego z eliksirami. Wczoraj wieczorem dostał listę mikstur do przygotowania na następny tydzień. Jeśli Czarny Pan chciałby pilnie kolejnego eliksiru, wysłałby po prostu sowę. Nie, to musiało być coś mroczniejszego i bardziej przerażającego, niż eliksiry do zabijania i torturowania.

Nagle uświadomił sobie, że inni Śmierciożercy pojawili się w pobliskim lesie, w pobliżu Koszmarnego Dworu, gdzie tym razem miało się odbyć spotkanie.

Śmierciożerca nigdy nie wiedział, gdzie się pojawi na żądanie Czarnego Pana. Kiedy czuł wezwanie i aportował się, zawsze znajdował się w kręgu, nie znając wcześniej lokacji. To było zabezpieczenie Voldemorta przed potencjalnymi szpiegami, którzy nie mogliby powiadomić ministra czy innych osób, takich jak Dumbledore lub aurorów o miejscu spotkania. Tym razem był to Koszmarny Dwór – jedno z ukrytych miejsc mrocznych czarodziejów. Snape nie wiedział gdzie dokładnie znajduje się to miejsce, chociaż był tu wielokrotnie. To musiało być gdzieś w północnej Anglii albo Szkocji. Wraz z Dumbledore'em desperacko szukali tego miejsca przez ostatnie czternaście lat, lecz niestety, nie udało im się, chociaż byłoby to bardzo ważne odkrycie. Koszmarny Dwór stanowił główne więzienie Voldemorta i wszyscy jego wrogowie, którym nie dane było umrzeć od razu, byli sprowadzani tutaj na tortury.

Snape był przekonany, że po tym jak mały Potter pokonał Czarnego Lorda czternaście lat temu, wielu ludzi pozostało w Koszmarnym Dworze i umarło bez nadziei, chociaż nie było już nikogo, aby ich torturować i zabić. Zostali tam, ponieważ nikt nie był w stanie znaleźć tego miejsca. Miejsca strachu, bólu, płaczu, drżenia i śmierci. Miejsca najstraszniejszych tortur, jakie tylko istniały na świecie.

Nienawidził tego miejsca. Nienawidził go z całego serca, bardziej niż jakiegokolwiek innego miejsca na ziemi. Czuł do niego większą odrazę niż do lochów ministerstwa, miejsca „jasnych" tortur, większą niż… _Stop_, rzekł w duchu do siebie. _Wystarczy._

Oznaczało to, że spotkanie będzie jedną z sesji torturowania i Snape miał wielką nadzieję, ze uda mu się wyślizgnąć stamtąd zanim wszystko się zacznie. Nienawidził tego. Nie chciał brać w tym udziału i (na szczęście) zazwyczaj nie musiał. Był prywatnym Mistrzem Eliksirów Czarnego Pana, a to zazwyczaj wystarczało, aby się stamtąd wydostać. Mimo wszystko czasami był zmuszony uczestniczyć w „grze". Na przykład, gdy Voldemort zdecydował się wypróbować jego lojalność albo kiedy jego ofiarami były jakieś ważne osoby. Jego lojalność była już jednak testowana (nie pozwolił sobie na przypomnienie sobie _tamtego_ testu), więc dzisiaj będzie musiał spotkać się z jakimś ważnym wrogiem ciemnej strony. Kto mógł być taki ważny? Będzie musiał ostrzec Dumbledore'a od razu jak tylko wróci do Hogwartu.

W ciągu dziesięciu minut cały krąg był zapełniony – prawie czterdziestu ludzi. Każdy czekał na miejscu, aż Czarny Pan zaprosi ich do wnętrza budynku.

_Bardzo dziwne. Dlaczego wezwano wszystkich? Czy Voldemort schwytał Dumbledore'a?_ pomyślał Snape. Nie, niemożliwe. Kiedy opuszczał Hogwart, Dumbledore nadal tam był. Ale w takim razie kto? Ten idiota, Knot? A może jakiś ważny auror? Może Moody? O, to byłoby zabawne. Wtedy _byłby_ w stanie torturować tego człowieka. Po tym wszystkim, co tamten mu zrobił. Po przesłuchaniach w budynkach ministerstwa. Sesjach „jasnych tortur" Moody'ego.

Wmuszanie Veritaserum, zaklęcia Tormenta (jasna wersja Cruciatus, wybaczalna, tak, ale wcale nie lepsza od jej niewybaczalnej bliźniaczki, Cruciatus) rzucane na niego, ponieważ nie był człowiekiem tylko Śmierciożercą. Dni i noce bez snu, aby go złamać, a następnie sześć miesięcy w Azkabanie. Sześć! Wydawało się to całym życiem. Po tym nie był w stanie czuć czegokolwiek. Czegokolwiek. Może już na zawsze. I to Moody mu to zrobił. Paranoiczny, stary bydlak. Snape wzdrygnął się. Jeżeli to Moody był więźniem, to nie pokaże litości. Nie. Nigdy.

Kiedy zobaczył go zeszłego września, jak wchodził do Wielkiej Sali, omal nie stracił przytomności. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Albus był dla niego taki bezduszny i pozwolił przebywać aurorowi w tym samym budynku!

Wzdrygnął się ponownie. Nie. Wtedy to był Barty a nie ten stary bydlak. Owszem, bydlak – tylko nie stary. Młoda i ciemna wersja bydlaka.

A teraz Snape czekał na Największego Bydlaka obecnych czasów, aby ten przedstawił swojego nowego jeńca sługom – bydlakom.

Tak, on też był bydlakiem. Każdy na tej ziemi był bydlakiem, oprócz Dumbledore'a.

Niech się rozpocznie Gra Bydlaków.

* * *

W tym momencie Voldemort wyszedł z dworu i podszedł do swoich ludzi.

– Chodźcie, dołączcie do mnie w głównej sali – krzyknął. – Nasz gość już czeka na was wszystkich!

Nie wyrażające żadnych emocji maski migotały w świetle pochodni, kiedy Śmierciożercy wkroczyli do sali. Na środku ogromnego pomieszczenia stało dziecko. Nieduży dzieciak, chudy, z potarganymi ciemnymi włosami, w okularach.

Snape zatrzymał się w wejściu.

Nie. Nie dziecko. Nienawidził torturowania dzieci. W klasach to co innego. Słowami, sarkazmem, zabieraniem punktów, czemu nie? Ale… ale fizycznie? Albo za pomocą zaklęć? Na samą myśl zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy pozostali utworzyli krąg wokół chłopca. Tylko jego brakowało. Westchnął głęboko i dołączył do kręgu. Kiedy stał na swoim miejscu, chłopiec podniósł głowę.

Nie. To nie może być prawda!

To był Harry Potter.

* * *

Cholera! Jak? Dlaczego?

Cholera! Cholera! Cholera! Co ten chłopak tutaj robi? Powinien być w domu z rodziną, oglądać telewizję albo grać w jakąś idiotyczną grę czy coś podobnego… Snape gapił się na tego małego głupka, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom, a myśli wirowały w jego głowie.

_To niemożliwe. Po prostu niemożliwe. Ja śnię. Zaraz obudzę się z krzykiem w moich lochach i wypiję szklankę wódki, aby się uspokoić…_ Taką miał nadzieję, powtarzając sobie to w kółko. Szklanka wódki? Nie. To by nie wystarczyło. Potrzebowałby całej butelki po obudzeniu!

Ale ten koszmarny sen nie chciał się skończyć.

Miał wrażenie, że chłopiec go rozpoznał, kiedy ich oczy się spotkały. Ale po chwili chłopak odwrócił głowę w stronę Voldemorta.

Snape był zaskoczony. Nie widział strachu w tych zielonych oczach. Nie widział przerażenia. Widział tylko ból. I rezygnację.

Był zszokowany. Nie rozumiał, co się wokół działo. Chłopak został schwytany przez Voldemorta albo jego Śmierciożerców, to było jasne. Ale jak? I dlaczego Albus o tym nie wiedział?

Co miał zrobić w tej sytuacji? Jak miał pomóc chłopakowi uciec? Dookoła Koszmarnego Dworu również działało zaklęcie antyaportacyjne. Nie mógł tak po prostu złapać chłopca i zniknąć. To było niemożliwe. Ale musiał wymyślić coś, aby uratować tego głupiego dzieciaka z owej beznadziejnej sytuacji.

Westchnął. Cokolwiek zrobi, jego rola jako szpiega dobiegnie końca. Ta myśl nagle sprawiła mu wielką ulgę. Od razu poczuł się wolny. Ale co miał zrobić ze swoją nową wolnością w tej przeklętej sytuacji? Nie było dla nich żadnej nadziei.

Mógłby zostawić chłopaka, aby go torturowali i zabili. Jeśli da się wplątać w to zamieszanie, zginą obaj nadaremno. Ale gdyby nie zrobił niczego, mógłby zachować rolę szpiega, nadal pracując dla jasnej strony i Dumbledore'a.

Z drugiej strony nie mógł uwierzyć, że istniałaby jeszcze jakaś nadzieja dla jasnej strony, gdyby Potter zginął. Nie. Potter musi żyć. Lily… jego przysięga dla niej… i Quietus w tym wszystkim.

Więc to znaczyło, że musi pomóc temu małemu sukinsynowi. Tak, Potter był sukinsynem, ponieważ wplątał go w tę cholerną sytuację. Utrzymywanie pozorów bycia lojalnym Śmierciożercą było już i tak wystarczająco trudne, a teraz…

Powinien być ostrożny. Potter musi żyć. A on musi znaleźć właściwy sposób, aby zabrać go poza strefę antyaportacyjną i uratować również siebie. Chłopak nie wiedział jak się aportować. Potrzebował go.

Oczy Snape'a dyskretnie biegały po sali: drzwi, okna. Znał budynek całkiem dobrze, miał tu mały pokój do wytwarzania eliksirów. Jego laboratorium nie mieściło się w lochach, ale na drugim piętrze – zabawne. On i drugie piętro! Lecz tutaj lochy były więzieniem.

Więzienie. Najbardziej znienawidzone więzienie na świecie. Albo przynajmniej jedno z najbardziej znienawidzonych. Cele tortur i komnaty nieskończonego bólu. Znał je. I widział jak wyglądali więźniowie po kilku tygodniach spędzonych tutaj. Życie tu było jak niekończący się Cruciatus. I jeżeli Voldemortowi zachciało się torturować kogoś przez miesiąc, to tak czynił. Uwielbiał łamać ludzi przed śmiercią. Nie obchodziło go ile to czasu zajmie. Czarny Pan miał nieograniczoną ilość czasu.

Jak miał uratować Pottera z tego przeklętego budynku?

Nagle dotarło do niego, że Voldemort przemawia. I zauważył, że nogi chłopaka były związane, by nie mógł biegać, jak to zrobił na cmentarzu miesiąc temu, kiedy uciekł Czarnemu Panu po jego „odrodzeniu". Teraz Potter stał tam pokornie jak ciele, najwidoczniej godząc się z losem. Snape zauważył, że jego oczy znowu spoglądały na niego. Ból. Tam był tylko ból w tych zielonych oczach, nic więcej. Ból. Cierpienie w czarnych oczach… Cierpienie w zielonych oczach… Tylko cierpienie.

Takie same oczy. _Jak_? Jak para _zielonych_ oczu może być identyczna z parą _czarnych_? A jednak… one _były_ identyczne.

Był przerażony. Chłopak czuł tylko ból.

Wspomnienie… Ktoś stojący w kręgu, patrząc na niego bez strachu, lecz z wielkim bólem wywołanym nie przez tortury, ale ogromnym zawodem… Snape miał ochotę krzyczeć, przypominając sobie tamtą osobę. Chłopiec stojący w tym samym miejscu, w środku kręgu nie pokazując strachu i słabości. Tylko ból… To było tak dawno… ale wspomnienie nadal takie wyraźne… te czarne oczy… Nie mógł ich zapomnieć. _Nigdy więcej_, powiedział sobie. _Nigdy więcej._

Ale Największy Bydlak nadal mówił.

– Macie trzy rundy tortur. Po tym go zabiję. Osobiście. Więc musicie być ostrożni, aby go nie zabić przede mną! – rzekł, uśmiechając się z satysfakcją.

_Trzy rundy. To są przynajmniej dwie godziny, jak ich znam_, pomyślał Snape.

Zobaczył, jak Voldemort zasiada na swoim podobnym do tronu czarnym krześle.

– Niech zacznie się przedstawienie! – krzyknął do swoich Śmierciożerców.

I przedstawienie się zaczęło.

* * *

Snape desperacko szukał jakiejś możliwości, aby ocalić chłopaka, ale minuty mijały, a on nie miał żadnego pomysłu. Ani jednego. Chłopak umrze, a on razem z nim. Pokusa znowu przyszła. Musiał pozwolić zabić chłopca. Nie miał wyboru: chłopak zginie sam, albo zginą obaj. A to drugie nie miało sensu. Albus i Zakon potrzebowali go.

Ale z drugiej strony potrzebowali też tego chłopaka. A on sam złożył przysięgę _tej przeklętej dziewczynie_!

Co za bagno! Co za przeklęta sytuacja! Gorsza niż koszmary, z którymi zmagał się prawie każdej nocy przed ostatnie dwadzieścia lat. Nie przypuszczał, że mogło być gorzej. Nigdy. Aż do teraz!

Z trudem opanowywał drżenie, oglądając pokaz. Wiele okrzyków po łacinie: Seco! Frango! Contundo! Flagello! Diffringo! Uro! z towarzyszącymi dodatkami, mówiącymi, którą część ciała oprawcy chcieli zranić.

Potter krzyczał i wił się, trząsł i wrzeszczał. Przerywał na krótko, gdy Śmierciożercy dawali mu chwilę wytchnienia. Jego głos pełen bólu zdawał się wypełniać cały budynek. A to była dopiero pierwsza runda… A będzie jeszcze druga runda mąk. Na samą myśl Snape'owi robiło się niedobrze.

Zbliżała się jego kolej, by torturować tego półgłówka, którego nienawidził od lat. Durnia, którego upokarzał, wyszydzał i ośmieszał przed jego kolegami. Głupka, którego starał się wyrzucić ze szkoły na wszystkie możliwe sposoby.

Chłopaka, którego chronił bez zastanowienia. Chłopaka, który przetrwał kolejne lata w tej przeklętej szkole, ponieważ on przysiągł go bronić. Może nie była to opieka dana z własnej woli, ale była to najlepsza opieka, jaką mógł zaoferować.

Snape miał wrażenie, że skamieniał. Był niezdolny do podniesienia różdżki, do powiedzenia słowa, do otwarcia ust. Niezdolny do ruchu. Do oddychania.

Chłopiec leżał na ziemi, krwawiąc. Cierpiąc. Ale nie płakał. Nie błagał o litość. Wyglądał na wyczerpanego, ale nie został złamany. Nagle Snape poczuł szacunek dla chłopca. Był pewien, że Potter się złamie. Miał tylko czternaście czy piętnaście lat. Po chłopcach w jego wieku można się było spodziewać załamania, poddania, czyż nie? Ale Potter nie dał się złamać. Przynajmniej na razie. I jego wzrok… Mistrz Eliksirów wzdrygnął się. To spojrzenie było zbyt znajome. Widział już takie wiele lat temu. Łzy wypełniły mu oczy.

Co miał teraz zrobić? Rozpaczliwie potrzebował czasu. Jeśli rzeczywiście szukał wyjścia, musiał rzucić zaklęcie na Pottera. Teraz. Natychmiast.

Snape odwrócił głowę i wyszeptał „Tormenta" wskazując różdżką na chłopca.

– Dobry pomysł z użyciem zaklęcia Jasnej Strony – zaśmiał się Voldemort. – Pokażmy panu Potterowi, jak wygląda sesja „jasnych tortur"!

Snape czuł odrazę do samego siebie. Jego uczucia zabijały go.

Krzyki chłopca wypełniły pomieszczenie. Znowu i znowu. Snape chciał umrzeć, dokładnie tu i teraz. Nie, nie był w stanie zrobić tego drugi raz. Nie. Niemożliwe.

Wiedział dokładnie, jaki rodzaj bólu wypełnił ciało chłopca.

Kiedy opuścił różdżkę, krzyki ustały. Odwrócił głowę ponownie w stronę chłopca i ich oczy spotkały się. A ten przeklęty bałwan kiwnął głową. Serce Snape'a zatrzymało się na moment. Był pewien, że chłopak go rozpoznał. Zrobiło mu się słabo. Poczuł zawroty głowy i nudności. Nie chciał, aby chłopiec zginął z myślą, że on go zdradził.

Cóż… _Naprawdę_ nienawidził tego małego dupka. Wcześniej. Ale podczas tortur i krzyków jego nienawiść zniknęła. Nie był w stanie go nienawidzić, już nie.

Chciał głośno krzyczeć, podczas gdy tortury trwały dalej.

Druga runda… Chłosta, kopanie, bicie pięściami. Po dziesięciu pierwszych Śmierciożercach chłopak już nie był podobny do siebie. Siniaki, rany, krew, połamane kości – tylko zielony wzrok uczepiony jego czarnych oczu po każdym razie. Dlaczego Potter robił dokładnie to samo, co _tamten_ czarnooki chłopiec? Dlaczego?

Dlaczego? Dlaczego chłopak ciągle szukał go wzrokiem? Nie błagał o łaskę, o litość, o opiekę, a ciągle szukał oczu Snape'a. Dokładnie jak… _Nie_!

Snape desperacko chciał, aby ta cała Gra Bydlaków już się skończyła. Chciał iść do domu, zamknąć się w swoim pokoju i upić się prawie do nieprzytomności, a potem wypić z dziesięć litrów eliksiru Bezsennego Snu i spać, spać i spać. I nigdy się nie obudzić. Nigdy.

Chciał uciec. Ale… ale…

Co powiedziałby Dumbledore'owi? Czy byłby w stanie wejść do gabinetu dyrektora i powiedzieć prawdę? „Potter umarł i ja byłem jednym z tych, który go torturowali a następnie zabili, tak mi przykro" usprawiedliwiałby się. Czy powiedziałby Albusowi „Ja użyłem tylko wybaczalnych jasnych zaklęć, takich jak Tormenta"?

Jak mógłby dalej żyć? Jak mógłby uczyć inne dzieci? Był straszny w stosunku do nich – nikczemny drań, prawdziwy sukinsyn, ale przynajmniej do zniesienia. Po śmierci Pottera byłby tysiąc razy gorszy. Jak mógłby uczyć Weasleya i Granger? Jak mógłby spojrzeć im po tym w oczy?

Co by zrobiła z nim złamana przysięga? Czy byłby w stanie jeszcze kiedyś spać? Jeść? Oddychać? Myśleć?

Nigdy nie zdołał uciec od przeszłości. Prawie dwadzieścia lat nie wystarczyło, aby odpokutować to, co zrobił wcześniej. A jeżeli teraz pozwoliłby Potterowi zginąć, nie byłby w stanie żyć dłużej. Tego był pewien.

I znowu nadeszła jego kolej. Dzieciak, ten nieznośny mały, przeklęty bachor już szukał jego wzroku, choć Snape nie był pewien czy Potter jest w stanie jeszcze cokolwiek widzieć.

Schylił głowę i wyjął małą butelkę z kieszeni. Na szczęście nie spodziewano się po nim, że użyje pięści, kija lub bata, noża, brzytwy, sztyletu… jakiegokolwiek narzędzia tortur. Spodziewano się po nim raczej pokazu jakiegoś ciekawego eliksiru, a jego działanie powinno być widowiskowe, ponieważ był to pokaz specjalnie dla przyjemności Czarnego Pana. Gra Bydlaków – Voldemort chciał widzieć ból.

Przez krótką chwilę Snape pomyślał, że raczej sam wypije eliksir niż da go Potterowi. To był nowy specyfik, powodujący ogromny ból. Zawsze miał przy sobie eliksiry do tortur, na takie okazje jak ta. Nie chciał, aby chłopiec cierpiał.

Ale potrzebował więcej czasu. Bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego. Więc musiał to zrobić.

Stanął przy chłopaku, uklęknął i otworzył jego usta lewą ręką. Prawą wlał mu zawartość butelki do ust, zmusił go do przełknięcia i cofnął się na swoje miejsce w kręgu.

Przez chwilę panowała głęboka cisza. Następnie oczy chłopca rozszerzyły się od potwornego bólu i zaczął krzyczeć tak głośno, że wszyscy byli zmuszeni zatkać sobie uszy.

Eliksir Zabawa Kośćmi. W tym momencie Snape nienawidził siebie mocniej niż kiedykolwiek w życiu. Nie było to łatwe, biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo siebie nienawidził wcześniej.

Zabawa Kośćmi doskonale pasowała do Gry Bydlaków. Eliksir miażdżył wszystkie kości ofiary na maleńkie kawałki, powodując nieznośny ból przy najmniejszym ruchu, oddechu, a potem boleśnie przywracał je do poprzedniego stanu za pomocą specjalnego szybkiego Szkielewzro. Nie powodowało to żadnej nieodwracalnej szkody, ale było równie bolesne jak zaklęcie Cruciatus. Snape o tym wiedział. Sam próbował.

Chłopak już nigdy mu po tym nie zaufa. Ale i tak nie będzie już czasu na wybaczanie i zapominanie, ani na przeprosiny. Potter umrze. A on, Severus Nobilus Snape, umrze razem z nim. To będzie bardzo niezwykłe i spektakularne przedstawienie! W którym on będzie grał rolę złego faceta, a Potter dobrego. Ale to nie miało znaczenia. Żadnego.

Krzyki ustały, ale oczy chłopca pozostały zamknięte. Tylko ruch klatki piersiowej wskazywał, że jeszcze żyje.

– Wspaniale, profesorze, jestem _zdumiony_! – oczy Voldemorta lśniły z satysfakcją. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że twoja wyobraźnia tak się rozwinęła podczas tylu lat, spędzonych z tym kochającym mugoli starym głupcem.

Przez krótką chwilę Snape był pewien, że skieruje swoją różdżkę na tego sukinsyna i zabije go natychmiast. Ale zanim zdążył sięgnąć ręką do pasa, pokaz potoczył się dalej.

Zaczęła się trzecia runda, a Snape nadal nie wiedział, jak uratować katowane dziecko.

A musiał jeszcze wymyślić kolejne zaklęcie torturujące. Czarny Pan ukarałby go rzucając na niego Cruciatus, jeżeli użyłby tego samego zaklęcia. Nie lubił się nudzić. Ale czego mógłby użyć? Nie chciał krzywdzić chłopca jeszcze bardziej. Ale musiał coś powiedzieć. Może Zaklęcie Noży? Bolało bardzo, ale efekt nie trwał długo. Dziesięć sekund, nie więcej. W najgorszym wypadku dwadzieścia.

Znowu jego kolej.

– _Culter_ – powiedział, ponownie odwracając wzrok od chłopca i różdżka zadrżała w jego ręku.

Krzyk był wyższy i mocniejszy niż poprzednio. Trwał przez prawie minutę. Jak? Dlaczego? _Co się dzieje, do cholery_? Chciał zatrzymać zaklęcie, ale nie mógł. Zdał sobie sprawę, że Zaklęcie Noży w połączeniu z zaklęciem łamiącym kości, jakie przed chwilą rzucił Nott, wywoływało poważne skutki trwające godziny. Godziny! NIE! Nie mógł już znieść tego cholernego pokazu! Chciał zginąć w hańbie. Dokładnie tu. W tym momencie. I znowu, i znowu. Czuł, że umiera z każdą milisekundą niekończącego się wrzasku.

– Snape! Jesteś naprawdę… _wspaniały_ dzisiaj – dosłyszał słowa Voldemorta poprzez wciąż głośny krzyk. – Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

Skinął głową, patrząc się na małe, wijące się ciało. Nagle głos chłopca ucichł. Potter przestał się ruszać.

– O nie – szepnął Snape, kiedy kolejny Śmierciożerca uniósł różdżkę.

– Stop! – krzyknął Voldemort. – _Ja_ chcę go zabić – dodał, wstając i krocząc do przodu.

Snape był wstrząśnięty. Wiedział, że teraz Voldemort zamorduje chłopca.

Czarny Lord stanął obok ciała i kopnięciem odwrócił je na plecy.

– _Enervate_ – wskazał różdżką na chłopca.

Ten nawet nie drgnął. Snape stał jak skamieniały. Co on zrobił?

– Wiem, że jesteś przytomny, Potter – rzekł zimny, bezlitosny głos. – I chcę z tobą trochę pogawędzić, zanim cię zabiję.

Chłopiec otworzył oczy. Snape natychmiast poczuł ulgę. Żył!

– Ale ja nie mam zamiaru ciebie słuchać, Tom. Nie obchodzi mnie, co chcesz mi powiedzieć. Ani trochę. Zabij mnie i zakończmy to przedstawienie.

Snape z trudem mógł dosłyszeć słowa chłopca. Potter był całkowicie ochrypnięty po dwóch godzinach krzyków. Głos zdołali zniszczyć, ale chłopca – nie!

– Jak sobie życzysz. – Voldemort uśmiechnął się złowrogo i podniósł różdżkę. Ale Snape był szybszy.

– _Drętwota_! – wrzasnął, wskazując różdżką na Czarnego Pana i zbliżając się do chłopca, by jak najszybciej mu pomóc.

Ale zaklęcie zostało zablokowane tarczą Czarnego Pana. Tarczą? Snape zamarł. _Tarczą_? O nie…

W następnym momencie leżał na podłodze, obezwładniony przez swych byłych towarzyszy.

– Profesor Snape! Co za _spodziewana_ niespodzianka! – Największy Bydlak uśmiechnął się okrutnie z nieludzkim błyskiem w oczach. – Nareszcie, znalazłem przeciek – ty jak podejrzewam, też. Nieprawdaż, Lucjuszu?

Jeden ze Śmierciożerców przytaknął i Voldemort kontynuował.

– Tak myślałem, że to ty, wierny sługa tego szlamowego pieska Dumbledore'a, głupi zwolennik jasnej strony po kilku sesjach tortur z aurorami i sześciu miesiącach w Azkabanie. Nie rozumiem cię. – Czarny Pan podniósł wzrok. – Zawsze byłeś taki silny. I mimo wszystko mnie zdradziłeś. Jestem zdumiony. Ale… Dzisiaj przez krótką chwilę wierzyłem, że się pomyliłem. Te zaklęcia… I eliksir! Podobało ci się, Potter? – Skierował spojrzenie w stronę chłopca.

Wydawało się, że Potter nie usłyszał tych słów. Kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na chłopca, jego oczy znów spoczęły na mężczyźnie. Snape poczuł nagłą potrzebę powiedzenia czegoś chłopcu przed śmiercią. Sięgnął ręką do twarzy i zdjął maskę. Patrzyli się na siebie przez dłuższą chwilę bez słowa. Snape słyszał słowa Voldemorta, ale nie mógł ich zrozumieć.

Widział tylko chłopca, jego oczy, wypełnione bólem.

Chłopak umrze. Tego był pewien. A on zginie razem z nim. Chłopiec Którego Nienawidził Przez Długie Lata. A teraz nie mógł zrozumieć swoich wcześniejszych uczuć. Dlaczego go nienawidził? Jak mógł nienawidzić _tego_ chłopca? Jak mógł być takim upartym, cholernym idiotą, aby nienawidzić go przez jakiś stary, głupi dowcip zrobiony przez jego ojca i jego kumpli? Jego już nieżyjącego ojca, który uratował mu życie. Cóż, to nie był czyn całkowicie altruistyczny, pomijając inne rzeczy, ale jednak James Potter uratował mu przed laty życie. I Lily… Nienawidził syna Lily przez cztery lata. Dlaczego? Nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na własne pytanie.

Patrzył na chłopca, zmasakrowanego, umierającego chłopca i było mu wstyd. Rzucone przez niego zaklęcia. Eliksir Zabawa Kośćmi… A nie wyglądało na to, aby Potter miał mu to za złe. Wydawało się, że zaakceptował go tak, jak zaakceptował swój los, swoją śmierć.

Snape nie mógł się powstrzymać, wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie dotknął twarzy chłopca.

– Tak mi przykro. Przepraszam. Za wszystko – powiedział.

Harry zamknął na chwilę oczy.

– Dziękuję – wymamrotał.

Cienkie liny wystrzeliły z różdżki Voldemorta i w mgnieniu oka Snape był związany.

– Snape, twój czas się skończył. Myślę, że twoja kolej, panie Potter – rzekł Czarny Pan i wymamrotał kolejną komendę: – _Erecto_.

Po chwili Harry stał – nieco chwiejnie – twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem.

* * *

Snape widział chłopca stojącego przed swoim wrogiem spokojnie, bez strachu. Voldemort był wściekły, kiedy zauważył, że młody człowiek stoi przed nim bez przerażenia, nie upokorzony i nie błaga o litość. Nie okazuje słabości!

Tak, chłopiec nie został złamany. Był torturowany, znęcano się nad nim fizycznie, ale ocalił duszę, ponieważ zaakceptował fakt, że zginie.

Snape znowu poczuł wstyd. Ten chłopak był bardzo odważny. Tak odważny jak jego ojciec. Tak odważny jak _tamten_ czarnooki chłopiec, gdy był w tym samym miejscu. Tak odważny jak on sam nigdy nie był w jego wieku.

– Myślę, że czas mnie zabić, nieprawdaż Tom? – zapytał nagle bardzo poważnym lecz spokojnym tonem. – Możesz wreszcie dokończyć to, co nie udało ci się czternaście lat temu. Teraz nie ma żadnej słabej kobiety mugolaka, aby cię powstrzymać.

W sali zapadła cisza. Gniew Czarnego Pana był prawie namacalny w powietrzu. Ale chłopak nie przestraszył się.

Nagle Voldemort uspokoił się. Złowrogi uśmiech wypełzł na jego twarz.

– Bardzo odważnie, panie Potter. Naprawdę, prawdziwy Gryfon z ciebie. Ale teraz jeszcze cię nie zabiję. Nie, mam inny pomysł na twoją śmierć… dłuższy sposób. Mam czas. Poczekam, aż będziesz mnie błagać, abym cię zabił, i to bez tych twoich głupich uwag. Albo… Może masz inne wyjście, niż śmierć. Dam ci czas i szansę, abyś o tym pomyślał. I, naturalnie, _pomogę_ ci na swój sposób podjąć właściwą decyzję.

– Nigdy nie sprzedam swojej duszy, Tom – odpowiedział Harry stanowczo. Ale Voldemort pozostał obojętny.

– Zobaczymy, panie Potter – odwrócił się i spojrzał na Snape'a. – I co ja mam z tobą zrobić, mój drogi profesorze? Jeżeli dobrze pamiętam, to nie jesteś taki odważny jak ten młody człowiek obok ciebie, nieprawdaż? Cóż więc powiesz na przyłączenie się do niego na chwilę? Dwa, trzy tygodnie. Może więcej? To zależy od… wiesz czego. Może mógłbyś przekonać pana Pottera do poddania się.

Oczy Snape'a rozszerzyły się.

– Lochy…

– Dokładnie profesorze. I… – Voldemort przeniósł wzrok na swoich zwolenników. – Myślę, że możemy zaczynać, ale bądźcie ostrożni! Nie zabijcie ich. Jeszcze nie… – Uśmiechnął się i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Krąg Śmierciożerców zawęził się nieznacznie. Chłopiec upadł obok Snape'a, gdyż zaklęcie przestało działać. Nie mógł go pochwycić, bo był związany. Leżeli tam całkiem bezradni. A Snape wiedział, że to dopiero początek.

Kiedy jego więzy opadły, sprawdził Pottera. Chłopak był znowu nieprzytomny. A więc teraz była jego kolej. Runda prawdopodobnie dłuższa i cięższa niż ta, przez którą przeszedł chłopiec. On był przecież zdrajcą.

Niestety, aż trzy i pół godziny trwało, zanim stracił przytomność. Jego ex-towarzysze byli naprawdę ostrożni.

* * *

– Vernon, chłopak jeszcze nie wrócił! – powiedziała Petunia nerwowo do męża.

Oglądali telewizję po kolacji.

– Mmm… – wymamrotał Vernon, utkwiwszy oczy w ekranie.

– Vernon! – powtórzyła Petunia.

– No i? Co ja mam niby zrobić? Wróci w środku nocy, jestem pewien. Wstyd mu – odpowiedział spokojnie Vernon. – Albo jego stuknięci znajomi znowu go zabrali. Na szczęście. Och, spójrz na tego psa! – wskazał na telewizor. – Wygląda dokładnie jak ten pies Marge!

Petunia wzdrygnęła się. Nienawidziła zwierząt, a najbardziej starego, brzydkiego psa Marge. Była naprawdę zdenerwowana.

– Vernon, za każdym razem jak go zabierali, informowali nas… jakoś. Ale dzisiaj… jest północ i…

– I…? – Vernon był zły. Nie interesowało go głupie zniknięcie chłopaka. – Jeżeli chciał uciec, to uciekł. A ja chcę obejrzeć film.

– Ale my jesteśmy jego opiekunami, Vernon. Jeśli coś się mu stanie to ukarzą _nas_! – wykrzyczała ostatnie słowo.

Vernon wzdrygnął się i westchnął.

– Dobrze. Ale ja nie mam zamiaru szukać go po całym mieście. Ty możesz, jeśli chcesz, ja nie zamierzam!

– Myślę, że powinniśmy zawiadomić policję – szepnęła Petunia.

– Och! Świetny pomysł! – uśmiechnął się. – Mam nadzieję, że jak go znajdą to zatrzymają na kilka dni, jak myślisz?

– Nie wiem – odpowiedziała niezdecydowanie.

– Co się stało? – zapytał nagle Vernon, słysząc dziwny ton Petunii.

– Nie wiem – rzekła ponownie, a po chwili dodała. – Mam bardzo dziwne przeczucie. Bardzo złe przeczucie, wiesz… Miałam takie bardzo dawno temu…

Vernon przyjrzał się żonie. Ręce jej drżały, twarz miała bladą.

– Co… Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał ostrożnie.

– Nie. Coś się stało. Coś takiego jak wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz poszłam z tobą do kina…

Głos Vernona zadrżał, kiedy udało się mu przemówić.

– Czy ty… czy ty myślisz, że…?

Petunia kiwnęła głową.

Długa cisza zaległa z pokoju. Patrzyli na siebie przerażeni. Wreszcie Vernon wstał.

– Dzwonię na policję. Teraz.


	2. Przebudzenie w piekle

_Wersja z dnia: 06.06.2011  
_

* * *

2. PRZEBUDZENIE W PIEKLE

Harry spróbował się poruszyć, ale od razu tego pożałował. Poczuł nagły, trudny do zniesienia ból w całym ciele i przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że boli go więcej części ciała, niż w ogóle ich posiadał. Przez moment nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Gdzie był? Dlaczego cierpiał? Co się stało?

Powoli wspomnienia zeszłego popołudnia budziły się w jego umyśle. Powracały obrazy tego, co się działo – „pokazu tortur", jak to nazwał Voldemort. A więc to była prawda, od samego początku do końca. Uwięziono go i stanie w obliczu jeszcze większego bólu i grozy, tego był pewien.

Sama myśl przeraziła go. Tortury? Znowu? Te wczorajsze naprawdę wystarczyły. Był przekonany, że nie będzie w stanie znieść ich więcej. Zrobiłby wszystko, czego tylko by chcieli, aby tylko pozwolili mu umrzeć w spokoju. Tak, umrzeć. Nie mógł uciec tym razem, już nie. Jego ciało było wycieńczone po mękach, a jego dusza straciła nadzieję.

_Voldemort jeszcze o tym nie wie, ale już wygrał_, pomyślał Harry.

To wszystko jego własna wina, stwierdził po chwili. Gdyby nie uciekł od Dursleyów, nie zostałby złapany przez Śmierciożerców, którzy obserwowali jego dom. Wiedział, że Voldemort znał miejsce jego pobytu. Powiedział mu to wtedy na cmentarzu w Little Hangleton. Nie mógł schwytać Harry'ego, dopóki ten był pod ochroną swojej rodziny, ale gdy chłopiec uciekł z domu, znalazł się za daleko od krewnych. I w taki sposób się tu znalazł.

Cóż, po kłótni miał dobry powód, aby uciec od nich na kilka godzin. Musiał odpocząć od nich i ochłonąć jeżeli nie chciał, aby stało się z nimi to samo, co z ciotką Marge dwa lata temu. Dudley to wszystko zaczął. Nie powinien nazywać Lily Evans dziwolągiem i dziwką. Nie powinien twierdzić, że jedyną przyczyną, dla której ojciec Harry'ego ją poślubił, była ciąża. Co za wstyd! Harry nie mógł się już pohamować i uderzył go.

Wywiązała się wielka bójka. Od początku jego kuzyn miał sporą przewagę ze względu na swoją wagę i wzrost. A potem wuj Vernon nadszedł z pomocą synowi i to rozwiązało sytuację. Dudley wygrał. Wuj miał właśnie ukarać Harry'ego za bójkę, ale ten po pierwszym policzku wybiegł z domu jak szalony.

Nie miał uciekać daleko. Niebawem został okrążony przez trzech Śmierciożerców. Niestety, jego różdżka została w sypialni na piętrze. Nie był w stanie nic zrobić. Tylko stał tam, nagle jasno rozumiejąc straszne konsekwencje swojego czynu, a potem mężczyźni zabrali go do rezydencji, zwanej Koszmarnym Dworem.

Po torturach dogłębnie zrozumiał tę nazwę.

Poprzednie popołudnie było ciągłym koszmarem. Kiedy czekał na jego rozpoczęcie, był doskonale świadomy tego co się stanie. Cholera! Zrozumiał wszystko. Ale kiedy Śmierciożercy i Voldemort weszli do sali, stwierdził, że zupełnie się nie boi. Już nie. Dlaczego? To było zdumiewające.

Może to było z powodu koszmarów pełnych strachu i łez, śmierci Cedrika, reinkarnacji Voldemorta, pojedynku z nim, pojawienia się jego rodziców, bezrękiego Glizdogona… I to wszystko z jego powodu. Gdyby nie istniał… Voldemort by nie powrócił, Cedrik by żył, Glizdogon zostałby złapany przez Lupina i Syriusza… Syriusz byłby wolny, a Lupin nadal by uczył w Hogwarcie. Jego matka nadal by żyła, zapewne jego ojciec też. Oboje mieliby wiele dzieci, trójkę albo i więcej, uczących się w Hogwarcie, należących do Gryffindoru.

Harry uśmiechnął się do tej myśli. To było nawet zabawne. Jego „teoretyczni" bracia i siostry…

Ale oni nie istnieli, jego rodzice nie żyli, a on też tutaj zginie, w Koszmarnym Dworze, sam.

Jego umysł opierał się temu. Chciał żyć! Chciał spotykać przyjaciół, jeść posiłki w Wielkiej Sali, pić kremowe piwo pod Trzema Miotłami w Hogsmeade… Grać w quidditcha i obejrzeć następne Rozgrywki Pucharu Świata, może zostać profesjonalnym szukającym narodowej reprezentacji. Wszystko, tylko nie umrzeć!

Tęsknił nawet za szlabanami z Filchem, albo za lekcjami eliksirów ze Snape'em… Tęsknił do zwyczajnych upokorzeń bez bólu, krwi i potu.

Ale nadal żył i nagle postanowił nie poddawać się. Jeżeli udałoby mu się wytrzymać, może jego marzenia spełniłyby się… _Musiał_ mieć nadzieję i wierzyć, że istnieje jakiś sposób wydostania się z tego przeklętego miejsca. _Musiał_ być silny i pokonać swoją słabość.

Z tą myślą otworzył oczy i spróbował się rozejrzeć po miejscu, w którym się znajdował, ale nie mógł poruszyć głową. Kark go bolał i przez chwilę bał się, czy nic się nie stało z jego kręgosłupem… Ale to nie miało znaczenia. I tak tu zginie, a jeżeli miał złamany kręgosłup, to jego śmierć będzie krótka i niemal bezbolesna. Jednak całe jego ciało było obolałe, więc jednak kręgosłup musiał być cały. Przynajmniej w tej chwili…

Jeszcze nie był gotowy na śmierć.

Wrócił myślą do wczorajszych wydarzeń. Śmierciożercy i Voldemort… Pamiętał moment, kiedy weszli. Jeden z nich złamał szyk.

Od pierwszej chwili był całkiem pewien, że ujrzy profesora Snape'a pomiędzy Śmierciożercami, choć nie wiedział dlaczego. To było coś zupełnie naturalnego, ponieważ podejrzewał, że Snape szpiegował dla Dumbledore'a. Czekając, zastanawiał się czy Voldemort przyjął usprawiedliwienia profesora i jeżeli odpowiedź brzmiała „tak", to w jaki sposób nauczyciel zdołał przekonać Czarnego Pana o swojej „niewinności". Czarny Pan nie był głupi. I niełatwo wybaczał.

Kiedy Harry zobaczył wchodzącą grupę i jedną osobę zatrzymującą się w drzwiach, był prawie pewien kim ona jest. Kiedy dołączył do kręgu i Harry zobaczył jego groźne, drapieżne ruchy, był już całkiem pewien, że to stary, wredny Mistrz Eliksirów. Swych tłustych włosów nie przykrył żadnym kapturem ani kapeluszem, więc bez trudu można go było rozpoznać po oleistych kłakach.

Harry zauważył, że profesor nie wiedział czy go rozpoznał. Był trochę zdziwiony zachowaniem profesora. Cóż, nigdy nie podejrzewał, że Snape chciał jego śmierci (jedynie wydalenia ze szkoły – lecz Snape nie wiedział nic o jego rodzinie, więc nie mógł wiedzieć, że wyrzucenie i zabicie Harry'ego to prawie to samo), ale wyraźna troska i strach widoczne w zachowaniu tego człowieka zaszokowały go.

Zrozumiał jeszcze jedną rzecz: na koniec tortur będzie jeszcze jedna ofiara – profesor. Harry nie chciał tego. Jasne, nienawidził Snape'a, ale nienawidził go żywego. Nie zamierzał dodawać jeszcze jednego imienia do listy ofiar i to tuż po Cedriku. Starał się błagać profesora wzrokiem, aby ten pozwolił mu umrzeć, żeby się w to nie mieszał. I był prawie zadowolony, kiedy uderzyło w niego pierwsze zaklęcie profesora. Możliwe, że nawet skinął głową, aby zapewnić profesora, że dobrze robi.

Albo… prawie dobrze. W rzeczywistości był zawiedziony. Podczas „jasnego" zaklęcia Tormenta zastanawiał się czy profesor rzeczywiście go tak bardzo nienawidzi. _Tak bardzo_, gdyż zaklęcie użyte przez Snape'a nie było wcale lepsze niż Cruciatus. W rzeczywistości było gorsze, ponieważ wiedział, że zwolennicy jasnej strony używali tego zaklęcia. Dlaczego? Mogli zabić swoich wrogów albo wsadzić ich do więzienia. Więc, po co potrzebowali zaklęć torturujących?

A eliksir, który mu dał… Był gorszy niż Cruciatus.

Pamiętał, że nie mógł przestać krzyczeć po tym przez długie minuty. Czuł jak jego kości były miażdżone i po kilku nieznośnych minutach wróciły do swojego poprzedniego stanu – ale drugi etap był tak samo bolesny jak pierwszy.

I na koniec ostatnie zaklęcie.

W tym momencie był przekonany, że Snape zdradził Dumbledore'a. To uczucie było bardziej bolesne niż zaklęcia torturujące. A Dumbledore ufał temu człowiekowi! Gdybyż w jakiś sposób mógł przekazać dyrektorowi, że profesor nie jest godny zaufania.

A potem… Snape upadł obok niego. Znowu go uratował. Profesor szczerze prosił o wybaczenie, wina była wypisana na jego twarzy.

Nie był wtedy pewien czy dobrze rozumie, ale przyjął przeprosiny przed śmiercią…

To wspomnienie wstrząsnęło nim. Nagle przypomniał sobie, co powiedział Voldemort. „Poczekam, aż będziesz mnie błagał o śmierć." Sens tego zdania powoli do niego docierał.

Wreszcie zrozumiał.

Umrze. W bólu.

Harry stracił przytomność.

* * *

Kiedy znów się ocknął, był spragniony. Powinien się ruszyć, jeżeli chciał się napić albo przynajmniej sprawdzić, czy było tu coś do picia czy nie.

Powiedział sobie: _nie_ podda się! Nigdy!

Zacisnął zęby, zamknął oczy i zbierając wszystkie siły, jakie jeszcze miał, zdołał usiąść. Hm. Poczuł lekkie zawroty głowy, ale nie były one aż tak poważne jak za pierwszym razem, kiedy się obudził. Może skutki zaklęć zaczynały słabnąć.

Siedział więc tylko na podłodze przez długie minuty.

Po chwili, kiedy nudności minęły, spróbował otworzyć oczy. Poczuł wielką ulgę. Widział. Niezbyt wyraźnie, ponieważ stracił okulary, ale to mu wystarczyło. Pochodnie walczyły z ciemnością w celi, pozostawiając większą część pomieszczenia w półmroku. Dostrzegł, że nie było tutaj żadnych okien, mógł zobaczyć tylko wielkie, brązowe drzwi. Obok nich stało coś jakby wielki słój – może woda?

Ponownie starał się zebrać siły i wstać. Udało mu się na chwilę, ale zaraz usiadł z powrotem. Nie da rady. Musiał się poczołgać do drzwi. Kolana go bolały coraz bardziej, kiedy zbliżał się do naczynia, ale w końcu mu się udało!

To było coś w rodzaju zwycięstwa nad Voldemortem. Złapał słój i podniósł go do ust. Woda była stara i stęchła, ale to była woda – to wystarczyło. Odstawiał naczynie na miejsce, kiedy nagle usłyszał cichy jęk z ciemniejszej części celi.

Skamieniał. Nie był sam? Kim mógł być ten drugi?

Spróbował dojrzeć tamtego człowieka, ale nie mógł. Zawsze miał problemy ze wzrokiem, a bez odpowiedniego światła zadanie było jeszcze trudniejsze. Westchnął. Musiał zbadać celę i jej mieszkańca. Podczołgał się bliżej do cicho jęczącego mężczyzny (płeć poznał po głosie) i skoncentrował się na jego twarzy. To było bezcelowe. Po prostu nie był w stanie zobaczyć twarzy mężczyzny w takim mroku. Westchnął ponownie i lekko dotknął jego twarzy.

Tamten nagle jęknął głośniej, więc odsunął swoją rękę przestraszony. A kiedy uniósł dłoń do oczu, zobaczył na niej krew.

Usiadł obok mężczyzny, zastanawiając się. Co powinien teraz zrobić? Najwyraźniej ten człowiek był w gorszym stanie niż on sam, więc powinien mu pomóc. Ale jak? Nie znał żadnych leczniczych zaklęć. A nawet gdyby jakieś umiał, to i tak było to bez znaczenia, skoro nie miał różdżki.

Różdżka! Może ten drugi ma różdżkę! Mała była szansa, ale chciał się upewnić, może… Może była jakaś nadzieja w tej pozbawionej nadziei i światła celi… Ale kiedy ponownie dotknął tego człowieka, poczuł, że jego szata była mokra – nie mokra od wody, ale mokra od czego innego, czegoś obrzydliwego, lepkiego. Krew. I więcej krwi. Krew wszędzie. Był przerażony. Nie zastanowił się nawet przez chwilę, że jego stan nie był wcale dużo lepszy niż tego mężczyzny. Postanowił poczołgać się po słój, by przynajmniej wodą zmyć mu krew z twarzy, może dać mu się napić. Chwycił go i uważając by go nie potłuc, powrócił na swoich zbolałych kolanach.

Na szczęście bądź nieszczęście naczynie było ogromne i pełen wody, chłopak po minucie czołgania je znienawidził. Postawił je ostrożnie w pewnym oddaleniu od nieprzytomnego mężczyzny. Postanowił oderwać kawałek swojego ubrania i wyczyścić z krwi jego twarz. Po raz pierwszy od obudzenie przyjrzał się sobie i omal nie zemdlał. Cudownie. Jego stan nie był wcale dużo lepszy stanu od tego człowieka. Dotknął swojej własnej twarzy i zrozumiał, że też była cała w pocie, krwi i brudzie.

_O nie_, pomyślał. Szybko jednak spróbował przezwyciężyć szok. Przełknął ślinę, poczekał aż tętno mu się trochę uspokoi. Potem oderwał mały kawałek swojej podkoszulki, który wydawał się najmniej zakrwawiony, brudny i zmoczył go.

Delikatnymi dotknięciami zaczął myć twarz mężczyzny. Trochę to trwało, a w międzyczasie jego oczy zaczęły się przyzwyczajać do półmroku, jaki tu panował. Mężczyzna miał bladą skórę i długie czarne włosy.

Nie, to nie możliwe. Nie.

Człowiek, którego chłopak tak starannie mył, to Snape.

Harry nie chciał, żeby to była prawda. Nie dlatego, że nienawidził Mistrza Eliksirów. W rzeczywistości nie mógł go już dłużej nienawidzić po wydarzeniach wczorajszego wieczora. Po prostu nie chciał, aby on znalazł się na liście jego ofiar, tuż za Cedrikiem. Z drugiej strony, gdyby go tu nie było, to by znaczyło, że już nie żyje. _Co za ulga!_ pomyślał z ironią. Snape był tutaj, oddychał, ale w końcu zginie, tak jak i on – Harry, więc lista i tak się wydłuży.

Nie wspominając o tym, że musi umrzeć z kimś, kto go nienawidzi. Voldemort był bardziej okrutny niż przypuszczał, Harry był tego pewny. On i Snape w jednej celi!

Skulił się od nagłego bólu żołądka. To był raptowny ból, jak ugryzienie psa. Albo bardziej jak dźgnięcie nożem. Kiedy ból się wzmógł, Harry znowu poczuł mdłości. Tym razem nie był w stanie ich zwalczyć. Odsunął się tak daleko jak tylko mógł. Nie chciał zwymiotować na Mistrza Eliksirów. Mężczyzna zabiłby go pewnie za to.

Woda, którą wypił wcześniej opuściła jego żołądek zmieszana z jakimś kwasem. Harry był przekonany, że nic więcej już nie zostało w środku, ale nie mógł przestać wymiotować.

Czuł się okropnie. Bolała go każda część ciała. Klęczał we własnych wymiocinach. Był zamknięty w celi z tym wrednym typem i z całą pewnością zginie w ciągu kilku tygodni.

Nadzieja opuściła go. Czuł tylko rozpacz i ciemność, i ból, i znowu ból.

Nie było nikogo, kto mógłby mu pomóc.

Wyciągnął rękę, oparł ją na podłodze dla równowagi i zaczął płakać.

* * *

Delikatne dotknięcia…

Woda, chłodna woda na jego piekącej twarzy…

Jak dobrze…

Kto to był?

Quietus?

Na pewno. Quietus, kochany Quietus… Nikt inny by mu nie pomógł.

Potem zszokowane sapnięcie?

Dlaczego?

Ktoś się odsunął od niego i rozległy się odgłosy wymiotowania, a potem długo trwające nudności. Potem cisza.

Cisza, która po chwili zrobiła się nieznośna. I… Płacz. Ktoś płakał.

To nie był Quietus.

Snape starał się oprzytomnieć. Co tu się działo? I gdzie on był?

Kiedy poruszył ramieniem, ból zaatakował, jakby miał odsłonięte nerwy. Ależ to bolało! Zasyczał.

Płacz ucichł. Znowu ciche szuranie, jakby ktoś podpełzał.

– Czy wszystko w porządku, profesorze? – zapytał cichy, zmartwiony głos.

Kto to był? Na pewno uczeń za szkoły. Ale w takim razie gdzie oni byli? W lochach? Ale… to nie miało sensu. Jeżeli był w swoich lochach, to dlaczego uczeń wymiotował obok niego? Dlaczego nie poszedł do łazienki? Albo…

– Gdzie my jesteśmy? – zapytał w odpowiedzi. – Kim jesteś?

– Jestem Harry Potter, proszę pana, jesteśmy w lochach, w Koszmarnym Dworze.

Szybka odpowiedź wstrząsnęła Snape'em.

– Nie – jęknął. Nagle sobie przypomniał. – O, nie.

Był w piekle, skazany na śmierć, a Harry Potter był towarzyszem jego niedoli. To nie mogła być prawda.

Snape spróbował wstać. Zajęło to kilka minut, ale w końcu mu się udało. Rozejrzał się po celi, próbując nie upaść ponownie na plecy i nie zwymiotować. Chciało mu się pić.

– Chce się panu pić? – zapytał chłopak grzecznie, jakby czytał w jego myślach. Snape przytaknął. Chłopak ostrożnie uniósł słój i pomógł swojemu nauczycielowi się napić. Po kilku łykach Snape dał znak ręką. Nie chciał pić za dużo.

– Musimy oszczędzać wodę – wyjaśnił. – Nie dadzą nam jej codziennie. Jeżeli dobrze pamiętam, jedno naczynie musi wystarczyć na trzy dni.

– Trzy dni? Ale…! – zawołał chłopak głośno.

– Cisza, Potter – warknął Snape. – Tak, na trzy dni. Rozboli mnie głowa, jak będziesz tak wrzeszczał mi nad uchem.

– P–przepraszam – wyjąkał Harry.

Siedzieli przez kilka minut w ciszy. W końcu Harry zapytał:

– Proszę pana, czy wie pan coś o tym miejscu? Gdzie my jesteśmy? Zginiemy?

Chłopak zobaczył, jak na twarz profesora wypływa szyderczy uśmieszek. Snape odparł poirytowanym głosem:

– Wydaje mi się, że _wiesz_ gdzie jesteśmy, czyż nie Potter? Sam powiedziałeś, że jesteśmy uwięzieni w Koszmarnym Dworze. I odpowiedź na ostatnie pytanie: tak, zginiemy.

Harry wzdrygnął się. No cóż, znał odpowiedź, wiedział to już wczoraj, kiedy go złapali i wszystko to była jego wina. Ucieczka od Dursleyów pociągnie za sobą kolejną śmierć. Śmierć Snape'a.

Chciał porozmawiać z Mistrzem Eliksirów. Musiał go przeprosić.

– Proszę pana… – zaczął, ale Snape znowu na niego burknął.

– Zamknij się, Potter.

To zabolało. Te trzy słowa spowodowały więcej bólu niż wczorajsze tortury. Ale mógł to zrozumieć. Snape też wiedział, że to wszystko wina Harry'ego. Jeżeli chciał umrzeć w ciszy, bez głupich pytań i przeprosin, to należało mu dać taką możliwość.

Harry poczuł zawroty głowy. Musiał znaleźć miejsce do spania, coś wygodniejszego niż podłoga. Cóż, nie widział łóżka ani niczego co by je przypominało. Nie było tu żadnych mebli. Co było robić? Postanowił zostać w kącie. Może i kąt nie był wcale wygodniejszy czy cieplejszy, ale dawał przynajmniej pewne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Zwrócił się w stronę najbliższego rogu. W następnej chwili zatrzymał go nagły ból w krzyżu. I coś jeszcze: żebra. Pomacał klatkę piersiową. Ból powiększył się. Miał połamane żebra…

– Nie masz połamanych żeber, Potter – usłyszał zimny głos profesora. – Myślę, że tylko pęknięte. Nie chcą, żebyś za szybko umarł albo stracił przytomność. Chcą, żebyś czuł jak najwięcej bólu. Postarają się nie zranić cię za bardzo.

Głos Snape'a był pełny goryczy. Harry rozgniewał się.

– Rozumiem. Ale nie pytałem pana. Proszę zostawić mnie w spokoju.

W celi zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza. Po wypowiedzeniu ostatniego słowa Harry żałował, że się odezwał, ale było już za późno. Westchnął i dotarł do najbliższego kąta. Przewrócił się na podłogę i wszystko stało się czarne.

Snape był zły na siebie. Mieli umrzeć przez chłopaka. _Nie tylko przez chłopaka_, upomniał się. Miał wybór i zdecydował się pomóc Potterowi. Nie miał więc prawa obwiniać chłopaka. Musiał mu pomóc jak tylko potrafił. To miała być długa droga, a oni mieli ją przebyć razem.

To musiało być straszne dla chłopca, aby umrzeć w takim miejscu, sam na sam z najbardziej znienawidzoną osobą w jego życiu. Snape westchnął. Chciał jakoś ulżyć Potterowi, a to nie miało być łatwe. Nie czuł już do niego nienawiści, ale nadal go nie lubił. Irytujący, mały głupek, nic więcej. Ale skazany na śmierć… W dodatku jego uczeń, a przysięgał dyrektorowi chronić powierzone jego opiece dzieci.

Przynajmniej nie musiał wracać do Hogwartu i powiadamiać Albusa o wszystkim. I nie musiał spędzić bezsennej nocy przypominając sobie w kółko tortury, czując się winnym, nie musiał spojrzeć w oczy przyjaciołom głupka na lekcjach, ani uczestniczyć w niekończących się radach pedagogicznych dotyczących śmierci Pottera, znosić pełnego podejrzeń i nieufności wzroku pozostałych nauczycieli. I zawiedzenia w oczach Albusa. W końcu dostanie to, na co zasłużył. Nic mniej, nic więcej.

On – arogancki, wstrętny drań zapłaci za wszystko, co zrobił. Tym razem zapłaci. Całkowicie. Za wszystko. I może na końcu umrze bez poczucia winy i po śmierci będzie mógł spać bez koszmarów. Jego tortury będą jak oczyszczający rytuał, pokuta za wszystkie złe czyny. Może będzie w stanie odzyskać spokój, który stracił wiele lat temu…

Choć z drugiej strony nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek zaznał spokoju. Może przez krótkie chwile, kiedy był z Quietusem… czasami z Albusem, jedyną osobą na świecie, która go nie nienawidziła.

Ale teraz może znów mógłby go zaznać.

Ból oczyszcza. Pragnął oczyszczenia. Pragnął zasłużonej kary za wszystko, co zrobił. I był pewien, że ją otrzyma. Czarny Pan już o to zadba.

Pogrążony w swoich myślach, siedział tak długi czas. Poczuł spokój i ulgę, i gdzieś w głębi serca czuł się szczęśliwy.

Szczęśliwe dni w piekle. Jego szczęśliwe dni w piekle dopiero się zaczynały.

Po dwóch godzinach usłyszał cichy jęk z rogu Pottera. Poczuł litość. Tak, chłopak na pewno cierpiał. A on nie mógł mu pomóc. Nie, bez różdżki i swoich eliksirów nie mógł nic zrobić.

Sprawdził kieszenie, choć był pewien, że zabrali mu wszystko. Rzeczywiście. Jego kieszenie były porozrywane i puste. Żadnych małych buteleczek z leczniczymi eliksirami, żadnej różdżki, żadnego jedzenia.

Och, jedzenie. Trudno będzie się przyzwyczaić do niejedzenia. Sama koncepcja wydawała się dziwaczna. Nie zje już nic więcej w swoim życiu. Nigdy. Jakie to dziwne! Przypomniały mu się posiłki w Wielkiej Sali. Bożonarodzeniowe uczty, pyszne zupy, sok dyniowy… Uśmiechnął się. Gdyby uczniowie wiedzieli jak bardzo lubił sok dyniowy! Cóż, może z odrobiną whisky… czasami po kolacji, w swoim pokoju w lochu.

Wydawało się to takie odległe… On, siedzący wygodnie przed kominkiem, ze szklanką drinku z sokiem z dyni w ręku, patrzący w ogień, z dobrą książką na kolanach… ciekawą książką o eliksirach albo ziołach… albo magicznych zwierzętach. To było jak niebo.

Niebo z koszmarami.

A przecież nigdy nie był tam szczęśliwy. Musiał zostać złapany przez Największego Bydlaka, aby znaleźć utracone szczęście… razem z Harrym Potterem, synem swojego zaprzysiężonego wroga…

Prawda… Potter. Miał coś do zrobienia. Przysiągł sobie, że nie skrzywdzi chłopca – fizycznie, emocjonalnie ani psychicznie, już nigdy więcej. Postara się mu pomóc. Potter był przecież głównym powodem jego szczęścia, czyż nie?

– Potter, nie śpisz? – zapytał cicho.

– Nie – odpowiedział niechętny głos z kąta.

Snape uśmiechnął się z przekąsem. Nie miał ochoty rozmawiać z chłopakiem, ale to było konieczne. Musieli jakoś dojść do porozumienia. Wystarczy im ból spowodowany torturami, nie muszą ranić się jeszcze bardziej swoim zachowaniem.

– Czujesz się lepiej? – westchnął. Cóż, dziwnie się czuł w tej roli. Wstrętny drań pytający Pottera o zdrowie!

– Nie – odparł chłopak jednym słowem. Znaczyło to: „Nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać. Zostaw mnie w spokoju!"

Snape mógł zrozumieć niechęć chłopca. Po czterech latach wspólnie spędzonych w Hogwarcie miał wystarczający powód, aby go nienawidzić. Po wczorajszym…

Nagle Snape poczuł się winny z powodu swojego wcześniejszego zachowania. Wspomnienie wczorajszego popołudnia powróciło. Dlaczego nienawidził tego chłopaka? Z powodu głupich dowcipów, robionych przez jego ojca? Jego martwego ojca. Martwego. I chłopak nie był tu w niczym winny. Był też synem Lily. Lily – ona też nie żyła. Oboje: James i Lily.

Nagle coś sobie uświadomił: chłopak był sierotą. Ta myśl wydawała się osobliwa. Oczywiście wiedział o tym… ale teraz to również _zrozumiał_. To było bardzo nieprzyjemne uczucie.

Ile razy prześladował chłopaka, wypominając mu, że jego ojciec, jego _martwy_ ojciec, był aroganckim dupkiem? To musiało być naprawdę przyjemne dla niego, rzeczywiście. Musiał przyznać: sam był aroganckim dupkiem przez długie lata. I teraz należało coś z tym zrobić.

Ale co miał mu powiedzieć? I jak? (I po co? – zapytał cichy głosik w jego głowie, ale go zignorował.)

Po tym wszystkim, co zrobił, _musiał_ znaleźć sposób by pomóc Potterowi.

Po czterech latach psychicznego znęcania się i po zaklęciu Tormenta, po eliksirze Zabawa Kośćmi i Zaklęciu Noży. Był to mu winien.

Ale jak miał zacząć?

Zauważył, że jego własne myśli były mu obce. Nigdy tak naprawdę o nikogo nie dbał. Oprócz Quietusa, ale to było co innego. Naprawdę był sukinsynem. Może te myśli były częścią jego oczyszczenia… Musiał coś z tym zrobić, został zmuszony. Zmuszony przez pierwszą przysięgę złożoną Dumbledore'owi na Quietusa oraz przez drugą złożoną Lily na to samo imię. Wszyscy brali od niego przysięgi na to imię… Wiedzieli…

Harry leżał na podłodze i rozmyślał. Czemu ten drań chciał z nim rozmawiać? A z drugiej strony: on sam musiał z nim porozmawiać. Przeprosić. A łatwiej było rozmawiać, jeżeli profesor też wykazywał ochotę do rozmowy. Odchrząknął.

– Mmm… profesorze? – zaczął ostrożnie.

– Tak? – zapytał mężczyzna zadziwiająco spokojnym i cichym głosem. Co się stało…?

– Ja… Ja chciałem… – Nie mógł dokończyć. Wypowiedzenie słów wydawało się takie proste, ale na głos wszystko było… inne. Nic nie znaczące?

– Kontynuuj, Potter – powiedział ten sam głos. Nie był chłodny. Nie był też neutralny. On był… cieplejszy? Niesamowite.

Harry westchnął.

– Chciałem przeprosić – powiedział nagle. Zauważył zdziwienie mężczyzny. Snape spojrzał w jego stronę i zmrużył brwi.

– Co? – Snape nie wierzył własnym uszom. Co tu się działo? To _on_ chciał przeprosić!

– Chciałem pana przeprosić – rzekł chłopak ponownie.

– Dlaczego? – burknął zmieszany Snape.

– To wszystko to moja wina… To, że pan jest w takiej sytuacji. – To było bardzo trudne do powiedzenia. _Strasznie_ trudne. Zwłaszcza Snape'owi.

Cisza.

– Mmm, y… cóż… – Snape nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. W końcu zrozumiał, o co chodziło chłopcu, ale jak miał mu wyjaśnić, że ta sytuacja wcale go nie irytowała? – To chyba nie ma znaczenia, Potter – dokończył.

Harry wstrzymał oddech. Czy Snape zwariował? Czy to był efekt tortur? Albo… Co tutaj się dzieje?

Dwaj zmieszani ludzie patrzyli na siebie w mrokach celi.

– Ale pan zginie przeze mnie – dodał spokojnie Harry.

– No cóż… Ja tak nie uważam – w końcu udało mu się powiedzieć. – To była również moja decyzja, o ile dobrze pamiętam.

Ponownie długa cisza. Nie była jednak niemiła. To była dziwna cisza, nieznana, ale niezupełnie nieprzyjemna.

Wreszcie Snape westchnął.

– Ja też chciałem przeprosić.

Teraz to chłopak wstrzymał oddech.

– Co?

– Zaklęcia, których wczoraj użyłem… - Zauważył, że chłopak drgnął, jakby z bólu. – Ja… Ja nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić aż tak bardzo. Ja… Ja tylko… Próbowałem grać na zwłokę – dodał cicho Snape, ale Harry mu przerwał.

– W porządku, profesorze – rzekł nagle. – Nie chcę o tym znowu mówić. – Wzdrygnął się. – Wystarczyło, że wczoraj musiałem je znosić. I starczy, że jutro też pewnie będę musiał je znieść.

Snape zamrugał. Skąd ten chłopak mógł to wiedzieć? I… jak on mógł być taki… taki… poważny? Inteligentny?

Stop, stop. Jeszcze wczoraj go nienawidził. Przestał go nienawidzić po wczorajszym. Ale nie musiał go dzisiaj wielbić! Na pewno nie!

A z drugiej strony… Musiał stwierdzić, że był w błędzie przez te wszystkie lata. Nie rozumiał tego chłopaka. Albo po prostu nigdy nie usiłował go zrozumieć. Na przekór przysiędze złożonej Lily. Bronił go, ale nigdy nie chciał poznać osoby, która przysiągł bronić. Dobra robota!

Po kilku minutach Harry odezwał się.

– Dlaczego jest pan taki… uprzejmy dla mnie?

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

– Potter, po pierwsze nie jestem uprzejmy. Nigdy. Nigdy nie byłem i nigdy nie będę. Zrozumiano? – zapytał dziwnym tonem. Harry przytaknął zdziwiony, nie widział czy się zaśmiać czy nie. – Po drugie: zginiemy tutaj. Albo inaczej: zginiemy tutaj razem. Myślę, że chcę umrzeć w spokoju. W spokoju ze sobą i, jeżeli to możliwe, to w spokoju z tobą. Zrozumiano?

– Całkowicie – Harry lekko się uśmiechnął.

To zapowiadało się interesująco.

Ale jak im się to miało udać?

* * *

Dumbledore siedział w swoim fotelu i próbował odpowiedzieć na listy, które otrzymał dzień wcześniej. Część z nich dotyczyła następnego roku szkolnego, szczególnych wymagań rodziców względem ich dzieci, pytania o różne przedmioty (głównie dotyczące tożsamości nowego nauczyciela obrony) i protesty przeciwko słowom, jakie wypowiedział podczas uczty pożegnalnej o powrocie Voldemorta. Dostał też wiele pytań od byłych uczniów dotyczących przyszłości. Co powinni robić? Jak powinni zareagować? Co powinni powiedzieć swoim dzieciom? Jak mieli je bronić w takich czasach? Czy opłacało się opuścić kraj i zamieszkać w innych, prawdopodobnie bezpieczniejszych, częściach świata?

Wiele, wiele takich pytań.

Był również list od Knota, który Dumbledore zdecydował się przeczytać jako ostatni. Podejrzewał, że to było coś dotyczącego Pottera, Voldemorta i może Snape'a. Być może prośba w wyrzucenie Mistrza Eliksirów, ze względu na jego przeszłość, albo coś w tym rodzaju. Na pewno, Knot był głupcem.

Z westchnięciem sięgnął po list.

W pierwszym momencie poczuł ulgę. Zidiociały minister nie chciał nic od jego Mistrza Eliksirów. Z drugiej strony, wiadomość była dość niepokojąca. Knot chciał, aby Potter został „przesłuchany" przez Ministerstwo w sprawie śmierci Cedrika. Dumbledore'owi nie podobał się ten pomysł. Pamiętał opowieść Severusa o przesłuchaniach w ministerstwie. Pamiętał rany i siniaki na plecach Mistrza Eliksirów. Rany zadane przez aurorów. Merkury nigdy nie przejmował się wyrzutami sumienia, gdy chodziło o Voldemorta i jego sługi. Nic dziwnego, że Minerwa… przerwał myśl. Miał inne sprawy na głowie.

Nagle poczuł wyrzuty sumienia z powodu pomysłu przyjęcia Moody'ego do szkoły jako nauczyciela obrony. Severus był wtedy bardzo urażony. Na pewno czuł się zdradzony. To była jego, Dumbledore'a, wina. Gdyby nie zaprosił aurora jako nauczyciela OPCM w zeszłym roku, Voldemort nie stałby się tak silny. Oczywiście, był pewien, że Voldemort wróciłby również bez krwi Harry'ego, ale ochrona zaoferowana przez krew chłopaka uczyniła go silniejszym niż przedtem.

Mistrz Eliksirów powiedział to samo po powrocie od Śmierciożerców.

A teraz Ministerstwo chciało „przesłuchać" Harry'ego. Co oni tak naprawdę chcieli zrobić z chłopcem? Ogłosić, że jest psychicznie chory? Zamknąć w Azkabanie? Albo… Dlaczego?

Był tak pogrążony w myślach, że zupełnie zaskoczyła go duża, brązowa sowa, która upuściła list na jego biurko.

Zwykła, zrolowana kartka z czerwoną pieczęcią. Pilne.

Szybko otworzył list. Był od Artura Weasleya, natychmiast rozpoznał pismo. Może dawał jakieś wyjaśnienie na temat planów Knota względem Harry'ego.

Nie. Ten list nie był na temat planów ministra. Był jednak o Harrym.

_Albusie,  
rodzina Harry'ego zgłosiła wczoraj wieczorem, że chłopiec zniknął bez śladu. Powiedzieli, że po kłótni rodzinnej uciekł z domu i odtąd go nie widzieli. To było wczoraj po południu, koło 16:30.  
Czy wiesz coś o jego obecnym miejscu pobytu? Naprawdę mam nadzieję, ze go zabrałeś. Jeżeli to nie ty, to jestem pewien, że Sam Wiesz Kto go złapał. Harry jest wystarczająco mądry, aby dać nam znak, jeśli jest nadal wolny. Co powinniśmy zrobić?  
Z poważaniem,  
Artur. _

Dumbledore spojrzał na zegarek. Była 14:46. Panika na chwilę nim zawładnęła.

Znał tylko jeden sposób by dowiedzieć się, czy rzeczywiście Voldemort złapał chłopca. Severus.

Zaaferowany Dumbledore zszedł do lochów. Kiedy zatrzymał się przed drzwiami do pokoju Mistrza Eliksirów, przekonał się, że profesora tam nie ma.

Snape'a nie było również w całym budynku.

Miał złe przeczucie. Harry Potter zniknął. Severus Snape również zniknął. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. To, czego Artur Weasley się obawiał: Voldemort.


	3. Sens życia

_Wersja z dnia: 06.06.2011  
_

* * *

3. SENS ŻYCIA

Po pierwszym, prawie spokojnym dniu, mieli długą i ciężką noc.

Leżąc na podłodze celi, Severus Snape rozmyślał nad nocnymi torturami. Cóż, miał rację, kiedy myślał o bólu jako o narzędziu do oczyszczenia i, na Merlina, miał dużo na sumieniu. Cholera! _Naprawdę_ dokonał straszliwych i niewybaczalnych zbrodni, więc w zupełności zasługiwał na to, co otrzymał. Każdy cios, kopniak i klątwa. Wszystko, od pierwszej chwili do ostatniej.

Ale Potter…

Przypadek Pottera był zupełnie inny. Jego „grzechy" – grzechy? śmieszne! – były niczym więcej jak drobnymi afrontami, niewielkimi wybrykami i łamaniem niektórych szkolnych reguł. A mimo to był torturowany z większym okrucieństwem niż on – zdrajca.

Podczas tortur czuł jak jego gniew wzrasta i wzrasta, w miarę jak słyszał wrzaski przez ścianę (nie byli w tej samej celi tortur). Nie mógł po prostu rozmyślać i cierpieć w ciszy. Chłopak był głośniejszy niż ktokolwiek, kogo kiedykolwiek słyszał. To duży błąd. Jeżeli pokazywało się, jak łatwo ulegało się cierpieniu, torturowanie coraz bardziej podniecało oprawców. Głupi chłopak…! Dlaczego ściągał na siebie uwagę?

Ale w końcu, kiedy został zmuszony do przyniesienia chłopca z powrotem do ich celi, zaczął podejrzewać, że coś jest nie tak. W momencie, w którym wszedł do _tamtej_ komnaty zrozumiał wszystko. Jego tortury zdawały się być wspaniałą zabawą, dobrą rozrywką w porównaniu z cierpieniami chłopca.

Próbował trzymać Pottera najostrożniej jak potrafił, ale to nie było łatwe zadanie. Dzieciak nie miał chyba żadnej części ciała nietkniętej. Kiedy go podniósł, zielone oczy otworzyły się na chwilę, a potem ciało chłopca zwiotczało w jego ramionach.

Snape'a zadziwiła ulga widoczna w oczach chłopca. Potterowi ulżyło, kiedy go zobaczył? Intrygujące.

Po bardzo długiej drodze do lochów chciał położyć Pottera na podłodze, ale chłopak niespodziewanie chwycił za jego ubranie (ubranie… znowu śmieszne: _resztki_ ubrania) i trzymał mocno.

– Proszę, nie – jęknął cicho.

Zdziwiony mężczyzna nie wiedział co zrobić z dzieckiem. Na szczęście chłopak od razu stracił przytomność i Severus mógł położyć go na podłodze i usiąść obok niego. Nie mógł potem zasnąć. Z bólu? Oczywiście, że nie. Przywykł do niego. Nie, z powodu zachowania Pottera. A może raczej z powodu własnej reakcji na nią?

Ich wspólne przeznaczenie mogło wywołać takie rzeczy jak miłość, troska, przywiązanie… Cierpienie miało na niego wpływ, pomimo jego naturalnego grubiaństwa i chłodu. Tak, naprawdę był grubiańskim, zimnym bydlakiem. To co okazywał w szkole względem uczniów i kolegów nie było udawane. Jego decyzja o opuszczeniu Czarnego Pana nie była konsekwencją jego dobrego serca, nie, zupełnie nie! Miał inny motyw, silniejszy niż jakiekolwiek porywy serca czy wyrzuty sumienia.

Albus wiedział o tym i _to_ było powodem, że wierzył mu bardziej niż komukolwiek innemu. Gdyby to było zwykłe przejście na drugą stronę, dyrektor nigdy nie przyjąłby jego propozycji szpiegowania Voldemorta. Nie. To nie było _nawrócenie_. To była _decyzja_. Beznamiętna decyzja o zmianie stron.

Beznamiętna?

Nakazał sobie przestać. To była niebezpieczna myśl.

Niemniej szczęśliwie się złożyło, że nie będzie musiał mierzyć się z konsekwencjami tej przypadkowej odmiany uczuć w stosunku do młodego Pottera. To byłoby naprawdę ciekawe: on i Potter ramię w ramię… Och, nie. Na szczęście umrą tutaj wraz ze swoimi zmienionymi uczuciami, które pozostaną ukryte dla wszystkich.

Zmienione uczucia? Wzdrygnął się nagle. Jego uczucia względem małego głupka zmieniły się?

_Zamknij się, Sever_, odezwał się w jego głowie głosik, przypominał mu Quietusa. _To już się stało. Nie pamiętasz? Pierwszego wieczoru… niewytłumaczalne zachowanie chłopaka i przebudzenie po tym. Tak. Ty naprawdę zmieniłeś swoje uczucia względem niego. I pamiętaj, co mu powiedziałeś._

Oczywiście, to nie był głos Quietusa. To tylko resztki jego sumienia.

Snape westchnął. Będzie musiał przywyknąć do zmienionego świata. Już nie był oprawcą lecz ofiarą, znienawidzony syn jego zaprzysiężonego wroga stał się kimś… cennym? Śmieszne! Lepiej powiedzieć „ważnym". Ale z drugiej strony… Nie. Lepiej się nad tym nie zastanawiać. Medytacje zbytnio zajęły mu myśli o tych wszystkich emocjach, wywołanych dwoma dniami tortur.

Odwrócił głowę w stronę chłopca.

Potter ocknął się już, wzrok utkwił w ciemnym suficie.

– Boję się, że mi się nie uda – powiedział spokojnie, kiedy zauważył, że profesor się poruszył.

– Co, Potter? – zapytał słabo Snape.

– To wszystko. Tortury. Złamię się. Będę błagał Voldemorta, aby mnie zabił. On miał rację. – Jego głos pozostał neutralny, wyprany z emocji.

Snape poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w okolicy żołądka. Nie. Chłopak nie powinien mówić takich rzeczy. Otworzył usta, aby go uciszyć, ale nagle zmienił zamiar.

– Chce ci się pić?

Chłopiec spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem. Snape poczuł ulgę. Potter miał jeszcze uczucia, chociażby ciekawość. To nie był koniec. Jeszcze nie.

Ale po krótkiej chwili wzrok chłopca znowu powrócił na sufit.

– Nie.

– Musisz pić – powiedział Snape najmilszym tonem, na jaki mógł się zdobyć.

– Po co… – To nawet nie było prawdziwe pytanie. To były tylko… słowa. Puste słowa. Mimo to Snape odpowiedział.

– Straciłeś zbyt dużo krwi.

– Zauważyłem.

– Zaklęcia lecznicze, które rzucili na ciebie, nie zadziałają, jeśli będziesz odwodniony.

– Oni chcą tylko przedłużyć moje cierpienie tymi zaklęciami.

– Mimo wszystko powinieneś wypić kilka łyków.

– Nie.

Tym razem Mistrz Eliksirów już się rozgniewał.

– Potter! – warknął.

– Tak. – Monotonny głos, pozbawiony życia. Snape przełknął ślinę. Gniew przerodził się w niepewność. Źle to wyglądało. Bardzo źle.

Wstał, poszedł do drzwi, wziął słój i przyklęknął obok chłopca.

– Powinieneś się napić – powiedział łagodnie, wsuwając jedną rękę pod jego ramiona. Pomógł Potterowi usiąść, a drugą ręką uniósł dzban do jego ust. Cholera, naczynie było zbyt ciężkie, ręce mu się trzęsły. Chłopak znowu popatrzył na niego.

– Przepraszam pana. Nie chcę pić, nie jestem spragniony.

– Musisz – powiedział kategorycznie. – I się napijesz.

Dzban zadrżał w jego ręku. Efekt tortur.

– Nie.

– Tak.

_Jak w przedszkolu_, pomyślał Snape.

Wreszcie ten durny Potter otworzył usta i przyjął kilka łyków. Nauczyciel westchnął. To nie było proste zadanie. Bardziej skomplikowane niż ten cały cholerny Turniej Trójmagiczny czy uwarzenie Wielosokowego. Odstawił dzbanek na podłogę i powoli położył chłopaka z powrotem. Chwycił naczynie i sam się trochę napił, następnie powrócił myślą do chłopaka.

– Co oni ci zrobili? – zapytał w końcu neutralnym głosem.

– To nie ma znaczenia. – Znowu ta cholerna monotonia.

– Potter. To _ma_ znaczenie.

– Nie. Voldemort miał rację. Jestem słaby.

– Nie, Potter. Z całą pewnością nie jesteś. Nie kłam.

– Nie kłamię. Długo nie wytrzymam.

– To była dopiero druga runda. Nie możesz tak szybko się poddać!

– Dlaczego nie? – Chłopak wzdrygnął się. – Nie uważam, że istnieje jakiś przepis czy prawo, który tego zabrania.

– Chcesz zadowolić Czarnego Pana?

– Jest mi wszystko jedno.

Te słowa wstrząsnęły Snape'em. To nie mogła być prawda. A z drugiej strony… czemu nie? Potter był tylko piętnastoletnim chłopcem. To nie powinno być dla niego zaskoczeniem. To było po prostu… rozczarowujące.

– Dlaczego uważasz, że to nie ma znaczenia? – zapytał zmęczonym głosem. Nagle poczuł się stary i wyczerpany. Czemu zmuszał się do wspierania chłopaka? I czy mu się to uda?

– Umrę.

– Nie myśl, że jeśli się poddasz to nie umrzesz.

– Wiem. Ale nie będę musiał cierpieć tygodniami. To będzie krótkie. Zielone światło i koniec.

– Potter…

– Zielona błyskawica – ciągnął chłopak, nie zważając na Snape'a. – Taka jak ta, która zabiła moją matkę i mojego ojca. Jak ta, która zabiła Cedrika. Umrę jak pająk Barty'ego Croucha… – Ton jego głosu nie był sarkastyczny. Nie był gorzki. Był pusty jak głęboka, ciemna dziura.

Działo się coś bardzo złego. Snape był zaniepokojony.

– Potter. Nie mów takich rzeczy.

– Dlaczego nie? Ja już nie chcę żyć.

– Z powodu tortur…? – spróbował ostrożnie.

Wyraz twarzy chłopca zmienił się nieznacznie.

– Nie – odrzekł po kilku sekundach. – Nie tortur. _Nie tylko_ tortur.

– Czy mógłbyś mi więc powiedzieć…

– Czemu nie? – odpowiedział Potter natychmiast. – Myślę, że ma pan prawo wiedzieć, no nie?

– Potter, ja _nie_ jestem twoją ofiarą. Zapomnij o tym. To była _moja_ decyzja, nic mi nie jesteś winien. Zrozumiano? – zapytał gniewnie. Ten cholerny Potter zaczynał go denerwować coraz bardziej.

– Jasne… - chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

Znajome uczucie głębokiej dziury stłumiło jego gniew. Zamiast tego pojawiły się dziwne, mieszane emocje. Odrobina zmartwienia zmieszana z innymi emocjami, których nie był do końca pewien.

Ale strapienie stawało się coraz wyraźniejsze. Usiadł, chociaż wiązało się to z zawrotami głowy i nudnościami, ale za wszelką cenę chciał zobaczyć oczy chłopca.

– Potter, w czym problem? – zapytał poważnie.

– Wszystko nie ma znaczenia – powiedział chłopak tak cicho, że ledwo go było słychać.

– Wszystko? Co masz na myśli mówiąc wszystko?

– Życie. _Moje_ życie.

– Wiesz, że to nieprawda.

– Wiem? – Chłopak nagle zaczął się gorzko śmiać. – Nie, profesorze. Ja _wiem_, że to prawda.

Snape nic nie powiedział, tylko patrzył na chłopca z zaintrygowaniem. Harry westchnął.

– Nie wiem, czy potrafię wyjaśnić, co czuję. Może nie. Ale i tak spróbuję. Dobrze?

Snape przytaknął.

– Myślę, że życie ma sens, kiedy ma się miejsce, do którego można powrócić.

– Miejsce? – dopytał się Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Nie fizyczne miejsce – westchnął Harry. – Raczej coś jak… rodzina. Dom.

Snape uniósł brwi.

– Ale… ty to masz, prawda?

Po raz pierwszy tego dnia silne emocje odbiły się na twarzy chłopca.

– Och, rzeczywiście – powiedział kwaśno. – Jeżeli ma pan na myśli dom jako miejsce zamieszkania. W _tym_ znaczeniu mam dom.

– Och… – profesora zamurowało. Co mógł odpowiedzieć? Nic nie wiedział o jego życiu rodzinnym chłopaka i nie był pewien, czy teraz jest dobry czas na pytanie o to.

– Cóż, nie mam miejsca, do którego mógłbym wrócić. Nigdy nie miałem. – Te słowa potwierdzały przypuszczenia profesora.

– A twoi przyjaciele? – Spróbował z innej strony.

Harry westchnął i nagle wyglądał na zmartwionego. Snape poczuł wielką ulgę. To był jakiś postęp!

– Cóż… oni zawsze byli przy mnie… Albo przynajmniej się starali, ale… – przerwał, wyraz zmartwienia nie zniknął jednak z jego twarzy.

– Ale? – zapytał Snape po chwili.

– To są dzieci, profesorze. – Harry spojrzał spokojnie na znieruchomiałego Snape'a.

Zrozumiał, co chłopak chciał przekazać i to nim wstrząsnęło. Nie czuł się na siłach by prowadzić dalej tę rozmowę. Stracił argumenty. Piętnastoletni chłopak… pokonał go. Pokonał go z łatwością, by nie rzec: z wdziękiem. Bez żadnego wysiłku. Nie był przyzwyczajony do czegoś takiego.

Nagle Harry zaczął się śmiać, wyrywając Snape'a z zamyślenia.

– Co się stało, Potter? – spytał zdezorientowany mężczyzna.

– Ja… ja tylko… zobaczyłem pana minę…

Snape uśmiechnął się. Mógł sobie wyobrazić _ten_ wyraz twarzy.

– Potter, w życiu jest więcej rzeczy niż tylko dom i rodzina. – Nagle powrócił do przerwanej rozmowy.

– Naprawdę, proszę pana?

Snape z ulgą zauważył, że chłopak był w lepszym stanie. Ale słyszał niedowierzanie i pustkę w jego głosie.

– Poważnie, Potter. Wierz mi. Ja po prostu wiem. – Zamilkł. Nie rozumiał sam siebie. Czemu dołączał osobiste wzmianki do tej cholernej rozmowy?

– A czym są te inne rzeczy? – usłyszał zaciekawiony głos Harry'ego. Ciekawość? Dobry znak. Spojrzał na leżącego obok chłopca.

– Wnętrze. Istotne wartości. Rzeczy, które czynią z ciebie takiego człowieka, jakim jesteś. Tak jak powiedziałeś Voldemortowi, nie sprzedasz swojej duszy.

– Ma pan na myśli moją duszę?

Snape przytaknął.

– Tak. Mam na myśli wszystko, co jest w tobie: twoje uczucia, wiedzę, mądrość, wartości, decyzje, to kim jesteś. To ważniejsze niż takie rzeczy jak dom czy kochający ludzie.

Zapadła długa cisza. Mężczyzna dostrzegał niepewność chłopaka i sam zaczął powątpiewać w słuszność swojej tezy. Czy to prawda, że wewnętrzne wartości mogły dać powód do życia? Myślał o swoim życiu, pozbawionym domu i kochających ludzi… Jasne, były w nim ważne wydarzenia, ale od śmierci Quietusa wszystko straciło kolor, znaczenie i cel wyblakły.

– Cóż… – zaczął Harry, brzmiał tak niepewnie, jak Snape się czuł. – Z jednej strony, rozumiem co ma pan na myśli. Z drugiej nie zgadzam się z tym.

– Tak? – spytał ciekawie. Czyżby chłopak mógł dodać jakiś argument do nagłej wewnętrznej rozterki?

Harry głęboko westchnął.

– To wydaje się sensowne, żyć dla wewnętrznych wartości. Żeby to ciągnąć ze względu na nie. Ale… – Podrapał się w zamyśleniu po szyi. – Czasem potrzeba również jakiejś zewnętrznego wsparcia, dodatkowej siły by iść dalej.

To była prawda. Snape pomyślał o swoich rozmowach z Albusem i Minerwą.

– Myślę, że ty otrzymujesz to zewnętrzne wsparcie – odpowiedział Snape cicho.

– Och, rzeczywiście? – W głosie chłopaka dała się wyczuć nutka sarkazmu.

– Oczywiście. Są ludzie, którzy cię kochają. Nie ma ich tu teraz, ale i tak cię kochają. I… – Jak miał mu to wyjaśnić?

– I?

– Inny rodzaj sensu życia jest w bólu.

Chłopak nie roześmiał się, chociaż Snape oczekiwał po nim czegoś takiego. Wydawało się, że myśli nad sensem ostatniego zdania. Czy nastolatek mógł zrozumieć takie trudne oświadczenie? Gdy je wygłosił, był pewny że nie. Ale… wyglądało na to, że je łapał.

– Uhm… profesorze – rzekł Harry w końcu. – Nie jestem pewien, czy dobrze pana zrozumiałem. Czy mogę spróbować wyjaśnić jak to rozumiem?

– Dobrze – powiedział Snape. Chłopak był bardziej inteligentny, niż mógł kiedykolwiek podejrzewać. W rzeczywistości właściwie nigdy nie posądzał go o jakąkolwiek inteligencję. – Więc?

– Ból jest oznaką mojej… ważności. – Harry starał się wyrazić, co miał na myśli, ale słowa nie przychodziły mu łatwo. Nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy. – Ból jest znakiem nienawiści. Być nienawidzonym to lepsze, niż być ignorowanym.

– Wspaniale, Potter. Pięćdziesiąt punktów dla Gryffindoru.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, ale pokręcił głową.

– Czy nie uważa pan, że pięćdziesiąt punktów to za dużo za taką niedostateczną odpowiedź?

– Nie, nie uważam. Ale to nie była pełna odpowiedź, masz rację. – Snape uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

– Tak podejrzewałem – przytaknął Harry poważnie. – Więc proszę, niech pan uzupełni.

– To jest jedna z najważniejszych rzeczy w twoim życiu, Potter. Więc słuchaj uważnie, co mówię.

– Dobrze.

– Kierunek bólu wskazuje ci, kim jesteś. Jeżeli to ty sprawiasz ból komuś, jesteś słaby. Jeżeli znosisz tortury, jesteś silny. Albo lepiej powiedzieć słabszy i silniejszy, bo to zależy od relacji dwóch, albo więcej, ludzi.

– Ból pokazuje, że jestem silniejszy od Voldemorta, nawet jeśli na to nie wygląda? – zapytał chłopak z roziskrzonymi oczami.

– Zdecydowanie, Potter. Ale… – chciał coś dodać, ale chłopak mu przeszkodził.

– Jestem więc silniejszy również od pana – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Co… Potter… – zaczął groźnie, ale Harry natychmiast mu przerwał.

– Dręczył mnie pan przez cztery lata. Ja pana nigdy. Pan sprawiał mi ból. Ja to wytrzymywałem. Więc jestem silniejszy w _naszej_ relacji.

To nie mogła być prawda. Po raz drugi dzisiejszego dnia chłopak go pokonał. Bez różdżki. Jego argumenty były tak doskonałe i ślicznie skonstruowane, że Snape nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu.

To było takie dziwne. Siedzieli w piekle, po całonocnych torturach, Harry Potter i Severus Snape – Złoty Chłopiec Który Przeżył i wstrętny bydlak Śmierciożerca Który Został Szpiegiem, i śmiali się z tego bezczelnego, ale jednak prawdziwego podsumowania.

To było dziwne, ale dobre. Prawie jak szczęście.

– Profesorze, czy mogę panu zadać… osobiste pytanie? – zapytał Harry po chwili.

– Zobaczymy. Zadaj pytanie, a ja zdecyduję, czy zechcę na nie odpowiedzieć – odparł Snape.

Harry poczuł się nieswojo. Podniósł wzrok na profesora.

– Jeżeli znał pan taki rodzaj… prawdy o znaczeniu bólu, to dlaczego został pan Śmierciożercą?

Snape spochmurniał. Przez Harry moment czuł obawę, że profesor rozgniewa się, albo że powróci jego znajomy uśmieszek i sarkastyczny ton, lecz Snape zaczął mówić.

– Kiedy byłem młody, szukałem mocy. I, jak wielu innych, myślałem, że siła to możliwość kontrolowania i rządzenia innymi ludźmi. Od dzieciństwa czarna magia była dla mnie naturalną drogą. Myślę, że również była to prostsza droga. Chociaż wtedy nie myślałem o czarnej magii jako o łatwiejszym sposobie na życie, ale…

– Jeżeli by pan tak myślał, to pewnie wybrałby pan inaczej – dokończył Harry i Snape był mu wdzięczny za to. W rzeczywistości myślał o czymś innym, i nie był pewien, czy zechce się podzielić tym z Potterem.

– Tak – westchnął. – Pozory zwykle mylą. Ale są oczywiście wyjątki. Sporo czasu zajmuje zrozumienie, że nie wszystko jest takie, jakim się wydaje. Że jest wręcz odwrotnie, to w rzadkich przypadkach wygląd nie ukrywa nic pod spodem.

– Voldemort jest wyjątkiem? – zapytał Harry. – Jest dokładnie tym, na co wygląda.

– Hm… tak. _Teraz_ tak. Ale na początku to nie było takie jasne. Był bardzo przystojny, wyglądał na idealistę, który chce rozwinąć inną stronę magii. Sztukę, jak to on nazywał, ciemną stronę. Miał wielu zwolenników, nie tylko ze Slytherinu, ale i ze wszystkich domów…

– Ze _wszystkich_ domów? Z Gryffindoru też? – Chłopak patrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– Tak, z Gryffindoru też – odparł trochę chłodno. – Jeżeli dobrze pamiętam, znasz jednego z nich.

Harry zbladł.

– Tak – mruknął cicho. – Peter Pettigrew.

– A nie jest on jedyny.

Harry siedział bez słowa przez długie minuty. Potem westchnął.

– Może nie powinien mi pan tego mi mówić. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz – wyszeptał.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał szczerze Snape. Nie rozumiał, o co chłopakowi chodziło.

– Znowu sens życia – wyjaśnił Harry.

– Potter – rzekł Snape łagodnie. Zaskoczony Harry uniósł głowę. Czekał na reprymendę, a nie na zrozumienie. – Jeżeli chcesz poznać prawdę o sobie, to musisz zmierzyć się z _całą prawdą_, taką, jaka jest. – Położył rękę na ramieniu chłopca, patrząc mu w oczy. – Świat nie jest czarno-biały. W większości jest szary i pomieszany, tak jak ludzie, którzy go zamieszkują. Więc najważniejszą rzeczą, na jakiej musisz się skoncentrować jesteś ty sam. Nie na swoich pragnieniach, ale własnej osobowości i sumieniu. Musisz żyć tak, aby być w spokoju z samym sobą. Jasne?

Harry przytaknął. Snape zabrał rękę z jego ramienia.

– A więc, jak się czujesz?

Chłopak zwrócił utkwiony w suficie wzrok na profesora.

– Eee… Co ma pan na myśli? – zapytał zmieszany.

– Co? – zapytał Snape, nie rozumiejąc.

– Co ma pan na myśli? Fizycznie czy psychicznie?

– Och… jedno i drugie.

– Psychicznie doskonale. – Uśmiechnął się do Snape'a. – Dzięki panu. Jeżeli chodzi o kondycję fizyczną… myślę, że też jest lepiej.

Mężczyznę zdziwiło to podziękowanie. Nie przywykł do tego, by mu dziękowano.

– Ale myśl, że niedługo po nas przyjdą, w niczym mi nie pomaga.

Snape drgnął z obrzydzeniem.

– Sądzę, że nie powinieneś o tym myśleć. Kiedy nadejdzie, będziesz musiał się z tym zmierzyć. Ale do tego czasu nie przejmuj się.

– Obiecuję, że się postaram.

– Dobrze.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w zupełnej ciszy.

– Uhm… profesorze?

– Tak, Potter? – _Czego ten chłopak znowu chciał?_ pomyślał z rozdrażnieniem mężczyzna. Nigdy nie był zbyt rozmowny, a ta konwersacja go wyczerpała.

– Ciężko jest nie myśleć o… przyszłości, kiedy siedzimy tutaj w kompletnej ciszy. Czy moglibyśmy znów o czymś porozmawiać?

– O czym chcesz rozmawiać, Potter? – zapytał Snape, na pół rozdrażniony i zaciekawiony.

– Jeżeli nie chce pan rozmawiać o sprawach osobistych czy filozoficznych, to może dałby mi pan korepetycje z eliksirów? – zaproponował Harry.

– C–co, Potter? – Snape patrzył na niego, kompletnie zaskoczony.

– E–l–i–k–s–i–r–y, proszę pana – uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Snape opanował się po chwili (w końcu był dobrym szpiegiem!), ale nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

– Słuchaj, Potter. Czemu chcesz uczyć się o eliksirach _tutaj_? Myślę, że to trochę… bez sensu.

– Bez sensu? – zapytał Harry z rozbawieniem. – Jeżeli dobrze pamiętam, niedawno mieliśmy całkiem ciekawą rozmowę na ten temat, czyż nie?

Snape nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Co za chłopak…!

– Potter. Proszę. Nie używaj moich słów przeciwko mnie. To już trzeci raz…

– Widzi pan, profesorze. Musi się pan zmierzyć z całą prawdą, nawet, jeżeli jest ona powiedziana przez pana!

– Potter! Czwarty raz…! – Snape podniósł głos, ale brzmiało w nim rozbawienie.

– Nigdy pana nie prosiłem o korepetycje z matematyki – powiedział chłopak z udawaną powagą.

Wybuchli śmiechem. Potrzebowali trochę czasu, aby się uspokoić.

– Nigdy bym w to wcześniej nie uwierzył – powiedział Harry, wziąwszy głęboki oddech.

– To tylko prosty psychologiczny fakt, nic więcej – odpowiedział Snape.

– Co? Śmiech? Czy to, że jakoś razem dogadujemy?

– Jedno i drugie.

– Och… A ja myślałem, że to pana decyzja.

– Co? – Teraz to Snape zmarszczył brwi i spróbował zrozumieć tok myślenia chłopca.

– Wczoraj powiedział pan, że chce umrzeć w spokoju. Myślałem, że chce pan podjąć wysiłek. A teraz pan mówi, że to wszystko to tylko konsekwencje zwykłych psychologicznych faktów.

– Po pierwsze: już piąty raz rzucasz we mnie moimi słowami! Po drugie: życzenie, aby umrzeć w spokoju też jest psychologicznym faktem.

– A gdzie jest pana miejsce w tych wszystkich psychologicznych układach? – zapytał chłopiec z figlarnym błyskiem w oku.

– Zabiję cię, Potter. Nie pozwolę tego zrobić Największemu Bydlakowi. Ja chcę to zrobić. Teraz!

Patrzyli na siebie rozbawieni – Snape z udawaną złością i Harry prychający cichym śmiechem. Po chwili chłopak zadał pytanie:

– Największym Bydlakiem nazywa pan Voldemorta? – Popatrzył na profesora zaciekawiony.

– A kogóż by innego? – zapytał Snape w odpowiedzi.

– Dlaczego Największym Bydlakiem? Czemu nie Bydlakiem Wielkim?

– To proste. On nie jest naprawdę wielki ani wspaniały. Wielki jest tylko w zachowywaniu się jak bydlak – wyjaśnił jak nauczyciel.

– Naprawdę, mój drogi profesorze? – zasyczał nagle głos od drzwi.

Voldemort stał w drzwiach, jego gniewne czerwone oczy wydawały się płonąć jak pochodnie.

– Myślę, że wasz czas wolny się skończył. Teraz nasza kolej, by się trochę zabawić! – powiedział groźnie. – To będzie _bardzo_ zajmujące.

Snape odwrócił głowę do Harry'ego.

– Nie zapomnij, co ci mówiłem o wartości – wyszeptał cicho.

Harry skinął głową, z oczami pełnymi troski.

– Pan też!

* * *

– Powtarzam po raz ostatni: nie wiem gdzie jest Harry Potter! – Dumbledore kipiał ze złości patrząc na siedzącego przed nim ministra.

– Ukrył go pan, czyż nie? Chociaż nie mogę tego zrozumieć. Musimy go przesłuchać w związku ze śmiercią Cedrika Diggory'ego i mamy tylko młodego Harry'ego Pottera jako świadka tego nieszczęśliwego zdarzenia. Nie możemy przyjąć tych śmiesznych historyjek o powrocie Voldemorta, dopóki nie pokażesz nam jakichś dowodów. A co do zachowania profesora Snape'a… Powinienem był wiedzieć po ucieczce Blacka, gdy wpadł w szał… Myślę, że rada nadzorcza będzie musiała się przyjrzeć jego aktom. Dyrektorze Dumbledore, nawet jeśli nie chce pan pomóc ministerstwu, sami znajdziemy Pottera.

– I co planuje pan z nim zrobić? – zapytał Dumbledore surowo. – Przesłuchać go? Oskarżyć o zabicie Diggory'ego? A może coś jeszcze gorszego? Może okaże się, że Harry Potter, piętnastoletni chłopiec, jest nowym Czarnym Panem?

– Dyrektorze… – Knot zbladł nieco i spróbował odpowiedzieć, ale Dumbledore zatrzymał go wściekłym spojrzeniem.

– Panie Ministrze, jeżeli chce pan zrobić taką głupotę, oskarża pan również mnie! I jeżeli ja byłbym panem, to nie walczyłbym z innymi zwolennikami jasnej strony, kiedy Voldemort, tak, _Voldemort_, a nie Sam Wiesz Kto, powstaje i znowu zbiera siły! Może pan nie wierzy, ale on wrócił, wrócił i się przygotowuje. A jeśli nie będziemy gotowi, nasze straty będą dużo większe niż ostatnim razem! Zrozumiał pan, ministrze?

– Ta… Tak… – głos ministra był słaby i bezsilny.

Dumbledore skinął głową.

– Cóż, ministrze. Muszę już iść. Proszę pomyśleć o tym, co powiedziałem. Do widzenia! – rzekł i opuścił pokój.

Podczas podróży powrotnej do Hogwartu zastanawiał się nad dziwnym zachowaniem ministra. Najwyraźniej znowu chcieli rozwiązać problem najszybciej jak się da. Jeżeli uznają, że Harry jest nowym Czarnym Panem, będą mieli gotową odpowiedź na tajemniczą ucieczkę Blacka, śmierć Diggory'ego i nawet częściowo będą mieli rację… To było niebezpieczne. Połowiczne prawdy są okrutniejszą bronią przeciwko prawdzie niż czyste kłamstwa.

Półprawdy łatwo zwodziły ludzi. Druga klasa Harry'ego była tego dobrym przykładem. Wystarczyła znajomość języka węży – i każdy uwierzył, że biedny chłopak jest prawowitym dziedzicem Salazara Slytherina. A istniało całkiem sporo faktów, które Ministerstwo Magii mogło przeinaczyć. Język węży, ta tajemnicza moc, którą pokonał Czarnego Pana, gdy był rocznym dzieckiem. Jego różdżka to bliźniacza siostra różdżki Voldemorta. Kontakty z Syriuszem Blackiem. Ucieczka Blacka. I w końcu śmierć Cedrika.

Po raz pierwszy Dumbledore zaczął wspominać z nostalgią czasy, gdy ministrem magii był Merkury. Był ograniczony i czasami nawet okrutny, ale przynajmniej nigdy nie był takim manipulującym robakiem jak Knot. I przede wszystkim Merkury nigdy z nim nie walczył. Nie byli przyjaciółmi, broń Merlinie! Ale gdy zaczęła się wojna byli sojusznikami, a nie przeciwnikami.

A co do planu Knota, te wszystkie fakty były zbyt niebezpieczne dla Harry'ego. Nie wspominając już nawet o łatwym do przewidzenia zachowaniu innych uczniów względem chłopca, gdy już się zacznie nowy rok szkolny. Potrzebował jakiegoś planu, by ułatwić mu sytuację.

Miał jeden pomysł, który mógł rozwiązać ten problem. Przynajmniej tymczasowo.

Sekret Lily.

Ale najpierw musiał znaleźć chłopca. Najlepiej z Severusem.


	4. Skruszony

_Wersja z dnia 09.06.2011_

* * *

4. SKRUSZONY

Stali w sali tortur, twarzą do ściany, przez dwadzieścia dwie godziny. Harry czuł się niezmiernie zmęczony i coraz silniejsza potrzeba powodowała, że robiło mu się niedobrze. Czasami udawało mu się spojrzeć na Mistrza Eliksirów stojącego obok niego, aby… sprawdzić go? Tak, a po części po to, by studiować jego zachowanie. Stało się to czymś w rodzaju rozrywki od samego początku rundy, ponieważ tym razem byli torturowani wspólnie. Voldemort był obecny podczas „ciekawszych" części tortur, obserwował je z uwagą, jak również im przewodził swoimi przemądrzałymi uwagami. Pomiędzy godzinami bólu więźniowie byli zmuszeni stać w ciszy twarzą do ściany.

Harry widział spojrzenia profesora kierujące się ostrożnie na niego i raz, kiedy zostali sami na kilka minut, Snape zapytał go z troską malującą się na bledszej niż zazwyczaj twarzy:

– Potter, czy wszystko w porządku?

– Ech… prawie. Muszę iść to toalety.

Snape kiwnął głową.

– Wyobrażam sobie. Ale nie możesz w ogóle o tym myśleć. Chcą cię upokorzyć tak bardzo jak tylko się da. Nie pozwolą ci tam iść.

Harry westchnął. Jego przypuszczenia okazały się prawdziwe.

– To co mam zrobić?

– Czy pozwalasz sobie na sny na jawie, Potter? – zapytał z zakłopotaniem nauczyciel. – Jeżeli nie, zacznij od zaraz. Myśl o czymś zabawnym i nie zwracaj uwagi na swoje potrzeby. Zrozumiałeś? Musisz zachować swoją godność, jeżeli chcesz przetrwać.

Przetrwać… Jakby to w ogóle było możliwe.

Na początku Harry nie miał pomysłu na marzenie, które mogłoby być silniejsze niż jego potrzeby i ból. Patrząc na Snape'a najpierw starał się skopiować jego zachowanie. Był taki mocny, że chłopak potajemnie mu zazdrościł. Czy kiedykolwiek będzie tak silny jak on? Ścisnął mocniej uda. Zaczął się pocić, podczas tej pasywnej tortury. Nikt ich nie ranił, a jednak… Bo było gorsze niż bicie czy klątwy. Koniecznie musiał się nad czymś skupić, zanim… Zanim coś się stanie.

Westchnął i przyjrzał się dokładnie nauczycielowi, starając się odgadnąć, jakie są jego marzenia. Na pewno marzył o jakichś okropnych eliksirach i odejmowaniu punktów Gryfonom za jakieś wyimaginowane przewinienia… To była dość ciekawa zabawa, lepsza niż same marzenia. Nie wiedział zbyt wiele o profesorze, ale wypełnił te dziury swoimi wyobrażeniami o rozrywkach i życiu Snape'a.

To było bardzo zabawne. Ulubionym wymysłem był obrazek Snape'a na miotle w roli Pałkarza (na przykład), jego długie, tłuste włosy powiewające na wietrze, wywijał groźnie trzymają w dłoni pałką… Albo następne ulubione: Snape zbierający kwiaty. Oczywiście do eliksirów, ale sama wizja Snape'a z dużym bukietem różnokolorowych kwiatów była bezcenna. Prawie się zaśmiał z tego obrazu i z trudem zdołał się opanować. Snape i zbieranie kwiatków był prawie tak samo komiczny jak Snape i mycie włosów… Gdyby tylko udało mu się jakoś wydostać z tego piekła, podzieliłby się owymi pomysłami z Ronem.

Czasami było mu trochę wstyd swoich myśli i żałował ich, gdy wrócili oprawcy i torturowany był profesor. Pierwszy raz, kiedy zobaczył Snape'a w oczywistym cierpieniu zrozumiał, że jego uczucia względem podłego, starego belfra zmieniły się zupełnie. Zmartwienie i niepokój, że go straci był gorszy niż dziesięć Cruciatus. Nie chciał, żeby zginął. Nie, nigdy! Ale Harry starał się ukrywać swoje uczucia. Nie chciał, żeby ich dręczyciele męczyli profesora bardziej, tylko po to, by uderzyć w niego. Doskonale wiedział, że głównym celem Voldemorta było złamanie jego, a nie ukaranie Snape'a. Największy Bydlak planował wykorzystać tę na razie słabą więź, jaka powstała między współwięźniami, by wzmóc ich cierpienia.

Tak, chłopiec był pewien, że taki był cel Voldemorta, gdy umieścił ich w jednej celi. Szantaż. Skoro profesor wiedział to wszystko o tych psychologicznych faktach, to Voldemort mógł również to wiedzieć. A jeśli tak, to na pewno pomyślał, że to ułatwi ich złamanie. To musiał być jakiś wymyślny ale często używany sposób torturowania, na pewno nie byli pierwsi.

Harry był niemal zadowolony, kiedy przyszła jego kolej. Nie chciał oglądać cierpiącego Snape'a, wijącego się bezgłośnie. To było gorsze niż jego głośne tortury. To ciche cierpienie… Snape był naprawdę silny, a Harry również chciał mieć taką siłę. Zatem również starał się powstrzymać krzyki, kiedy tylko potrafił. W pewien sposób chciał też ułatwić sytuację swojemu nauczycielowi. Może jeśli uda mu się powstrzymać krzyk, Snape nie będzie uważał, że tak go to boli.

Podczas piątej czy szóstej rundy udało mu się cierpieć bez słowa. To było całkiem satysfakcjonujące uczucie i nagle zrozumiał słowa Snape'a o godności i znaczenie długiej przemowy o bólu nabierało coraz więcej głębi. Jego życie już nie było bezcelowe. Podczas cichego bólu czuł jak jego siła wzrasta razem z wiedzą.

Kiedy ostatnie zaklęcie przeminęło i leżał na podłodze, oddychając z trudem, usłyszał znienawidzony głos mówiący do profesora:

– Widzę, Snape, że nie marnowałeś czasu i wyjaśniłeś pewne istotne sprawy panu Potterowi dotyczące wygrywania z bólem, czyż nie? A może po prostu cię naśladuje? Jesteście takimi dobrymi przyjaciółmi? I zastanawiam się tylko, czy mówiłeś również o swoim _nauczycielu_? Oraz o swoim doświadczeniu po drugiej stronie różdżki? Twoich profesjonalnych metodach torturowania? Rzucania klątw? Zabijania? Czy już zapoznałeś chłopca z tym wszystkim, czy tylko grałeś przed nim dobrego faceta?

Serce Harry'ego na moment zamarło. O co tu chodziło?

Voldemort stanął obok Harry'ego i odwrócił go nogą na plecy.

– Może mógłbyś wypróbować pewne _naprawdę_ zadziwiające eliksiry wynalezione przez twojego nauczyciela, aby uczynić tortury nieco bardziej interesującymi. Co, panie Potter? Zgoda, panie Snape? – odwrócił się nagle do Mistrza Eliksirów.

Harry widział oczy Snape'a rozszerzone z lęku.

– Zostaw chłopaka w spokoju – powiedział ochrypłym głosem, ale Voldemort tylko wzruszył ramionami.

– Dlaczego miałbym go zostawić? – zapytał, udając ciekawość.

Snape jęknął. Nic nie było w stanie przekonać Czarnego Pana, do zostawienia swojej ofiary. Zrozumiał, że głównym celem Voldemorta było zerwać wzajemne zaufanie pomiędzy nim i Harrym, a przez to ich osłabić, zasiać nasiona wzajemnej nieufności między nimi. Był pewien, że jeżeli Voldemort będzie dalej ciągnąć temat jego przeszłości, chłopak już nigdy mu nie zaufa. I jeżeli da mu te eliksiry…

Przez zdającą się nie mieć końca chwilę czuł narastający ból w piersi, panikę. Nie chciał stracić zaufania chłopca. Jeżeli je straci, jego szczęśliwe dni w piekle dobiegną końca.

Harry zauważył zmiany na twarzy Snape'a i nagle się odezwał.

– Jestem gotowy na poznanie _całej_ prawdy. – Miał nadzieję, że Snape zrozumie, co miał na myśli.

– Zobaczmy. – Czarny Lord odwrócił się do niego z paskudnym uśmieszkiem.

Czas stał się ciągłym pasmem cierpienia i po chwili Harry nie odbierał już nic dookoła siebie. Świat był mglistą plamą, w której poruszały się zarysy jakichś postaci, a on tylko leżał na podłodze, walcząc z różnymi rodzajami bólu, czasami nie mogąc powstrzymać krzyku czy jęku. Czuł się śmiertelnie wyczerpany, chciał umrzeć lub zasnąć, lub stracić przytomność, ale Voldemort dbał o to, aby go ocucić szybkim _Enervate_ za każdym razem.

W krótkich przerwach między działaniem kolejnych eliksirów mógł dostrzec głębokie cierpienie Snape'a, zmuszonego patrzeć na cały proces. I chociaż wiedział, że to profesor był odpowiedzialny za cały ten ból, nie był w stanie być na niego zły. Właściwie nie wiedział dlaczego.

Po kolejnych dwóch godzinach Voldemort nie był już w stanie przywrócić mu świadomości. Harry był półprzytomny. Czuł czyjeś ramię, które otoczyło go troskliwie i delikatnie, jakby był małym dzieckiem. Chwiejne kroki. Mężczyzna zdołał go donieść prawie na sam dół schodów, potem upuścił i chłopak stoczył się aż pod drzwi celi, ale o dziwo to już nie bolało. Nieważne. W końcu stracił przytomność.

Kiedy obudził się w znajomej celi, leżał na podłodze obok drzwi. Snape był nieprzytomny, więc Harry postanowił zrobić poranną toaletę – tyle, na ile się dało. W słoju niespodziewanie znalazł świeżą, zimną wodę. Wytarł twarz kawałkiem mokrej szaty, usuwając resztki eliksirów z warg i policzków. W duchu przeprosił sam siebie za marnowanie wody, ale wypłukał również usta. Nie chciał połykać gorzkiej śliny, w której nadal czuł mieszankę tych wszystkich eliksirów, które zmuszony był wypić dzień wcześniej. W końcu się napił. To było lepsze niż cokolwiek w jego życiu. Potem powrócił do swojego kącika, usiadł opierając się o ścianę i zamknął oczy.

Był oszołomiony, miał zawroty głowy. Bolał go brzuch. Mięśnie miał obolałe, niektóre części ciała nadal pulsowały boleśnie. Każdy oddech sprawiał ból, wraz z każdym uniesieniem klatki piersiowej pęknięte żebra eksplodowały bólem. Kaszel, który atakował co jakiś czas, jeszcze bardziej wzmagał cierpienie. Łzy wywołane cichą agonią spływały mu po policzkach.

A to był dopiero początek. Jak miał wytrzymać ten nieustanny ból przez kolejne dni? Mógł go jakoś zmniejszyć? A może musiał się nauczyć z nim żyć do momentu, aż Voldemort wreszcie postanowi z nim skończyć? Nie wiedział. Przyszłość nie rysowała się zbyt obiecująco.

W dodatku był głodny i zziębnięty. Po tych wszystkich kwasowatych miksturach żołądek dopominał się prawdziwego jedzenia. Rozmyślał o swoich ulubionych potrawach, co tylko zwiększało uczucie pustkę w brzuchu, więc postarał się myśleć o czym innym. Ciepłe ubranie. To kolejny dobry temat, ale też zupełnie beznadziejny, jak jedzenie. Westchnął z rozpaczą. Nagle usłyszał dźwięk od strony Snape'a. Harry otworzył oczy i spojrzał na oddalonego niedużo mężczyznę. Profesor rzucał się na podłodze, zapewne dręczony sennym koszmarem i mamrotał coś pod nosem.

– Quietus, musisz… Nie… Nie możesz… Czemu nie rozumiesz? Czekaj… Nie mogę. Ojcze, ojcze, zabij mnie! Zabij! Zabij mnie! Nie jego, nie Quietusa, proszę, nie jego! Quietus, nie! _Nieee_! – Ostatnie słowo zawył głośno i rozpaczliwie.

Harry wzdrygnął się. Podczołgał się do Snape'a i patrzył zszokowany. Łzy spływały po twarzy mężczyzny, profesor cały się trząsł od tłumionego szlochu. Harry bardzo chciał coś zrobić, cokolwiek co by go pocieszyło, ale nie wiedział co… Dotknął ostrożnie jego twarzy i delikatnie wytarł łzy, pogłaskał policzek szepcząc cicho jakieś miłe słowa.

Mężczyzna uspokoił się z wolna i Harry zobaczył słaby uśmiech, wypływający na jego twarz.

– Quietus? – zapytał ciepło, nadal z zamkniętymi oczami. _Zupełnie nie pasuje ten ton głosu do tego nieczułego drania,_ pomyślał chłopiec.

– Nie, profesorze – odpowiedział spokojnie i powoli cofnął rękę. – To tylko ja, Harry. Harry Potter.

Snape westchnął i jego uśmiech znikł. Zacisnął szczęki. Po chwili otworzył oczy.

– Dzień dobry, panie Potter – powiedział chłodno. W rzeczywistości był zawstydzony, bo czuł ślady łez w oczach i na policzkach. Płakał i Potter to widział. To było więcej niż krępujące.

– Dzień dobry – odpowiedział chłopak uprzejmie, ale w jego głosie dało się wyczuć lekki zawód.

Przez krótką chwilę Snape czuł, jak ogarnia go gniew. Ale wspomnienie tamtego delikatnego dotyku przegoniło złość. Czy chłopak rzeczywiście go dotknął? Jego? Tego ohydnego, brzydkiego typa? Szczerze mówiąc, to było prawie niewyobrażalne. Dotąd tylko kilku ludzi okazało mu dobroć czy dotknęło go z własnej woli. A teraz ten chłopak… Dlaczego?

Spróbował usiąść. Gdy mu się nie udało, wsparł się na łokciach.

– Potter, dlaczego, jeśli wolno spytać, mnie dotykałeś? – warknął nerwowo.

– Miał pan zły sen i płakał pan – wyjaśnił chłopiec. – I… ja chciałem jakoś… jakoś…

– Jakoś co?

Harry zadrżał, słysząc groźny ton.

– Jakoś pana pocieszyć – wyszeptał. – Pocieszyć, nic więcej. Przepraszam. – Ostatnie słowo wyszeptał, ale głęboki smutek był mimo wszystko bardzo wyraźny w głosie.

Skierował się do swego kąta, ale głos Snape'a zatrzymał go.

– Zaczekaj, Potter.

Odwrócił się ponownie i popatrzył na profesora. Przez długą chwilę panowała doskonała cisza.

– Dziękuję – wymamrotał wreszcie Snape i odwrócił się od znieruchomiałego chłopaka.

Znowu zapadła długa, nieprzyjemna cisza. Żaden z nich nie wiedział jak zacząć rozmowę, ani co dalej robić. Harry z wyraźnym trudem powrócił do swojego kąta i usiadł przyciskając kolana do piersi. Klatka piersiowa strasznie go bolała w takiej pozycji, ale było mu zbyt zimno. Mocno objął nogi rękami i zamknął oczy. Taka pozycja wydawała się najlepsza na chłód, który przenikał go aż do kości.

Lochy były zawsze zimne, te nie stanowiły wyjątku. A resztki ubrania nie chroniły jego zmarzniętego ciała. Po chwili zaczął się trząść.

Nie zauważył, że Mistrz Eliksirów patrzy na niego. W końcu mężczyzna westchnął i odkaszlnął, zwracając na siebie uwagę chłopaka.

– Potter, czy będziesz miał coś przeciw, jeśli usiądę obok ciebie? – zapytał cicho.

Harry tylko potrząsnął głową przecząco. Było mu wszystko jedno. Snape wstał powoli, sycząc z bólu. Schylił się ostrożnie i podniósł z podłogi swoją pelerynę, którą zostawił tam dwa dni temu. Była sztywna od zakrzepłej krwi i wyjątkowo brudna, ale była to jedyna rzecz, której mogli użyć jako koca. Usiadł obok dygocącego chłopaka i owinął ich obu peleryną. Starał się nie dotykać Pottera, ale peleryna nie była dość duża, by mógł się odsunąć, a poza tym chłopak potrzebował czegoś cieplejszego niż sam płaszcz. Pozwolił więc, aby dotykali się bokami w stworzonym kokonie.

– Potter, wydaje mi się, że musimy porozmawiać – powiedział cicho, gdy już ułożył szatę.

Harry skinął głową, starając się nie myśleć o krępującej sytuacji.

– O czym chce pan rozmawiać? – zapytał patrząc na swoje kolana.

– Czy pamiętasz pytanie, które mi wczoraj zadałeś?

– To było wczoraj? – spytał Harry z niedowierzaniem. – Myślałem, że to było dwa lub trzy dni temu. Albo nawet lata wcześniej…

– Czas nas oszukuje, Potter – Snape uśmiechnął się lekko. – Ale powtórzę pytanie. Czy pamiętasz…?

– Które pytanie? – przerwał mu Harry. Ziewnął. – Mieliśmy całkiem długą rozmowę z wieloma pytaniami.

– Twoje pytanie, na które chciałbym teraz odpowiedzieć, dotyczyło spraw związanych ze mną jako Śmierciożercą – wytłumaczył zmęczony Snape.

– Och… – wzdrygnął się Harry. – A… Dlaczego chce pan o tym mówić?

Snape przesunął ręką po włosach. No właśnie. Dlaczego? Szybko jednak pozbył się tej myśli.

– Myślę, że będzie lepiej dla ciebie, jeśli to ja ci o tym opowiem, zamiast Voldemorta, nie uważasz?

– Oczywiście. Ale nie musi mi pan o tym mówić, jeżeli pan nie chce. Wiem, co chce zrobić Voldemort… I nie będę pana obwiniać, cokolwiek on o panu powie i cokolwiek mi zrobi. Nie obchodzi mnie to. I tak mu nie uwierzę.

Snape opuścił głowę, niezdolny do powiedzenia czegokolwiek. Było zbyt wiele podobieństw między Potterem a Quietusem i te podobieństwa dręczyły go. Bezinteresowność, dobre serce, troskliwość, opiekuńczość… I on nienawidził tego chłopca przez cztery długie lata… I z pewnością dalej nienawidziłby go do zakończenia szkoły, gdyby nie ten „wypadek". Nieokreślone uczucie nagłe pojawiło się w jego wnętrzu i zanim ulotniło się, zabolało go serce.

To wszystko było takie dziwne… Był wstrętnym draniem i nie powinien się tak zachowywać! Nie powinien mieć serca! Nie mówiąc już o bólu serca! Ale nic nie mógł zrobić. I nawet nie chciał.

– Słuchaj – zaczął powoli, nie wiedząc dokładnie, co powiedzieć dalej. – Doceniam twoje zaufanie, ale… Ja faktycznie nie zasługuję na nie. Voldemort to wie.

– Profesorze – przerwał mu znowu stanowczym głosem Harry. – Nie sądzę, żeby było to odpowiednie miejsce na rozmowę o zasługach. _To_ nie ma sensu. Nie obchodzi mnie, co mówi Voldemort i ufam panu, bo… bo jest pan razem ze mną w tym piekle i zdecydował się pan na taką sytuację tylko ze względu na mnie. Nie mam powodu, by panu nie ufać – wymamrotał ostatnie słowa niepewnie. On sam nie wiedział, czemu właściwie wierzył Snape'owi. Ale jego słowa miały sens.

Snape patrzył zaciekawiony na chłopca. Ile on miał lat? Sześćdziesiąt? Sto? Niemożliwe, żeby tylko piętnaście. Potrząsnął głową.

– Przestań, Potter, proszę. – W końcu zdołał otworzyć usta. – Zdecydowałem się opowiedzieć ci o tym wszystkim i chcę to zrobić. I zrobię to dlatego, ponieważ ja też ci ufam. Zrozumiałeś?

Harry spojrzał na Snape'a.

– Dziękują panu – powiedział i lekko się zarumienił.

Wzajemne wyznanie uciszyło oboje. Chłopak spontanicznie przysunął się bliżej ciepła bijącego od ciała mężczyzny. Przestał się aż tak drżeć i odczuł sporą ulgę.

Snape oparł się o ścianę, ale nie odsunął się. Jego oczy zamgliły się.

– Miałem osiemnaście lat, kiedy przyłączyłem się do Voldemorta, tuż po ukończeniu Hogwartu. Zrobiłem to z własnej woli, nikt mnie nie zmuszał, ani nie namawiał. Nawet moi rodzice, mimo że sami byli zwolennikami Voldemorta od samego początku i bardzo się ucieszyli z mojej decyzji. Nie mam zatem żadnej wymówki. Jestem całkowicie odpowiedzialny za swoją decyzję. – Mężczyzna przerwał na chwilę, następnie wziął głęboki wdech i kontynuował. – Zrobiłem swój pierwszy krok na tej drodze, kiedy miałem jedenaście lat. Tiara Przydziału zapytała mnie, czy chcę być Krukonem tak jak wielu innych członków mojej rodziny, ale ja się uparłem na Slytherin i tam trafiłem. Moi rodzice byli zadowoleni, kiedy ich poinformowałem o mojej rozmowie z Tiarą i byłem z tego dumny. To była pierwsza przegrana bitwa.

– Proszę pana, czy to jest naprawdę _aż takie_ ważne, do którego domu się należy? – zapytał Harry po chwili ciszy.

Mistrz Eliksirów zerknął na niego z zaskoczeniem.

– Dobre pytanie. Wiele razy się o to sprzeczałem o to z Alb… y… dyrektorem Dumbledore'em i on zawsze twierdził, że to nie ma aż takiego znaczenia, jak mi się wydaje.

– Nasza obecna sytuacja chyba jest na to dowodem, prawda? – uśmiechnął się Harry.

– Dlaczego? – Snape zmieszał się.

– Ja jestem Gryfonem, pan – Ślizgonem, a to samo jest nam pisane.

– Potter, powody, które nas tu przywiodły są zupełnie różne! – wykrzyknął Snape niecierpliwie.

– Cóż… Ja nie mam _żadnego_ powodu by tu być, to był zwykły przypadek, że mnie złapali, nigdy nie zrobiłem nic świadomie, by tu się znaleźć. Ale _pan_, profesorze, _pan_ postanowił podzielić mój los. Zachował się pan jak Gryfon, nieprawdaż?

– Potter – w głosie Snape'a dało się słyszeć rozbawienie, zabarwione jednak odrobiną smutku – ja nie jestem Gryfonem. Jestem Ślizgonem. Jestem tu z powodu przysięgi, a nie dzielnego serca. Nie wyobrażaj sobie, że jestem lepszy niż w rzeczywistości.

– Nie uważam, aby wypadek z wilkołakiem i pomoc mojego ojca były prawdziwym powodem pańskiej opieki nade mną. Myślę, że wtedy mój ojciec bardziej starał się uratować Syriusza i Remusa niż pana. Nie ma pan więc długu wobec mnie. A mimo to uratował mi pan życie i jest pan teraz ze mną.

Snape pokręcił głową.

– Przestań. Przeskakujesz z jednego błędnego wniosku do drugiego. Po pierwsze twój ojciec uratował mi życie. Tak, ratował swoich przyjaciół, ale to nie ma znaczenia. Taki dług jest długiem niezależnie od powodów ratującego. Po drugie musisz wiedzieć, że nie chroniłem cię ze względu na twojego ojca. Odpracowałem ten dług dawno temu. Miałem inny powód. Jak już ci wspomniałem, złożyłem przysięgę.

– Komu?

– Twojej matce.

Chłopak uniósł głowę i spojrzał na profesora. Byli teraz na tyle blisko siebie, że chłopak widział wyraźnie twarz mężczyzny.

– Znał pan moją mamę? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

– Niezupełnie. Znałem ją ze szkoły, ale nigdy z nią nie rozmawiałem. Wiesz, w moich oczach była tylko szlamą… czarownicą mugolakiem… A ja…

– Rozumiem.

Harry czuł wielkie rozgoryczenie. Szlama! Snape powiedział _szlamą_! Potrząsał głową wiele razy, aby pozbyć się tego uczucia zranienia, ale nie mógł. To tak bardzo bolało!

– Potter – Snape lekko dotknął jego ramienia. – Mówiłem ci, że nie jestem dobrym facetem. Nigdy nie byłem. Ale kiedy teraz powiedziałem „szlama", zamierzałem wyrazić jak _wtedy_ to czułem. Nie teraz. Szczerze.

Harry nie mógł wykrztusić ani słowa, tylko skinął głową. Zacisnął zęby i starał się zatrzymać łzy, cisnące się mu do oczu.

– Potter, nie zamierzałem cię urazić, przepraszam – usłyszał przepraszający głos Snape'a.

Chłopak potrzebował chwili, żeby odzyskać nad sobą panowanie. W końcu, gdy już mógł normalnie myśleć, uniósł głowę.

– Proszę, niech pan mówi dalej.

Snape przytaknął, patrząc na Harry'ego ze zmartwieniem.

– A więc twoja matka zmusiła mnie do złożenia tej przysięgi.

– Kiedy?

– Kiedy przyszedłem do ich domu, aby poinformować ich o planach Voldemorta. W sierpniu, jeżeli dobrze pamiętam. Później zdecydowali się na użycie zaklęcia Fideliusa.

– I jak ona pana zmusiła? Trochę trudno w to uwierzyć. Jest pan silny, a jako… Śmierciożerca musi być pan świetny w pojedynkach.

– Ehm… – Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Masz rację. Ale ja niczego nie podejrzewałem. Zastałem ją samą w domu. Ostrzegłem ją i kiedy odwróciłem się, aby wyjść, poczułem jej różdżkę na karku.

– Ona zaatakowała _pana_? – wykrzyknął Harry.

– Cóż… tak. I zmusiła mnie, abym przysiągł bronić cię, w razie gdyby zginęli.

– Ale… Dlaczego chciała przysięgi akurat od pana, a nie kogoś innego? – zapytał Harry ze zdumieniem.

– Nie wiem. Może z powodu mojej roli szpiega… Wierzyła, że mógłbym obronić się lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Nie mogła wiedzieć, że Voldemort zniknie zaraz po jej śmierci…

Harry skinął głową w zamyśleniu.

– Tak… Pewnie tak. Tylko to jest takie… dziwne.

– Dla mnie też. Ale dopóki nie trafiłeś do Hogwartu, nie miałem okazji wypełnić przysięgi. Albus powiedział mi, że jesteś bezpieczny ze swoimi krewnymi. Ale potem…

– Czy to jest trwała przysięga? – Harry znowu mu przerwał.

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytał Snape.

– Czy musi mnie pan bronić do swojej lub mojej śmierci?

Snape przytaknął niechętnie.

– Och, to jest takie… zabawne – wymamrotał Harry. – _Pan_ był moim zaprzysiężonym obrońcą przez te wszystkie lata…

Snape poruszył się niespokojnie.

– Hm… tak.

Chłopak zdawał się nie zauważać dyskomfortu profesora.

– To z pewnością nie było łatwe – dodał Harry. – Pan… nie lubił mnie, a był zmuszony mnie bronić…

– To faktycznie nie było proste – zapewnił profesor z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

– Nigdy bym nie zgadł – powiedział Harry, myśląc o lekcjach eliksirów. Z pewnością po obrońcy spodziewałby się bardziej przyjaznego, albo raczej opiekuńczego zachowania…

– Nigdy nie rozumiałem twojej matki – kontynuował Snape. – Znała mnie wystarczająco dobrze, żeby mi nie ufać, jak wszyscy inni. Zawsze byłem aroganckim, okrutnym draniem, ze szlacheckiej rodziny czystej krwi, Ślizgonem, zwolennikiem Voldemorta, mordercą, który zasłużył aby gnić w Azkabanie do końca swoich dni, amen. I ona zmusiła _mnie_ bym bronił _ciebie_, syna czarownicy – mugolaka i Jamesa Pottera – Gryfona, wiernego zwolennika Albusa Dumbledore'a, aurora Zakonu Feniksa, wybawiciela! Nie wspominając o tym, że twój ojciec i ja zawsze nienawidziliśmy się, od pierwszego spotkania! To było powodem mojego gniewu przez czternaście lat.

– Och – przerwał Harry z krzywym uśmiechem. – Więc _to_ było powodem!

Profesor opuścił głowę.

– Tak. Ale teraz bym powiedział, że to _było_ powodem. Albus zawsze nalegał abym poznał cię lepiej. Żebym poznał osobę, którą miałem bronić przez całe życie. Ale ja nie chciałem. Było mi wstyd z powodu tego niechcianego zadania i tej całej nieznośnej sytuacji! A nic nie mogłem na to poradzić! Śmierć twojej matki uczyniła przysięgę absolutną i nieodwracalną.

– Nikt nie może tego cofnąć? Nawet ja? – zapytał nagle Harry.

– Zrobiłbyś to? – zapytał zaskoczony Snape. – Dlaczego…?

– Żeby pozwolić panu żyć własnym życiem – powiedział chłopak po prostu.

– Nie możesz tego cofnąć, dopóki nie skończysz dwudziestu pięciu lat lub się nie ożenisz.

– Czy ma pan na myśli, że powinienem się pośpieszyć i znaleźć sobie narzeczoną? – Oczy Harry'ego błysnęły.

– Nie – uśmiechnął się profesor. – Nie namawiam, żebyś się ożenił. I tak nie sądzę, żebyś znalazł odpowiednią kandydatkę tutaj, w Koszmarnym Dworze. – Uśmiechnęli się lekko do siebie. – I… Szczerze mówiąc, już nie chcę aby ktokolwiek, zwłaszcza ty, zwolnił mnie z przysięgi.

– Ma pan na myśli, że…? – Harry zastygł, jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia.

– Mam na myśli, że Albus miał rację. Powinienem cię bliżej poznać. To byłoby lepsze dla nas obu. Zwłaszcza dla mnie.

Harry zaczerwienił się.

– Dlaczego pan to mówi?

– Ponieważ jesteś dobrym dzieciakiem, Harry. I chciałbym cię chronić w tej sytuacji, ale nie mogę. Przepraszam.

Siedzieli pogrążeni w myślach. Harry zdecydował się zapytać o swoich rodziców.

– Proszę pana…? – powiedział ostrożnie. Nie chciał przeszkadzać profesorowi, ale jemu chyba to nie wadziło.

– Tak?

– Czy może mi pan opowiedzieć o moich… o moich rodzicach?

– Słuchaj, Potter, nie znałem ich zbyt dobrze. Jak już mówiłem, nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozmawiałem z twoją matką, poza tym jednym wyjątkiem, jeśli można nazwać to rozmową… Ona była Krukonką, sprytną i utalentowaną dziewczyną, dwa lata młodszą ode mnie i od twojego ojca. Nie pamiętam dokładnie od kiedy byli razem, prawdopodobnie od ostatniej klasy twego ojca. – Po chwili dodał: – Jeszcze nie chodzili ze sobą, gdy byliśmy w piątej. Tego akurat jestem pewien.

– Dlaczego?

Snape uśmiechnął się.

– W ciągu tamtego roku zdarzył się ów słynny wypadek z wilkołakiem, Potter. Wcześniej bez przerwy ze sobą walczyliśmy. Zauważyłbym, gdyby któryś z nich miał dziewczynę, ale żaden z nich nie miał. Potem przestałem ich obserwować.

– Bał się pan? – zapytał Harry z niedowierzaniem. – Nigdy nie podejrzewałbym…

– Nie, nie bałem się ich. Miałem inne powody.

– Mogę zapytać…?

– Czemu nie? Chodziłem wtedy z Anną Marią Black. W rzeczywistości to był główny powód tego _żarciku_ Syriusza Blacka. Chciał uratować swoją kochaną siostrę przed wstrętnym Ślizgonem. Najpierw próbował przekonać Annę, że jestem mrocznym czarodziejem, sługą Voldemorta i tak dalej. – Snape odwrócił twarz w stronę Harry'ego. – Wtedy nie byłem. Jeszcze nie. Po tym incydencie Anna odbyła wielką kłótnię ze swoim bratem w Wieży Gryfonów. I zostaliśmy razem.

– Chodził pan z Gryfonką? – Snape zobaczył zdziwienie w oczach Harry'ego.

– Anna była Krukonką, tak jak twoja matka. W mojej rodzinie dużo było Krukonów. To był związek zaakceptowany przez rodziców moich i Anny.

– Zgodzili się? Jak?

Snape zachichotał.

– Tradycja, Potter.

– Nie rozumiem – powiedział Harry z lekką urazą.

– Cóż, spróbuję wyjaśnić. Jest wiele rodzin w świecie czarodziejów i, jak zapewne wiesz, większość z nich jest mieszanych, co oznacza, że jedno z małżonków jest mugolakiem. Jest kilka par, w których oboje są mugolakami. I są rodziny czystej krwi.

– Wiem o tym, Ron mi opowiadał.

– Czy twój przyjaciel mówił ci o statusach wśród rodzin czystej krwi?

– Statusach? Co ma pan na myśli?

– Są dwa rodzaje rodzin czystej krwi: szlacheckie i pospolite.

Harry skinął głową.

– Rozumiem. Pana rodzina jest szlachecka i rodzice Anny, jako członkowie pospolitej rodziny, byli szczęśliwi, że ich córce się tak udało, tak?

– Prawie trafiłeś, Potter. Rodzice Anny byli szczęśliwi, ale mieli inny powód do zadowolenia. Rodzina Blacków, podobnie jak Snape'ów, była jedną z najstarszych szlacheckich rodzin w Anglii. I chociaż teraz jest to już akceptowane, że potomkowie szlacheckich rodów zawierają małżeństwa z pospolitymi rodami, choć raczej nie z mugolakami, większa część tych wysoko notowanych rodów preferuje jednak związki szlachecko–szlacheckie.

– Mugole też mają podobną tradycję – mruknął zmieszany Harry. – Nigdy nie myślałem… – Po krótkiej przerwie zapytał: – Wiem, że moja matka była mugolakiem, ale rodzina mojego ojca? To była pospolita rodzina, prawda?

Snape wyczuł gorycz w głosie chłopaka.

– Tak, ale jakie to ma znaczenie? Żadne, Harry. Wierz mi – westchnął i kontynuował. – Nieważne jak nie cierpiałem twojego ojca, muszę przyznać, że był mądry i dzielny, tak jak twoja matka. Byli silni i wierni, oboje. Tak jak ty.

– Czemu nigdy nie słyszałem o siostrze Syriusza? – szybko zapytał Harry, nie chcąc się znowu zaczerwienić.

Twarz Snape'a spochmurniała.

– Zmarła, zanim się urodziłeś.

– Tak mi przykro – wyjąkał nerwowo Harry.

– W porządku, Potter – westchnął Snape. – Ale jeżeli zdecydujemy się rozmawiać dalej o przeszłości, napotkamy więcej śmierci niż możesz sobie wyobrazić. To były najmroczniejsze lata naszego wieku.

– Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że nadchodzące lata będą jeszcze gorsze? – Harry zadrżał.

– Jeżeli dożyjemy, aby je zobaczyć.

– Nawet jeżeli ich nie zobaczymy, mogą być gorsze. – Harry ziewnął. – Przepraszam pana, ale myślę, że się trochę prześpię przed wieczornym przedstawieniem – wymamrotał, starając się owinąć się ciaśniej, chroniąc przed ostrym chłodem celi.

Kiedy zasnął, Snape otulił swoją peleryną drżącego chłopca i starał się nie myśleć o przyszłości.

* * *

– Arturze! – Molly Weasley prawie krzyczała. – Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

– C-co…? Co, kochanie? – zapytał sennie jej mąż. Był wczesny poranek i Artur Weasley obudził się dopiero pięć minut temu. Starał się stłumić ziewnięcie, siadając obok swojej żony przy stole. – Molly, gdzie jest dżem? – zapytał, starając się zjeść jakieś śniadanie.

– Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? Jestem _pewna_, że _wiedziałeś_! – zawołała Molly i Artur starał się uchylić od odpowiedzi.

– A co chcesz usłyszeć, kochanie? – zapytał grzecznie, nie przerywając poszukiwań dżemu na stole. Tost zaczynał mu stygnąć.

– Harry zaginął! I ty mi nic nie powiedziałeś.

– Skąd o tym wiesz? – pan Weasley ocknął się natychmiast, zapominając kompletnie o dżemie.

– Prorok Codzienny. – Molly wskazała na gazetę. Na pierwszej stronie, tuż pod nagłówkiem, zamieszczono wielkie magiczne zdjęcie ludzi chodzących bezradnie po Privet Drive 4. Molly widziała wuja i ciotkę Harry'ego na zdjęciu, nie wyglądali na zadowolonych nagłym zainteresowaniem. Wuj był wyraźnie zirytowany, a zdenerwowana ciotka popatrywała niepewnie na sąsiadów. Nigdzie nie było widać Dudleya. Prawdopodobnie był w swoim pokoju. – Czy wiedziałeś o tym, Arturze?

Jej mąż lekko się zaczerwienił.

– No… Molly… No wiesz…

– Więc jednak o tym _wiedziałeś_. I _nic_ mi nie powiedziałeś. Dlaczego, jeśli wolno zapytać?

Pan Weasley patrzył na żonę bezradnie.

– Nie chciałem cię martwić. Mieliśmy nadzieję, że Harry się znajdzie…

– Chyba nie mówisz poważnie! W takich czasach! – Nagle bardzo zbladła. – Arturze… Sam Wiesz Kto go schwytał, prawda?

– Nie wiemy, Molly. Nie mamy żadnych wieści o chłopcu. Knot uważa, że to Dumbledore go ukrył, ale on twierdzi, że nie wie gdzie jest chłopiec i ja mu wierzę. Dumbledore nie boi się ministra i powiedziałby, gdyby wiedział coś o Harrym.

– Więc to jednak on. Jak?

– U Dursleyów była jakaś kłótnia rodzinna i chłopak w końcu wybiegł z domu. Od tego czasu nikt go nie widział.

– Kiedy to było?

– Trzy dni temu. – Pan Weasley opuścił głowę pod ostrym spojrzeniem swojej żony.

– No i co powiemy dzieciom? – westchnęła w końcu rudowłosa kobieta.

– Może moglibyśmy to utrzymać w tajemnicy… – odpowiedział Artur niepewnie.

– Arturze. Oni _umieją_ czytać i mają mnóstwo przyjaciół. _My_ musimy im powiedzieć albo dowiedzą się w inny sposób.

– Masz rację, Molly, jak zawsze – przytaknął pan Weasley.

– Mamo, co się stało? – zapytał nagle senny głos ze schodów.

Fred stał na szczycie schodów, przecierając oczy.

Rodzice wymienili znaczące spojrzenia i pan Weasley ustąpił.

– Twoja matka opowie wam wszystko, przy śniadaniu. – Nie zwracając uwagi na spojrzenie swojej żony, pocałował ją w czoło. – Muszę już iść. Do zobaczenia po południu, kochanie.

– Wieczorem, masz na myśli – mruknęła zdenerwowana pani Weasley. – Czy może śpieszy ci się do domu?

– To nie moja wina, Molly – usprawiedliwił się pan Weasley.

Oboje westchnęli.

– Wiem. Idź już – powiedziała w końcu.

Po wyjściu męża z domu, pani Weasley poczuła rękę na swoim ramieniu.

– Co się stało, mamo? – zapytał łagodnie Fred.

– Fred… Harry zaginął, trzy dni temu.

Fred zastygł. Jego ręka zadrżała.

– Nie. To niemożliwe… Mamo, powiedz mi, że to nieprawda… Co zrobi Ron, jeżeli…?

– Co niby zrobię? – zapytał nowy głos.

To był Ron. Pani Weasley i Fred stali w milczeniu. Nie ośmielili się nic powiedzieć. Ron zrobił się podejrzliwy.

– Hej, co się dzieje? – uniósł brwi pytająco. – Co się stało? Mamo?

– Kochanie, chodź tutaj – odpowiedziała pani Weasley i mocno przytuliła zakłopotanego syna. – Harry zaginął. Trzy dni temu – wyszeptała mu do ucha. Potrzebowała wszystkich sił, aby podtrzymać nagle zwiotczałe ciało syna.

– Usiądź, kochanie – powiedziała cicho i z pomocą Freda posadziła go na krześle. Obaj chłopcy byli bardzo bladzi, ale Ron był w gorszym stanie.

– On… On nie umarł, prawda? – zapytał Ron drżąc.

– Nie wiemy, kochanie.

– To był Sam Wiesz Kto. – To nie było pytanie.

– Tego też nie wiemy, Ron. Chociaż ja jestem tego prawie pewna.

Mocniej objęła swojego syna i delikatnie go kołysała.

– Nie wiemy, przepraszam.

– Nie chcę, żeby on zginął, mamo! – krzyknął bezradnie. – On nie umrze, mamo, powiedz, że on nie umrze! – powtarzał w kółko i cichy płacz wstrząsnął jego ciałem.

– Nie umrze, Ron. Z pewnością nie. – Pani Weasley delikatnie pogłaskała syna po głowie. – Wróci, zobaczysz.

Sama nie potrafiąc już powstrzymać łez, schowała twarz we włosach syna.

– On wróci.


	5. Godność aż do końca

_Wersja z dnia: 09.06.2011_

* * *

5. GODNOŚĆ AŻ DO KOŃCA

Snape czuł, że jeszcze nigdy nie był torturowany z takim okrucieństwem, choć tym razem tylko stał obok Voldemorta i patrzał na trwające godzinami tortury Harry'ego, które ten w większości znosił w milczeniu. Stwierdził, że fizyczne męki były gorsze do oglądania, chociaż wiedział, że klątwy były bardziej bolesne i okrutne. Ale sam widok kogoś dotykającego Harry'ego i raniącego go swoimi dłońmi był nie do zniesienia. Nigdy wcześniej tak się nie czuł: serce mu waliło, dłonie się pociły, dusiły do nudności, czuł straszny ból. Dziwne, nikt go nawet nie dotknął, a mimo to cierpiał, dręczył go absolutnie fizyczny ból.

Zmusili go do oglądania „pracującego" skalpelem Avery'ego i coraz większej kałuży krwi rozlewającą się pod drżącym ciałem nagiego chłopca. Czasami Harry otwierał oczy szukając jego wzroku i wydawało się, że jest w nich ulga, kiedy go widział.

W jakiś sposób każde cięcie bolało Snape'a bardziej niż klątwy, razy czy Cruciatus, jakimi sam oberwał w czasie swojej tortury. Czuł, że serce mu pęka.

– Aaaaaaaa! – zajęczał Harry, kiedy Avery ostrożnie otworzył następną ranę palcami. Snape skulił się.

– No, no, Severusie. Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie podoba ci się moje małe przedstawienie? Dlaczego? Pamiętam czasy, gdy oglądanie sprawiało ci przyjemność! Zaplanowałem je specjalnie dla ciebie!

Snape desperacko utkwił wzrok w twarzy chłopca. Nie chciał rozmawiać o tym z Voldemortem. Nie chciał pamiętać grzechów przeszłości, obecna sytuacja była wystarczająco bolesna. W ogóle nie chciał rozmawiać ani z Voldemortem, ani z nikim innym.

– Czemu mam wrażenie, że już kiedyś widziałem bardzo podobną scenę? Ty, patrzący bojaźliwie na chłopca… na chłopaka odważniejszego niż ty kiedykolwiek byłeś… Ty też masz wrażenie déja vu, Severusie?

Słowa Voldemorta dotarły do jego umysłu potwierdzając jego własne, nieśmiałe przemyślenia. Mężczyzna usilnie się starał, żeby nie było widać jego desperacji. Ten cholerny bydlak miał rację. Snape był tchórzem. A Harry naprawdę zachowywał się jak Quietus. Ale spostrzegł to dawno temu, na samym początku tego wszystkiego…

Harry zachowywał się podczas tortur i rozmów w celi jak Quietus – jedyna osoba, którą Snape naprawdę doceniał i kochał całym sercem. Quietus, mały przebiegły Quietus, ciepły i opiekuńczy Quietus, który stanął przed Czarnym Lordem na chwiejnych nogach, cały we krwi i bez strachu powiedział „Nigdy nie będę twój" i miał rację.

Quietus umarł dokładnie tutaj, w Koszmarnym Dworze, w głównej sali, po sześciu rundach, a on, Severus, nie był w stanie mu pomóc.

Tego dnia Snape postanowił umrzeć.

Jego nienawiść względem Moody'ego, tego cholernego aurora, była również tego konsekwencją. W samotnej ciemności Azkabanu, gdzie przetrzymywano go przez sześć miesięcy, wciąż na nowo przeżywał najgorsze chwile życia: Quietus umierający, jęczący i dygocący od ogromnego bólu, jaki mu zadawano i w końcu martwe ciało jego brata na środku sali… To był niekończący się film w jego głowie. Mógł go oglądać od pierwszego momentu aż do pogrzebu na cmentarzu w Hogsmeade. Całość wypaliła mu się w pamięci. Nigdy nie będzie w stanie zapomnieć tych obrazów.

Voldemort widział to tylko raz. Ale dla niego to było zbyt znajome. Chłopiec stojący na środku pomieszczenia z pełną godnością, z podniesioną głową, z otwartymi oczami. Czarne oczy – zielone oczy. Oczy Quietusa – oczy Harry'ego.

Snape nie czuł łez płynących mu po twarzy, gdy tak stał prosto, z oczami szeroko otworzonymi z przerażenia. Był jak w transie, twarz Harry'ego zamieniła się nagle w oblicze Quietusa i z powrotem, widział pełen bólu wzrok, pełen bólu, ale i życia, akceptacji i wybaczenia. Ból bez załamania, siła bez agresji, śmierć bez strachu…

– Cieszy mnie bardzo, mój drogi profesorze, że nareszcie ci się podoba – usłyszał głos Największego Bydlaka, mówiący mu do ucha i nagle zauważył łzy. Nie wytarł ich jednak. To było bezcelowe: Voldemort już rozpoznał jego słabość, jego uczucia względem chłopca. Prawdopodobnie zdradził Harry'ego swoim zachowaniem, ale nic na to nie mógł poradzić. Starał się w jakichś sposób przekazać swoją siłę chłopcu poprzez wzrok, wzmocnić go mentalnie, desperacko chciał znaleźć się na miejscu Harry'ego i zabrać jego ból, oddać życie za chłopca… Uratować go…

I nie mógł. Wyraźnie słyszał słowa Lily: „Przysięgnij! Przysięgnij na imię Quietusa, potworze!" Przysiągł, i teraz nie był w stanie pomóc… „Powiedz: będę bronił go ze względu na własne życie" – i przysiągł na Quietusa, ponieważ Lily Evans wiedziała, że tej jedynej przysięgi nigdy nie złamie…

Przysięga wydawała się teraz taka odległa… I nie miała już znaczenia. To już nie było ważne. Cierpiał z powodu Harry'ego. Tylko Harry'ego. Nikogo innego. Tu nie chodziło już o przysięgę, o jego martwego brata. Tylko o młodego, bezradnego chłopca, stojącego we własnej krwi, umierającego na jego oczach.

Desperacko chciał uratować Harry'ego dla siebie. Nie dla Lily czy Quietusa. Oni nie żyli. Chłopak żył. Nadal.

Kiedy Harry wreszcie upadł, Snape natychmiast opuścił swoje miejsce i przyklęknął obok niego. Krzyczał w głębi duszy, patrząc na chłopca. Chciał podnieść go z podłogi, ale nie mógł znaleźć żadnego niezranionego miejsca na jego ciele, aby za nie chwycić, dotknąć bez powodowania dodatkowego bólu.

Ale Voldemort kazał im wrócić do celi, więc Snape od razu podniósł chłopca delikatnie, oparł jego głowę na ramieniu, owinął go w swoje ubranie i wyniósł.

Usiadł w ich znajomym rogu, nadal trzymając dziecko w ramionach, jego łzy zmieszały się z krwią Harry'ego. Przykrył ich swoją peleryną i starał się modlić do jakiegokolwiek boga o pomoc. Głaskał włosy chłopca i powtarzał monotonnie setki razy:

– Wszystko będzie dobrze, Harry, wszystko będzie dobrze…

Ale sam nie mógł już wierzyć własnym słowom. Nawet, jeśli uda mu się w jakiś sposób przetrwać te wszystkie tortury, chłopak będzie musiał żyć z tym wszystkim. Ze wspomnieniami i z bólem, ponieważ ból już zawsze będzie z nim. Ran zadanych przez Voldemorta nie dało się do końca wyleczyć. Nic nie będzie takie samo. _Nigdy już!_ jakby zakrakał kruk Poego. Jeżeli przeżyją, będzie musiał znaleźć sposób, aby pomóc Harry'emu przez to przebrnąć. Jeżeli to w ogóle było możliwe.

Nie, to nie było możliwe.

On był pod działaniem Cruciatus tylko kilka razy, ale w wynikających z nich koszmarach to było gorsze niż w rzeczywistości, nie fizycznie, ale psychicznie i emocjonalnie – uczucie całkowitej bezsilności, upokorzenia, i przerażenia było jeszcze wyraźniejsze w snach. W tych koszmarach zawsze wiedział, co będzie dalej i że to jest nieuniknione. Koszmary odzwierciedlały wypalone w jego pamięci sceny. Podczas ostatnich czternastu lat starał się nauczyć jak od nich uciec, jak obudzić się. Bez rezultatów, zawsze musiał je przeżyć do końca.

Koszmary… A to był koszmar na jawie, Koszmarny Dwór. Przeklęty Największy Bydlak! I nie było stąd ucieczki. Przebudzenia.

Po chwili uspokoił się nieco, łzy obeschły na jego twarzy. Chłopiec już tak nie krwawił, ale nadal drżał z powodu utraty zbyt dużej ilości krwi. Snape opuścił głowę i opatulił ich całkowicie, aby zatrzymać ciepło.

Był wyczerpany i śmiertelnie zmęczony, ale nie mógł spać. Gdy zamykał oczy widział Harry'ego cierpiącego w ciszy albo patrzącego na niego bez nadziei, czasami obrazy te mieszały się ze scenami cierpienia Quietusa… Objął mocniej chłopca, jakby mógł go obronić przed podobnymi zdarzeniami, które mogły nadejść w następnych dniach…

Jego koszmary zaczęły się bez snu. Cholera!

Poczuł małe poruszenie na kolanach.

– Harry? – zapytał cicho.

– Boli. – Dziecko zadrżało. – Wszystko mnie pali… Całe ciało… skóra…

– Ciii. – Kołysał chłopca ostrożnie. – Staraj się odpocząć.

– Profesorze… – zaczął Harry słabo. – Myślę, że umrę… Przykro mi…

– Wszystko będzie w porządku, Harry. Tylko odpocznij. – Snape był przerażony słowami chłopca. Powtórzył również dla siebie. – Nie, Harry. Nie umrzesz. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Uwierz mi.

– Przepraszam… – usłyszał ciche mamrotanie. – Zostawię pana samego, przepraszam za to…

– Nie, Harry – zaczął, ale nie mógł dokończyć. Dusił się, nie miał powietrza w płucach, by rzec choć słowo, tylko przytulił chłopca mocniej, jakby to mogło obronić go przed… Nie. Harry nie mógł umrzeć. _Musiał_ żyć. Przetrwać.

Kiedy ciało chłopca zwiotczało na jego kolanach, był w szoku, niezdolny do myślenia przed długą chwilę. _Nie!_ krzyknął bezgłośnie.

Zabrało mu trochę czasu zrozumienie, że chłopak był tylko nieprzytomny, nie nieżywy. Dręczyły go rozmaite emocje, czuł się chory i miał zawroty głowy. Ale nie ośmielił się ruszyć, zdjąć chłopca ze swoich kolan, otworzyć ramion. Jego nowo odkryte uczucia ogrzały mu serce. Pragnienie chronienia, dbania o Harry'ego było nieprawdopodobnie silne.

Na początku ich niewoli przysiągł sobie, że nie skrzywdzi już chłopca. Teraz czuł, że to za mało. Siedząc w rogu, z chłopakiem na kolanach, złożył nową przysięgę, mocniejszą: będzie dbał o Harry'ego aż do śmierci, swojej lub jego. Pomoże mu w każdy możliwy sposób. Będzie zawsze przy nim. Do końca ich dni. Amen.

Cichy, sarkastyczny głosik zaśmiał się w jego głowie. _Jakiś ty sentymentalny, Severusie. Może się starzejesz? Albo myślisz, że łatwo będzie dotrzymać tej obietnicy? Chłopak i tak umrze za kilka godzin, nie?_ Musiał zwalczyć odruch powrotu do typowego dla niego sarkazmu i obojętności. _Nie!_ uciszył własne złe myśli. Jaki sens miała obojętność w obliczu śmierci? Chłopak zasługiwał na coś więcej niż tylko jego obojętność, okrucieństwo, sarkazm i nienawiść. Wycierpiał już przez to w poprzednich latach. _Teraz_ musiał zaoferować Harry'emu odrobinę pocieszenia, opieki… Miłości?

Och, ostatnie słowo brzmiało śmiesznie. On i miłość! Nie potrafił kochać. Nawet Quietusa nie umiał kochać. Gdyby potrafił… Może jego brat nadal by żył.

Gdyby wiedział jak kochać, nie byłoby go tutaj. Nie zostałby Śmierciożercą. Wybrałby Ravenclaw za radą Tiary Przydziału. Od samego początku pracowałby dla ministerstwa albo Albusa … Może nawet miałby rodzinę… dzieci…

Ta myśl go zszokowała. Czy naprawdę tak dużo stracił? Czy naprawdę chciał zostać tym, kim teraz był? Samotnikiem, nienawidzącym i znienawidzonym draniem, zwolennikiem potwora, profesjonalnym oprawcą, mordercą niewinnych?

To prawda, że nigdy nie chciał wieść przeciętnego życia, żyć tak jak wielu innych, ale… Czy to nie była przesada? To również było typowe w pewien perwersyjny sposób…

Nie. Nigdy nie zostanie wystarczająco ukarany za to, co zrobił. Nawet w tym piekle. Nigdy nie zostanie mu wybaczone.

Własne myśli go torturowały. Czy taki był cel Voldemorta, kiedy kazał umieścić ich w jednej celi? Czy ten bydlak wiedział, co się stanie? Że da się złamać Severusa Snape'a poprzez jego własne uczucia, nienawiść do samego siebie, poczucie winy?

Podniósł głowę, gdy usłyszał złowieszcze skrzypienie drzwi. Do środka wszedł Avery.

– Czego chcesz? – warknął Snape pełnym nienawiści głosem. – On już prawie nie żyje. Jeżeli chcesz kontynuować, to ostrzegam, że on i tak już tego nie poczuje.

Avery wzruszył ramionami ze złośliwym uśmiechem na twarzy. W takich chwilach Mistrz Eliksirów podejrzewał, że nie jest on zupełnie normalny. Ale o dziwo to szaleństwo ogarniało go tylko wtedy, gdy było potrzebne.

– Jestem tutaj by przedłużyć jego cierpienia, Severusie. – Pokazał dwie małe buteleczki. – Znasz je, prawda? – zapytał z udawaną ciekawością.

Oczywiście, że Snape je znał. Eliksir Przeciwkrwotoczny i Wzmacniająca Fuzja. Osobiście je uwarzył, tak jak wszystkie mikstury używane w służbie Voldemorta. Ale nie wiedział, co byłoby lepsze dla Harry'ego: dostać lecznicze eliksiry czy umrzeć.

Ale rozpaczliwie pragnął, aby Harry żył. Chciał o niego dbać i pocieszać go, po prostu _być_ przy nim. Chciał, aby chłopak mu wybaczył, przynajmniej Harry – on nadal żył, w przeciwieństwie do wielu innych, którym był winien więcej niż tylko przeprosiny…

– Daj mi je – odpowiedział w końcu czekającemu Śmierciożercy.

– Nie. Sam je mu podam. Nie ufam ci, Severusie.

Weszło dwóch innych Śmierciożerców.

– Połóż chłopaka na podłodze.

Nie chciał posłuchać, ale gdy tylko otworzył usta, aby zaprotestować, Avery warknął:

– Jeżeli nie będziesz posłuszny, rzucę Cruciatus na was obu.

Snape wzdrygnął się na tę myśl i ostrożnie położył chłopca na podłodze.

– Odsuń się!

Kiedy uniósł nogę, by się odsunąć, usłyszał nagły szept _Crucio_ i w następnej chwili zwijał się z bólu na podłodze. To było bardzo długie Cruciatus, trwało tak długo, aż Avery zmusił chłopca do przełknięcia zawartości fiolek. Po ich wyjściu nie był w stanie poruszyć się przez długie minuty. Głowa mu pękała, oczy piekły, miał skurcze mięśni. Wreszcie przemógł ból i podczołgał się do Harry'ego.

Czuł zapach eliksirów i potwierdziły się jego przypuszczenia, jeden z nich był eliksirem wzmacniającym, a drugi bardziej specjalistyczną miksturą na wypadek znacznej utraty krwi. Nagle ucieszyło go, że zawsze był taki dokładny. Nigdy by nie znaleźli tych eliksirów w nieładzie, ale w jego gabinecie wszystko było opisane i ułożone w porządku.

Obok chłopca znalazł też pozostałości jego ubrania, widocznie Avery przyniósł je, lecz były to tylko śmieszne, krwawe szmaty, nic więcej. Podnosząc coś, co kiedyś było częścią ubrania, przypomniał sobie nieznośnie powolne ruchy Śmierciożercy, gdy ten rozbierał chłopca za pomocą skalpela, kilkukrotnie celowo raniąc go podczas _wstępu_. Żołądek wzburzył się na samo wspomnienie. Westchnął i usiadł, kładąc Harry'ego z powrotem na swoje kolana.

Po chwili zasnął.

* * *

Harry obudził się nagle. Poczuł dziwny ruch wokół klatki piersiowej, zupełnie jakby ktoś go mocniej objął, czyjaś ręka chwyciła go za ramię.

– Czekaj… Quietus… Czekaj! – usłyszał.

Gdy Harry otworzył oczy, zobaczył nad sobą twarz Snape'a. Mężczyzna krzywił się, najwyraźniej mając jakiś okropny sen. Po chwili zrozumiał, że widzi wyraźnie twarz profesora dlatego, że leży na kolanach nauczyciela, przytulony do jego piersi i otoczony ramionami Mistrza Eliksirów. Przytulony? Właściwie to bardziej jakby trzymany, jakby mężczyzna chciał go bronić, zatrzymać go.

To była _naprawdę_ dziwna sytuacja. I bardzo krępująca.

Ale równocześnie to było takie krzepiące, takie… inne od brutalności poprzedniego dnia. Całkowite przeciwieństwo. To było coś dobrego. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł czegoś takiego. Jakby był małym dzieckiem tulonym przez rodzica.

Skóra nadal go piekła, przy najmniejszym ruchu czuł każdą ranę zadaną mu dzień wcześniej, każda pulsowała dotkliwie. Nagle poczuł ostry ból i drgnął. To poruszenie wzmogło ból i przez chwilę Harry chwytał powietrze i ściskał w ręku ubranie profesora, zaciskając powieki.

– Nie śpisz? – usłyszał ciche pytanie. Harry tylko skinął, walcząc z cierpieniem. – Lepiej się czujesz? – zabrzmiał niespokojny głos Snape'a.

Kiedy mógł już oddychać, odpowiedział:

– Trochę, proszę pana. Ale… – Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. – To bardzo boli. Rany…

Poczuł jak Snape zadrżał.

– Tak, mogę sobie wyobrazić, Harry. Musiałem to wszystko oglądać. Staraj się nie ruszać. To pomoże. Dali ci lecznicze eliksiry. Poczujesz się lepiej.

Harry zamknął oczy, zastanawiając się. Po chwili otworzył usta.

– Ja… – zaczął nagle, ale nie dokończył zdania.

– Tak?

– Myślałem, że umrę. Ja chciałem umrzeć. Próbowałem z tym walczyć, ale… byłem słaby.

– Nie – odparł natychmiast Snape. – Nie byłeś słaby. Byłeś silny. Niezmiernie silny. Silniejszy niż ktokolwiek, kogo widziałem.

– Ale… Nie mogłem patrzeć na ból, jak na znak mojej siły. Albo przypomnienie. Ja… Ja tylko chciałem, żeby się skończył. Gdyby pana tam nie było, na pewno bym przegrał.

– Harry, przetrwałeś. Wytrzymałeś ból z godnością. Byłeś odważny i silny.

– Ale ja chciałem umrzeć.

– To nie jest oznaką twojej słabości. To naturalna reakcja na tortury.

– Powiedział pan, że nie mogę się poddać. Że nie mogę zaprzedać swojej duszy.

– Potter – westchnął Snape trochę zirytowany. – Naturalne pragnienie, by ból się skończył, nie jest równoznaczne z zaprzedaniem swej duszy. Zdradzasz siebie, kiedy zgadzasz się zrobić cokolwiek przeciwko własnej woli, tylko po to, aby tortury się skończyły. Ale… trudno wytłumaczyć różnicę.

– Widzę – uśmiechnął się Harry słabo. Potem dodał: – Ale myślę, że rozumiem, co ma pan na myśli.

Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że nadal ma zamknięte oczy, więc otworzył je ostrożnie i przypatrywał się twarzy mężczyzny, widocznej w słabym świetle pochodni. Poczuł, że ma zupełnie sucho w ustach.

– Proszę pana, chce mi się pić – wyszeptał.

– Przyniosę ci wody – zaoferował mężczyzna, ale chłopak pokręcił głową.

– Nie, dobrze mi zrobi, jeśli się trochę ruszę. I tak muszę skorzystać z ubikacji.

– Cóż… – Zobaczył zakłopotanie Snape'a. – Jesteś nagi, Harry. Powinieneś się ubrać, ale zdaje się, że twoje ubrania… nie nadają się już do noszenia.

Chłopak zamknął oczy i oparł głowę na ramieniu nauczyciela. Wspomnienie o nagości nie skrępowało go. Ale przywołało obraz Avery'ego ze skalpelem w ręku, uczucie bezradności i paniki, jakie czuł na ten widok, bo nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Pierwsze zadane rany, pierwsze dotknięcia skalpela, pierwsze cięcia. Zaczął się trząść.

Nauczyciel objął go mocniej i zaczął kołysać. Powoli, w tył i przód, tył i przód. Niczym rodzic uspokajający małe dziecko. Chłopiec w końcu zaczął się uspokajać. Profesor jednak nie puścił go od razu. Trzymał go jeszcze kilka minut. Harry miał wrażenie, że to sen. I nie chciał się obudzić.

Pragnienie jednak nie odpuściło. Kiedy spróbował przełknąć gorzką ślinę, zaczął się krztusić.

– Może mnie pan puścić. Muszę się napić – westchnął cicho Harry. Profesor przytaknął i wypuścił go. Mimo zawrotów głowy i słabości, chłopak zdołał wstać i doczłapać do swoich rzeczy.

– Proszę pana, myślę, że „nie nadają się" to słabe określenie – powiedział i uśmiechnął się podnosząc coś, co kiedyś było jego koszulką. Prawdopodobnie dekady temu. Teraz to coś było brudne, zakrwawione i pocięte na paski ostrzem Avery'ego. Nie nadawało się już do włożenia. Harry westchnął i mimo wszystko spróbował się ubrać. Nie chciał patrzeć na swoje ciało, wiedząc że rany po cięciach odpowiadają dokładnie wzorowi pasków z ubrania. Kiedy się ubrał, „ubranie" zaczęło podrażniać obrażenia. Wreszcie spojrzał na siebie i zamurowało go – wyglądał dużo gorzej, niż się spodziewał.

– Harry…

Odwrócił się do Snape'a. Mężczyzna był teraz dla niego taki miły. Sposób w jaki go trzymał, kołysał… Chłopiec poczuł przypływ serdeczności dla potwora z lochów. Nawet teraz Mistrz Eliksirów się o niego martwił i podawał mu część swojej odzieży.

– Co…? – zapytał zmieszany chłopiec.

– Mój sweter… czy coś w tym rodzaju… – uśmiechnął się. Uśmiech dziwnie wyglądał na twarzy profesora, jakoś tak niezdarnie. – Przynajmniej był tym kilka dni temu.

– Ale… pan też go potrzebuje.

– Weź go, Harry. Ty go bardziej potrzebujesz.

Patrzyli na siebie długą chwilę.

– Nie mogę – powiedział w końcu Harry. – To należy do pana. Ale i tak dziękuję.

– Jesteś obłąkany, Potter. Weź to albo ubiorę cię siłą – skrzywił się z udawanym gniewem.

Harry przewrócił oczami, ale przyjął ubranie. Szybkim ruchem je nałożył. Było ciepłe i nadal miękkie, ale za duże, tak jak te po Dudleyu. Pomimo bólu Harry roześmiał się, kiedy znowu na siebie spojrzał.

– Wyglądam śmiesznie – stwierdził. Cóż, to była prawda. Sweter sięgał mu prawie do kolan, rękawy były niemal dwa razy dłuższe niż jego ramiona, więc musiał je podwinąć. Spod spodu wzdłuż jego nóg zwisały długie paski spodni. Wyglądał gorzej niż Ron na zeszłorocznym balu, w niedopasowanej szacie. Parsknął śmiechem. – I nie mam butów.

– Ja też nie – kiwnął głową Snape. – Nie pamiętam bym je miał odkąd tu trafiliśmy.

Chłopak kiwnął głową i w końcu podszedł się napić. Słój był tylko do połowy pełny, więc wypił jedynie kilka łyków.

– Pij dalej! – rozkazał mężczyzna.

– Muszę oszczędzać wodę – zaprotestował Harry.

– Nie teraz. Potrzebujesz jej, żeby się wyleczyć.

Chłopiec nie kłócił się, napił się jeszcze. Po kilku chwilach wrócił do rogu, w którym siedział Snape. Nie był pewien, co powinien zrobić, więc usiadł obok swojego nauczyciela.

– Chodź bliżej, Harry, bo zmarzniesz – powiedział Snape niewiarygodnie miłym głosem, ale chłopiec nie ośmielił się ruszyć. Usłyszał westchnienie profesora, który przysunął się do niego i otulił obu peleryną tak jak dzień wcześniej. – Nie mamy odpowiednich ubrań. Jeżeli nie chcemy zmarznąć i jeszcze się przeziębić, musimy jakoś zatrzymać ciepło. Rozumiesz?

Harry tylko skinął głową, ale poczuł się o wiele lepiej, gdy otoczyło go ramię Snape'a. To znowu było… tak jakby on był dzieckiem, a nauczyciel rodzicem. Zamknął oczy i zbliżył się do zaoferowanego mu ciepła.

Snape zdziwił się nieco, gdy chłopiec przytulił się do niego.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał ostrożnie.

– Raczej nigdy już nie będzie wszystko w porządku – odpowiedział i ziewnął. Potem dodał: – Znaczy, nawet jeśli jakoś to przeżyję, to chyba nigdy nie będę mógł… pozbyć się tego wszystkiego. Za dużo tego. Ale teraz jest dobrze. Pan jest taki… dobry dla mnie. I to jest takie dziwne, ale dobre… Coś jak przynależność… – wymamrotał zakłopotany.

Snape poruszył się nerwowo i nie był w stanie nic odpowiedzieć.

– Kim jest Quietus? – zapytał delikatnie Harry po chwili.

– Skąd wiesz…? – Głos Snape'a zabrzmiał ostro, ale od razu tego pożałował. Reakcja chłopca była natychmiastowa.

– Przepraszam – Harry opuścił głowę i odsunął się.

– Nie musisz przepraszać, Harry. – Snape zatrzymał go i mocniej przytulił. – Byłem po prostu trochę… zaskoczony, że o nim wiesz.

– Pańskie koszmary… – Harry wziął głęboki oddech. – I wczoraj, kiedy się pan obudził, nazwał mnie pan tym imieniem. Pomylił mnie pan z nim?

Snape od razu przypomniał sobie troskliwość… dobroć chłopca, który go dotknął – najwredniejszego profesora w całej szkole, człowieka, który traktował go paskudnie przez te wszystkie lata… Mordercę. Czy to właśnie ta dobroć spowodowała odmianę uczuć z tolerancji w troskę o chłopca? Wyglądało na to, że każda dobra rzecz w jego życiu była związana w jakiś sposób z Quietusem.

– Quietus był moim bratem – powiedział cicho. – I czasami mi go przypominasz – dodał po chwili.

– Czy on… umarł? – zapytał Harry najciszej jak potrafił. Snape tylko kiwnął głową. – Jak…?

– Voldemort go zabił. – Harry dostrzegł jak zęby profesora zaciskają się. Mężczyzna zamknął oczy i wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, aby się uspokoić. – Zabił go właśnie tutaj, w Koszmarnym Dworze, w głównej sali po sześciu rundach tortur, ponieważ odmówił dołączenia do niego, a mój ojciec postanowił go zmusić. W końcu Voldemort w furii go zabił.

Ponownie obrazy pojawiły się przed jego oczami, jak w Azkabanie. Quietus umierający… pogrzeb… Bezwiednie przytulił mocniej Harry'ego… Quietusa… Przez chwilę naprawdę wierzył, że siedzi obok swojego brata. Kiedy dotarło do niego, że to Harry'ego trzymał, spróbował go wypuścić z zażenowaniem, ale nagle poczuł parę rąk obejmujących go, pocieszających. Ten przejaw troskliwości uciszył zażenowanie. Siedzieli tak, przytulając się, w ciszy przez długie minuty.

– Jesteś tak dzielny jak on… – powiedział cicho. – To, jak przetrzymujesz tortury, ból, to jak patrzysz śmierci w twarz z godnością… Jesteś taki jak on.

Harry nie mógł nic powiedzieć. Wyglądało na to, że każdy temat zakończy się śmiercią kogoś związanego z Mistrzem Eliksirów… Najpierw ukochana, a teraz brat… Tak jak ostrzegał. _Jeżeli zdecydujemy się rozmawiać dalej o przeszłości, napotkamy więcej śmierci, niż możesz sobie wyobrazić_. Może to było powodem zimnego i sarkastycznego zachowania profesora… to, ile stracił w życiu…

– Profesorze? – zapytał nagle.

– Hm–mm? – odezwał się Snape w odpowiedzi.

– Dlaczego godność jest taka ważna? Jeżeli i tak muszę umrzeć, to czy nie jest to obojętne, jak umrę?

– Cóż… hm… Możliwe z czysto materialistycznego punktu widzenia – odparł zakłopotany Snape.

– Ma pan na myśli słowa Dumbledore'a?

– Jakie słowa? – zapytał ciekawie profesor.

– _Dla dobrze zorganizowanego umysłu, śmierć to tylko kolejna wielka przygoda._ Powiedział mi to po mojej historii z Quirrellem.

– Nie. Nie chcę rozmawiać o jakiejś formie życia po życiu. Nie wiem, co o tym sądzić. To coś innego… – westchnął. – Myślę, że nauczyłem się tego od Quietusa. Wszyscy umrzemy prędzej czy później. Nigdy nie możemy być pewni kiedy. Więc musimy żyć tak, aby nigdy nie żałować…

– Pan żałował? – Harry nie był pewien czy to było mądre pytanie, pewnie nie, ale już padło. Przygotował się na ostrą ripostę, ale Snape tylko drgnął.

– Tak, wiele razy. Żałuję wielu rzeczy. Ale to inna historia. Nie żałuję utraty godności, ponieważ nigdy nie byłem zmuszony do jej utraty. Żałuję innych rzeczy.

– Och… Ale jeżeli ja jestem całkowicie pewny, że umrę, to dlaczego nie mogę się poddać?

– Harry, słuchaj – westchnął głęboko Snape. – To trudno wyjaśnić. Ja tylko dam ci przykład, ale nie będzie to dokładna odpowiedź na twoje pytanie. Obawiam się, że pełna odpowiedź nie istnieje. Dobrze?

– Dobrze – zgodził się potulnie chłopak.

– Powiedziałem, że Voldemort zabił mojego brata. – Harry przytaknął. – Musiałem uczestniczyć w jego torturach od samego początku. Tak jak w twoim wypadku… – Harry znów poczuł, jak profesor drży. – Byłem jednym z jego oprawców, chociaż kochałem go bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego w moim życiu. Albo lepiej powiedzieć, że był jedyną osoba, na której naprawdę mi zależało i którą kochałem. A mimo to sprawiłem mu ból. On wytrzymał to z godnością i _wtedy_ zrozumiałem, jaką pomyłką było moje życie. Jego śmierć powiedziała mi coś o życiu, czego wcześniej nie wiedziałem. Światło. Znaczenie. Istota człowieczeństwa.

– Myślę, że rozumiem – odpowiedział Harry prawie niesłyszalnie.

– Jak cię znam, jestem pewny, że zrozumiałeś. – Snape uśmiechnął się lekko. – Ale pozwól mi dokończyć tę historię.

Harry ponownie skinął głową.

– Po czwartej czy piątej rundzie nie mogłem już dłużej krzywdzić Quietusa. Stałem tylko, niezdolny do ruchu. Mój ojciec rzucił na mnie Cruciatus. Zabili mego brata. Zabrałem jego ciało i aportowałem się do Hogwarcie. Poszedłem do gabinetu Dumbledore'a i złożyłem mu przysięgę na imię Quietusa, że będę walczył z Voldemortem tak długo, aż zostanie pokonany.

– Czy Dumbledore znał pana brata? Skąd? – zapytał ciekawie Harry.

– Chodził do Hogwartu. Był prefektem, a w siódmej klasie prefektem naczelnym. Wszyscy go znali i kochali.

– Rozumiem… – Harry zmieszał się.

Snape nie chciał kontynuować rozmowy o Quietusie, więc zdecydował się zmienić temat.

– Jeżeli chcesz jeszcze jakichś przykładów, dotyczących twojego pytania o sens umierania z godnością, możesz pomyśleć o swoich rodzicach – rzekł miękko. – Nie wiedzieli, że ich sprzeciw cię ocali. Umarli tak jak żyli.

Harry zatrząsł się i Snape spytał z niepokojem:

– Czy dobrze się czujesz, Harry?

– Tak, tylko to takie… takie dziwne… – wymamrotał zagubiony w myślach chłopiec.

– Co?

– Z tych przykładów można wywnioskować, że śmierć tego rodzaju daje… życie… Godność przynosi życie… tak jakby…

Oczy Snape'a rozszerzyły się, kiedy tak patrzył na chłopca. Harry nie tylko był inteligentny, jak to wywnioskował z poprzednich rozmów. Był mądry jak stary człowiek z dużym doświadczeniem. Cóż, może chłopak nie był stary, ale _miał_ doświadczenie.

Siedzieli w półmroku bez słowa. Harry niebawem zasnął na nowo i Snape znowu ostrożnie położył jego drżące ciało na swoich kolanach. Nie wiedział dokładnie, dlaczego to robi. Po prostu to zrobił. To wydawało się właściwe. To było coś, czego jeszcze nigdy nie odczuwał, ale zdecydował, że mu się podoba. Profesor oparł głowę o ścianę i patrzył długo na pochodnię zamglonym wzrokiem. Zastanawiał się znowu nad swoją przeszłością, straconymi możliwościami, nieistniejąca przyszłością. Miłość, troskliwość, rodzina… słowa, rzeczy, które nigdy się nie spełnią. Ale Harry nadal żył i czuł coś w tym rodzaju.

Tak. To były szczęśliwe dni przed wrotami do piekła. Ale to nie było piekło. Nie, dopóki nadal mogli dzielić człowieczeństwo, godność, troskę, nadzieję, marzenia…

_Dziwne myśli jak na wrednego Mistrza Eliksirów_, pomyślał sarkastycznie. Ale nie takie dziwne dla kogoś skazanego na śmierć. Byli żywymi trupami zdążającymi wolnymi krokami na miejsce swojej egzekucji i ich uczucia były podobne do uczuć innych ludzi o takim samym przeznaczeniu.

To nawet znaczyło, że ich uczucia były pewnie wynikiem ich obecnego stanu fizycznego i psychicznego. Ale czy to miało jakieś znaczenie? Szczęście czy smutek były tylko konsekwencjami różnych wewnętrznych i zewnętrznych wydarzeń…

Zatopiony w swoich myślach Snape w końcu też zasnął.

* * *

Przed Norą zatrzymał się samochód, drzwi domu otwarły się gwałtownie i do środka wbiegła Hermiona.

– Ron! – krzyknęła, widząc twarz przyjaciela. Pobiegła do rudowłosego chłopaka i rzuciła mu się na szyję. – Ron… – powtórzyła ciszej i zaczęła płakać w jego uścisku.

Ron był trochę onieśmielony tym zachowaniem, ale nie chciał urazić pogrążonej w żalu dziewczyny, odpychając ją. Westchnął i wypowiedział kilka uspokajających słów do jej ucha.

Kilka chwil później pani Weasley uwolniła swojego syna z ramion dziewczyny, sama ją uścisnęła i wyciągnęła rękę w stronę drzwi, zapraszając rodzinę Hermiony do środka.

Siedzieli w kuchni, ale nikt nie był na tyle odważny by przerwać ciszę. Wreszcie ojciec Hermiony otworzył usta.

– Usłyszeliśmy bardzo niepokojące wieści od Hermiony, zaraz po zakończeniu roku szkolnego – zaczął z westchnięciem. – A wczoraj dostała tę swoją gazetę, w której napisano, że jej przyjaciel, Harry, zaginął. Powiedziała, że z pewnością został porwany. Chciała tutaj przyjechać i porozmawiać z wami. I… – przez chwilę wyglądał na zakłopotanego – Joan i ja chcielibyśmy usłyszeć o tym coś więcej. Więcej, ponieważ to mi wygląda na początek wojny.

– To jest początek wojny – zapewniła pani Weasley stanowczo. – Albo będzie za moment.

Ojciec Hermiony kiwnął głową.

– Tak podejrzewałem.

Po dłuższej chwili Hermiona zwróciła się do Rona.

– Czy wiesz coś więcej o Harrym? Twój tata? Dumbledore? Ktokolwiek?

Ron pokręcił desperacko głową.

– Nic. Ale możemy poczekać na tatę, pewnie będzie miał jakieś wiadomości, kiedy wróci.

– Ojciec Rona pracuje w Ministerstwie Magii – wyjaśniła swojej matce Hermiona. – A co z Sam Wiesz Kim? Knot nadal udaje, że nie powrócił?

– Knot jest idiotą – wymamrotał Ron, a pani Weasley nie poprawiła go, ku zdziwieniu Hermiony. – Knot nie potwierdził ogłoszenia Dumbledore'a, ale i tak większa część świata czarodziejów wie o nim.

– Tak, uczta pożegnalna… – wyszeptała Hermiona.

– Ministerstwo nie chciało nic robić, tylko zreorganizowało i powiększyło kursy treningowe dla aurorów. Percy zdecydował się zostać aurorem, ponieważ jego nowy szef nie tolerował jego żarliwej chęci do pracy.

– Och. – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. – To znaczy, że całkiem normalny człowiek jest następcą Croucha.

– Nie, on nie jest normalny. On po prostu nie mógł znieść Percy'ego. Te dwie rzeczy nie są równoznaczne – odpowiedział Ron i pani Weasley westchnęła głęboko.

– Ron. Prosiłam cię, żebyś uważał, co mówisz.

– Ale mamo, tata powiedział to samo tobie i ty się z nim zgodziłaś! – zawołał zdziwiony.

Pomimo ogólnego smutku rodzice Hermiony uśmiechnęli się, a pani Weasley się zaczerwieniła.

– Ronald! – Nie powiedziała nic więcej, ale jej syn zamknął usta i pochylił się do przodu.

– Sytuacja w świecie czarodziejów jeszcze nie jest najgorsza – zwróciła się pani Weasley do mugolskich gości. – Sami Wiecie Kto prawdopodobnie zbierze siły i odbuduje swoje oddziały zanim zacznie coś poważniejszego. Wygląda więc na to, że mamy czas, jeśli coś zrobimy. Ale ministerstwo nie wierzy w historię Harry'ego. – Przerwała i spojrzała na gości, zastanawiając się czy wiedzieli o Turnieju Trójmagicznym.

– Hermiona opowiedziała nam prawie wszystko – przytaknęła pani Granger, czekając na zakończenie.

– Czas działa na naszą niekorzyść. Nie możemy teraz nic zrobić, ponieważ ministerstwo wszystkiemu zaprzecza.

– Na temat tego… Sami Wiecie Kogo – zaczął ojciec Hermiony. – Czy będzie to miało wpływ również na mugolski świat?

Pani Weasley opuściła głowę.

– Boję się, że będzie miało poważny wpływ. Ale nie tylko na mugolski świat. Czarodzieje mugolaki będą w największym i ciągłym niebezpieczeństwie w niedalekiej przyszłości. Tacy jak państwa córka…

Nieprzyjemna cisza zaległa w kuchni.

– Ale Hogwart jest bezpiecznym miejscem, mamo – powiedział Ron. – Hermiony nikt tam nie skrzywdzi! Ona jest w większym niebezpieczeństwie w domu.

– Tak, to prawda – potwierdziła pani Weasley i podniosła wzrok na rodziców Hermiony. – Ale tego lata nie powinno się jeszcze nic wydarzyć… Miejmy nadzieję.

– Jak możemy tak mówić? – krzyknęła nagle Hermiona. – Harry został porwany! Sami Wiecie Kto już wykonał pierwszy ruch!

– Hermiona, Harry został porwany, bo uciekł z domu. Sami Wiecie Kto nie jest jeszcze wystarczająco potężny, żeby przełamać ochronne zaklęcia wokół jego domu. I nie zapominaj, że Harry był zawsze jego pierwszym celem, nie wiem, dlaczego. – Ron położył rękę na ramieniu Hermiony. – I ja mam nadzieję, ja wierzę, że Harry wróci.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

– Słuchaj, Ron. Jeśli on porwał Harry'ego, to już go zabił. Na pewno.

– Mylisz się. Gdyby go zabił, to już byśmy o tym wiedzieli. Wykorzystałby jego śmierć do zastraszenia wszystkich czarodziejów…

– Ale to jest kompletnie bez sensu! – zawołała znowu dziewczyna. – Jeżeli to Sami Wiecie Kto porwał Harry'ego, to nie czekałby tak długo.

– Albo… – Wszyscy zwrócili głowy w stronę pani Weasley, która zaczęła mówić bardzo cicho. – On chce go złamać. Pokazać całemu światu, że Harry wcale nie jest takim bohaterem, za jakiego go uważamy.

– Złamać go? – zapytał ojciec Hermiony. – Co pani przez to rozumie? Chyba nie przemoc fizyczną…?

– _Nie tylko_ znęcanie się fizyczne, panie Granger. – W głosie pani Weasley dało się wyczuć głęboki smutek. – Jeżeli mam rację – ja i Artur zgadzamy się ze sobą – Harry na pewno się załamie. Sami Wiecie Kto ma czas na osiągnięcie celu.

– To nieprawdopodobne, pani Weasley. Żyjemy w dwudziestym wieku, na litość Boską!

– To właśnie w tym wieku były największe masakry niewinnej ludności, zarówno w świecie czarodziejów, jak i mugoli, jeżeli dobrze pamiętam – odpowiedziała surowo i państwo Granger opuścili głowy.

– Ehm… prawda… – wyszeptał pan Granger. – Ale… Co możemy zrobić?

Pani Weasley ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

– Nic – wyszeptała. – Możemy tylko się modlić, aby wrócił żywy.


	6. Związki

_Wersja z dnia: 09.06.2011_

* * *

6. ZWIĄZKI

Ciepło…

Czyjś cichy oddech…

Miękkie uderzenia serca…

Kochające objęcia…

Całkowite przebudzenie zajęło Harry'emu trochę czasu. Nie otworzył oczu, ale wiedział, że znowu leży na kolanach Snape'a. Z tą jedną różnicą, że tym razem taka bliskość nie wydawała mu się onieśmielająca i dziwna. Stała się naturalna. Chociaż Snape – tego Harry był pewien – myślał o ich zachowaniu tylko jak o konsekwencji zwykłych psychologicznych faktów.

Chłopiec stwierdził, że polubił te psychologiczne fakty. Nie obchodziły go przyczyny obecnej sytuacji, początek nie miał znaczenia. Jedyne, co _naprawdę miało_ znaczenie, to właśnie to uczucie, coś jakby więź rodzinna, łącząca go z profesorem…

Profesor…

Nigdy wcześniej by o tym nie pomyślał. Gdyby ktoś powiedziałby mu dwa tygodnie temu, że zacznie lubić Snape'a (w dwa tygodnie!) wysłałby go od razu do Św. Mungo. Wspominając lekcje eliksirów… Nieprawdopodobne. _Ten_ Snape był zupełnie inną osobą. Tylko zewnętrzne podobieństwa były widoczne pomiędzy nimi… nim. Co spowodowało tak nagłą zmianę?

Harry otworzył oczy i przez chwilę przyglądał się spokojnej twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów. Szukał na niej jakichś znaków, które pomogłyby mu zrozumieć tę nagłą przemianę, zrozumieć cały proces, który przeszli.

Głowa śpiącego mężczyzny oparta była o ścianę, na jego ustach błąkał się delikatny, spokojny uśmiech. Nie męczyły go koszmary. Z uśmiechem na twarzy wydawał się młodszy i sympatyczniejszy niż zwykle. Zupełnie jak twarz Syriusza, kiedy po wydarzeniach we Wrzeszczącej Chacie zaoferował Harry'emu, by z nim zamieszkał.

Tylko uśmiech… Czy to rzeczywiście stanowiło tak wielką różnicę? Harry wiedział, że już nigdy nie będzie widział Snape'a tak jak kiedyś. Co za szkoda, że prawdopodobnie nie będzie miał okazji sprawdzić na przyszłych lekcjach eliksirów, czy ma rację, chociaż to by było… bezcenne. On i Snape w doskonałej harmonii… Żadnej utraty punktów, żadnych szlabanów i wrzasków, upokorzeń… A może jednak byłyby, ale nie w stosunku do Harry'ego. I spojrzenia innych… Malfoya albo Rona… Ron wyszedłby z siebie.

Snape westchnął i otwierając oczy napotkał wzrok Harry'ego.

– Dzień dobry, Harry – ziewnął i przeciągnął się, tyle ile mógł z chłopcem na kolanach.

– Dzień dobry panu. Mógłbym wstać…

– Nie musisz – Snape ziewnął ponownie. – Jest mi wygodnie…

– Chce mi się pić – uśmiechnął się Harry do swego profesora. – I muszę… – Kiwnął głową w stronę przeciwległego rogu, gdzie była latryna.

– Rozumiem. – Snape odwzajemnił uśmiech i wypuścił Harry'ego.

Kiedy chłopak wstał, poczuł jak jego odrętwiałe nogi się chwieją. Zakręciło mu się w głowie i nagle zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Walczył, żeby dojść do ubikacji i poczuł prawdziwą ulgę, kiedy tam dotarł i udało mu się nie zwymiotować. Potem skierował się do słoja z wodą, by się napić. Woda była dobra, świeża i zimna. Wypił jej sporo. Przynajmniej coś wypełniło jego żołądek…

– Profesorze? – zapytał cicho.

– Tak?

– Czy jeszcze kiedyś w życiu coś zjemy?

– Nie wygląda na to…

Harry zaśmiał się i zauważył zaintrygowany wzrok profesora.

– Czy to takie śmieszne? – Snape uniósł brwi.

– Nie jestem głodny, ale sama idea niejedzenia już niczego… To jest wręcz komiczne – odpowiedział Harry, uśmiechając się. Podszedł do kąta i usiadł. – Ale te lecznicze eliksiry były dobre. Już nie czuję się tak źle… Chociaż nadal pali mnie skóra, kiedy się ruszam…

Harry czekał, aż Snape odbędzie swoją własną rundę dookoła celi i kiedy wreszcie usiadł, Harry przytulił się do niego. Spostrzegł zdziwienie Snape'a, ale profesor po chwili objął go ramieniem.

– Dlaczego jeszcze nie zaczęli z nami swojego codziennego programu? – Podniósł wzrok na Snape'a.

Profesor wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie wiem. Ale nie chce o tym myśleć. Lepiej jest po prostu siedzieć tutaj z tobą niż widzieć jak cierpisz… – głos mu się załamał.

– Wiem. Mnie też jest ciężko patrzeć jak pan cierpi. Czy myśli pan, że to dlatego Voldemort umieścił nas tutaj razem?

Snape przytaknął.

– To całkiem oczywiste, Harry – zaczął i dodał. – Jakikolwiek związek utworzyłby się pomiędzy nami, byłby dobrym narzędziem w jego rękach do zadawania nam większego bólu. Prawdopodobnie w następnej rundzie to ty będziesz musiał patrzeć na moje tortury.

– Nie chcę widzieć, jak pan cierpi.

– Lepsze to, niż gdy ja widzę, jak ty cierpisz.

– Nie.

– Tak.

– Nie.

– Harry! To nie jest zabawne! – wykrzyknął zdenerwowany Snape.

Harry drgnął i opuścił głowę.

– Tak, profesorze, wiem. Ale sam pan stwierdził, że nie chce pan o tym myśleć. Ja też nie chcę. I łatwiej to zmieść, zamieniając to w żart.

– Rozumiem ciebie, Harry… naprawdę, ale… Słuchaj… – wydukał profesor i Harry był zaskoczony. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał Snape'a zacinającego się, nigdy też nie brakło mu słów. Mężczyzna zawsze dokładnie wiedział, co powiedzieć, co zrobić. – To całkiem pewne, że w następnej rundzie ty będziesz obserwatorem, a ja będę torturowany. To nie zależy od twojej woli czy życzenia.

– Wiem… – głos Harry'ego był ledwie słyszalny. Schował głowę w ubraniu mężczyzny. – Na samą myśl robi mi się niedobrze – wymamrotał.

Snape lekko pogłaskał chłopca po głowie i westchnął.

– Muszę ci coś powiedzieć, Harry. To zbyt ważne, by się z tym wstrzymać – jego głos stał się śmiertelnie poważny. – Cokolwiek się stanie, cokolwiek Voldemort ci powie, cokolwiek zobaczysz, cokolwiek mi zrobią, nie wolno ci otwierać ust. Spróbują złamać nas poprzez cierpienie drugiego, ale ty musisz pozostać silny i zdecydowany. Spróbują wszystkiego, by cię złamać. Może nawet mnie zabiją. Ale, Harry, nie wolno ci błagać. Nie wolno ci się upokarzać dla mnie.

– Ale…

– Nie, Harry. To nie moje życzenie, czy prośba o przysługę. To rozkaz. Umrzemy, a przynajmniej ja tu umrę, tak czy owak. Nie chcę umrzeć ze świadomością, że złamałeś się i zdradziłeś samego siebie. Zrozumiano? – zapytał, ale nie czekając na odpowiedź Harry'ego kontynuował. – Nie będzie dla nas litości. Błagając i upokarzając się możesz tylko powiększyć nasze cierpienie, dając im kolejną metodę tortur. I jest jeszcze jedna rzecz.

Harry westchnął. Miał wiele domysłów co tej „jeszcze jednej rzeczy".

– Tak?

– Jeżeli się złamiesz, twoje cierpienie stanie się głębsze i bardziej nieznośne niż jest teraz, ponieważ będę tobą gardził. Czy to jest jasne?

– Całkowicie, proszę pana. – Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. – Wcześniej pan powiedział, że pan zabije mnie osobiście. Teraz planuje pan mną tylko pogardzać – to już pewien postęp…

– Harry. Mówię poważnie – zirytował się Snape.

Harry mruknął coś w ubranie Snape'a.

– Co? – zapytał profesor.

– To takie nudne, być poważnym przez cały czas…

– Czy dobrze zrozumiałem? – zapytał nagle lodowaty głos od strony drzwi. – Nudzicie się tutaj?

Harry miał wrażenie, że krew mu zamarzła. Panika płynęła poprzez jego żyły, kiedy Voldemort powoli podchodził do nich. Przytulił się do Snape'a, jak gdyby mógł w ten sposób zniknąć. Chciał uciec przed nieuniknionym i otoczył rękami pierś Snape'a, szukając ochrony. Profesor wzmocnił uścisk wokół Harry'ego i wymruczał kilka słów otuchy do ucha chłopca.

– Nie panikuj, Harry. Bądź silny i nie bój się. Wszystko będzie w porządku.

Harry nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć. W rzeczywistości nawet nie mógł się poruszyć, słuchać, ani rozumieć. Przerażenie sparaliżowało go zupełnie, jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachu.

– Nie chcę zostać sam – mamrotał rozpaczliwie. – Nie chcę pana stracić…

– Zamknij się Potter. _Musisz_ być silny! – wysyczał Snape i wstał. – Więc w końcu zdecydowaliście się na kontynuację? – Spojrzał gniewnie na Czarnego Pana.

Czterech Śmierciożerców wkroczyło do celi za groźną postacią.

– Jak myślisz, dlaczego tu jestem? – Usta nieludzkiej postaci wykrzywiły się w paskudnym uśmiechu.

* * *

Harry musiał sobie wciąż przypominać o słowach Snape'a. Wiedział, że mężczyzna miał rację, ale to było zbyt trudne, stać i patrzeć na powolną agonię profesora, widzieć jak życie wypływa z jego torturowanego ciała.

Podczas pierwszych godzin pomagała mu wytrwać jego panika. Nadal nie był w stanie otworzyć ust, ani się poruszyć. Dwóch Śmierciożerców zaciągnęło go do komnaty tortur i postawiło obok Voldemorta, który znajdował uciechę w dręczeniu chłopaka sadystycznymi uwagami.

– Czy podoba ci się przedstawienie, panie Potter? Znienawidzony Mistrz Eliksirów umierający… Myślę, że możesz być mi wdzięczny… Po tylu latach nienawiści… Nienawidził również twoich rodziców… Zasługuje na taki los… Jest tylko zwykłym zdrajcą, zdrajcą obu stron… Gdyby tylko miał okazję, zabiłby też twojego ojca… Czy opowiedział ci o swojej wspaniałej przeszłości w mojej służbie? O swoich eliksirach, ofiarach, zdradach…? Myślisz, że się zmienił? Raz zdrajca, zawsze zdrajca… Przed tobą udaje dobrego faceta, jak widzę…

To była długa przemowa, ale Harry rozumiał z tego tylko pojedyncze słowa i krótkie zdania. Nie odpowiadał. Za każdym razem, gdy coś usłyszał, mrugał i zaciskał ręce w pięści w bezsilnej złości.

Panika i złość. Dwa przeciwstawne uczucia mieszały się w nim. Niekończące się godziny upływały w paraliżującej ciszy. Nie słyszał krzyków ani jęków Snape'a – możliwe, że ten w ogóle nie krzyczał, że cierpiał w kompletnym milczeniu, tak jak podczas wcześniejszych tortur. Harry nie wiedział. Nie był w stanie myśleć, chwilami nawet oddychać. Wielkie fale poczucia winy zalewały go. Oskarżał się, to wszystko była jego wina, jego nieodpowiedzialnego zachowania. Snape miał zawsze rację w szkole, on rzeczywiście był nieznośnym głupkiem… To była jego wina… Tak jak śmierć Cedrika była jego winą…

Poczucie winy dusiło, zabijało go powoli…

W pewnej chwili chłopiec sądził, że Snape stracił przytomność, ale nie, Voldemort ocucił go na nowo, tak jak poprzednio robił to z Harrym.

– Jeżeli mnie poprosisz, to zakończę jego cierpienie – przymilne słowa dotarły do jego uszu. Harry potrząsnął głową.

– Czyżbyś _naprawdę_ chciał, żeby on zginął? Czy nienawidzisz go tak bardzo? – Kuszące i oskarżające słowa tylko wzmogły poczucie winy chłopaka. Zacisnął zęby i walczył, aby zatrzymać gniewne słowa i poczucie winy. Nie odpowiedział, tylko wpatrywał się desperacko w Snape'a i miał nadzieję, że profesor nie słyszał słów Voldemorta.

– Twoja decyzja go zabije – powiedział Największy Bydlak, uśmiechając się.

– Nie – wyszeptał Harry cicho. – Nie…

_Musisz być silny, Harry_, usłyszał echo słów profesora. _Cokolwiek ci powie…_

– To będzie twoja wina – wyszeptał zimny, złowrogi głos.

– Kłamca! – wrzasnął nagle Harry. – Nie wierzę ci!

– Jedyna rzecz, jaką musisz zrobić, to poprosić mnie, bym skończył. Żebym okazał litość.

Tortury przerwano na chwilę. Harry czuł się rozdarty. Co powinien zrobić? Co powinien zrobić, czuć, myśleć, powiedzieć? Jak miał wytrzymać taka sytuację? Dlaczego?

_Dlaczego?_ zawył głos w jego wnętrzu. Był tylko dzieckiem. Tylko dzieckiem. I potrzebował Snape'a, aby przetrwać w tym piekle. Jeżeli nie będzie błagać o litość, profesor umrze. A on zostanie sam.

_Nie będzie dla nas litości. Błagając i upokarzając się możesz tylko powiększyć nasze cierpienie, dając im kolejną metodę tortur._ Ponownie usłyszał głos Snape'a.

_Potrzebuję pana_, odpowiedział w duchu, z rozpaczą.

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

– Widzę, Potter, że nareszcie wraca ci rozsądek – wysyczał bezlitosny, groźny głos.

Bezlitosny… _Nie będzie dla nas litości. Nie będzie dla nas litości_. Żadnej litości!

Harry westchnął i opuścił ramiona.

– Nigdy ci nie uwierzę – powiedział najspokojniej, jak mógł.

– Niech będzie, panie Potter. – Voldemort odwrócił się do swoich Śmierciożerców. – Kontynuujcie!

Harry nigdy nie przypuszczał, że może istnieć aż tyle różnych rodzajów tortur, i że są tacy ludzie, którzy mogą z nich korzystać bez litości i poczucia winy.

Ledwo uwierzył, że Voldemort w końcu pozwolił im odejść. Snape oczywiście był nieprzytomny i zadaniem Harry'ego było dowleczenie profesora do celi. Bezwładne ciało było dla niego za ciężkie, nie mógł go podnieść, musiał więc je ciągnąć. Harry chwycił Snape'a pod ramionami i zacisnął ręce na jego piersi. Żałował, że dodatkowo rani w ten sposób profesora, ale nic na to nie mógł poradzić. Czuł jak łzy spływają mu po twarzy, ale nic go to nie obchodziło.

Śmierciożercy obserwowali jego wysiłki i śmiali się złośliwie, widząc jak zatacza się pod ciężarem. A potem schody… Harry nie mógł przestać płakać, kiedy przesuwał ciało profesora powoli, ostrożnie ze stopnia na stopień, desperacko starając się nie zrobić większej krzywdy i tak już poranionemu mężczyźnie.

Nie wiedział jak udało mu się znowu dotrzeć do celi. Zdawało się, że minęła cała wieczność. Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za nimi, położył Snape'a najdelikatniej jak mógł na podłodze i przykrył go peleryną. Potem wziął słój, zmył krew z twarzy mężczyzny, usiadł obok jego głowy i położył ją na swoich kolanach.

Przez długie, bezsenne godziny patrzył na tę kiedyś nieprzyjemną, a teraz tak miłą i drogą twarz, i błagał jakiegokolwiek boga, który by go słuchał, aby profesor się obudził.

* * *

Kiedy Snape zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność, poczuł ciepłe ciało pod głową. Od czasu do czasu delikatna ręka głaskała go po włosach lub policzku. Jego pierwszą myślą było znowu, że to Quietus, ale nagle przypomniał sobie swoją obecną sytuację i już wiedział. To był Harry.

Uśmiechnął się ciepło, mimo że mięśnie twarzy zaprotestowały.

– Nie śpi pan? – usłyszał zaniepokojony głos.

– Nie, Harry – odpowiedział, ale nie otworzył oczu.

Czuł jak jego serce ogrzewa troskliwość chłopca. To stało się takie… naturalne dla niego, aby dbać o chłopaka, pocieszać go, i trochę się obawiał, jak Harry się zachowa. Ale teraz, kiedy widział, że chłopiec odwzajemnia to wszystko, poczuł ulgę.

– Mam nadzieję, że oglądanie mnie nie było takie straszne… – powiedział słabo.

– Nie, to nie było straszne… – chłopak przerwał, a Snape poczuł jak serce mu się kraje. – Umierałem z każdym ciosem, jaki pan otrzymał. – Harry'emu załamał się głos.

Burza mieszanych uczuć przepłynęła przez jego ciało. Nadal z zamkniętymi oczami podniósł rękę do twarzy Harry'ego i pogłaskał ją delikatnie.

– Dziękuję, Harry.

– Za co?

– Za przetrwanie tego, za bycie tam…

Jakże dziwne było wymówienie tych słów. Czuł, że zachowuje się coraz bardziej nie po swojemu. Czy to była oznaka słabości? Troski? Wszystko stawało się takie mgliste i odwrócone do góry nogami…

– Nie zasługuję na podziękowania. Zawiodłem. – Głos Harry'ego był smutny.

– Nie, nie zawiodłeś – zaczął Snape, ale chłopak mu przerwał.

– Ależ tak. Słyszałem jego słowa i nie mogłem nie odpowiedzieć… I był moment, kiedy ja…

– Kiedy co…? – zapytał po chwili łagodnie profesor.

– Kiedy mu uwierzyłem. – Głos Harry'ego brzmiał, jakby chłopiec był na ostatecznej granicy wytrzymałości. Snape, walcząc z mdłościami i bólem, usiadł, przysunął się do Harry'ego i mocno objął płaczące dziecko.

Harry schował twarz w fałdach jego ubrania i łkał rozpaczliwie.

– Tak mi przykro, zdradziłem pana i siebie… – Jego słowa były ledwo zrozumiałe. Snape nic nie odpowiedział. Czekał, aż chłopak uspokoi się, głaszcząc go po głowie i plecach delikatnymi ruchami.

Kiedy usłyszał, że płacz ustał, sięgnął palcem pod brodę Harry'ego i uniósł jego głowę tak, by mógł spojrzeć mu w oczy.

– Harry – powiedział spokojnym, ale poważnym głosem. – Nie zawiodłeś. Nie zdradziłeś siebie, ani mnie. Byłeś zagubiony, ale zwyciężyłeś i powstrzymałeś się.

– Nie chciałem, żeby pan więcej cierpiał. Nie chciałem pana stracić. Nie chciałem, żeby pan zginął… – Harry wymamrotał cicho, opuściwszy głowę.

– Wiem. I wiem, że to zbyt wielki ciężar dla dziecka, ale musisz pogodzić się z faktem, że prawdopodobnie zostaniesz tutaj sam. Masz większą wartość dla Voldemorta niż ja i jeżeli stwierdzi, że może ciebie złamać poprzez moją śmierć, nie będzie się wahał. Musisz być silny i pozwolić mi umrzeć, gdy nadejdzie mój czas.

– Ale ja bym nie mógł… – Chude ciało obok Snape'a zadrżało. – Ja już straciłem wszystko… Nie chcę tu zostać sam… – Harry nagle podniósł wzrok. – To takie przerażające myśleć o byciu sam na sam z Voldemortem przez dłuższy czas… Byłem z nim sam, po tym jak zabił Cedrika na cmentarzu i nie miałem żadnej nadziei, wiedziałem, że umrę, ale… przynajmniej wiedziałem, że to długo nie potrwa… Ale sam pomysł bycia z nim w tym miejscu całymi dniami, tygodniami…

Snape doskonale rozumiał uczucia i wzburzenie Harry'ego. Dla niego wystarczająco trudne było przebywanie w pobliżu Czarnego Pana jako jeden z jego sojuszników. Próbował sobie wyobrazić, jakby to było zostać w tym piekle bez Harry'ego i zadrżał. Zacieśnił swój uścisk tak bardzo jak mógł, nie sprawiając bólu chłopcu.

– Będę tutaj z tobą tak długo, jak będę mógł, Harry. Pomogę ci. Ale musisz być silny na wypadek, gdybyś został sam. Będziesz silny, ja to wiem. Jestem tego pewien. Jesteś odważny i dobry. Twoja dobroć zwycięży z ciemnością i złem, które cię otaczają. Wierz mi, Harry. Wytrzymasz do końca.

Żaden z nich nie poruszył się. Potem chłopiec pomógł położyć się swojemu nauczycielowi i przytulił się do niego. Snape westchnął, uśmiechnął się i owinął obu swoją peleryną. Bliskość i ciepło były takie dobre, takie relaksujące, że znowu poczuł szczęście wypełniające jego serce.

– Wiesz, Harry, w każdym związku musisz zaakceptować fakt, że nie będzie on trwał wiecznie. I musisz nauczyć się pozwolić odejść drugiej osobie. Nie tylko w wypadku jej śmierci. Musisz dać szansę jemu bądź jej zadecydowania o zostaniu czy odejściu. Zawsze. Jeżeli będziesz chciał go na siłę zatrzymasz, to go stracisz. Jeżeli pozostawisz mu decyzję, zostanie.

– W takim wypadku lepiej zostać samemu od początku, prawda?

– Nie. Być samym to właściwie wcale nie żyć prawdziwym życiem.

– Ale nie trzeba się martwić o tę drugą osobę.

– Troska nie jest wygórowaną ceną za odrobinę szczęścia.

– Czy nie można być szczęśliwym, będąc samemu? – zapytał Harry z niedowierzaniem.

– Nie. Nie naprawdę. To jest raczej… nudne. Nie można podzielić się myślami, uczuciami, doświadczeniami i wszystko staje się obojętne już po chwili – powiedział Snape z zamglonym wzrokiem.

– Pan jest samotny, prawda? – zapytał nagle Harry.

Snape milczał przez kilka minut.

– Cóż, nie do końca. Mieszkam sam, ale nie jestem sam…

– Czy ma pan przyjaciół? – Natychmiast Harry poczuł, że tego pytania nie powinien zadawać. Ale Snape nie wydawał się zły, czy zirytowany.

– Albus jest moim dobrym przyjacielem… I mam kolegów, z którymi jestem w dobrych stosunkach.

Harry, zyskawszy pewność siebie, zdecydował się zaryzykować ponownie i zadać następne pytanie.

– A w szkole… Czy miał pan przyjaciół, kiedy był pan dzieckiem?

Snape uśmiechnął się.

– Naturalnie. Czemu myślisz, że nie miałem? – rzekł, lecz jego czoło zachmurzyło się. – Ale wielu z nich umarło po zniknięciu Voldemorta.

– Oni byli…? – Harry nie dokończył pytania, ale Snape zrozumiał.

– Tak. Część z nich nadal jest w Azkabanie. Przez czternaście lat…

– Czy żałuje ich pan?

Snape westchnął.

– To jest zbyt skomplikowane pytanie, by odpowiedzieć na nie jednym zdaniem… Albo w ciągu jednego dnia. Tak i nie. Żałuję ich. Żałuję naszej straconej przyjaźni. Ale też nie żałuję ich z powodu ich czynów… Chociaż ja robiłem to samo… Powinienem być tam z nimi… – wymamrotał ostatnie zdanie zupełnie nieobecnym głosem.

Poczuł, że ramię Harry'ego otoczyło go.

– Nie… – powiedział chłopak z powagą. – Nie. Nie powinien być pan tam z nimi. Odwrócił się pan od tego i ryzykował pan życie, szpiegując dla Dumbledore'a. Jest pan lepszy niż oni.

Snape wybuchnął krótkim, gorzkim śmiechem.

– _Naprawdę_ uważasz, że jestem lepszy od nich, Potter? – Harry tylko przytaknął, nie puszczając Snape'a. – W takim razie jesteś w błędzie. Przykro mi. Wbrew mojemu obecnemu zachowaniu wobec ciebie jestem strasznym potworem. Naprawdę. Odczułeś to w ciągu ostatnich czterech lat.

– To było co innego. Pan tylko mnie szykanował. To nie jest ważne, profesorze. Już nie – wyszeptał Harry mocno trzymając mężczyznę.

– Zmieniłem strony tylko z powodu śmierci brata. Moja decyzja nie wynikała z moich przekonań. To była zwyczajna zmiana stron.

– Zmienił pan stronę, bo pan kogoś kochał i to ta miłość uczyniła pana lepszym od nich. To czyni pana lepszym od nich. Pan był w stanie kochać. To była ta różnica…

– Oni również kochają swoje rodziny…

– Tak jak pana ojciec?

– On był wyjątkiem…

– Jest pan pewien? – Snape znowu chciał odpowiedzieć, ale Harry kontynuował. – I czy jest pan pewien, że zmieniliby strony, gdyby Voldemort zabił kogoś z ich rodziny? Nie, profesorze. Pan to zrobił. Oni nie. To jest różnica.

– Harry, ty nie rozumiesz takich rzeczy…

– …ponieważ jestem za młody. Za młody na co? – zapytał Harry gniewnie. – To nie jest argument!

– Cóż, muszę się wycofać. – Snape uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc gniew chłopca. – Nie ośmielę się z tobą dyskutować. Pokonasz mnie.

– Pan sobie ze mnie kpi, profesorze. – chłopak potrząsnął głową z irytacją.

– Nie, nie kpię. Jestem cholernie poważny, Potter – uśmiechnął się Snape.

– Nie, nie jest pan! – odparł z oburzeniem.

– Cóż, jeśli mi nie wierzysz…

Obaj wybuchli śmiechem. Potem Snape zaczął mówić.

– Harry, chciałem cię przeprosić.

– Nie musi pan.

– _Muszę_! – powiedział głośno. – Za, jak to nazwałeś, szykanowanie przez cztery lata. Za złe traktowanie. Za upokarzanie i wyśmiewanie. Za brak zrozumienia.

– To nie ma znaczenia.

– Ma. Jestem dorosły. Powinienem być bardziej spostrzegawczy…

Harry długo nie odpowiadał.

– Proszę pana? – westchnął w końcu.

– Mm–hm?

– Czy pan naprawdę mnie nienawidził?

Snape zaczerwienił się i opuścił głowę. Przez chwilę był wściekły. Dlaczego upokarzał się na oczach tego chłopaka?

– Muszę przyznać… Tak. – Bardzo trudno było się do tego przyznać. Nie zamierzał zranić Harry'ego, choć bał się, że tak właśnie się stanie. Jego własna duma również została zraniona. Ale zdecydował się kontynuować. – Albo lepiej powiedzieć, że nienawidziłem osoby, którą wierzyłem, że jesteś. – Przytulił chłopca i pogłaskał go po włosach. – Przykro mi.

Harry nie odpowiedział. Nie chciał myśleć o poprzednich latach, o obecnej sytuacji. Chciał o coś zapytać, ale się nie ośmielił. Bał się możliwej odpowiedzi, nie chciał się zawieść. Ale Snape, jak zawsze, wydawał się czytać w jego myślach, ponieważ mówił dalej:

– Nie bój się, Harry. Już cię nie nienawidzę. Ja… Cieszę się, że tu jestem. Nie z powodu tortur… czy strachu. Jestem szczęśliwy, że cię poznałem. Że jestem z tobą. Przykro mi, że musiało stać się coś takiego, abym zmienił swoje nastawienie do ciebie… Może jest już za późno, ale… Bardzo cię lubię, Harry.

Chłopiec nie ośmielił się podnieść wzroku. Był całkowicie rozbity, a jednocześnie niemożliwie szczęśliwy.

– Ja… – Głos mu się załamał, gdy próbował odpowiedzieć. – Ja jestem również szczęśliwy, że jestem tu z panem… I przykro mi, że to moja wina… ale… może… Już tego nie żałuję… Myślę, że znalazłem miejsce, do którego mogę wracać.

Snape uśmiechnął się pamiętając ich pierwszą – a może drugą? – rozmowę.

– Rodzinę? – zapytał ciepło.

Harry zaczerwienił się.

– Coś w tym rodzaju…

Po chwili chłopak dodał:

– Czy nie uważa pan, że to tylko zwyczajny psychologiczny fakt i nic więcej?

Profesor wzruszył ramionami.

– Już to mnie nie obchodzi.

* * *

– Alastorze! Miło cię widzieć, stary przyjacielu!

– Albusie. – Auror skinął uprzejmie głową. – Słyszałem wieści o młodym Harrym Potterze.

Dumbledore westchnął głęboko.

– To był Voldemort. Jestem tego zupełnie pewien.

– Co za kretyn z tego Knota! – mruknął Moody. – On nadal ci nie wierzy. Rozmawiałem z nim kilka dni temu i potwierdziłem twoje podejrzenia o „zmartwychwstaniu" Voldemorta, ale on… – Machnął ręką. – Nie powiedział mi tego, ale uważa mnie za głupca, jak zawsze. Ha! Miałem rację, kiedy starałem się bronić w każdy możliwy sposób…

Dumbledore wskazał przyjacielowi krzesło.

– Herbaty, Alastorze? – uśmiechnął się. – Własnoręcznie zaparzonej?

– Albusie, wiesz, że piję tylko…

– Wiem, wiem…

– Wierz mi, ja _mam_ rację, co do ciągłej czujności. Szczególnie w takich czasach jak te…

Dumbledore zachichotał.

– Ciągła czujność…

– Albus! Czy ty się ze mnie śmiejesz?

– Przepraszam, Alastorze. – Dumbledore opanował się, chociaż wesołe iskierki nadal pozostały w jego oczach.

– Więc? Co planujesz zrobić? – zapytał Moody, kręcąc głową odmownie na widok cytrynowych dropsów dyrektora. – Domyślasz się, gdzie może przebywać młody Harry?

Dumbledore westchnął i iskierki natychmiast zniknęły z jego oczu.

– Alastorze, myślę, że wiem gdzie jest Harry. Jedyny problem w tym, że nie wiem dokładnie, gdzie to miejsce się znajduje.

Moody nie odpowiedział, tylko uniósł ciekawie brew.

– Według mnie on – lub lepiej powiedzieć _oni_ – są w Koszmarnym Dworze.

– Oni? Koszmarny Dwór? O czym ty mówisz?

– Nie widziałem Severusa od sześciu czy siedmiu dni. Zniknął dokładnie w tym samym czasie, co Harry. To nie może być przypadek.

– Nie. Z całą pewnością nie. – Twarz Moody'ego pociemniała.

– Martwię się. Severus zazwyczaj doskonale sobie radził i potrafi się obronić. Jeżeli nie wrócił, to musiał mieć dobry powód. Boję się, że został schwytany.

Dumbledore uniósł wzrok. Oczy Moody'ego – zarówno zwykłe, jak i to magiczne – były skierowane na niego, ale nie widział w nich współczucia. Tylko odrazę.

– Myślę, Albusie, że wyobraźnia cię ponosi – powiedział auror. – Prawdopodobnie miał inny powód, by zostać z Voldemortem…

– Co sugerujesz…? – Twarz Dumbledore'a zachmurzyła się. – Severus nie…

– Albusie! Jesteś zbyt naiwny! Jestem pewien, że ten Śmierciożerca, którego uważasz za przyjaciela, zobaczył schwytanego młodego Harry'ego i nie miał już powodu by wrócić. Osiągnęli swój cel. Wróg numer jeden Voldemorta jest w ich rękach. Po co Snape miałby wrócić?

– Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz – zaczął powoli Dumbledore. – Decyzja Severusa, by przejść na naszą stronę, była poważna i szczera. Pomógł nam wiele razy podczas ostatniej wojny. Przekazywał cenne informacje o miejscach, osobach i planach. Mówił również o Koszmarnym Dworze, więzieniu Voldemorta.

– Czy pokazał ci jego dokładne położenie?

– Powiedziałem ci, że nie znam go…

– Widzisz sam, Albusie. On go _nie znał_. Czy to nie dziwne?

– Szukaliśmy go razem…

– Ale go nie znaleźliście, prawda?

– To nie jest winą Severusa. Starał się wiele razy.

– Albusie! On z całą pewnością cię zdradził! – wykrzyknął niecierpliwie auror.

– Nie znasz go, Alastorze – wysyczał gniewnie Albus. – Powiedziałem ci to samo, co powiedziałem wtedy na procesie, on _jest po naszej stronie_.

– Może _był_. I znowu zmienił strony. Ten, co raz zmienił strony, może to znowu zrobić.

– Nie masz prawa tak o nim mówić po tym wszystkim, co mu zrobiłeś – głos Dumbledore'a był cichy, ale stanowczy.

– Co ja mu niby zrobiłem? – Moody wzruszył ramionami. – Ja tylko go przesłuchiwałem. To było konieczne. Złapaliśmy go i przesłuchiwaliśmy, tak jak innych w takich przypadkach!

– No cóż, Alastorze. Twoje metody przesłuchiwania nie są ani trochę bardziej ludzkie niż zachowanie Śmierciożerców względem ich ofiar!

– Albusie! Jak śmiesz…!

– Alastorze! Ja _wiem_ o czym mówię!

– Czy ten cholerny Śmierciożerca nagadał ci tych kłamstw?

– Tak, Alastorze, i ja mu _wierzę_!

– Wolisz wierzyć temu zdrajcy niż swojemu staremu przyjacielowi?

Atmosfera w pokoju zrobiła się gorąca, obaj wstali i patrzyli na siebie ponad biurkiem Dumbledore'a. Ale dyrektor westchnął i ponownie usiadł.

– Kiedy nareszcie wydostał się z Azkabanu gdzie go wysłałeś, przyszedł do mojego biura i wszystko mi opowiedział. Nie mogłem uwierzyć. Nie chciałem mu wierzyć. To, co opowiedział o tobie i Franku… Nawrzeszczałem na niego i nazwałem go kłamcą. – Wzrok Dumbledore'a stał się nieobecny, kiedy wspominał przeszłe zdarzenie. Jego głos stał się cichy i miękki. – Znam Severusa. Ma temperament i jest bardzo sarkastyczną i zimną osobą. Wtedy nic nie odpowiedział. Tylko wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł. Byłem pewien, że wyolbrzymia historię o tobie. Ale… Coś się stało podczas zeszłego roku i zjawił się w moim gabinecie, usiadł w tym samym krześle, na którym teraz ty siedzisz. Dał mi małą butelkę i poprosił mnie, bym go przesłuchał. Po nocnym spotkaniu z Crouchem, który go oskarżył…

Twarz Alastora zbladła.

– Ten przeklęty Crouch…

– To nie była wina Croucha. Myślę, że ty zachowałbyś się tak samo, gdybyś był na miejscu Croucha.

– Ten eliksir to było…

– Tak. To było Veritaserum. Zrobił je Soren McRee, nie Severus. Wysłałem Sorenowi resztki serum, zaraz po tym jak go przesłuchałem, aby sprawdził eliksir. Nie chciałem wierzyć… Dostałem odpowiedź od Sorena po trzech dniach… Eliksir był doskonały… Severus powiedział mi prawdę… powiedział mi… o tamtych zdarzeniach, czternaście lat temu… – głos Dumbledore'a przycichł.

– Czy zapytałeś go również o jego lojalność? – zapytał oschle Moody.

– Tak. Chciał, by o to spytać. Pragnął, by mu uwierzono. Nalegał wciąż i wciąż, ponieważ ja nie chciałem… odkryć jego sekretów, lęków i bólu.

– Jego grzechów – dodał Moody, ale Dumbledore tego nie słyszał.

Dumbledore pamiętał determinację wypisaną na twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów. _Albusie, musisz znać całą prawdę. Poświadczyłeś za mnie czternaście lat temu i chcę abyś wiedział o wszystkim. Wszystkim. O mnie, o Śmierciożercach, i tak, o Moodym i Franku też…_

On tego nie chciał. Starał się zignorować życzenie młodszego mężczyzny. A potem Severus… Severus go błagał. Severus – błagający… Zszokowało to dyrektora. Mistrz Eliksirów na kolanach… Severus pokazał mu Mroczny Znak. Był pewien, że Voldemort powróci. Chciał, aby Dumbledore zupełnie mu zaufał. _Albusie… Musisz… Ty musisz wiedzieć…_

To była długa noc. Po wyjściu Severusa siedział tylko w swoim krześle wpatrując się w płomienie i czekał na odpowiedź…

Kiedy ją dostał, poszedł do lochów. I przeprosił.

Twarz Severusa była bledsza niż zazwyczaj, kiedy wyznał mu, że wysłał eliksir do sprawdzenia do McRee. Widział jego rozczarowanie.

_Powinienem był wiedzieć…_ mruknął Mistrz Eliksirów.

Dumbledore nigdy jeszcze nie czuł się tak paskudnie. To było zupełnie tak, jakby zdradził młodszego mężczyznę, który szpiegował dla niego przez dwa lata, był jego pracownikiem przez czternaście, niechętnym opiekunem Harry'ego przez cztery… Ale tak trudno było uwierzyć, że jego przyjaciele – Alastor i potem Frank – popełnili takie czyny, tylko dlatego, że nie uważali swoich więźniów za ludzi…

Dumbledore słyszał, jak Moody wychodził z pokoju, ale nie był w stanie otrząsnąć się ze swoich myśli.

Severus… Dlaczego wcześniej nie doceniał jego wartości? Dlaczego wcześniej nie zaproponował mu swojej przyjaźni? Prawda, byli w dobrych stosunkach, ale może to było za mało dla Severusa…

Młodszy czarodziej żył w tym samym co on budynku przez ponad dekadę, był lojalny wobec niego, robił wszystko, o co go poprosił i nigdy nie chciał niczego w zamian. Żadnej przyjaźni, zaufania czy zrozumienia. Z pewnością powodem było jego poczucie winy. Severus zapewne myślał o swojej samotności jako o jakimś rodzaju pokuty za wcześniejsze czyny.

Stracił tak dużo… Severus także… Ostatnie pół roku było bezcenne. Stali się przyjaciółmi. A teraz… Możliwe, że teraz go utraci. I Harry'ego.

Severus i Harry… Czy jeszcze żyli?

Severus i Harry… Czy byli razem w piekle Voldemorta?

Severus i Harry… Czy kiedykolwiek się dowiedzą…?


	7. Samotność

_Wersja z dnia: 15.06.2011_

* * *

7. SAMOTNOŚĆ

I znowu.

Harry był torturowany, a on był zmuszony na to patrzeć.

Z każdym dniem to stawało się coraz trudniejsze.

Snape wierzył, że nie przeżyje nocy.

Pierwsza runda była jego: parę Cruciatus, porządna liczba fizycznych obrażeń, którym towarzyszyły krótkie komentarze Voldemorta, sączone do ucha Harry'ego, ale twarz chłopca pozostała beznamiętna, więc Największy Bydlak postanowił zmienić obiekt okrucieństwa i teraz Snape znowu stał się bezsilnym obserwatorem.

Stare rany na ciele Harry'ego, które jeszcze nie zdążyły się zaleczyć, szczególnie cięcia zadane skalpelem Avery'ego, zostały ponownie otwarte, ale on stał w milczeniu.

Snape wspomniał ich wzrastającą panikę dzisiejszego poranka. (A może było to popołudnie? Nie wiedział. W lochach Koszmarnego Dworu zawsze panował mrok i mężczyzna stracił poczucie czasu, a długie okresy bez przytomności nie pomagały mu go odzyskać.) Gdy przyszli po nich Śmierciożercy, obaj zamarli ze strachu. Pamiętał dziecinną twarz Harry'ego, bledszą niż zwykle, zaciśnięte pięści, duszący strach wstrząsający chudym i osłabionym ciałem… W sercu rosło mu desperackie pragnienie bronienia go, ale nie był w stanie odmienić biegu wydarzeń.

Ten związek prawdopodobnie ich zabije. Voldemort wiedział o tym, kiedy zdecydował się umieścić ich razem w jednej celi… i wciąż te tortury i tortury.

Zimno komnaty tortur… Odór krwi… Tłumione zawodzenie… Sadystyczne śmiechy… Drżenie nóg i trzęsące się ręce, zaciśnięte pięści i zęby, słabość i głód… Wszystko wydawało się takie odległe i zamazane, wszystko prócz tych uczuć i silnej decyzji, aby w tym piekle pozostać człowiekiem. Nie da temu bydlakowi jeszcze jednego sposobu torturowania ich. Fizyczne męki w zupełności wystarczały.

Gdy Voldemort wyszedł, Śmierciożercy zdecydowali się pobić również Snape'a.

Wspólne tortury nie były tak ciężkie jak bezsilne obserwowanie. Były nawet jakby lepsze, jak gdyby jego ból mógł zmniejszyć cierpienie chłopca.

Teraz wszystko bolało.

Po długich męczarniach nareszcie powróciła ich chwilowa wolność. Śmierciożercy zawlekli półprzytomne ofiary do ich celi – do jamy śmierci i miłości, i troski… Czekało ich kilka godzin wolnych od Voldemorta, trochę możliwości, aby pocieszyć się nawzajem, by dać i wziąć siłę na przyszłość.

Byli tak wyczerpani, że nie byli już w stanie siedzieć. Snape, goniąc resztkami sił, położył chłopca w rogu, chwycił pelerynę i legł obok niego. Przykrył ich obu brudnym ubraniem, przytulił chłopaka i tak jak on stracił przytomność. Nadchodził koniec. Jego ostatnią myślą było, że chciałby umrzeć później. W ten sposób mógłby bronić chłopca do końca.

* * *

Snape nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. Czuł się słaby i chory, zupełnie niezdolny do czegokolwiek. Nie czuł własnych kończyn i nie był w stanie otworzyć oczu. Jednocześnie miał dziwne uczucie, jakby latał lub pływał po niebie niczym chmury czy ptaki. Był lekki jak liść na wietrze, wolny od więzi i ciężarów, wolny jak dziecko, beztroski i wolny od odpowiedzialności, bólu, strachu, przeszłości i przyszłości…

W krótkich momentach przytomności miał świadomość tego, że obecny stan był skutkiem głodu, tortur i utraty krwi, ale nic go to nie obchodziło. Odpłynął od tych niepokojących myśli. Chciał latać, być wolnym – i umrzeć. To było blisko. Tak blisko, że mógł tego dotknąć. Światło… Jasne światło przed nim, jakby płynął, jakby był w niebie. Uśmiechnął się. Niebo… z piekła… Czy on mógł dostać się do nieba? Czy wolno mu będzie tam zostać? Przed bramą, nie w samym niebie. Wiedział, że nigdy nie dostanie się do środka.

Niebo nie było dla takich morderców jak on, kimkolwiek stał się potem… Niebo było dla ludzi, którzy na to zasługiwali, takich jak, na przykład, Quietus.

Quietus… Jeżeli on był w niebie, to nigdy się z nim nie spotka. Nigdy. Nigdy nie zostanie tam wpuszczony.

Poczuł jak serce mu pęka. Smutek go dopadł, mężczyzna stawał się coraz cięższy i cięższy, nie był już w stanie więcej pływać. Ziemia wzywała go, rzeczywistość kazała mu być tutaj: w piekle zamiast w niebie, do którego miał nigdy nie trafić.

_Morderca, morderca!_ – krzyczał chór z ziemi, na którą spadał. Głosy ofiar, które zabił, torturował lub skrzywdził. Wzywały go, by był tam gdzie oni – w jamie bólu, strachu i samotności… Samotny w ciemnym lochu przez ponad dekadę. Sam, bez nikogo, kto by mu uwierzył, zawsze podejrzewany i wzgardzony… Ale on na to zasługiwał.

_Cholera_, jak on na to zasługiwał!

Wiedział o tym. Ale to bolało. Tęsknił, błagał, żebrał, czekał na kogoś… kogokolwiek… kto przyszedłby tam do niego. Kogokolwiek, kto pomyślałby o nim jak o człowieku… Kto martwiłby się o niego. Komu zależało by na nim choć trochę…

Nagle zobaczył zmartwioną twarz Albusa… Potem usłyszał głos dyrektora, mówiący _Wysłałem to do McRee_. Albus mu nie wierzył.

Nikt mu nie wierzył.

Raz zdrajca – zawsze zdrajca.

Zdrajca obu stron, jak powiedział Voldemort.

Zdradził wszystkich, których kochał.

Zdradził Annę.

Zdradził Quietusa.

Morderca… zdrajca… Tak, był nim. Ciemność otaczała go, wchłaniała. Niebiańskie światło zniknęło. Był niezwykle ciężki. Spadał na ziemię i jeszcze niżej, aż na same dno beznadziei i samotności.

I on na to zasługiwał. Zasługiwał na to wszystko!

Był skazany na wieczną samotność. Wszystko stało się takie zimne, zimniejsze niż lód, zimniejsze niż próżnia: to był chłód śmierci… Śmierci zagubienia, potępienia… Wieczna samotność…

Chciał zwinąć się do pozycji płodowej, jak często robił w domu, w swoim łóżku, by pocieszyć się ciepłem swojego własnego ciała, ale teraz nie mógł.

Nie mógł. Ktoś był obok niego, przeszkadzając mu się zwinąć.

Ktoś, kto drżał, jęczał i szeptał prawie niezrozumiałe słowa. Mimo to słyszał je.

– Zostaw go… proszę, zostaw go… odejdź, proszę, proszę. – Cichy płacz czasami przerywał mamrotanie. – Już i tak zabiłeś wszystkich wokół mnie… Proszę, proszę, pozwól mu odejść…

Czy ten słaby głos błagał _jego_? Severusa Nobilusa Snape'a? Czy to była jedna z jego ofiar? Może ten dzieciak Tomasa Galvany'ego? Głos brzmiał podobnie.

– Nie rób mu już krzywdy, zostaw go już, proszę… Weź mnie zamiast niego… mnie… znowu… weź… – Szept stał się niezrozumiałym mamrotaniem.

Snape starał się otworzyć oczy, oczyścić umysł. Ktoś był z nim w tym piekle, do którego spadł. Ktoś zrozpaczony i zatroskany, ale nie o siebie… i zdecydowanie nie był to dzieciak Galvany'ego. Co w takim razie robił tutaj ten chłopiec?

Tak cholernie trudno było odzyskać przytomność. Potrzebowałby jakichś eliksirów wzmacniających… Przypomniał sobie jednak, że zostały mu zabrane wiele dni temu… Gdy został umieszczony w tej celi z Harrym. Harry…

_Harry?_

Nagle wszystko stało się jasne. Osoba obok niego to Harry błagający o… o kogo? O co? Nadal walcząc ze słabością, podparł się na łokciu i otworzył oczy. Tak jak się spodziewał, jego wzrok był rozmyty, ale nadal słyszał błagania chłopca.

– Nie, nie Cedrik… Zabij mnie w zamian… – Przerwa. Płacz. i znowu słowa. – On nie jest niepotrzebny… To ja jestem niepotrzebny… niepotrzebny… – Znowu niezrozumiały bełkot.

Snape potrząsnął głową. Co tu się działo? Do kogo mówił Harry? O co w tym wszystkim chodziło? Cedrik? Ale on zginął. Dwa czy trzy miesiące temu… i co znaczyło to „niepotrzebny"? Kto był niepotrzebny? i dlaczego?

Kiedy jego wzrok wyostrzył się trochę, zauważył coś błyszczącego na twarzy chłopca. Lśniącego jak srebro i złoto, jak maska, cała twarz błyszczała… Snape delikatnie dotknął błyszczącej maski. Mokra. Była mokra. Płynne złoto? Patrzył na swoje palce. i wreszcie zrozumiał.

Łzy błyszczały w świetle pochodni. Łzy spływały po twarzy Harry'ego. Chłopiec płakał przez sen…

_Sen…_ pomyślał gorzko Snape. Lepiej powiedzieć koszmar. Zabójstwo i ból, i błaganie… To mógł być tylko koszmar z Voldemortem w roli głównej.

Snape delikatnie dotknął ramienia chłopca i zawołał go po imieniu.

– Harry… Harry, słyszysz mnie? Obudź się!

Przez długie minuty nie było odpowiedzi, chociaż Snape ponawiał próby. Mężczyzna delikatnie potrząsnął ciałem, ale nie dało to żadnych rezultatów. z każdą chwilą Mistrz Eliksirów był coraz bardziej zdesperowany.

– Słyszysz mnie Harry? Obudź się! – Starał się to powiedzieć głośno, ale jego głos był słaby i zachrypnięty.

– Nie on, proszę… – Nowy potok łez spod zamkniętych powiek Harry'ego. – Nie, nienienie, proszę. – Ręce Harry'ego zacisnęły się w pięści. – Zostaw go w spokoju! Zabij mnie w zamian! Ja zasługuję… nie on… – Szloch wstrząsnął całym ciałem Harry'ego, ucinając potok słów.

Snape potrząsnął nim, przerażony.

– Harry! – zwołał najgłośniej jak potrafił. – Obudź się, słuchaj mnie, Harry! – Mocno potrząsnął ramieniem chłopca.

Chłopak nagle się ocknął.

– Gdzie…? Kto…? – mrugał, nie widząc niczego.

– Jesteś ze mną. z Severusem – powiedział najspokojniej jak mógł, choć groza chwili jeszcze nie opadła.

– Severus? – zapytał słaby głos.– Kim jest Severus?

Snape w duchu pacnął się w czoło. Naturalnie, chłopak nigdy wcześniej nie nazwał go Severusem.

– z profesorem Snape'em – wyjaśnił, uspokajając się w końcu.

– Profesor? – wykrzyknął od razu Harry i spróbował usiąść. – Pan _żyje_!

– Oczywiście, że tak. Nie słyszysz mnie? – odpowiedział Snape. Przez chwilę był zirytowany, ale wyraźna ulga zmyła jego gniew.

Najwyraźniej nie tylko jemu ulżyło. Ogromna ulga odmalowała się także na dziecinnej twarzy.

– Jest pan tutaj – powiedział po prostu chłopiec. Uśmiechnął się i zamknął oczy.

– Tak. Co się stało? – Snape naprawdę był ciekawy.

Harry zaczerwienił się lekko.

– Ja… ja…– starał się zacząć, ale mu się nie udało. – Nic takiego. Naprawdę.

– Płakałeś przez sen – rzekł Snape.

– Pan też kilka dni temu – Harry wzruszył ramionami, lekko zażenowany.

Snape westchnął.

– Miałem koszmar. O… O śmierci Quietusa i… Próbowałem… – To było zbyt trudne do powiedzenia. Ale jeżeli chciał, aby chłopak mu ufał, musiał dokończyć. – Próbowałem go uratować, ale zawiodłem. Tak samo jak piętnaście lat temu…

Ostatnia uwaga była cichym szeptem. Harry otworzył oczy i ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

– Przepraszam. Znowu pana zraniłem – rzekł poważnym głosem chłopiec.

– Znowu? – zapytał Snape z niedowierzaniem.

– Spowodowałem wszystkie pana tutejsze cierpienia. To moja wina. Wszystko to jest moja wina.

Snape widział w oczach chłopaka głębokie przekonanie o prawdziwości tego stwierdzenia. Nagle poczuł się bardzo stary i zmęczony. Czuł się starzej niż na trzydzieści sześć lat, czterdzieści. Naprawdę… Starzej niż na osiemdziesiąt. Czuł się jak na lekcji eliksirów, kiedy bez powodzenia próbował wyjaśnić najprostszą rzecz Longbottomowi albo jednemu z Puchonów. Dlaczego, do cholery, Harry nie chciał zrozumieć tego prostego faktu, że to _nie_ była jego wina? Ani trochę. Ale wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie wytłumaczyć tego chłopcu. Był tego pewien i z tego powodu stał się _bardzo_ zirytowany.

– Przestań, Potter – warknął ostrym głosem. – To _nie jest_ twoja wina. A. Nawet. Gdyby. To. Była. Twoja. Wina. To. Nie. Miałoby. To. Znaczenia. Po. Sześciu. Wspólnie. Spędzonych. Dniach. W. Tym. Piekle. Rozumiesz wreszcie? Rozumiesz?

Ostatnie zdanie było bardziej rozpaczliwym krzykiem, niż gniewnym wrzaskiem, jak planował. Harry drgnął. Nie ośmielił się nic odpowiedzieć, tylko przytaknął.

– Nie wierzę ci. – Snape potrząsnął głową z irytacją. – Obwiniasz się za tę sytuację. Ale _nie masz racji_. To nie była twoja decyzja i ja ciebie nie obwiniam. Wolę być tutaj razem z tobą niż gdziekolwiek indziej.

Jego niechętne wyznanie zszokowało ich obu. Harry zamrugał ze zdziwienia i zaczął mówić:

– Śniłem, że Voldemort pana zabił. Tuż przede mną. i nie mogłem pana ocalić. Umarł pan jak moi rodzice, Cedrik… Jak wszyscy wokoło mnie…

Snape przełknął ślinę. Znowu Cedrik. Stał się podejrzliwy.

– Nie możesz wybaczyć sobie jego śmierci – stwierdził, nie zapytał.

– Zginął przeze mnie. Ja byłem celem Voldemorta, nie on. On był tylko… pomyłką. Pomyłką, którą ja popełniłem. Ale jednak pomyłką… i kiedy Voldemort rozkazał Glizdogonowi go zabić, powiedział „zabij niepotrzebnego". Tak jakby był niczym… Nie osobą, człowiekiem… tylko pomyłką… – Harry zaczął się trząść. – Nic nie mogłem zrobić. – Harry odwrócił się od Snape'a i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. – Czułem się tak samo w moim śnie teraz. On pana zabił. Ja byłem bezradny. Ale to bolało bardziej niż śmierć Cedrika… To tak bardzo bolało … – wymamrotał.

To był nagły, nieuświadomiony impuls – Snape objął rozdygotanego chłopca. Chwycił go za ramiona i odwrócił do siebie.

– Dziękuję, Harry. – Nie wiedział dokładnie, za co dziękował. Za uczucie, którego oznaką były łzy? Może za odważne i szczere słowa? To i tak nie miało znaczenia. Przyciągnął Harry'ego do siebie, objął go ramionami i przytulił. – Jestem tutaj, nie martw się.

Harry schował twarz w ubraniu Snape'a – albo raczej w jego resztkach – i westchnął. Ze strachu? z ulgi? Nie wiedział.

– Nie chcę umrzeć, profesorze, ale bardziej… Nie chcę zostać znowu sam… być znowu sam…

Te słowa były tak podobne do wcześniejszych myśli Snape'a, że uderzyły w czułą strunę w jego sercu.

Ale _dlaczego_? Dlaczego chłopiec tak się czuł?

Harry nie zasługiwał na samotność. Ale dlaczego odczuwał to w taki sposób? Nie miał też żadnych grzechów, które oddzielałyby go od innych, jak było w przypadku Snape'a. Więc dlaczego był sam?

Dwa „dlaczego". Pierwsze skierowane do losu, drugie do okoliczności.

– Czemu mówisz „znowu sam", Harry? – zapytał ostrożnie. – Kiedy czułeś się samotny?

– Prawie zawsze – wyszeptał chłopak, głowę nadal wtulał w pierś Snape'a ukrywając twarz. – z wyjątkiem ostatnich dni – dodał po chwili.

Znowu to przeklęte uczucie: chłopak czuł to samo co on… Jak?

– Ale masz swoich przyjaciół… rodzinę. z pewnością nie byłeś samotny.

– Powiedziałem panu, że moi przyjaciele to dzieci. A moja rodzina to tylko trójka ludzi, którzy gardzą mną i ze wszystkich sił starają się ignorować moje istnienie. Chociaż to ignorowanie jest dość nowe. Wcześniej mnie nienawidzili. To jakoś było lepsze. Przynajmniej czułem, że istnieję. Ale potem… Zupełnie mnie unikali. Nie odzywali się do mnie… Nie patrzyli na mnie… A Syriusz nie mógł być tam ze mną z oczywistych powodów, o których pan wie. Właściwie to nawet go nie znam zbyt dobrze. Kilka listów, trzy czy cztery krótkie spotkania, nic więcej… Wszystko było takie… puste.

Ale Snape nie dosłyszał drugiej części przemowy.

– Twoi krewni gardzili tobą? Ignorowali cię? Czemu nie powiedziałeś o tym dyrektorowi?

– Co miałem mu powiedzieć? O moich odczuciach? Czy co? Że mieszkałem w komórce pod schodami przez dziesięć lat? Że nie miałem nic swojego, dopóki nie kupiłem sobie szkolnych ubrań i rzeczy? Że nigdy nie dostałem nowego ubrania, tylko musiałem nosić stare po kuzynie? Że własna rodzina się nade mną znęcała? Że musiałem przejść na dietę Dudleya i głodowałem? Że jestem dziwolągiem, więc zamknęli mnie na całe moje pierwsze wakacje? Że mogłem uzyskać trochę wolności grożąc im moim ojcem chrzestnym – mordercą? Czy też o tym, że nigdy niczego poza kłamstwami nie powiedzieli mi o moich rodzicach? Powiedzieli, że zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, mój ojciec był bezrobotny nicponiem, że moja matka była dziwką… Było mi tak wstyd. A z drugiej strony nigdy mnie naprawdę nie zbili, nie znęcali się fizycznie. Czułbym się śmiesznie, narzekając na te wszystkie głupstwa Dumbledore'owi… – Ból całego jego życia eksplodował z niego. Gorycz, smutek i rezygnacja.

Snape aż za dobrze rozumiał chłopca. Miał rację. Dziecko, dopóki naprawdę nie zostanie zbite, nie zostaje zabrane od swojej rodziny. Odrobina poniewierania nie miała znaczenia. i wiele dzieci miało rodzinę taką jak Harry – nawet on był takim przypadkiem. Jego rodzina była całkiem jak chłodnia. Zimna i pozbawiona emocji.

Quietus był jedyną ciepłą osobą w zimie jego dzieciństwa.

Snape wzdrygnął się, próbując wyobrazić sobie swoje dzieciństwo bez Quietusa. To byłoby straszne. A… A jego rodzice nigdy nie zamykali go w komórce. i zawsze miał wszystko, co potrzebował. Jedzenie, ubranie, zabawki… Tylko miłości brakowało. Ale przynajmniej byli z niego dumni! i z Quietusa też, chociaż… Nie. Jego dzieciństwo było bez porównania lepsze niż Harry'ego.

W międzyczasie Harry skarżył się dalej.

– Nie miałem żadnych przyjaciół, dopóki nie spotkałem Rona w ekspresie do Hogwartu. A później Hermiony. Nikt nie chciał się ze mną przyjaźnić. Nikt nie chciał mieć przyjaciela dziwoląga, narazić się na pobicie przez Dudleya. Byłem _zupełnie_ sam do jedenastych urodzin. Nie miałem przyjaciół, krewnych, żadnej żywej duszy, która chciałaby ze mną porozmawiać, zapytać się co u mnie. Przynajmniej ten idiota Dudley od czasu do czasu się nade mną znęcał, więc czułem, że istnieję.

Snape zaniemówił. Słowa Harry'ego kompletnie nim wstrząsnęły.

On _wiedział_, co to znaczy być samemu.

_Nie miałem przyjaciół, krewnych, żadnej żywej duszy, która chciałaby ze mną porozmawiać, zapytać się co u mnie._

Rozpoznał własne uczucia w tym zdaniu. Złość, rozdrażnienie, ostatecznie rezygnacja, kiedy w końcu poddajesz się i akceptujesz swój los.

– Nie jesteś sam Harry, już nie. Jestem z tobą. i zostanę z tobą tak długo, jak będę mógł. Obiecuję. – Snape nie wiedział, dlaczego powiedział te słowa. Ale nie żałował ich. Były słuszne, nawet jeżeli cichy, sarkastyczny głosik w jego głowie nie zapomniał przypomnieć mu o jego własnej sytuacji. _Severusie, Severusie… To ty nie chcesz zostać sam, prawda? Sam byłeś przerażony swoimi własnymi koszmarami, czyż nie?_

Nie. Harry nie zasługiwał na samotność. On był jego ostatnia szansa by mu pomóc, dać mu towarzystwo, może… Może nawet rodzinę? Nie mieli wiele czasu. Dni… Może tyko godziny… O tak, Voldemort wykorzysta ich związek, ale nie mógł odmówić tego Harry'emu. Miłość również zawsze wnosiła w życie więcej cierpienia.

Starał się to wytłumaczyć Harry'emu.

– Nie zasługuję na pana troskę – odpowiedział chłopak słabo.

– Potter, czy pamiętasz jak kilka dni temu ktoś powiedział „to nie jest miejsce na rozmowę o zasługach"? Powiedziałeś mi to, kiedy stwierdziłem, że nie zasługuję by żyć. – Snape pogłaskał go po plecach. – Mogę tylko powtórzyć twoje słowa. I…

– Ale… – Harry starał się przeszkodzić Snape'owi, lecz tym razem mu się to nie udało.

– Zamknij się, Potter. Teraz _ja_ mówię. – Jego głos był zirytowany i Harry postanowił powstrzymać się od komentarzy. – Więc. Jeżeli mimo to chcesz mówić o zasługiwaniu, to coś ci powiem: nie zasługujesz na nic takiego. Nie zasługujesz na bycie torturowanym i pozostawionym samemu. Nie zrobiłeś niczego by żałować, okazywać skruchę. Cedrik zginął. To prawda. Ale to nie była twoja wina. To byłaby twoja wina gdybyś wiedział, co się stanie. Ale nie wiedziałeś. Nie chciałeś również, by twoi rodzice zginęli. Nie zamierzałeś nikogo skrzywdzić. Kluczowym słowem jest zamiar. Możesz się obwiniać, jeżeli zamierzałeś kogoś skrzywdzić. Zrozumiałeś?

Harry nie ośmielił się przerwać przemowy Snape'a, tylko lekko przytaknął.

– Być samotnym to największa kara, jaką można otrzymać. i teraz słuchaj: _ja_ na nią zasługuję. _Ja_. Nie ty. _Ja_ popełniłem wiele grzechów. Zrobiłem straszliwe rzeczy, gdy byłem młody i nie zrobiłem ich jedynie przez przypadek. _Zamierzałem_ skrzywdzić, zranić, spowodować ból. i żałuję tego tylko dlatego, że zginął Quietus. To bardzo samolubny powód żalu, nie sądzisz? Zasługuję na to, by być samemu w tym piekle. Ale ty też tu jesteś, więc jeżeli postanowię dopełnić mojej pokuty umierając samotnie, to tylko powiększę liczbę moich grzechów, bo w ten sposób skrzywdzę i ciebie. – Snape poczekał, aż chłopak podniesie głowę i spojrzy na niego. – A jeżeli ty zdecydujesz ukarać siebie samotnością, zranisz mnie – dodał cicho.

– Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie myślałem – głos Harry'ego był spokojniejszy i wyraźny, było słychać w nim szczerość.

– Już dwukrotnie ci mówiłem, że jestem tutaj z tobą szczęśliwy, prawda?

– Tak. Mówił pan.

– Czy możemy nareszcie skończyć ten temat? – Mała nutka zniecierpliwienia zakradła się do głosu Snape'a.

– Możemy. – Harry wypuścił głośno powietrze.

Zaległa cisza. Leżeli na plecach w całkowitym milczeniu, po prostu ciesząc się wzajemnym towarzystwem. Harry położył głowę na ramieniu profesora, ramię Snape'a obejmowało go. Tym razem nie myślał o niezręczności takiej sytuacji, już jej nie czuł.

– Czy wie pan coś o mojej rodzinie? – zapytał nagle Harry. – Dursleyowie nic mi o nich nie powiedzieli.

– O twoich rodzicach?

– Nie, nie tylko. Nie mam żadnych żyjących krewnych, poza ciotką Petunią, siostrą mojej matki, u której mieszkam. Czy wie pan, co się stało z moimi innymi krewnymi?

Snape zamknął oczy.

– Tak, wiem co się stało z twoimi dziadkami. Zastanawiam się, dlaczego Albus ci nie powiedział. – Harry nie rzekł ani słowa i po chwili profesor kontynuował. – Jak zapewne wiesz, rodzice twojego ojca byli czarodziejami. Twoja babcia miała mały sklep na ulicy Pokątnej, robiła i sprzedawała kufry… Tak, tak… Mój szkolny kufer był także zrobiony przez twoją babcię. Wymyśliła nowy model kufra o nazwie Muszla. Tych kufrów można używać w wielu okazjach, bo można do nich zmieścić więcej niż w normalnych. Dzisiaj można kupić udoskonalone modele jej pomysłu, może pamiętasz kufer Moody'ego…

– Kufer z siedmioma zamkami! – wykrzyknął Harry.

– Tak. Zawierał również mały pokój, pamiętasz?

Harry przytaknął.

– To był model „Muszla–P". P jak pokój.

– Czy ma pan taki kufer?

– Ja mam Muszla–N9. To znaczy, że moja Muszla ma dziewięć zamków, ale za żadnym z nich nie kryje się pokój. To jest normalny kufer typu Muszla.

– Jeżeli chce się pojechać na wakacje, nie trzeba nosić niezliczonej ilości bagaży ze sobą. Można wszystko schować do jednego kufra. Jeżeli się stąd wydostanę, kupię sobie taki. – Harry uśmiechnął się z rozmarzeniem.

– Dam ci mój. Jest zrobiony przez twoją babcię.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

– Nie, profesorze, dziękuję. On należy do pana. Nie chcę go panu zabierać. – Harry podniósł rękę, kiedy Snape otworzył usta. – Nie, proszę pana. Chciałbym kufer z pokojem. To jest ciekawsze. i miałbym swoje własne miejsce, kiedy ostatecznie znudzą mi się Dursleyowie.

– z pewnością nie, Potter. Póki będę żył nie będziesz mieszkał w kufrze, przysięgam. – Snape zirytował się.

– Cóż – uśmiechnął się Harry. – Więc co dalej z moją rodziną?

Profesor skinął głową.

– Twój dziadek, Harold Potter, był aurorem i dobrym przyjacielem Dumbledore'a. Razem walczyli przeciwko poprzedniemu Czarnemu Panu, Grindelwaldowi i, jeżeli dobrze pamiętam, Potter uratował życie dyrektorowi w ostatecznej bitwie. To mogło być powodem tego, że Dumbledore robił wyjątki względem twojego ojca w szkole… – Twarz Snape'a była pełna emocji. Głownie gniewu. – Nawet Dumbledore miał pewne uprzedzenia w stosunku do uczniów. Idealizował Gryfonów i dzieci aurorów. Gardził Ślizgonami i tak zwanymi mrocznymi rodzinami, jak moja, i ich dziećmi. – Wzrok profesora zamglił się. – Cóż, w większości miał rację. W moim wypadku, na przykład. W wypadku Lucjusza. Ale… Ale na początku gardził również Quietusem, tylko dlatego, że miał takich rodziców. A Quietus nigdy nie stał się mrocznym… – Ocknął się z zamyślenia i kontynuował silniejszym głosem. – Jestem pewien, że Quietus był głównym powodem, dla jakiego Dumbledore wyzbył się swoich uprzedzeń.

Po długiej przerwie Harry otworzył usta.

– Ale… Dumbledore pokonał Grindelwalda w tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziestym piątym, a mój ojciec urodził się chyba pod koniec lat pięćdziesiątych…

– Cóż… Twoja babcia była znacznie młodsza od twojego dziadka. – Snape uśmiechnął się. – Poznał ją w Hogwarcie, gdy uczył obrony. Jeżeli dobrze pamiętam, twoja babcia była jedną z jego uczennic.

– Pana też uczył?

– Nie. – Snape potrząsnął głową. – Voldemort pojawił się w sześćdziesiątym ósmym i twój dziadek porzucił szkołę, by walczyć przeciw niemu i szkolić aurorów dla ministerstwa. Zacząłem szkołę w następnym roku, sześćdziesiątym dziewiątym. Podejrzewam, że twój dziadek przeklął swoje stanowisko, tak żeby mógł na nie wrócić po wojnie. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– Od dwudziestu pięciu lat są problemy z tą posadą? – spytał szczerze zaskoczony Harry.

– Dokładnie. W ciągu siedmiu lat miałem sześciu różnych nauczycieli.

– Och. Ja będę miał prawdopodobnie siedmiu – uśmiechnął się chłopak. – Ale proszę mówić dalej. Moi dziadkowie mieli chyba jakieś rodziny?

– Nie wiem nic więcej o twojej babci, ale słyszałem, że cała rodzina Harolda Pottera została wybita przez Grindelwalda, z zemsty za jego pracę aurora.

– Znowu śmierć…

– Tak… A twoi dziadkowie zostali zabici przez Voldemorta jako zemsta za działania Jamesa Pottera jako aurora… Rok przed ślubem twoich rodziców.

Harry przełknął ślinę i nic nie powiedział. Wydawało się cudem, że ktokolwiek przeżył.

– To wygląda jak samobójstwo świata czarodziejów… – zaczął cicho. – My zabijamy mrocznych czarodziejów, a oni nas zabijają…

– Jak wszędzie na świecie… Nawet mugole zabijają się nawzajem.

– Wygląda na to, że to ludzka cecha… Dlaczego? – W jego głosie słychać było rozpacz.

– Nikt nie wie, Harry – odpowiedział Snape cicho. – Gdybyśmy wiedzieli, może moglibyśmy coś na to poradzić.

Po dłuższej ciszy Harry zadał kolejne pytanie.

– A rodzice mojej matki? Czy wie pan coś o nich?

Wyraz twarzy profesora momentalnie stał się odległy.

– Nie znałem ich. – Jego głos był zachrypnięty i chłodny. – Ale… byłem tam, kiedy zginęli…

* * *

– Zabiję tego bydlaka, Remus! Przysięgam ci. – Oczy Syriusza płonęły gniewem. – Co by nie mówił Albus, jestem pewien, że on po prostu nie ośmielił się wrócić, bo w końcu udało mu się zabić Harry'ego.

Twarz Remusa była naznaczona zmęczeniem i cierpieniem poprzedniego dnia. Nie miał już swojego eliksiru, a Snape nie przysłał im nowej dostawy, więc jego przemiana była bardziej bolesna niż przywykł… W rzeczywistości głównie stąd Syriusz dowiedział się o zniknięciu Snape'a. Niedostarczona przesyłka.

Pochylił się do przodu obserwując wybuch przyjaciela przeciwko Mistrzowi Eliksirów i stawał się coraz bardziej zły. To było takie proste: od razu posądzać Snape o to, że był odpowiedzialny za nagłe zniknięcie Harry'ego – i może jego śmierć…

– Wreszcie udało mu się wykonać jego główny cel jako Śmierciożercy… – Syriusz kipiał ze złości. – Jak Dumbledore mógł ufać mu choćby przez chwilę? Ufać Śmierciożercy… Obrzydliwemu, wrednemu Ślizgonowi… Mówiłem mu… Ale Dumbledore był taki pewien… No i patrz!

Remus starał się uspokoić. Mógł zrozumieć punkt widzenia swojego przyjaciela, ale… Wierzył Dumbledore'owi. Oczywiście, nawet Dumbledore popełniał błędy i wierzył niewłaściwym ludziom, ale Snape był… innym przypadkiem. Pracował dla Dumbledore'a przez więcej niż dziesięć lat. i chociaż zawsze twierdził, że nienawidzi Harry'ego, to ryzykował własnym życiem, aby go ratować, gdy było trzeba… Lupin westchnął. Naprawdę nie wiedział, co myśleć o Snapie, ale nie był przekonany o jego winie.

– Obrzydliwy padalec… Śmierciożerca… Kto wie, może był jednym z zabójców Anny…

– Wystarczy, Syriuszu! – wykrzyknął nagle Lupin. – Zamknij gębę, albo zaraz rzucę na ciebie jakąś klątwę! – Uniósł swoją różdżkę.

– Remus? – spytał Black, zaskoczony. – Co jest…?

– Cokolwiek stało się z Harrym, z całą pewnością nie jest to winą Snape'a. Harry uciekł z domu i to nie Snape go gonił. Słudzy Voldemorta z pewnością obserwowali dom i porwali go, gdy tylko opuścił bezpieczne ściany. Od tego momentu los Harry'ego był przesądzony. Snape nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Sam jest zbyt słaby, nawet jeśli jest po naszej stronie. A jeżeli nie jest, to dlaczego nie wrócił? Mógłby powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi, że Harry został złapany i on nie był w stanie nic zrobić, a Voldemort go zabił lub coś w tym rodzaju… Ale on nie wrócił i myślę, że zginął razem z Harrym. Możliwe, że nawet znowu próbował ocalić mu życie…

– Jak możesz być tak głupi, Remus! Jestem pewien, że Snape nareszcie go zabił. Nie ośmielił się wrócić i być przesłuchanym pod Veritaserum, bo jego mały sekret by się wydał…

– Dumbledore powiedział, że przesłuchiwał Snape'a kilka miesięcy temu…

– Na jego własną prośbę i za pomocą serum zaoferowanym mu przez Snape'a… To trochę podejrzane, nie sądzisz? Moody nie wierzy pod tym względem Dumbledore'owi, a ja wierzę Moody'emu. On również przesłuchiwał Snape'a przed jego procesem w ministerstwie i powiedział, że Snape przyznał się do wszystkiego pod wpływem Veritaserum: do morderstw, tortur… Do wszystkiego, Remusie.

Lupin skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

– i ty mówisz, że ja jestem głupcem. A co z _tobą_? – Jego oczy błyszczały od gniewu i frustracji. – Pamiętam pewną długą rozmowę kilka miesięcy temu… _Ty_ opowiadałeś mi swoje wspomnienia z więzienia ministerstwa… Kochająca opieka Aurorów… Dwa miesiące tam spędzone… Bicie, tortury, wmuszane Veritaserum aż _przyznałeś się do wszystkiego, co tylko chcieli usłyszeć!_ _Ty_ to mi mówiłeś! _Ty_! Czy już pamiętasz? _Ty_ przyznałeś się, że zdradziłeś Jamesa i Lily, aby tylko pozwolili ci umrzeć w spokoju.

Black opuścił głowę z wyraźnym cierpieniem.

– Tak… pamiętam…

Chciał, aby Lupin skończył. Ale ten bezlitośnie kontynuował:

– A teraz wierzysz Moody'emu, który przesłuchiwał Snape'a… Prawdopodobnie w taki sam sposób jak ciebie… Wyobraź sobie.

– Niczego nie rozumiesz! – wykrzyknął nagle Black. – Dumbledore ocalił go od Azkabanu, a mnie nigdy nawet nie próbował!

– Może dlatego, że on _nigdy_ nie przyznał się do rzeczy, których nie zrobił! Nie powiedział czegoś byleby tylko go zostawili…

– Okłamał ich!

– A czy mogę zapytać _skąd_ to wiesz? Cokolwiek Snape by nie zrobił, ty nigdy mu nie zaufasz. Jeżeli uratuje Harry'ego od Voldemorta, ty i tak z pewnością znajdziesz jakiś powód, by go nienawidzić.

– Zabił moją siostrę.

– Bzdura.

– To jego wina, że Voldemort zabił moją rodzinę.

– To była twoja wina, jeśli chcesz koniecznie użyć tego niewłaściwego słowa! To była zemsta, o czym ty _doskonale_ wiesz! Zemsta na _tobie_! Za twoją pracę! Twoje czyny!

Obaj mężczyźni stali twarzą w twarz, płonąc gniewem.

– Więc wolisz stać po stronie tego obrzydliwego Śmierciożercy, niż po mojej! – warknął Black.

– Nie jestem po niczyjej stronie. Staram się tylko być obiektywny.

– To morderca.

– On nigdy nie starał się ciebie zabić. Ty natomiast…

– Chodzi ci o to…?

– Tak, chodzi mi o to!

– _Wynoś się stąd!_ – wrzasnął Black i uniósł pięść do twarzy przyjaciela.

– To jest _mój_ dom, Syriuszu. _Ty_ możesz go opuścić, jeśli chcesz. Ale proszę cię, abyś został. – Ostatnie zdanie Lupin dodał już spokojniej. Kiedy Black najwyraźniej nie zrozumiał prośby, powtórzył: – Możesz tutaj zostać, Syriuszu. Tylko na mnie nie wrzeszcz. Proszę.

Black powoli opuścił ręce. Nagle poczuł się winny.

– Ja… Przepraszam, Remus. Straciłem panowanie… – wyjąkał cicho.

– Zauważyłem. – Lupin uśmiechnął się lekko.

Usiedli na kanapie. Black oparł łokcie na kolanach i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Przez przynajmniej dwadzieścia minut panowała cisza. Lupin patrzył niewidzącym wzrokiem przez okno, Black tylko siedział bez ruchu.

W końcu przerwał ciszę.

– Tak trudno przyznać się do swojej słabości… i wiedzieć, że ktoś, kogo nienawidzisz, był silniejszy od ciebie…

Lupin nic nie powiedział. Tylko siedział i słuchał swojego przyjaciela. Słowa płynęły powoli, Black najwyraźniej zmuszał się do mówienia, do wyznania winy… Ale czas szukania kozła ofiarnego już minął.

– To moja wina. Poddałem się… Ale byłem tam taki samotny… Już nie miałem po co żyć. To po prostu… Nic nie miało znaczenia. Czy ty to rozumiesz? – zapytał. Ból prawie go dusił.

Lupin skinął głową.

– Myślę, że tak.

– Wszystko zdawało się nie mieć sensu. Moja rodzina zginęła. James umarł. Ciebie odepchnąłem swoimi podejrzeniami. Peter nas zdradził. I… Judith zostawiła mnie… Wierzyła, że to ja byłem zdrajcą i po kilku miesiącach wyszła za Butlera, tego Krukona… Kiedy o tym usłyszałem, nie miałem już siły…

Ramiona zadrżały mu od cichego płaczu.

– Chciałem tylko umrzeć. Myślałem, że otrzymam pocałunek dementora, jeżeli przyznam się do wszystkiego, o co zostałem oskarżony.

– Wiesz, że Snape był w takiej samej sytuacji? Stracił rodziców, ukochaną, nawet brata…

– Tak, Quietus… – zastanowił się Black. – Jedyna osoba, którą kochał. Kochał Quietusa bardziej niż Annę…

– A ty i James… – zaczął Lupin, ale Black mu przerwał.

– Wiem, proszę, nie kończ. To wydawało się takim dobrym dowcipem…

– Nienawidziłeś Severusa i chciałeś się zemścić na nim poprzez jego brata… To nie było uczciwe…

– Wiem, wiem… Ale to był pomysł Jamesa.

– Powiedział mi o tym. Obaj powinniście zostać wyrzuceni ze szkoły, prawie zabiliście młodszego od ciebie chłopca. To, że mogliście dalej się uczyć, zawdzięczacie tylko prośbie Quietusa.

– I Haroldowi Potterowi, nie zapomnij…

– Cóż… Dałeś Severusowi dobry powód do nienawiści. Prawie zabiłeś jego brata. A potem jego – za pomocą mnie. Nie masz prawa go nienawidzić, czy być do niego uprzedzonym. Musisz spróbować dać mu szansę.

– To takie trudne…

– Obaj wszystko straciliście. i chociaż on nie był w Azkabanie, to…

– Był. – Black westchnął ciężko. – Przynajmniej przez cztery miesiące, nie pamiętam dokładnie.

– Skąd wiesz? – Lupin zbladł.

– Był w celi naprzeciwko mojej.

Lupin był w szoku. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie był w stanie otworzyć ust. W końcu potrząsnął głową.

– Nigdy o tym nie mówiłeś – wydusił w końcu.

– Nigdy nie pytałeś – odparł bez wyrazu Syriusz.

– Już nie wiem, co powinienem o tobie myśleć… – wyszeptał Lupin smutnym głosem. Wyjrzał przez okno na czerwone chmury otaczające powoli zachodzące słońce. – Naprawdę nie wiem…


	8. Marzenia

_Wersja z dnia: 15.06.2011_

* * *

8. MARZENIA

– Był pan tam? – zapytał Harry drżącym głosem. Prawdę mówiąc nie chciał słyszeć, ani zrozumieć odpowiedzi. Nie chciał być zły na Snape'a, obwiniać go. Nie chciał wiedzieć, że był on jednym z ludzi odpowiedzialnych za jego okropne dzieciństwo. Jednym z morderców jego dziadków.

– Tak, byłem tam, ale spóźniłem się. Spóźniłem się…

– Spóźnił się pan? Na co? – Pragnienie dowiedzenia się czegoś o swojej rodzinie było silniejsze, niż strach przed odpowiedzią mężczyzny.

– Odbyło się spotkanie Śmierciożerców tutaj, w Koszmarnym Dworze, i Voldemort rozkazał mi zrobić jakieś eliksiry. – Snape westchnął, potarł kark z wyraźnym zdenerwowanie. – Tak, nie musisz pytać, z pewnością były to eliksiry do tortur lub trucizny – nie pamiętam już. Wysłano mnie do mojego laboratorium. Po rozpoczęciu pracy, miałem jednak trochę wolnego czasu i chciałem porozmawiać z Lucjuszem.

– Z ojcem Dracona, tak?

– Tak. – Snape próbował uporządkować myśli. – W tym czasie pracowałem już dla Dumbledore'a.

– Więc to było już po śmierci Quietusa.

– Miesiąc czy dwa później, nie znam dokładnej daty. Zbyt dużo się wtedy działo, by pamiętać szczegóły.

Profesor zamyślił się. Po pewnym czasie, Harry zadał więc kolejne pytanie.

– Nie bał się pan?

– Pytasz czy bałem się Voldemorta? – Kiedy Harry przytaknął, Snape odpowiedział: – Nie. Już się nie bałem. Moje życie stało się bezcelowe. Anna zostawiła mnie, gdy zobaczyła Mroczny Znak na moim przedramieniu. Quietus zginął z ręki moich rodziców. Chciałem tylko pomścić jego śmierć najlepiej jak się da i umrzeć. Nic więcej.

– To musiało być straszne… – w głosie Harry'ego brzmiało współczucie.

– Było… – zaczął Snape, lecz Harry mu przerwał.

– Czułem się tak samo kilka dni temu… Wszystko wydawało się bezsensowne. A zwłaszcza przetrwanie. I nie czułem już strachu.

Snape pamiętał to dziwne obojętne zachowanie chłopca, i swoją własną panikę, kiedy to zobaczył. Czy był tak przerażony właśnie dlatego, że kiedyś czuł to samo?

Nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na swoje własne pytanie, więc zdecydował się kontynuować opowieść.

– Tak więc, szukałem Lucjusza i przez przypadek podsłuchałem rozmowę między Voldemortem i trojgiem nowych Śmierciożerców. Dostali zadanie, test lojalności. Mieli wybić całą rodzinę Evansów. Przestraszyłem się. Nie miałem czasu, by powiadomić Dumbledore'a. Właśnie mieli ruszać. Pobiegłem do swojego laboratorium i pogasiłem wszystkie ognie pod kotłami. Byłoby zbyt podejrzane, gdybym zostawił buzujące kotły. Wiesz, nie mogłem wrócić bez wezwania. Sprzątnięcie wszystkiego zabrało mi trochę czasu, potem wyszedłem. Kiedy dotarłem do domu Evansów, tamta trójka zabiła już twoich dziadków. Twoja matka walczyła na pierwszym piętrze, ale oni byli silniejsi. Przegrywała bitwę i została poważnie ranna. Wtedy… – Twarz Snape'a spochmurniała, Harry nie widział jeszcze u niego takiej ponurej miny. – Zabiłem ich. Całą trójkę.

Profesor zadrżał i zamknął oczy. Harry widział żyłę pulsującą na jego skroni.

– Profesorze – powiedział cicho i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Nie powinien pan obwiniać się za to…

– Zabiłem ich. Trójkę dzieciaków… głupich, oszukanych dzieciaków…

– Nie mógł pan zrobić nic innego…

– Mogłem. Mogłem ich ogłuszyć.

– Ale to byli mordercy.

– Tak jak ja.

– Starał się pan ocalić ciężko ranną dziewczynę. Nie miał pan czasu na zastanowienie. Możliwe, że nie ocenił pan sytuacji właściwie i zareagował pan zbyt agresywnie. Ale pana zamiarem była obrona kogoś, nie zabójstwo. I sam pan powiedział, profesorze, że kluczowym słowem jest zamiar.

– Jesteś zbyt niebezpieczny, panie Potter – westchnął zrzędliwie Snape. – Zawsze zwracasz moje słowa przeciwko mnie.

– To pokazuje, że pana słowa są mądre i prawdziwe. Z drugiej strony to pokazuje, że nie ufa pan sobie. Muszę panu wciąż przypominać pana mądrości.

– Harry, słuchaj. To nie takie proste wybaczyć sobie… - warknął zirytowany mężczyzna. Harry przewrócił oczami.

– Wiem. Starałem się panu to samo powiedzieć, ale pan zaczął tę przemowę o zamiarach..

– Potter, jesteś… – Snape podniósł brwi w udawanej frustracji.

– Impertynenckim głupkiem. Nową Znakomitością Hogwartu. Niezmiernie aroganckim zdobywcą pucharu Quidditcha. Albo małym paskudnym chłopakiem, który uważa, że jest ponad zasadami… – dokończył Harry.

– To są znowu _moje_ słowa…

– Och, myślałem, że pan nie pamięta…

– _Doskonale_ je pamiętam, Potter! Ale…

– Rozumiem…

– _Zamknij się_! Chciałem powiedzieć: Doskonale je pamiętam, ale one są dowodem mojej własnej omylności.

– Omylności? Nie. Z całą pewnością nie. One są dowodem pana krystalicznie jasnego osądu i mądrości.

Patrzyli na siebie przez długie minuty w całkowitej ciszy. Potem razem nagle wybuchli śmiechem, a Snape potargał włosy Harry'ego.

– Harry – po raz pierwszy na twarzy profesora zagościł szczery, radosny uśmiech – cieszę się, że cię poznałem.

Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– Witam w prawdziwym świecie – powiedział i nagle zadrżał. Potem zaniósł się suchym, bolesnym kaszlem. Snape zaniepokoił się.

– Harry…?

– To nic takie… – Nie zdołał dokończyć. Silniejszy atak kaszlu mu przerwał. Był bardzo nagły, ale trwał tylko przez kilka sekund. – Myślę, że się trochę przeziębiłem.

– Jak się czujesz? – spytał zmartwiony Snape.

– Ach… Świetne pytanie. Oczywiście, czuję się wyśmienicie. Chociaż zjadłbym coś ciepłego, albo przynajmniej kilka kęsów czegoś zimnego… Wypiłbym kubek gorącej czekolady i położyłbym się w _prawdziwym_ łóżku i przespał kilka dni… Innymi słowy czuję się dobrze. Prawie.

Oczy Snape'a błysnęły podejrzliwie.

– Potter, to nie czas na żarty…

– Powiedziałem, że prawie, profesorze. – Harry westchnął głęboko. – Czy możemy kontynuować naszą pogawędkę?

Rozbawiony Snape potrząsnął głową.

– O czym chcesz usłyszeć?

– Mówił pan, że ocalił moją mamę.

– Tak. – Nie chciał mówić o _tamtych_ zdarzeniach. Ale Harry miał prawo wiedzieć. Tym razem walczył z pojawiającym się obrazem trzech zabitych Śmierciożer… głupich dzieciaków. Oni byli tacy młodzi… mieli nie więcej niż osiemnaście lat… – Tak, uratowałem twoją matkę. Zabrałem ją z domu i dałem jej jakieś lecznicze eliksiry. Nie zabrałem jej do Hogwartu, bo wiedziałem, że byłoby to bardzo podejrzane i miałem przeczucie, że ktoś z nauczycieli szpieguje dla Voldemorta. Nie chciałem rezygnować z mojej roli szpiega. – Tamten wieczór był pełen niezwykłych zdarzeń… Słowa Lily Evans… Snape przez chwilę się zastanawiał, jak opowiedzieć Harry'emu tę historię. Wreszcie zdecydował się streścić ją najbardziej jak tylko można. – Kiedy twoja matka odzyskała przytomność, pomyliła mnie z Quietusem. Nazwała mnie tym imieniem… To zabolało tak bardzo, że prawie ją uderzyłem. Potem jej siostra przyjechała ze swoim chłopakiem, może z kina? Nie wiem… Zostawiłem twoją matkę z nimi i aportowałem się z powrotem do Hogwartu.

– Czy pana brat był do pana podobny? – zapytał ciekawie Harry.

Snape przytaknął.

– Dosyć. Kiedy byliśmy dziećmi, wyglądaliśmy jak bliźnięta, chociaż ja byłem starszy od niego. On był dwa lata młodszy. W miarę jak rośliśmy różnice były coraz bardziej widoczne. Kiedy w końcu przyszedł do Hogwartu, podobieństwo nie było już takie wielkie. Miał krótkie włosy i był przeraźliwie chudy. I… – Uśmiechnął się przypominając sobie twarz brata. – Był taki… spokojny. Zrównoważony. Cichy i miły. Te cechy było widać na jego twarzy.

– A pan zawsze był szyderczy i niezadowolony… – Iskierki zalśniły w oczach Harry'ego.

– Em… Uhm… Masz rację, oczywiście – Snape wyglądał na zakłopotanego. – Myślałem, że to było… męskie zachowanie… Nienawidziłem być dziecinny… więc…

– Więc to nie takie dziwne, że mama pomyliła pana z nim. I może nie wiedziała, że zmienił pan strony…

– Nie wiedziała również, że byłem Śmierciożercą… Nikt nie wiedział. Z wyjątkiem Anny, ale jestem pewien, że nikomu nie powiedziała.

– Myślę, że ma pan rację… Nie powiedziała nawet swojemu bratu. Nie wiedział o tym, dopóki nie pokazał pan swojego znaku Knotowi w skrzydle szpitalnym po Turnieju Trójmagicznym…

– On… on nie wiedział? – Twarz Snape'a zbielała. – Nie powiedziała mu… A ja… A ja nigdy jej nie wierzyłem… – Znowu wydawał się zagubiony w swoich myślach, póki z zadumy nie wyrwał go odgłos kaszlu. Harry znowu trząsł się i kasłał.

– Zimno ci? – zapytał Snape, zatroskany.

– Trochę… – Harry przytulił się do Snape'a. Drżał lekko. Profesor wyczuł ciepło bijące od chłopca. Przyłożył dłoń do jego czoła.

– Ty… Ty ma gorączkę, Harry.

– Och… – Chłopak się lekko uśmiechnął. – Więc to dlatego czuję się tak słabo…

– Jak dokładnie się czujesz? – Nauczyciel przyjrzał się uważniej jego oczom.

– Trochę kręci mi się w głowie i jestem słaby. Skóra mnie piecze, ale piekła od kiedy…. od dnia z Averym, więc to może co innego.

Znowu kaszlnął. Snape przełknął ślinę. Nie wyglądało to dobrze. Ale nie mógł nic zrobić.

– Nie wiem, co robić – wyszeptał.

– To niech pan dalej opowiada – odpowiedział Harry. – Czy Dumbledore ufał panu od dnia, w którym wrócił pan na jasną stronę?

– Ja nie wróciłem, Harry. Ja tylko przeszedłem. I odpowiadając na twoje pytanie… nie. Myślę, że nie ufał mi, póki… – Czy mógł opowiedzieć to dziecku? To znowu było takie trudne do wyznania. – Aż do tego stycznia czy lutego… Nie pamiętam dokładnie. Było pewne niewielkie starcie z Moodym i on oskarżył mnie o to, że nadal jestem Śmierciożercą…

Harry widział czystą nienawiść na twarzy profesora.

– Nie lubi pan Moody'ego – rzekł po prostu.

– To jest mało powiedziane, panie Potter. – Snape skrzywił się jak szaleniec. – Nienawidzę go. Nienawidzę go prawie tak samo jak Największego Bydlaka.

– Ale… dlaczego? – Harry starał się mówić spokojnie, ale był bardzo zdenerwowany. Najwidoczniej zastanawianie się nad wiarygodnością Snape'a nie było dobrym pomysłem…

– Moody przesłuchiwał mnie w ministerstwie. Razem z Frankiem Longbottomem. – Harry nie miał odwagi nawet drgnąć. – Ich przesłuchania były takie jak Voldemorta, albo nawet gorsze. Ledwo przeżyłem…

– Więc to dlatego wiedział o pana przeszłości jako Śmierciożercy!

Snape rzucił na niego złowrogie spojrzenie.

– Skąd o tym wiesz? – zapytał groźnie.

– Ja… pamięta pan tę noc, kiedy usłyszał pan hałas i zorientował się, że ktoś przeszukiwał pana gabinet? I spotkał pan Moody'ego na schodach?

Snape gwałtownie skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

– Więc ty tam byłeś, tak jak podejrzewałem.

Harry zaczerwienił się.

– No… byłem. – Przestraszył się nieco, lecz Snape uśmiechnął się po chwili.

– Wiedziałem. I właśnie po tym spotkaniu poszedłem do Dumbledore'a i poprosiłem go, by mnie przesłuchał pod działaniem Veritaserum. Ja… Ja chciałem, aby poznał prawdę o swoim starym przyjacielu. Wiesz, kiedy dowiedziałem się, że Moody będzie nowym nauczycielem obrony, prosiłem Albusa, by go nie zapraszał.

– Nie wiedział o pańskich torturach w ministerstwie?

– Wiedział. Ale mi nie wierzył. Powiedziałem mu wszystko, gdy zostałem uwolniony z Azkabanu.

– _Był pan w Azkabanie?_? – wykrzyknął zszokowany Harry.

– Przez ponad sześć miesięcy – powiedział Snape cicho. – Ale mówiłem o Moodym i Dumbledorze. Jak już mówiłem, dyrektor nie wierzył mi. W końcu zmusiłem go, by dał mi ten cholerny eliksir i przepytał dokładnie. O wszystko. O moją lojalność. Moje grzechy. I tortury Moody'ego też. W końcu to zrobił. Ale nadal mi nie ufał. Wysłał pozostałości eliksiru innemu Mistrzowi Eliksirów do sprawdzenia. Dopiero wtedy uwierzył w moją historię o Moodym. Och, przy okazji… _Tamtej_ nocy to nie Moody wiedział o mojej przeszłości, tylko Crouch. Chociaż sądzę, że wiedział o tym od Moody'ego. Nigdy się nie spotkaliśmy na żadnym wezwaniu. Nie wiedziałem, że był Śmierciożercą. Jak Pettigrew. Tożsamości wielu swoich sług Voldemort ukrywał przed nami.

– Nie sądzę – zmęczony Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Co…? – Snape'a zamurowało. Ten komentarz nie pasował do ich rozmowy.

– Nie sądzę, aby Dumbledore nie wierzył panu aż do ostatniego roku.

– Ale to prawda.

– Nie, z całą pewnością się pan myli – oświadczył poważnie Harry. – Może nie chciał uwierzyć w pana historię o swoim przyjacielu. Tak, to musiało być bardzo trudne uwierzyć, że jego przyjaciel był bydlakiem. I – ciągnął dalej, nie dając Snape'owi szansy na przerwanie – był pan głową Slytherinu przez długie lata. Pozwolił pracować panu z dziećmi. Wierzył panu. Ufał panu. Po prostu nie chciał się zawieść na swoim przyjacielu.

Snape westchnął i objął Harry'ego.

– Jesteś taki…

Przerwał mu ostry kaszel chłopca.

– … taki śpiący – ziewnął cicho Harry, kiedy atak minął. – Myślę, że się zdrzemnę…

Zwinął się w kłębek przy profesorze.

– Bardzo proszę, Harry.

Nie zauważył, kiedy sam również zasnął.

* * *

Głośny kaszel obudził Snape'a. Jego pierwszą myślą było, że to Śmierciożercy przyszli zabrać ich do komnaty tortur, ale potem zorientował się, że to Harry kaszle obok, w niespokojnym śnie. To był suchy, ostry kaszel, który wstrząsał całym ciałem chłopca. Snape dotknął ręką czoła Harry'ego i przestraszył się. Harry był rozpalony i najwyraźniej bardzo go bolało.

Pomimo własnej słabości usiadł, serce zaczęło mu walić, kiedy spojrzał na chłopca z rozpaczą. Nie był przygotowany na taką sytuację, chociaż właściwie nie powinna być niespodzianką. Nie jedli od ponad tygodnia, torturowano ich, stracili dużo krwi, byli zamknięci w wilgotnej i zimnej celi bez odpowiednich ubrań. To i tak był cud, że chłopak nie rozchorował się wcześniej. Ale teraz… Co mógł zrobić? Bez eliksirów, różdżki… Był zupełnie bezradny.

Nagle wpadł na pomysł. Wziął kilka pasków z byłej podkoszulki Harry'ego, zmoczył je i owinął dookoła nadgarstków, łokci Harry'ego, a ostatni położył na czole chłopca. Chłopak był nieprzytomny, w ogóle nie zareagował. Mężczyzna musiał powstrzymać chęć przytulenia Harry'ego… Nie. Dzieciak nie potrzebował więcej ciepła, musiał zwalczyć swoje własne. Od czasu do czasu Snape zmieniał ciepłe szmatki na zimne, ale gorączka nie chciała spaść.

Po paru godzinach bezowocnych prób zdjął swój podkoszulek, zmoczył go i owinął dookoła drżącego ciała dziecka. Od razu nastąpiła reakcja: Harry krzyknął i usiadł, nadal półprzytomny.

Snape powtarzał tę procedurę znowu i znowu, aż w końcu przekonał się, że temperatura nieco spadła. Gorączka nie odeszła, ale Mistrz Eliksirów stwierdził, że jest znośna. Sen chłopca stał się spokojniejszy i wolny od koszmarów. Ale to, że Harry nie zaczął się pocić, martwił Snape'a poważnie. Gorączka miała znowu wzrosnąć, był tego pewny.

Miał rację.

Po godzinie musiał powtórzyć cały proces od początku. I znowu. I znowu. W przerwach uważnie przyglądał się twarzy chłopca. To było takie dziwne.

Nie, nie twarz…. Ale sposób, w jaki on ją postrzegał. Oczywiście, były na niej pewne ślady męki poprzednich dni, ale nie na nich się skupił. Patrzył na tę kiedyś znienawidzoną twarz, twarz Jamesa Pottera, twarz Złotego Chłopca i teraz… to była po prostu twarz Harry'ego. Nie słynnego Harry'ego Pottera, syna jego wroga, już nie! Był tylko Harry – chłopiec, któremu zależało, chłopiec, który przetrwał, który znaczył teraz dla niego więcej niż ktokolwiek inny. Tak, _ktokolwiek_. Nawet Quietus. I to było takie niezwykłe. Wręcz dziwaczne!

Od czasu do czasu robiło mu się przykro z powodu ostatnich czterech lat. Gdyby wiedział… Gdyby się postarał… Gdyby dał Harry'emu szansę… jedną małą szansę… nic więcej. Kilka ludzkich słów… ludzkich uczuć… Albus ostrzegał go tyle razy. Powiedział, że będzie żałował swego zachowania względem Harry'ego. Cóż, dyrektor z pewnością nie miał na myśli tak poważnej sytuacji jak ta… Ale…

Twarz bez dziecięcych okularów, za to z doświadczeniem wielu rodzajów bólu, wyglądała jednocześnie młodo i staro. Czasami zielone oczy otwierały się nagle i patrzyły niewidząco na sufit, potem zamykały się, odcinając znów rozgorączkowany umysł od otoczenia…

Snape znowu zmienił mokry okład na piersi Harry'ego. Gorączka znowu gwałtownie rosła. To już był szósty raz. Przerwy pomiędzy spokojnymi okresami stawały się coraz krótsze. Ostatni nie był dłuższy niż piętnaście minut. To było straszne.

Więc utraci Harry'ego. Był przerażony. Chociaż przynajmniej spełni się jego życzenie: umrze później. I będzie mógł być przy nim aż do śmierci, tak jak chciał chłopak.

Nie przerywał zmiany mokrych szmat. Powtarzał ruchy automatycznie, starając się nie myśleć o zbliżającym się końcu.

Dlaczego wszystko działo się tak szybko? Kilka godzin temu wydawało się, że Harry tylko lekko się przeziębił. W ciągu dziesięciu (a może dłużej, Snape nie mógł tego stwierdzić dokładnie) zbliżył się do śmierci… A on znowu był bezradny…

Kiedy Harry stawał się coraz cichszy, postanowił mówić do niego. Tak jakby mógł zawrócić go z jego dalekiej drogi… Ułożył głowę Harry'ego na swoich kolana i zaczął mówić.

Mówił o wszystkim. O swoim dzieciństwie, jego więzi z Quietusem, ich zabawach. O swojej pierwszej klasie w Hogwarcie, o przegranych z powodu Jamesa Pottera meczach quidditcha, rywalizacji z Huncwotami… Potem o poważnych sprawach: swoim pierwszym doświadczeniu z mroczną magią, swoich nauczycielach obrony i lekcjach pojedynków, eliksirach z Gryfonami, pierwszym spotkaniu z Anną Black, o reakcji jej brata. Dniu, w którym się dowiedział o śmierci Anny… Ale nie zamierzał mówić o śmierci, kiedy była tak blisko, więc zmienił temat.

Mówił o wymarzonej przyszłości. O przyszłości, jaką miałby z Harrym, gdyby udało im się stąd wydostać… To było marzenie na głos, pełne jego nadziei, wiary… Czasami wydawało się tak odległe jak niebo… To była przyszłość, która miała nigdy nie nadejść, marzenia na przekór wszystkim oczekiwaniom i doświadczeniom…

– …mieszkam w moim rodzinnym domu. Nie możesz sobie tego wyobrazić: jest naprawdę ogromny, dwupiętrowy, z dwudziestoma pokojami… Tak naprawdę nie lubię tam mieszkać, jest po prostu za duży na jedną osobę… Tak, mieszkam tam sam. Cała moja rodzina umarła, moi rodzice byli podejrzani o bycie Śmierciożercami i ministerstwo właśnie zamierzało ich aresztować po tym jak pokonałeś Voldemorta czternaście lat temu, ale postanowili nie dać się schwytać i popełnili samobójstwo. Byłem w szoku, kiedy się o tym dowiedziałem: ten cholerny Frank Longbottom powiedział mi to trzy miesiące później, kiedy byłem w Azkabanie, aby zwiększyć moje męczarnie… Nie kochałem ich, ale bolało mnie to, że nie mogłem im zapewnić odpowiedniego pochówku… Jestem pewien, że to rozumiesz. Wielu innych członków mojej rodziny zostało zabitych przez aurorów, nawet ci niewinni, którzy nie chcieli mieszać się do tej wojny. Zostali oskarżeni o wspieranie Voldemorta… Mam tylko dalekiego kuzyna, Andrusa z Australii i ciotkę, która odeszła z rodziny Snape'ów. Andrus żyje tak jak ja, całkiem sam. Jego żona zostawiła go, zabrała dzieci i zmieniła im nazwiska. Tak więc zostało tylko dwóch żyjących Snape'ów w czarodziejskim świecie: Andrus i ja.

– Gdy więc wprowadzimy się do mojego domu, będziesz miał nie tylko pokój, ale nawet całe piętro, jeśli zechcesz. Ale możemy tobie zrobić również mały apartament, jeśli chcesz. Z pokojem, łazienką i laboratorium. Nie, nie myślę o laboratorium eliksirów, uspokój się… tylko zwykły pokój do pracy, do pisania esejów na lekcje eliksirów… albo ćwiczeń transfiguracji… Pokój do pracy z regałami i książkami… No dobrze, będziesz mógł mieć te idiotyczne książki o grze w quidditcha ze sobą, skoro tak nalegasz… Będziesz miał pełno ubrań i szat i tyle głupich gier, ile tylko będziesz chciał. Mogę nawet z tobą grać w quidditcha, chociaż jestem pewien, że bez problemu mnie pokonasz… Och, ale ja się zemszczę korepetycjami z eliksirów… – Uśmiechnął się, wyobrażając sobie zdenerwowaną twarz Harry'ego. – Będziesz musiał spędzić tyle samo czasu ze mną, robiąc najtrudniejsze eliksiry jakie znajdę w „Najsilniejszych Eliksirach", ile na polu do quidditcha, zapewniam cię…

Nagle usłyszał słaby głos ze swoich kolan. Opuścił zamyślone oczy i zaskoczony zauważył uśmiech na twarzy chłopca.

– Harry! Ocknąłeś się! – wykrzyknął.

Harry tylko mrugnął w odpowiedzi.

– Nie do końca… – wyszeptał, oblizał usta i zamknął oczy. – Czy mogę prosić, żeby pan mówił dalej…? – jego głos osłabł.

Snape skinął głową, chociaż chłopak nie widział tego.

– Oczywiście. – Jego serce było lekkie, poczuł, że znowu wraca mu nadzieja. – Będę cię uczył, aż będziesz najlepszy z eliksirów… i może z obrony też… Chociaż nie wiem, kto będzie kolejną ofiarą Albusa na tę posadę… Może powinniśmy przełamać klątwę na to cholerne stanowisko i znowu dać tę pracę temu twojemu cholernemu wilkołakowi… – Chłopak znowu się uśmiechnął. Snape położył rękę na czole Harry'ego, ale nadal było gorące. Profesor westchnął głęboko. – Czy wiesz, że Albus chciał, aby twój ojciec uczył tego idiotycznego przedmiotu? Ja oczywiście sprzeciwiłem się temu, jako jeden z nauczycieli, i muszę ci się przyznać, że to było całkowicie nieuczciwe. Sam dostałem swoją posadę tylko dzięki wstawiennictwu Quietusa… Naprawdę… Przekonał Albusa, że będę najwłaściwszą osobą do tej głupiej pracy, jakoś mu się to udało. Wyobraź sobie! Wiedział, że byłem Śmierciożercą i Dumbledore też był tego świadomy… Po prostu nie mogę zrozumieć Albusa… ani Quietusa… Dlaczego to zrobili? – Zastanawiał się przez chwilę. – Więc protestowałem, że twój ojciec nie ma wystarczających kwalifikacji. Ale… gdyby przyjął tę posadę może, byłby w stanie ją utrzymać… Jestem pewien, że klątwa twojego dziadka pozwoliłaby jego synowi uczyć… Ale James umarł i myślę, że ty jesteś jedyną osobą, która może przyjąć tę przeklętą pracę bez negatywnych następstw.

Zobaczył, że Harry znowu stracił przytomność. Westchnął i wyciągnął rękę, by znowu zmoczyć okład, kiedy usłyszał otwieranie drzwi.

Nie! To nie mogła być prawda!

Czemu Voldemort nie mógł pozwolić umrzeć im w spokoju?

Och, co za _głupie_ pytanie.

Snape poczuł parę rąk łapiących go mocno za ramiona, jęknął z bólu. Po chwili stał obok drzwi, opierając się o framugę. Nogi pod nim się trzęsły. Cholera. Był za słaby by cokolwiek zrobić, chociaż zostawiono go tam samego. Widział trzech Śmierciożerców zastanawiających się nad Harrym, co robić. Wreszcie jeden podniósł bezwładne ciało chłopca, pozostali dwaj chwycili Snape'a i zaprowadzili go znowu do komnaty tortur.

Tortury… Śmierciożerca niosący chłopca poszedł w inną stronę, zostawiając Mistrza Eliksirów ze swoimi dwoma kamratami. Ale tym razem tortury ograniczyły się do zwykłego bicia i kopania… Nie starali się nawet, by doprowadzić go do omdlenia. Był zupełnie przytomny, gdy wrócił do celi.

Sam.

Harry'ego tam nie było. Harry nie wrócił też po godzinie.

Dwóch godzinach.

Trzech…

Snape liczył sekundy, minuty, godziny…

Nie. To nie mogła być prawda.

Harry powinien żyć!

Albo on… cóż. Może lepiej dla niego było umrzeć.

Ale… Jeżeli Harry umarł, Voldemort by mu o tym powiedział… Dla samej tortury… zwiększenia cierpienia… Więc Harry nadal żył…

O nie… To miała być kolejna runda tortur. Separacja.

Cholera.

Przeklęty Największy Bydlak.

Snape nagle poczuł się stary i zmęczony. Udręczony. I bez nadziei.

Nie, nie miał już nadziei. Zabrali Harry'ego. Oznaczało to, że będzie niecierpliwie czekać na najbliższe tortury, ponieważ zobaczy tam Harry'ego… Co za obrzydliwa gra… Gra ich uczuciami… Trudniejsza do zniesienia niż fizyczne cierpienia. Jak długo to jeszcze potrwa? Kiedy wreszcie będą mogli umrzeć?

Jego myśli skupiły się na Harrym. Czy czuł się lepiej? Czy dali mu lecznicze eliksiry? Było ich wiele w jego magazynie, podpisanych i ułożonych w kolejności. Najlepsze były na drugiej półce pod oknem… Ale to nie miało znaczenia. Jak zniósł fakt, że zostali rozdzieleni?

* * *

Harry czuł się o wiele lepiej. Wolny od bólu i gorączki, nawet nie kaszlał. Był tylko śmiertelnie głodny. W rzeczywistości obudził go jego żołądek.

Otworzył oczy. Był w celi, ale z pewnością nie tej, którą dzielił ze Snape'em. Była mniejsza i znajdowała się w niej tylko jedna pochodnia.

Natychmiast zrozumiał. Zostali rozdzieleni.

Zamknął ponownie oczy. Nie. Nie chciał pogodzić się z nowym porządkiem. To miejsce było piekłem aż do teraz… Dlaczego? Jak mogło być jeszcze gorzej? Czy naprawdę na to zasługiwali? Czy były jakieś grzechy na tej ziemi, za które zasługiwało się na taką karę?

Czuł łzy na twarzy. Chciał Snape'a z powrotem. Pragnął jego krzepiącej obecności. Jego krótkich i czasami ciętych uwag. Tej postaci, która była dla niego jak rodzina…

Jak rodzina… Albo lepiej rzec: jak ojciec. Tak. Chociaż Harry nie do końca wiedział, jak ojciec powinien zachowywać się w stosunku do swojego syna, albo co syn miałby czuć do swojego ojca, ale był pewien, że czuł coś w tym rodzaju. A Snape zdecydowanie zachowywał się jak ojciec.

To byłoby wspaniałe… Snape nie miał rodziny. On też właściwie nie miał żadnej rodziny, Dursleyowie się nie liczyli, nigdy się nie starali. Więc czemu nie? Byłoby tak dobrze mieć Snape'a za ojca…

_Czy oddajesz się marzeniom, Potter?_ Prawie usłyszał głęboki głos Mistrza Eliksirów. Tak. Zawsze oddawał się marzeniom, całe życie. Jeżeli chciał przetrwać, pozostać przy zdrowych zmysłach, musiał to robić. I wiele z tych marzeń związanych było z rodziną i rodzicami… albo z ofertą Syriusza. Syriusz w tych marzeniach był dla niego nie tylko ojcem chrzestnym. Był raczej jak prawdziwy ojciec i wielokrotnie wyobrażał sobie, jak Syriusz pyta, czy może go adoptować…

Teraz głównym obiektem jego marzeń był Snape… I kiedy Harry zaczął sobie wyobrażać ich wspólne życie, zorientował się, co Snape zrobił kilka godzin temu, kiedy mówił do niego o przyszłości. On też marzył. I znalazł miejsce dla Harry'ego w swoich marzeniach.

Harry nagle poczuł się wolny od smutku i bólu. Snape wmarzył go do swojego życia! Czy to naprawdę znaczyło, że…? Harry ledwo mógł w to uwierzyć.

Nie. Snape z pewnością nie chciał dzielić swojego życia z nim. W żaden sposób. Jasne, był dla niego bardzo dobry, nawet miły, ale tylko dlatego, że byli tutaj, razem w tym piekle, umierali. Jeżeli byłaby możliwość ucieczki, nie zabrałby go do siebie do domu… Opiekun Domu Slytherina zabierający Złotego Chłopca Gryffindoru do siebie – co za idiotyczny pomysł. Zostaliby w dobrych stosunkach, to było więcej niż pewne, ale Snape nigdy by nie chciał Harry'ego jako części swojego życia.

Ale powiedział, że nie pozwoliłby zamieszkać Harry'emu w kufrze. Nawet powiedział, że dałby mu pokój albo nawet całe piętro w jego domu, jeżeli udałoby im się uciec z niewoli…

Czy to rzeczywiście znaczyło, że…?

Musiał zapytać o to Snape'a. Musiał wiedzieć. Nie miało znaczenia, że mieli tu umrzeć, że nigdy się nie wydostaną z Koszmarnego Dworu i nie sprawdzą tego w praktyce. Nie. To nie było pytanie o przyszłe możliwości. To było pytanie o akceptację lub odrzucenie.

Nic innego się nie liczyło.

* * *

– Musimy coś zrobić.

Głos Dumbledore'a brzmiał poważniej niż kiedykolwiek. Ludzie siedzący dookoła stołu przytaknęli.

– Czy nie jest za późno, Albusie? – zapytał cicho czyjś zmęczony glos. – To już ponad osiem dni…

– Nie, Mundungusie, jestem pewien, że nie jest jeszcze za późno – odpowiedział dyrektor. – Wręcz przeciwnie, myślę, że mamy jeszcze czas. Nie nieograniczony czas, ale być może wystarczająco dużo, by działać. Jest jeszcze nadzieja. Nie znaleziono ciała Harry'ego, a to oznacza, że Voldemort trzyma go i torturuje, by go złamać, zanim go zabije.

– Więc mówisz, że mamy czas, dopóki Harry wytrzyma – powiedział Mundugus Fletcher gorzko. – Myślę, że to nie jest wystarczająco dużo czasu by go znaleźć. Może zginąć w każdym momencie.

– Ale musimy przynajmniej spróbować go odnaleźć, dać mu szansę – głos Blacka był pełen emocji.

– Zgadzam się z Syriuszem – dodał Lupin.

– Ja też. – Figg zgodziła się z Lupinem. – Chociaż nasze poszukiwania wydają się odrobinę…

– …beznadziejne – dokończył Fletcher i podniósł rękę na znak, aby nikt mu nie przerywał. – Myślę, że nie mamy od czego zacząć poszukiwań. Nie możemy po prostu węszyć po całej Brytanii i pytać wszystkich: „Przepraszam, nie widziałeś gdzieś w pobliżu Harry'ego Pottera, takiego chłopaka z blizną na czole?" albo „Przepraszam, czy może mi pan powiedzieć gdzie jest ten przeklęty Koszmarny Dwór?"

– Nie, Mundungus. Z pewnością nie będziemy zadawać twoich pytań. Będziemy szukać na wiele sposobów jednocześnie. Arturze… – Skinął w kierunku zmęczonego pana Weasleya, który uniósł wzrok.

– Tak, Albusie?

– Chcę cię prosić, abyś zrobił pewne hmm… poszukiwania w ministerstwie, jeśli możesz…

– O czym dokładnie myślisz, Albusie? – zapytał pan Weasley ostrożnie. – Wiesz, że większość ważnych akt jest utajniona…

– Potrzebujemy raportów z przesłuchań i rozpraw Śmierciożerców. Jestem całkiem pewny, że będzie w nich wzmianka o Koszmarnym Dworze. Powinieneś zebrać jak najwięcej się da i przysłać je do mnie.

– Albusie… To, o co prosisz jest… – Pan Weasley potrząsnął z desperacją głową. – Nie chcę użyć słowa niemożliwe, ale to, czego ode mnie oczekujesz, jest _prawie_ niemożliwe. Większość raportów jest tajna i nie wolno mi ich oglądać. Co do nieutajnionych raportów… Te znajdują się w innym departamencie ministerstwa i byłoby bardzo podejrzane, gdybym poszedł tam je czytać… A nawet gdybym w jakiś sposób przeczytał te dokumenty… ich ilość…

– Tak, wiem, Arturze. Ale musimy spróbować wszystkiego.

– Tak, wiem – westchnął pan Weasley, wyglądając na bardziej zmęczonego niż kiedykolwiek. – Ja tylko… Zastanawiam się, czy mogę poprosić Percy'ego o pomoc. Wiesz, on pracuje w ministerstwie. Jest cierpliwszy i dokładniejszy ode mnie. Jego pomoc byłaby bezcenna.

– Myślę, że to dobry pomysł, Arturze. On zrobiłby wszystko, by odnaleźć Harry'ego.

– A pozostali? Co mamy robić? – zapytał Fletcher niecierpliwie.

– Cierpliwości, Mundungusie, proszę. – Wzrok dyrektora był poważny i autorytatywny. – Remusie, Syriuszu… – Odwrócił się do dwóch przyjaciół. – Chciałbym, abyście wybrali się na małą wyprawę do Szkocji. – Rozwinął kawałek papieru. Była to mapa Wielkiej Brytanii. – Ten rejon… i ten, i jeżeli zdążycie, to ten też. – Wskazał pewne obszary mapy. – Remusie, myślę, że możesz wykorzystać swoje kontakty… Musicie być dokładni. To są obszary, których nie mogliśmy dokładnie sprawdzić w ciągu ostatnich lat.

– My? Co masz na myśli, Albusie? – zapytał Fletcher.

– On i ten typ… Snape – odrzekł Black z obrzydzeniem.

– Syriuszu! – Dumbledore nagle zirytował się. – Nie masz prawa o nim tak mówić!

Black skinął niechętnie głową, ale nie odpowiedział.

– Snape? – w głosie Fletchera słychać było niedowierzanie. – Och nie, Albusie…

– Przestań. To nie jest czas na dyskusje o osobach, którymi gardzisz – przerwał Dumbledore bardzo stanowczo. Potem zwrócił się do Blacka. – Więc? Zgadzacie się iść?

– Oczywiście, Albusie – odpowiedział szybko Lupin. – Zaczniemy od razu po spotkaniu.

– Dobrze. – Odwrócił się z powrotem do Fletchera. – Dla ciebie mam raczej trudne zadanie, Mundungusie.

– Bardzo dobrze, dawaj! – Oczy Fletchera błysnęły żartobliwie. – Spodziewam się, że jest wystarczająco trudne, żeby było warte zachodu!

– Będziesz współpracował z Arabellą. – Fletcher skinął głową. Pracowali już kilkakrotnie razem podczas ostatniej wojny, byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi. – Spróbujecie złapać Śmierciożercę i podążycie za nim na spotkanie. Jeśli się poszczęści – do Koszmarnego Dworu.

– Cooo? Albus, czy ty jesteś zdrów na umyśle? – Młodszy czarodziej patrzył na niego w całkowitym niedowierzaniu. – Wolałbym pójść do Ministerstwa, poodkurzać i poczytać nudne papiery!

– Boisz się? – zapytał Dumbledore niewinnie.

– Albusie! Jak śmiesz…? – Nie dokończył. – Nie! Oczywiście, że nie! Ale… Jak znajdziemy Śmierciożercę? Jak mamy podążać za nim, będąc niezauważonymi, może przez kilka dni? Jak mamy się aportować z nim? Wprost przed Voldemorta! Jak mamy to przeżyć? A potem wrócić, by opowiedzieć tobie…?

– Tak, wiem, że to jest bardzo ryzykowne zadanie i właśnie dlatego chcę abyście to wy zrobili, zamiast Remusa i Syriusza. Jesteście starsi niż oni, macie więcej doświadczenia, jesteście dobrze wyszkolonymi aurorami – nie jak aurorzy z ministerstwa – i oboje jesteście wspaniałymi strategami. Będziecie potrzebować tych cech podczas poszukiwań. Nie spodziewam się, że będziecie ryzykować życie, czy też próbować zabić Voldemorta. Wszystko, czego chcę, to znalezienia tego przeklętego Dworu.

– Ale… Jeżeli uda nam się w jakiś sposób go znaleźć – zapytał cicho Lupin – to kto wyciągnie stamtąd Harry'ego?

– Ja, oczywiście. Kto inny? Wydostanę stamtąd obu.


	9. Poszukiwania

_Wersja z dnia: 15.06.2011_

* * *

9. POSZUKIWANIA

Samotny, straszliwie samotny przez całe godziny… Może dni? Nie wiedział. Było mu zimno, zwinął się najciaśniej jak tylko mógł, ale nadal drżał z zimna.

Zimno… na zewnątrz i wewnątrz. Zimno wszędzie.

Zbyt trudno było znosić samotność, ciemność i lodowatą aurę pomieszczenia. Tęsknił za towarzystwem Snape'a, ich rozmowami, bliskością jaką dzielili. Potrzebował wszystkich tych psychologicznych faktów, których teraz brakowało. Stwierdził, że polubił psychologię. Jeżeli to składało się na szczęście?

Zaskrzypiały otwierane drzwi.

Śmierciożercy. Ich widok stał się zwyczajny ostatnimi czasy. Weszli do pomieszczenia, ich peleryny falowały za nimi, maski błyszczały w półmroku. Harry mimowolnie skrzywił się, kiedy złapali go za ramiona i podnieśli z podłogi.

Znowu bicie.

Albo coś gorszego. Avery był między nimi. Harry'emu natychmiast zaschło w ustach. Chciał przełknąć ślinę, ale język przykleił mu się do podniebienia i czuł jak wysycha mu także w gardle.

Był na wpół sparaliżowany strachem, kiedy dotarli do komnaty tortur.

Nikogo tam nie było. Snape'a także. Harry coraz bardziej się denerwował. Co się z nim stało? Nie umarł, prawda?

Panika całkowicie nim zawładnęła. Każdy zmysł, każda myśl, każde uczucie… Czuł, że nie zniesie tego dłużej. Chciał krzyczeć z powodu wewnętrznego bólu.

Avery wyjął swój skalpel. Harry zamarł.

Umrze tutaj. Umrze tutaj w samotności. Nie będzie nikogo, aby go pocieszyć, wesprzeć, troszczyć się o niego. Snape z całą pewnością umarł. Samotnie. Wiedział, że nie wytrzyma. Nie, nie będzie upokarzał się prośbami i błaganiem, nigdy. Po prostu nie będzie w stanie trwać w ciszy, ponieważ bardzo chciał krzyczeć, wyć na torturach.

Wrzasnął, kiedy skalpel dotknął jego skóry.

To bolało. Bardziej niż Cruciatus. Desperacja i bezsilność wzmogły cierpienie. Poprzednie, nadal bolące rany zostały ponownie otwarte. Skalpel wydawał się nieprawdopodobnie gorący, jakby płomienie paliły plecy, boki, pierś, szyję, nogi… wszystko, wszędzie, powoli i dokładnie.

Avery zdjął maskę, tak jak ostatnio. Harry zobaczył ślady dobrze kontrolowanego szaleństwa i sadyzmu w jego oczach – to było śmiertelnie przerażające. Ostatnim razem jednakże był przy nim Snape – jego wzrok pozwalał chłopcu zrównoważyć sadyzm oprawcy z troską nauczyciela. Stanowił więź z rzeczywistością, nie pozwalał odpłynąć ku szaleństwu. Ale teraz Harry był sam, beznadziejnie sam, może na zawsze.

Nikt nie wiedział, że tu był. Nikt nie mógł go uratować.

Cięcia i płomienie.

Palce rozszerzające cięcia.

Budzące mdłości wrażenie. To było jak gwałt. Harry był pewien, że to było nawet gorsze niż gwałt. Te palce zagłębiały się w jego ciało i…

Krzyczał i krzyczał.

Nie przetrwa tego. Nie bólu. Mdłości. Pogwałcenia.

Nie, nie znowu. Nigdy więcej.

Nie był już w stanie stać. Nogi uginały się pod nim. Ktoś uderzył go w plecy. Upadł na kolana w ogromnym bólu. Oparł dłonie o podłogę.

Coś mokrego i lepkiego… jego krew. Krew, widział wszędzie krew. Klęczał we własnej krwi. Ale teraz wiedział, że nie pozwolą mu tak umrzeć. Znowu go uleczą i znowu będzie przeżywał to okropne uczucie. Uczucie porzucenia, bycia na ich łasce.

– No, no, panie Potter. To wspaniale znowu usłyszeć twój głos. Prawie zapomniałem jak krzyczysz. To zachwycający dźwięk, zapewniam cię. I obiecuję, że dam ci więcej możliwości do krzyku. Do zadowolenia mnie.

Harry nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć. Z największą odwagą, na jaką mógł się zdobyć, podniósł wzrok na Voldemorta. Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

W oczach Voldemorta był chłód i nienawiść. Przez chwilę Harry sądził, że już wcześniej widział taki wzrok. Chłód i nienawiść… Ale… W tym wypadku były kontrolowane i używane jako narzędzia. To nie były prawdziwe uczucia. Voldemort też nie był rzeczywisty. Tylko żyjący trup.

Harry drgnął.

Zło Voldemorta było czymś nieludzkim, groźnym i wyliczonym by osiągnąć cel: całkowitą moc i kontrolę nad wszystkim.

Nie. Nie nad wszystkim. Voldemort nigdy nie będzie miał nad nim władzy.

Nigdy.

* * *

Snape nie ośmielił się podnieść głowy. Beznadziejnie chciał zatkać czymś uszy. Każdy krzyk Harry'ego był dla niego śmiertelną torturą. To musiał być Avery ze swoim skalpelem. Harry był sam na sam z tym psychopatą. On zamorduje chłopaka.

Desperacko chciał się tam znaleźć. Wiedział, że Harry'emu jego widok przyniósłby ulgę, chociaż sam nie rozumiał dlaczego.

Harry…

Chłopak z pewnością myślał, że on umarł. Zostali rozdzieleni. Możliwe, że raz na zawsze. Nigdy już nie zobaczy miłej twarzy Harry'ego. Nigdy już nie obieca mu żadnych głupstw, nigdy już nie opowie mu o rodzicach i swoich szkolnych latach. Nigdy już nie usłyszy przemądrzałych uwag Harry'ego.

Szczęśliwe dni się skończyły. Ciemność zasnuła wszystko.

Kiedy łamiące serce krzyki chłopaka ustały, Snape zaczął podsumowywać tak zwane „psychologiczne fakty" minionych dni. Gdy Harry był z nim, po raz pierwszy w życiu nie był samotny. I pierwszy raz w życiu zrozumiał, co to znaczy dzielić z kimś życie. Przynależeć.

Nawet w towarzystwie Quietusa był samotnikiem, nawet ze swoimi kolegami, nawet z Albusem… Czegoś zawsze mu brakowało i mógł tylko zgadywać, co to było.

Kiedyś nigdy nie odczuwał braku towarzystwa… Cóż, może nie nigdy, ale rzadko, kiedy ścigały go wspomnienia i koszmary i musiał się z nimi zmagać samotnie… Ale teraz wariował z powodu samotności, bycia bez Harry'ego.

Mógł sobie wyobrazić obecny stan chłopca po prawie pięciu godzinach tortur. Rany, krew, omdlenie… Osłabiony i w złym stanie od leżenia samotnie na zimnej podłodze w odległej celi…

Gdyby Harry był tutaj… Oczywiście, nie byłby w stanie go uleczyć, ale byłaby możliwość podzielenia bólu, wzajemne towarzystwo przynosiło ulgę.

Snape zaśmiał się gorzko. On, były Śmierciożerca, jeden z najbardziej utalentowanych czarodziejów był taki słaby i bezsilny.

Zakrywając twarz rękami, zastanawiał się znowu nad tym, jak bardzo zmienił się w ciągu ostatnich dni. On, niechętny, ale jednak zaprzysiężony obrońca Harry'ego Pottera, znalazł się teraz w roli bardzo przestraszonego i zmartwionego rodzica. Przełknął ślinę. Dziwne. I takie… naturalne.

Mimo wszystko, musiał przyznać przed samym sobą: ta zmiana nie była tylko przypadkową konsekwencją ich wspólnego losu. Tak, los miał w tym swój udział, nie można było zaprzeczyć, ale cechy i zalety Harry'ego również spełniły swoje zadanie w tym procesie. Najpierw Harry przyjął przeprosiny bez zbędnych uwag. Szczerze wybaczył wszystko, co Snape mu zrobił. Potem okazał prawdziwą troskę w stosunku do niego od samego początku, kiedy zobaczył w jak mizernym stanie był jego profesor. I nigdy nie żądał wyjaśnień względem uczuć Snape'a, po prostu zaakceptował je i odwzajemnił. Nigdy nie protestował przeciwko niczemu.

Jak ten chłopak mógł stać się taki wrażliwy? Był taki młody… Dorastał praktycznie na emocjonalnej pustyni – pogardzany, znienawidzony, odrzucony, ignorowany… Powinien być całkowitym bydlakiem albo obłąkanym typem, który wiecznie narzeka na swoje marne życie, biada o straconych szansach… Powinien być nieuleczalnie skrzywiony i całkowicie niezdolny do dawania czy przyjmowania pozytywnych uczuć. Ale chłopak taki nie był. Mógłby być, ale mimo wszystko nie był. W przeciwieństwie do Największego Bydlaka, którego śmiertelna i całkowita nienawiść do świata miała zapewne źródło w dzieciństwie podobnym do dzieciństwa Harry'ego.

Voldemort odrzucił świat i gardził nim, a jedynym celem jego życia była zemsta i nienawiść.

Harry pogodził się z losem i troszczył się o otoczenie, a jedyną rzeczą, za jaką tęsknił, była wzajemność. Desperacko pragnął akceptacji.

Harry zaakceptował nie tylko ich sytuację, ale nawet jego, wrednego Mistrza Eliksirów. I on, który był zupełnym samotnikiem, mógł tylko zaakceptować go wzajemnie.

Stałoby się tak samo (Snape był o tym przekonany), gdyby wcześniej dał Harry'emu szansę… Szansę, której nigdy nie dał. I teraz było po prostu za późno, aby żałować.

Snape westchnął głęboko i przysiągł po raz trzeci w życiu, w owej celi śmierci i beznadziei: gdyby udało im się w jakiś sposób uciec, dałby Harry'emu wszystko, na co zasłużył, a czego mu odmawiano do tej pory. Zapewniłby mu opiekę. Komfort. Dom.

Rodzinę.

* * *

Mijające dni…

Tortury…

Krzyki…

Wszystko to było jak niekończący się proces, który do niczego nie prowadził.

I sam. Zawsze sam.

Sam – słysząc krzyki Harry'ego; sam – znoszący systematyczne, codzienne tortury.

Nie mogło być gorzej. A jednak było.

Nadszedł dzień, kiedy wyciągnęli go z celi i zaprowadzili do sali na parterze. Czyli Voldemort znudził się męczeniem tylko chłopaka. Był tak słaby z głodu i bezsenności, że nie mógł poruszać nogami, więc Śmierciożercy musieli go przytrzymywać. Cała sytuacja była tak upokarzająca, że Snape chciał umrzeć ze wstydu.

I w tej komnacie otrzymał swoje pierwsze od dawna, za to prawie nie do zniesienia, bicie. Tylko bicie, żadnych klątw czy eliksirów. Zajęło godziny. Dziesięciu Śmierciożerców biło go na zmianę, kiedy ostatni kończył, pierwszy zaczynał od początku. Ubranie zostało z niego zerwane, jedynym okryciem były jego krew, siniaki i rany.

W pewnej chwili uświadomił sobie, że jęczy. Potem krzyczał. Potem wrzeszczał. Ale w końcu mógł tylko rzęzić ochryple, wijąc się w swojej krwi i wymiocinach.

Wszystko go bolało. Nie mógł normalnie oddychać. Kiedy myślał, że nie wynajdą już żadnej nowej metody sprawiania bólu, wszedł Malfoy. Z młotkiem.

Snape skamieniał ze strachu, kiedy dwóch bydlaków obezwładniło go i zmusiło do uklęknięcia obok stołu. Nie mógł nawet zaprotestować. Tylko patrzył bezmyślnie, jak trzeci przytwierdza zaklęciem jego ręce do stołu. Wiedział dokładnie, co nadejdzie. _Kto_ nadejdzie.

Nie mógł wcześniej w to uwierzyć. _Ten_ mężczyzna był kiedyś jego przyjacielem. Najlepszym przyjacielem. A teraz…

Nigdy rozmyślnie go nie skrzywdził, nawet po zmianie stron. Opiekował się jego synem, tak długo jak Draco był w szkole… Pomimo wszystkiego, co się stało, pozostali przyjaciółmi… A przynajmniej on w to wierzył.

Dowód jego omylności stał przed nim. Snape skrzywił się i odwrócił wzrok. Miał więc również osobiście doświadczyć tego rodzaju bólu. Nie można powiedzieć, że za tym tęsknił.

Pierwsze uderzenie było niespodziewane. Oczy uciekły mu w głąb czaszki i poczuł metaliczny smak w ustach. Krew. Ugryzł się w język. To było gorzej niż się spodziewał. Dobrze, że się nie zmoczył. Chociaż jeszcze przed chwilą był pewien, że nie pozostały w nim żadne siły, by krzyknąć – wrzasnął. I mocno zacisnął powieki, skupiając się na oddychaniu. Nie chciał widzieć swoich dłoni. Już nigdy.

Kiedy jego pierwszy palec został zmiażdżony, Lucjusz zrobił małą przerwę.

– Co powiesz o takim rodzaju bólu? – zapytał Największy Bydlak z udawaną ciekawością. – Już myślałem, że nigdy nie usłyszę ponownie twojego głosu… Ale Lucjusz ma _prawdziwy_ dar przekonywania, żebyś wreszcie otworzył swoją wielką upartą gębę, profesorze. Przynajmniej młody Potter usłyszy, że żyjesz.

Och, ostatnie zdanie przyniosło natychmiastową ulgę umęczonemu Mistrzowi Eliksirów. Harry dowie się, że on żyje! Ale po chwili nie był już taki pewny, czy to dobrze. Może to zmniejszy ból chłopaka. A może go zwiększy? Ta myśl go przestraszyła. Harry usłyszał jak krzyczał, a chłopak wiedział, że mógł znieść najróżniejsze tortury w milczeniu. Co pomyśli o jego krzykach? Chłopak był taki współczujący…

Kiedy Lucjusz skończył pracę nad jego lewą ręką, Snape zemdlał. Zamiast swojego ukochanego zaklęcia Enervate, Czarny Pan zdecydował się użyć jednego z eliksirów. Eliksiru Czuwania. _Och, będzie cholernie źle_, pomyślała na wpół przytomnie. Nie wspominając, że innym eliksirem, który Voldemort w niego wlał, był Dolorem Facio. Snape przez chwilę zastanawiał się, dlaczego Voldemort wcześniej tego nie użył. Kombinacją Dolorem Facio i Cruciatus można było doprowadzić każdego do szaleństwa… jak Longbottomów, ich torturowano w taki sam sposób. Pierwotnie eliksir ten miał usunąć dziury między neuronami, które robiły za zabezpieczenie przed szaleństwem z powodu fizycznego bólu, powodując omdlenia lub zmniejszając odczucia.

To był jego własny wynalazek. Wymyślił go, kiedy pracował dla Instytutu Badań Leczniczych Eliksirów. Co za ironia!

Mistrz Eliksirów wiedział, co się teraz stanie. Po chwili nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie nawet cichego, słabego dźwięku. Magiczne więzy poluźniły się i upadł na podłogę. Przytomny. Przeklęty Eliksir Czuwania!

W następnym momencie poczuł ostrożną, delikatną rękę na ramieniu.

– Pro… profesorze! – zawołał ktoś nad nim i gorące łzy upadły na jego nagą skórę. To był Harry.

Słyszał jak Śmierciożercy kazali chłopcu zabrać go z powrotem do celi. Pomimo słabości udało mu się wstać i iść na własnych nogach. To nie było łatwe. Ale jakoś im się udało.

Wielkie brązowe drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nimi. _Nimi!_ Znowu byli razem.

Resztką sił doszedł do znajomego rogu i usiadł, opierając się o mur. Harry podążył za nim na drżących nogach i podniósł sponiewieraną pelerynę z podłogi. Ukląkł obok profesora i zdejmując z siebie jego sweter, ostrożnie ubierał nagiego mężczyznę. Snape nie miał nawet sił by zaprotestować. Był przytomny z powodu działania eliksiru, ale nie był w rzeczywistości całkowicie świadomy. Nie chciał, aby chłopak to robił, ale był bezsilny.

Harry powoli włożył mu sweter przez głowę. Następnie podniósł jego rękę, by przełożyć ją przez rękaw i zobaczył palce. Snape spostrzegł, że przez chwilę był bliski omdlenia. Ale Harry, odzyskując siłę woli, przełożył okaleczoną kończynę przez rękaw najdelikatniej jak mógł. Potem drugą. W końcu mężczyzna był ubrany.

Sweter był zakrwawiony. I niewiarygodnie brudny. Ale również ciepły, ciepło żyjącego ciała… ciała Harry'ego. A może było to ciepło troskliwości chłopca?

Snape nie wiedział, kiedy Harry zaczął płakać. Kiedy zobaczył jego ręce? Jego ciało? To, że wciąż jest przytomny?

Harry podciągnął kolana profesora do piersi („zatrzymanie ciepła…" mamrotał, chlipiąc) i owinął ostrożnie ich obu peleryną. Płakał, kiedy przytulił się do Snape'a i objął go ramionami.

Szlochał przed długi, długi czas. Snape chciał pogłaskać go po głowie, ale bał się bólu rąk, więc nie poruszył się.

– W porządku, Harry – wymamrotał po chwili. – Możesz skończyć. Nie musisz płakać.

– Nie muszę? – odpowiedział chłopak słabo. – Dlaczego nie muszę? Mam bardzo dobry powód by płakać, profesorze.

Nie było na to odpowiedzi. Harry miał rację.

– Mamy też pewne powody, by się cieszyć – westchnął profesor. – Znowu możemy być razem.

– Czy cieszy się pan, że jest ze mną? – głos chłopca był pełen nadziei.

– Potter, na litość boską, czy nie mówiłem ci tego wcześniej? Tak, cieszę się, że jestem z tobą. Wydaje mi się, że piekielnie długo byliśmy rozdzieleni. – Snape słyszał nutkę złości w swoim głosie, ale był tak słaby i zachrypnięty, że to wszystko brzmiało jak cichy szept. Ramiona chłopca objęły go mocniej i gniew stopniał. – Jeżeli dobrze pamiętam, powiedziałem coś o moim domu i tobie w nim razem ze mną. Nie zmieniłem zdania. Czy to wystarczy, by cię uspokoić?

Harry zaczerwienił się.

– Wie pan… Gdy zostaliśmy rozdzieleni, chciałem pana zapytać czy mówił pan poważnie, czy nie…

– Jak zapewne zauważyłeś, panie Potter, zawsze jestem poważny. – Starał się to powiedzieć bardzo surowo, ale nie udało mu się. Harry uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

– Tak myślałem w szkole. Ale odkąd jesteśmy tutaj razem, zauważyłem inne pana cechy, profesorze.

– Jakie…?

– Hm… cóż… – Harry nie wiedział jak odpowiedzieć. – Czasami pan żartuje…

– Czasami. Tak. Ale nie żartuję, kiedy mówię o ważnych rzeczach. A twoje pragnienie prawdziwego domu i rodziny jest czymś takim.

– Ma pan na myśli, że…?

– Dokładnie – przytaknął profesor. – Chociaż boję się, że nigdy nie będę miał okazji tego udowodnić.

– To nie ma znaczenia – głos Harry'ego był ledwo słyszalny. – To, że pan… mnie zaakceptował, wystarczy. – Po kilku minutach dodał: – Nie, nie „wystarczy". To jest wszystkim.

* * *

Percy był zdenerwowany. Nie chciał tego robić, nienawidził takiego szpiegowania. Bał się, że koledzy go przyłapią, jak przeszukuje tajne dokumenty. I był zły, bo przez dwa dni niczego nie znalazł.

Może szukał w niewłaściwym miejscu. Chciał dowiedzieć się czegoś o tym cholernym Koszmarnym Dworze, ale w normalnych dokumentach ta nazwa w ogóle nie była wspomniana. Musiał jakoś inaczej się do tego zabrać. Jego ojciec powiedział, że ten Dwór był ważnym miejscem spotkania zwolenników Sam Wiesz Kogo. Więc powinien przejrzeć dokumenty Śmierciożerców. Ale te były tajne. W większość nawet ściśle tajne.

Innym, bardziej legalnym wyjściem, były akta aurorów. Druga strona tej samej monety. Jawna strona tej samej gry.

Jego pomysł był błyskotliwy. Kiedy wyciągnął dużą ilość dokumentów AU (aurorów) i użył zaklęcia Revelo (_Revelo Koszmarny Dwór!_ – to była specjalna wersja tego zaklęcia, sam je wymyślił i był z tego bardzo dumny), zobaczył jak papiery zaczęły wirować i nagle jeden z dokumentów upadł na biurko. Otaczała go jasno zielona poświata.

SNAPE, Quietus Salazar – było napisane na górze.

Percy otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia. Snape aurorem? Czy to jakiś żart? A może to ta zmodyfikowana wersja Revelo nie była jednak dobra? Wzruszył ramionami. Cokolwiek było przyczyną, przeczyta dokument i jeżeli się pomylił, znajdzie inny sposób na poszukiwanie.

SNAPE, Quietus Salazar – ponownie przeczytał i nagle zrozumiał. To nie było imię paskudnego Mistrza Eliksirów. On chyba nosił imię Severus, jeżeli dobrze pamiętał. To _na pewno_ był Severus, niezaprzeczalnie. Ale kim był więc ten drugi Snape?

Ogarnęła go ciekawość. Otworzył teczkę. To był ogólny, bardzo nudny dokument, ale Percy przywykł do czytania takich, więc mógł wybrać ważniejsze fragmenty. Zaczął czytać i wziął kawałek kartki i pióro, aby w razie konieczności zrobić notatki.

_ID: 03960881010_  
_Data/Miejsce urodzenia: 02.04.1960, Snape_  
_Data/Miejsce śmierci: 02.12.1979, Koszmarny Dwór (nieznane)_

_Więc umarł… A był taki młody…_ pomyślał Percy. W miejscu, którego szukał. Ale dokument mówił „nieznane". Cholera! Ale ciekawość zmusiła go do dalszego czytania.

_Ojciec: SNAPE, Severus Salazar_  
_ID ojca: 0392856457_  
_Data/Miejsce urodzenia ojca: 05.11.1928, Snape_  
_Data/Miejsce śmierci ojca: 04.11.1981, Snape_  
_Matka: NOBLESTONE, Quirqe Athena_  
_ID matki: 0493112539_  
_Data/Miejsce urodzenia matki: 02.02.1931, Hogsmead_  
_Data/Miejsce śmierci matki: 04.11.1981, Snape_

Ta sama data i miejsce jak ojca. Ciekawe. To na pewno nie przypadek.

_Inni członkowie rodziny:_  
_Brat: SNAPE, Severus Nobilus_  
_ID brata: 03958912111_  
_Data/Miejsce urodzenia brata: 05.03.1958, Snape_  
_Data/Miejsce śmierci brata: ((żyje))_

Więc to brat tego wstrętnego typa! I… Snape był młodszy niż jego rodzice? Percy doznał szoku. Zawsze myślał o Mistrzu Eliksirów, jako o wstrętnym starym typie. A on miał dopiero trzydzieści siedem lat!

_Stan cywilny: kawaler_  
_SUM: W, 100% (cert. nr 14/1976)_  
_OWTM: W, 100% (cert. nr 14/1978)_  
_AU: W, 99,3% (cert. nr 2AU/1979)_

To było niemożliwe. On dostał tylko 94% za swoje SUMy i 94,1% za swoje OWTMy. Jak ktokolwiek mógł zdobyć tak dużo? Percy był zazdrosny. Ale potem pomyślał, że ten chłopak nie żył. Natomiast on żył. To była _ogromna_ różnica.

_Szczegóły:_  
_1971 – Hogwart, HSMC_  
_1976 – SUM maksymalne wyniki_  
_1978 – OWTM maksymalne wyniki_  
_01.09.1978 – Ministerialne Oficjalne Szkolenie Aurorów (AuS2245/IN/322/1978)_  
_01.02.1979 – Mianowany Aurorem (1. klasy) (Mian12/IN/310/1979)_  
_21.03.1979 – Złożył wymówienie i opuścił Ministerstwo (Wym24/IN/311/1979)_  
_01.04.1979 – Podejrzany o działalność ZF (patrz ZF112/IN/44/1979)_

_ZF? Co to mogło być?_ zastanawiał się Percy. Zapisał informację. Będzie musiał potem zrobić dodatkowe poszukiwania na ten temat.

_02.12.1979 – Zmarł (Z–13342/3/1979)_  
_Uwagi:_  
_1. Zarekomendowany na szkolenie AU przez Harolda Winstona Pottera (ID: 039203345129, AU 011)_

Niespodzianka za niespodzianką. _Potter_ rekomendujący _Snape'a_ na szkolenie AU? Co to wszystko miało niby znaczyć? Percy poczuł się jak głupiec… To uczucie było dość niezwykłe…

_2. Prawdopodobnie zabity przez Voldemorta w Koszmarnym Dworze (miejsce nieznane), stwierdzone na podstawie zeznań SNAPE'A, Severusa Nobilusa, ID: 03958912111, pod działaniem Veritaserum (wywar STOLL'A, Nicholasa, ID 0393902354 ME cert. nr ME10H/14/1971) (patrz: Test/SNAPESN/134/SM/12/1981; SM/76/1982; SM/97/1982)_

Percy przełknął ślinę. Był tu wspomniany Koszmarny Dwór. I inne rzeczy. Jego profesor był Śmierciożercą. Tutaj był dowód: dokumenty ze znakiem SM. I ten wredny typ był tam, kiedy zabili jego brata, pewnie był jednym z morderców. Zaschło mu w ustach i zrobił się bardzo nerwowy. Jego pióro poruszało się szybko, gdy zapisywał szczegóły. Snape (naprawdę nienawidził tego profesora) był bez wątpienia cholernym Śmierciożercą. Jak Dumbledore mógł pozwolić mu uczyć? Musiał porozmawiać ze swoimi braćmi – całą trójką i z Ginny! Musiał ich ostrzec! Ale to później. Teraz musiał pracować.

_3. Podejrzany o bycie aurorem ZF (patrz: ZF/SNAPEQS/IN)_

Och, znowu coś o tym ZF.

_4. Rodzina podejrzana o działalność SM – wiarygodność kwestionowana. (patrz: SM/SNAPESS/IN, SM/SNAPESN/IN, SM/SNAPEQA/IN)_

Jeszcze większy szok. Naprawdę zadziwiająca rodzina. Trzech Śmierciożerców i auror. Auror, który opuścił Ministerstwo dla tego podejrzanego ZF. Percy nie był głupi. To ZF to musiało być coś związanego z Voldemortem, coś zakazanego i prawdopodobnie niebezpiecznego – to było jasne ze sposobu, w jaki dokument o tym wspominał.

_Załączone dokumenty:_  
_certyfikaty SUM, OWTM, AU_  
_fragment zeznania SNAPE'A, SN (Test/SNAPESN/134/SM/01/1982)_  
_zapis z okoliczności śmierci Quietusa Snape'a._

_Och!_ pomyślał Percy. Wreszcie coś interesującego…

_(…)_  
_Snape: Mój ojciec chciał, aby został zwolennikiem Voldemorta._  
_Przesłuchujący: Co on myślał o tej możliwości?_  
_S: Odmówił kilkakrotnie. Wreszcie mój ojciec zdecydował się zmusić go za pomocą fizycznego cierpienia i zabrał go wprost do Voldemorta._  
_P: Kiedy?_  
_S: Drugiego grudnia 1979 roku._  
_P: Gdzie?_  
_S: W Koszmarnym Dworze._  
_P: Gdzie jest ten Dwór?_

Dobre pytanie. Jeżeli miał szczęście to znalazł odpowiedź.

_S: Nie znam dokładnego miejsca. Podejrzewam, że jest to gdzieś w północnej Anglii lub w Szkocji._

Nie miał szczęścia.

_P: Rozumiem… Co się tam stało?_  
_S: Był torturowany fizycznie i za pomocą zaklęć przez pięć godzin. Nie poddał się. Wtedy wreszcie Voldemort zapytał go, czy dołączy się do niego. Odmówił. Voldemort rzucił na niego Avadę Kedavrę i umarł._  
_P: Czy ty również znęcałeś się nad nim?_  
_S: Na początku tak. Miałem nadzieję, że znajdę jakiś sposób, by go uratować. Potrzebowałem czasu. Po piątej rundzie zrozumiałem, że jestem bezsilny. Potem odmówiłem znęcania się nad nim. Mój ojciec rzucił na mnie Cruciatus kilka razy, ale Voldemort zabronił mu mnie zabijać…_  
_(…)_

Och, jakie wzruszające… Ten wredny typ chciał kogoś ratować! Niewiarygodne! Ale… Zeznanie było pod wpływem Veritaserum, to znaczy… Cóż… W końcu był jego bratem… Percy wzruszył ramionami.

Poszukiwania nic nie dały. Może jutro…

Percy westchnął i zaczął układać papiery z powrotem na miejsce, kiedy zauważył coś dokładnie pod dokumentami „SNAPE, Quietus Salazar".

Na tym pisało „SNAPE, Severus Nobilus".

Jeżeli wcześniej był wstrząśnięty, to teraz go zamurowało. Według poprzednich akt był Śmierciożercą. A teraz widział jego dokumenty pomiędzy aurorami! Co tu się działo?

Nagle zapomniał o Koszmarnym Dworze.

Potem zauważył zielone światło dookoła dokumentu. Zaklęcie! Och, może teraz się dowie!

Otworzył zachłannie dokumenty.

_ID: 03958912111_  
_Data/Miejsce urodzenia: 05.03.1958, Snape_  
_Data/Miejsce śmierci: –_  
_Ojciec: SNAPE, Severus Salazar_  
_ID ojca: 0392856457_  
_Data/Miejsce urodzenia ojca: 05.11.1928, Snape_  
_Data/Miejsce śmierci ojca: 04.11.1981, Snape_  
_Matka: NOBLESTONE, Quirqe Athena_  
_ID matki: 0493112539_  
_Data/Miejsce urodzenia matki: 02.02.1931, Hogsmeade_  
_Data/Miejsce śmierci matki: 04.11.1981, Snape_  
_Inni członkowie rodziny:_  
_Brat: SNAPE, Quietus Salazar_  
_ID brata: 03960881010_  
_Data/Miejsce urodzenia brata: 02.04.1960, Snape_  
_Data/Miejsce śmierci brata: 02.12.1979, Koszmarny Dwór (nieznane)_  
_Stan cywilny: kawaler_

Więc żadna nie chciała wyjść za mąż za tego wrednego typa, Percy uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

_SUM: W, 95,2% (cert. nr 22/1974)_  
_OWTM: W, 94,6% (cert. nr 21/1976)_  
_ME: W, 100% (cert. nr 1ME/1/1978)_

Co za irytująca rodzina. Profesor nie był najwyraźniej tak mądry jak jego brat, ale jego wyniki nadal były wyższe niż Percy'ego. Poczuł nienawiść.

_Szczegóły:_  
_1969 – Hogwart, HSMC_  
_1974 – SUM wysokie wyniki_  
_1975 – Zaawansowane Studia Eliksirów w HSMC u Agilusa O'Peck (ID: 03913567344)_

O'Peck! Jego tata i mama znali wiele historii o starym profesorze. Nie był opiekunem Slytherinu, nie był nawet Ślizgonem. Był Gryfonem… I przyjął tego obrzydliwego Ślizgona jako swojego ucznia? Cóż, życie rzadko bywa logiczne.

_1976 – OWTM świetne wyniki_  
_01.09.1976 – rozpoczęcie pracy dla Instytutu Badań Leczniczych Eliksirów_

Śmierciożerca i poszukiwanie lekarstw? Jednocześnie? Świetna robota!

_1977–1981 – podejrzany o aktywność SM (patrz: SM28103/IN/03/1977 i załączone dokumenty)_

Cóż. Wyglądało na to, że jednak był SM a nie AU

_01.14.1978 – mianowany Mistrzem Eliksirów (1. klasy)_  
_01.09.1978 – mianowany Profesorem Eliksirów w HSMC_  
_02.12.1981 – schwytany przez aurora AU2301 w HSMC, oficjalnie przesłuchiwany przez AU781, AU910 i AU1103 (zapisy nr SMZ14/1981, SMZ22/1981, SMZ98/1981, SMZ119/1981, SMZ255/1981, SMZ376/1981, SMZ388/1981, SMZ401/1981, SMZ455/1981, SMZ475/1981, SMZ544/1981, SMZ591/1981, SMZ3/1982, SMZ9/1982, SMZ13/1982, SMZ16/1982, SMZ22/1982, SMZ43/1982, SMZ65/1982, SMZ76/1982, SMZ88/1982, SMZ97/1982, SMZ113/1982, SMZ127/1982, SMZ156/1982, SNZ178/1982, SMZ201/1982)_

Tyle raportów? Czy to znaczyło, że Snape był przesłuchiwany tyle razy? Z pewnością wszystkiemu zaprzeczył. Ale… Dali mu Veritaserum, prawda? Więc… Czemu musieli tyle razy go przesłuchiwać? Percy w końcu wzruszył ramionami i czytał dalej.

_29.01.1982 – potwierdzona działalność SM, przeniesiony do Azkabanu (wyrok nr AZ/IN/39/SM/1982)_

To musiał być przypadek, że ten dokument się tu znalazł, pomiędzy papierami AU. Ale to był szczęśliwy wypadek, zdecydował Percy. Więc Snape był w Azkabanie. Właściwe miejsce dla takich jak on.

_01.07.1982 – proces wznowiony przez DUMBLEDORE'A, Albusa (ID: 03834119801)_  
_04.08.1982 – wypuszczony z Azkabanu (dok. nr AZ/OUT/1/1982)_

Co? Dumbledore? Percy nie wiedział już, co o tym wszystkim myśleć.

_Od 01.09.1982 Profesor Eliksirów w HSMC_  
_Od 1985 członek Międzynarodowego Stowarzyszenia Mistrzów Eliksirów (nr 2808/1985)_  
_1995 – podejrzany o aktywność SM (patrz: SM21/IN/03/1995)_

STOP! Percy chciał wstać i pobiec prosto do domu do ojca z tymi wiadomościami. Dumbledore się pomylił. Bronił niezasługującego na to typa i taka była odpowiedź na jego zaufanie! Jeżeli Snape był Śmierciożercą czternaście lat temu i teraz też był, to znaczy, że w szkole przez cały ten czas był Śmierciożerca! Zamarł. Musiał coś zrobić. Porozmawiać z tatą. Z ministrem. Z Dumbledore'em. Ze wszystkimi. Wydrukować w Proroku _prawdę_: ten cholerny typ był Śmierciożercą!

Potem z trudem się uspokoił. Nie. Knot nie wierzył, że Voldemort powrócił. Ale… Ten dopisek był pewnego rodzaju dowodem, prawda?

Co powinien zrobić?

Percy postanowił. Zostanie aurorem. To będzie najlepszy sposób, by bronić swojej rodziny.

_Komentarze:_  
_1. O działalności jako Mistrza Eliksirów patrz UME/SNAPESN/IN_  
_2. O działalności jako SM patrz SM/SNAPESN/IN_  
_Załączone dokumenty:_  
_certyfikaty SUM, OWTM, ME_  
_przyznanie się do działalności SM (Test/SNAPESN/11/SM/01/1982)_

Tutaj był dowód! Ale… Teraz Percy zupełnie się zagubił. Nie mógł zrozumieć. Snape był Śmierciożercą czy nie? Jeżeli był, to dlaczego uwolniono go z Azkabanu?

_(…)_  
_Przesłuchujący: Czy jesteś Śmierciożercą?_  
_Snape: Tak._  
_P: Jak długo służyłeś Sam Wiesz Komu?_  
_S: Przez trzy lata._  
_P: Czy popełniłeś przestępstwa w jego służbie?_  
_S: Tak._  
_P: Morderstwa?_  
_S: Tak._

Na pewno był pod działaniem Veritaserum, stwierdził Percy.

_P: Dokładna ilość morderstw?_  
_S: Jedenaście._  
_P: Ich imiona?_  
_S: Joseph Galvany, jego żona i dwoje dzieci, Patricia Wrights, Cathrin Lighthouse, Andrew Waite, jego żona i ich dziecko i troje młodych ludzi, nie znałem ich imion._

Galvany'owie zostali zabici przez tego wstrętnego, cholernego, pieprzonego, złego… To było niewiarygodne. Percy pokręcił głową. Nagle poczuł się słabo. To nie mogła być prawda. A z drugiej strony… musiała być. Jego mama nigdy w to nie uwierzy. Nigdy. Powinien jakoś zabrać ten dokument do domu. Ale wiedział, że to jest niemożliwe. Nie uda mu się wynieść tak ważnego dokument koło strażnika. Znowu potrząsnął głową.

_P: Czy zabiłeś ich dla przyjemności?_  
_S: Nie. Dziewięcioro z nich zabiłem na rozkaz Voldemorta. Troje nieznanych zabiłem w obronie Lily Evans._  
_P: Czy byłeś pod działaniem zaklęcia Imperius podczas zabójstw?_  
_S: Nie._  
_P: Więc zabiłeś ich z własnej woli?_  
_S: Z rozkazu Voldemorta._  
_P: Ale posłuchałeś go?_  
_S: Tak._  
_P: Jak wiele razy użyłeś Niewybaczalnych?_  
_S: 11 razy Avada Kedavra i 79 razy Cruciatus._

BYDLAK! Z pewnością użył również Cruciatus na Galvanych…

_P: Imperius?_  
_S: Nigdy go nie użyłem._

Hm. To ciekawe. Dlaczego nie?

_P: Czy uważasz się za niewinnego?_  
_S: Nie. Jestem winny wszystkich czynów wymienionych wcześniej._

To wyznanie było spowodowane serum czy poczuciem winy? Z pewnością przez serum…

_P: Powiedziałeś, że działałeś z rozkazu._  
_S: Tak. Ale to był mój wybór, by dołączyć do Voldemorta. Zrobiłem, co mi kazał. Jestem winny._

Nie, nie serum. To nie było pytanie. To było niewiarygodne, ale ten pieprzony typ naprawdę czuł się winny swoich czynów. Mmm…

_P: Severusie Nobilusie Snapie, zostałeś uznany winnym 11 morderstw, 79 tortur i 90 użyć Niewybaczalnych. Twoją karą będzie dożywocie w Azkabanie._  
_(…)_

Przez długie minuty Percy siedział na krześle i patrzył niewidzącym wzrokiem w okno. Nie wiedział, co począć z tym wszystkim, co znalazł dzisiaj… Jak powiedzieć swojej matce i ojcu… Jak zareagować…

Wszystko było takie zamazane i niepewne.

Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu Percy stracił pewność siebie i czuł się całkowicie bezradny.


	10. Blakowie, Snape'owie, Potterowie i inni

_Wersja z dnia: 15.06.2011_

* * *

10. BLACKOWIE, SNAPE'OWIE, POTTEROWIE I INNI

– Jak pan myśli, kiedy po nas znowu przyjdą? – zapytał słabo Harry.

– Nie wiem. Czemu pytasz? – odparł Snape, lekko zirytowany.

– Myślę… To już chyba ponad dwadzieścia godzin, odkąd zostawili nas tu w spokoju. To takie… niezwykłe dla nich.

– Rzeczywiście… Chociaż cieszę się, że chwilowo o nas zapomnieli. Nie czuję się… gotowy na nowe…

– Ani ja… – odpowiedział Harry i ziewnął. – Wody? Chce się panu pić?

Snape tylko kiwnął głową. Harry wstał i podszedł do drzwi po słój, a profesor zobaczył Harry'ego… Ciało Harry'ego. Całe pokryte zakrzepłą krwią, nadal lekko sączące się rany, jakieś żałosne pozostałości po ubraniu przyklejone do ciała…

– Wyglądasz okropnie – powiedział ze smutkiem.

– Pan też – westchnął chłopak. Potem dodał: – Umrzemy tutaj.

– Tak. Umrzemy tutaj – powtórzył Snape. Kiedy chłopak uniósł słój, aby dać mu się napić, odruchowo wyciągnął ręce po naczynie… Potem je opuścił i najszybciej jak mógł, schował pod peleryną. Nie chciał ich widzieć. I nie chciał, żeby Harry je widział.

– Niepotrzebnie. – Chłopak potrząsnął głową. – Widziałem je wczoraj. Pamięta pan? Nie zwariuję przez to.

– Ale ja nie chcę ich oglądać – odparł słabo mężczyzna.

– Bolą? – spytał z troską Harry.

– Trochę… Dzisiaj jest lepiej. Tylko… Pulsują i muszę uważać, aby nie próbować nimi ruszać. – Nauczyciel spróbował się uśmiechnąć, żeby pocieszyć chłopaka.

Harry patrzył na Mistrza Eliksirów. Profesor wydawał się taki… ludzki. A może słaby?

– Czy wszystko w porządku?

– Nie, Harry. – Czarne oczy były odległe i puste. Harry pamiętał, że widywał już pustkę w tych oczach podczas poprzednich czterech lat, ale to było co innego… _Tamta_ pustka wskazywała na całkowity brak emocji i zainteresowania, ta była znakiem rezygnacji i pogodzenia się z sytuacją, oraz bólu. Duchowego, emocjonalnego bólu.

Harry nie odezwał się. Tylko odstawił dzban na podłogę, po tym jak się napił, i delikatnie zmył krew z twarzy profesora.

– Ma pan gorączkę – stwierdził rzeczowo.

– Och, wygląda na to, że teraz jest moja kolej… – Zabrzmiało to bardzo gorzko. Chłopak drgnął.

– Jest pan też wyczerpany.

Żaden z nich nie odezwał się. Po chwili Harry dokończył mycie.

– Dziękuję – powiedział miękko, opuszczając szmatkę.

– Za co? – zmieszał się Snape.

– Za danie mi rodziny. – Usiadł obok profesora. – Za troskę. Wie pan, wczoraj był najlepszy dzień mojego życia. Kiedy powiedział pan, że mógłbym zamieszkać z panem.

– Ty nie tylko mógłbyś. Ty właściwie żyjesz ze mną.

– Nie, proszę pana. Ja właściwie z panem umieram – poprawił go z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

– Och, faktycznie.

– Wie pan, że Syriusz też zaoferował mi, bym z nim zamieszkał?

– Zamieszkał? On sam nigdzie nie mieszka, o ile wiem. On ucieka, czyż nie?

Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie, doceniając próbę rozweselenia.

– Cóż, to prawda. Ale był moment, kiedy wydawało się, że mógłbym z nim mieszkać.

– Kiedy? – Pytanie było krótkie, ale Harry wyczuł w nim prawdziwą ciekawość. Nagle poczuł się lekko zakłopotany.

– Eee… Po wydarzeniu we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, kiedy my… ogłuszyliśmy pana… – Ledwo odważył się spojrzeć na twarz profesora i niemal doznał szoku, gdy zauważył, że ten się uśmiecha.

– Och… – powiedział zamyślony Snape. – To było dobrze rzucone przez waszą trójkę zaklęcie…

– Nie wyglądał wtedy pan na zbyt szczęśliwego… – Harry zaryzykował krótki komentarz.

Snape uśmiechnął się szerzej.

– Cóż. Faktycznie _nie byłem_ zbyt szczęśliwy. Możesz to sobie wyobrazić, Harry… Ja, jeden z najlepiej wyszkolonych czarodziejów w naszym świecie, zostałem ogłuszony przez trójkę dzieciaków… Nie mówiąc o tym, że stało się to na oczach człowieka, który czekał całe swoje życie na coś takiego…

– Nie myśli pan, że to przesada, profesorze?

Twarz Snape'a nagle spochmurniała.

– Nie jestem pewny czy chcesz o tym usłyszeć Harry – odpowiedział zamyślony.

– O czym?

– Historii o mnie, Syriuszu i naszej wzajemnej nienawiści.

Harry poruszył się niespokojnie.

– Uhm… Jeżeli nie chce pan o tym mówić, nie będę zły… Może tylko trochę… rozczarowany. – Harry zamknął oczy i dodał. – Wie pan, najbardziej nienawidzę w swoim życiu tego, że wszyscy wiedzą więcej szczegółów o mnie i przeszłości moich rodziców niż ja. To jest naprawdę… denerwujące.

– W porządku, Harry, chociaż ta historia nie ma nic wspólnego z twoim życiem, czy z życiem twoich rodziców. Albo zaledwie trochę… Gdzie mógłbym zacząć?

Snape oparł się o ścianę i zamknął oczy. Harry wyczuł, że mężczyzna drży lekko i delikatnie dotknął jego czoła. Profesor westchnął i uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Tak bardzo przypominasz mi mojego brata, Quietusa… No dobrze, zacznę. – Snape wciągnął głęboko powietrze. – Nasza wojna, czyli wojna pomiędzy mną i grupą twojego ojca zaczęła się podczas ostatniego miesiąca naszej drugiej klasy, podczas meczu quidditcha pomiędzy Slytherinem i Gryffindorem. Nawet już nie pamiętam, który dom wygrał, ale wydarzył się wtedy wypadek. Zwykły wypadek, naprawdę. Byłem pałkarzem mojej drużyny, a ten cholerny… A Black był ścigającym, jak twój ojciec. James Potter nie grał jeszcze wtedy, został wybrany do drużyny w następnym roku. Ale Black bardzo dobrze latał i McGonagall pozwoliła mu grać.

– Zawsze myślałem, że mój ojciec był najlepszy… – zastanowił się Harry. – Wszyscy tak mówili. I że jestem taki dobry w quidditcha, bo odziedziczyłem to po nim.

– Był naprawdę dobry, ale ty jesteś od niego lepszy. Dużo lepszy. I uważam, że twoje umiejętności w lataniu nie są sprawą dziedziczenia, ale twojej… Powiem to tak: po prostu… twoją cechą. Jesteś dobry w quidditcha, ponieważ jesteś, kim jesteś, nie z powodu twoich rodziców czy rodziny…

– Rozumiem. – Harry uśmiechnął się. Dobrze było usłyszeć, że nie był „niechlubnym" Harrym Potterem tylko z powodu rodziców. Miał zdolności, które należały tylko do niego i to one go tworzyły.

– No więc podczas tego meczu uderzyłem twojego ojca chrzestnego tłuczkiem, a on spadł ze swojej miotły i o mało nie zginął. To był tylko cholerny wypadek, ale on od tego czasu był przekonany, że chciałem go zabić. Nie wiem, dlaczego twój ojciec mu uwierzył, ale to zrobił, więc podczas następnej – trzeciej klasy, stałem się ich ciągłym celem. Nie mogłem tego zrozumieć, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to szczególnie dopóki… – jego głos ucichł.

– Dopóki…?

Snape otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Harry'ego.

– Dopóki nie wymyślił tego idiotycznego dowcipu, który o mało nie zabił Quietusa.

– Ja… jak? – Harry'ego zatkało. – Nie chcieli go zranić, prawda?

– Nie, teraz myślę, że nie. – Snape potrząsnął głową. – Ale wtedy byłem całkowicie pewny, że chcieli go skrzywdzić. To był głupi kawał związany ze składnikami do eliksirów. Powiedzieli Quietusowi, że wszyscy trzecioklasiści będą potrzebowali mandragory do następnego eliksiru i że na pewno będę szczęśliwy, jeżeli przyniesie mi jedną ze szklarni numer trzy… która była oczywiście zakazana dla wszystkich pierwszoklasistów, ale Quietus o tym nie wiedział. I nie wiedział też nic o tych cholernych mandragorach… – Snape nagle bardzo się rozzłościł. – Ci idioci zapomnieli mu powiedzieć, by nie wyjmował rośliny z doniczki, a Quietus nie chciał ukraść donicy, więc wyjął z niej…

– Krzyk mandragory… – wyszeptał przerażony Harry. – Jak pana brat zdołał przeżyć…?

– Rośliny były młode. Nie były już dziećmi, ale były młode… Więc ich płacz nie zabił go, ale sprawił, że Quietus musiał zostać w skrzydle szpitalnym przez prawie tydzień, dopóki nie został całkowicie wyleczony. Wkurzyłem się. O Boże, byłem tak wściekły, że chciałem zabić Blacka i Pottera… Ale dopóki nie wyzdrowiał, siedziałem przy nim, więc byłem tam kiedy… – Snape zamknął znowu oczy. – Twój dziadek, który – jak wspomniałem – nie był już nauczycielem, i Dumbledore przyszli go odwiedzić i dowiedzieć się, co się stało. Najpierw mój głupi braciszek nie chciał się do niczego przyznać. Twierdził, że był tylko ciekawy i że to wszystko to jego wina. Wściekłem się, ale kiedy tylko otworzyłem usta, Dumbledore mnie wyprosił. Wtedy ja… – Snape poruszył się, nieco skrępowany. – Ja podsłuchiwałem… – Harry zamrugał, zaskoczony. Po prostu nie mógł wyobrazić sobie Snape'a podsłuchującego pod drzwiami skrzydła szpitalnego. Z uchem przy dziurce od klucza… Uśmiechnął się, ale Snape był tak zajęty swoją opowieścią, że nie zauważył tego. – Dumbledore nie wierzył Quietusowi, a stary Potter stwierdził, że i tak zna prawdę, ponieważ jego syn przyznał się do winy. Dumbledore wraz ze starym Potterem zgodzili się, że obaj chłopcy muszą zostać wyrzuceni, ponieważ znali możliwe konsekwencje ich czynu. Quietus jednak nie zgodził się i protestował. Wywiązała się zażarta kłótnia między całą trójką. W końcu Quietus wygrał. Przekonał profesorów, że ci dwaj durnie nigdy nie zamierzali go skrzywdzić. To był kawał – niebezpieczny, ale tylko kawał. Powiedział, że jeśli będzie potrzeba, zaprzeczy wszystkiemu, kto o to zapyta. Dumbledore był tak zbulwersowany, że przez kilka minut nie mógł nic powiedzieć. Trudno było mu uwierzyć, że dziecko o „mrocznym pochodzeniu" broniło jego ulubionych Gryfonów. Myślę, że wtedy zmienił swój stosunek do nas, tak zwanych mrocznych dzieci. Od tego czasu nawet ja mogłem wyczuć zmianę w jego podejściu do Ślizgonów. Był milszy i bardziej otwarty. Oczywiście ja bardzo długo nie uznawałem tego faktu, dopóki Anna nie zmusiła mnie do tego… Ale to inna historia. Więc w końcu Black i Potter mogli pozostać w Hogwarcie. Nie chciałem w to uwierzyć. Byłem tak zły na Quietusa, że nie odzywałem się do niego przez kilka tygodni. A on wkradł się do mojego dormitorium pewnej nocy, obudził mnie i błagał mnie bym mu wybaczył. – Snape wykrzywił twarz w grymasie bólu. – _On_ błagał _mnie_ o przebaczenie… Byłem takim cholernym idiotą w stosunku do niego…

– Dlaczego musiał się wkraść do pana dormitorium? Nie był Ślizgonem? – zapytał Harry.

– Nie. Był Krukonem.

– Och… – Harry zdziwił się. – Nie wspominał pan o tym wcześniej.

– Nie? – Snape był rozbawiony. Harry pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi.

– Nie. Ale to… To znaczy, że on i moja mama byli w jednym domu, prawda?

– Cóż, rzeczywiście… Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie myślałem… Ale skoro o tym wspomniałeś, tak, byli nawet w tej samej klasie…

– Moja zmarła matka znała pańskiego zmarłego brata… Jakie to dziwne.

Siedzieli oszołomieni. Harry zauważył, jak Snape drgnął, wspominając stare czasy.

– Hmm… Jeżeli dobrze pamiętam, to chyba byli nawet przyjaciółmi… – powiedział Snape niepewnie. – Oboje byli prefektami i wiecznie tkwili w bibliotece… Typowe zachowanie dla Krukonów, nic niezwykłego… Wiele razy, gdy chciałem porozmawiać z Quietusem i poszedłem do biblioteki, znajdowałem ich uczących się razem jak ty, pan Weasley i ta Granger… Właściwie jest wiele podobieństw między panną Granger a twoją matką… Ta ich chęć, by wszystko wiedzieć i ich irytujące zachowanie typu wiem–wszystko–lepiej–niż–ty.

– Hermiona nie jest irytująca – odpowiedział ostro Harry, ale potem dodał ugodowo: – Cóż… czasami może trochę, ale… Ona jest dobrą przyjaciółką i _naprawdę_ wie prawie wszystko, albo przynajmniej wie, w jakiej książce można to znaleźć.

– To bardzo ważna umiejętność – zgodził się Snape. – Ale sposób, w jaki pokazuje wszystkim, że zna odpowiedź, pozostaje irytujący.

Nastąpiła nagła zmiana w oświetleniu celi. Jedna w pochodni zamigotała gniewnie i jej płomień zaczął zanikać. Po mniej więcej dziesięciu sekundach zgasła.

– Zestarzałem się – oświadczył Snape niespodziewanie.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia.

– Co?

– Najwyraźniej zestarzałem się. To ja robiłem eliksir, który używamy do pochodni, Świecący Eliksir. I powinien działać przez rok. Zrobiłem go dopiero miesiąc temu. Ale pochodnia najwyraźniej… wysiadła.

– Rok? – Harry zdumiał się. – Czego pan używa do tego eliksiru, że jest w stanie wytrzymać rok?

– No, no, panie Potter. Jeżeli dobrze rozumiem, to pyta mnie pan o swój ulubiony przedmiot…

Harry zaczerwienił się i nic nie powiedział.

– Bardzo dobrze, powiem ci. Składnikami są: pióro feniksa, ząb smoka, sproszkowana siarka, sproszkowany węgiel drzewny, świeży olej słonecznikowy i pewne drobne zaklęcie rzucone podczas robienia eliksiru.

– Siarka i węgiel drzewny są składnikami podobnego mugolskiego… zaklęcia. Nazywają to prochem strzelniczym, ale dodają również saletrę do mieszanki.

Nagle Snape się ożywił.

– I gdzie używają tego eliksiru? – zapytał.

Harry prychnął. Eliksir?

– To nie jest eliksir, tylko rodzaj proszku. Używają go na wojnie. Istnieją mugolskie narzędzia do zabijania, a proch strzelniczy jest ich ważnym składnikiem. Jest tego wiele rodzajów. Bomby na przykład… Ta… mieszanka łatwo wybucha, potrzebuje małej iskry i wtedy… To przerażające. Ma potężną siłę wybuchu. Można zniszczyć cały budynek za pomocą garści tego.

– Och… interesujące… Myślę, że chyba już kiedyś o tym gdzieś słyszałem… Czytałem, że to zabiło setki osób. To stwierdzenie wydało mi się trochę… wyolbrzymione.

– Wyolbrzymione? – Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w słowa Snape'a. – Profesorze, czy kiedykolwiek słyszał pan o mugolskich wojnach?

Tym razem to Snape zaczerwienił się. To był ciekawy widok i Harry był przekonany, że tylko kilka osób na tym świecie widziało profesora naprawdę speszonego.

– Cóż, z pewnością słyszałem o niektórych, chociaż…

– Tylko podczas drugiej wojny światowej zginęło ponad czterdzieści milionów ludzi w ciągu sześciu lat! – wykrzyknął rozgniewany Harry.

– Co? – Po wyrazie twarzy profesora było widać, że nie zamierza uwierzyć w to oświadczenie.

– Słyszał pan. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – I główną bronią obu stron był proch, chociaż nie w takiej prostej postaci, w jakiej go panu opisałem, ale z całą pewnością był podstawą… – Znowu wzruszył ramionami i dodał. – Może pan kontynuować o Świecącym Eliksirze?

– Gdzie się nauczyłeś o tej… mugolskiej broni? – zapytał w odpowiedzi Snape.

– W szkole podstawowej. Uczyliśmy się chemii. To coś jak eliksiry, tylko w mugolski sposób… Bez inkantacji i zaklęć oczywiście.

– Rozumiem…

Harry wstał i wyciągnął rękę by dosięgnąć pochodni. Kiedy wreszcie udało mu się ją chwycić, zdjął ją ze ściany i usiadł obok profesora.

– Zobaczmy… – mruknął Mistrz Eliksirów.

Po krótkich oględzinach, twarz Snape'a rozpogodziła się.

– Och, rozumiem. Zobacz, tutaj jest dziura w drewnie. Ciecz musiała tędy wypłynąć z wierzchołka…

Harry zauważył ulgę profesora i odrzucił pochodnię do innego kąta.

– Dziwnie się czuję… – powiedział nagle Mistrz Eliksirów.

Harry ponownie dotknął czoła profesora.

– Myślę, że wzrosła panu gorączka. Czy dobrze się pan czuje? – zapytał z troską.

Snape poczuł jak jego serce się ogrzewa słowami chłopca. Delikatnie przygarnął Harry'ego, starając się nie urazić swoich pulsujących rąk.

– Harry? – powiedział, a kiedy chłopak uniósł wzrok, uśmiechnął się do niego. – Możesz mi mówić Severus. Czuję się całkiem dobrze, tak myślę.

Harry poczuł się zakłopotany.

– Uch, proszę pana… ale…

– Nie, Harry. Mówiłem poważnie, że możesz ze mną zamieszkać – jeśli ty też tego chcesz. Ale jeżeli mamy mieszkać w tym samym domu, czy kwaterze – musisz wiedzieć, że większość czasu spędzam w Hogwarcie – nie możesz mnie ciągle nazywać „profesorem" czy „panem". To byłoby dość krępujące. W porządku?

– W porządku, proszę pana. – Harry westchnął głęboko. W tym momencie uchwycił wzrok Snape'a i natychmiast się poprawił. – W porządku, Severusie – wymamrotał i zaczerwienił się. Profesor uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Przede wszystkim, Harry, jestem człowiekiem…

Harry oblał się ceglastym rumieńcem.

– Wiem, wiem, ale potrzebuję trochę czasu, by się do tego przyzwyczaić.

– Do myśli, że jestem człowiekiem? – W oczach Snape'a pojawiły się dziwne iskierki.

– Proszę się ze mną nie drażnić. – Zakłopotanie Harry'ego zabarwiło się odrobiną irytacji. – Miałem na myśli: przyzwyczaić się do nazywania ciebie po imieniu.

– Och, rozumiem… – Snape oparł głowę o ścianę i ponownie zamknął oczy.

– Pro… uhm… Czy na pewno czujesz się dobrze? – Harry był bardzo zaniepokojony.

– Tak, Harry…

– Ale gorączka… Jeżeli będzie wyższa…

– Nie jestem przeziębiony – przerwał mu Snape. – Mam połamane kości i one powodują zapalenie. A to powoduje gorączkę. To nie to samo, co ty miałeś kilka dni temu. Poczuję się lepiej.

– Jesteś pewny?

– Nie, ale mam nadzieję.

Znowu siedzieli w ciszy. Harry zauważył, że profesor zasnął. Postanowił czuwać. Nie był senny. Chciał przemyśleć na nowo tę rozmowę i znowu poczuć niesamowitą radość, jaką wypełniły go słowa Snape'a. Został zaakceptowany. Ktoś się o niego troszczył. Snape pozwolił mu mówić do siebie po imieniu. To znaczyło, że…

_To z pewnością znaczyło, że…?_

Co za ironia! Musiał zostać schwytany i zawleczony tutaj, by znaleźć to _miejsce_, którego szukał całe życie…

Przypomniał sobie kiedyś słyszane ciche mamrotanie Snape'a: „Szczęśliwe dni w piekle". _Czy myślał o tym samym?_ zastanawiał się Harry. To było coś, o czym pewnie nigdy się nie dowie. Ale to nie miało znaczenia. Harry wpatrywał się w ciemność przez długie godziny, przepełniony emocjami. Miał ochotę skakać, tańczyć, krzyczeć głośno, aby pokazać swoją radość wszystkim. Te uczucia zacieśniły się na jego piersi, ogarniały serce, tak, że ledwo mógł oddychać.

* * *

– Jak długo spałem? – To było pierwsze pytanie Snape'a, kiedy się w końcu obudził.

– Kilka godzin. Nie wiem dokładnie. Czas tutaj jest czymś… płynnym i niemającym granic. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Chociaż to jest trochę niepokojące, że jeszcze nas nie wzięli na kolejną rundę…

Snape przeciągnął się ostrożnie.

– Mam wrażenie, że coś niedobrego z tego wyniknie w ciągu kilku godzin – ziewnął.

Harry'emu wydało się, że powietrze wkoło zakrzepło. Kurczowo przełknął ślinę.

– Czy to znaczy, że…? – Nie ośmielił się dokończyć pytania. Poczuł, że drży.

– Ciii… – Snape natychmiast go objął. – Uspokój się, Harry.

Choć nie wiedział, dlaczego chłopak miałby się uspokoić. Stawanie oko w oko ze śmiercią nigdy nie było czymś łatwym.

– Nie boję się śmierci – wymamrotał Harry. – Boję się tortur. Nie chcę być już torturowany. Nie chcę, żeby Avery… I nie chcę już oglądać jak ciebie torturują. – Głos mu się załamał. Snape czuł, że serce mu pęka. Znowu to znajome uczucie bezradności. – To po prostu zbyt trudne być takim twardym. Nie wiem czy to zniosę. – Głos chłopca był ledwo słyszalny.

Snape siedział tylko w milczeniu. Bardzo chciał znaleźć jakieś pocieszające słowa, ale nie było żadnych. Ich sytuacja była kompletnie beznadziejna. Wziął głęboki oddech.

– Nie dokończyłem opowieści o Syriuszu i o mnie – powiedział w końcu, starając się odwrócić uwagę Harry'ego. Harry był wdzięczny za rozpoczęcie rozmowy. – Więc… Gdzie skończyłem?

– Quietus błagał cię, żebyś mu przebaczył, że obronił mojego ojca i Syriusza przed wyrzuceniem.

– Och, rzeczywiście… – Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, zanim zaczął opowiadać dalej. – Po tym wypadku twój ojciec przeprosił Quietusa. Nie było mnie przy tym, ale mój brat mi o tym powiedział. Nie wiem, czy James zrobił to z polecenia swojego ojca, czy z własnej woli, ale w każdym razie przeprosił. Ale nigdy nie słyszałem o przeprosinach Blacka. Nigdy.

– Może po prostu zapomniał… – Harry niezręcznie starał się usprawiedliwić zachowanie Syriusza, ale poznał po twarzy Snape'a, że nie było zadowalające wyjaśnienie. Nawet on sam nie był przekonany.

– Zapomniał… Świetnie. Prawie zabił kogoś i po prostu… po prostu o tym zapomniał. Tak jak zapomniał przeprosić mnie po moim wypadku. On nie jest w takim razie zapominalski, tylko ma całkowitą amnezję – powiedział gniewnie Snape. – Udawał, że nic się nie stało. I główny powód, dla jakiego go nienawidzę: zawsze gardził Quietusem i obrzucał epitetami, na które może ja zasługiwałem, ale nie Quietus, ani trochę! Nie mogę mu tego zapomnieć. Nie zapomnę. I nie mogę tego zrozumieć. Dlaczego?

– Może nie chciał uznać własnej omylności. Nie chciał uwierzyć, że był okrutny. – Harry potrząsnął głową, kapitulując. – Nie wiem. Ale proszę mi wierzyć, on nie jest zły. On jest po prostu… zbyt porywczy. Najpierw działa, a potem myśli, więc robi wiele rzeczy, których potem żałuje. Myślę, że jeśli dasz mu szansę na rozmowę o przeszłości i dasz mu czas, wystarczająco dużo czasu, by zrozumiał swoje głupie i porywcze zachowanie, to przeprosi.

– Kochasz go… – To nie było pytanie.

– Tak, kocham – potwierdził Harry. – Wiesz, on jest właśnie taki szybki do kochania i nienawidzenia. I on mnie kocha, bez żadnych dodatkowych zastrzeżeń. Zaoferował mi miejsce w rodzinie, nawet mnie nie znając. Cóż, może jest trochę ograniczony i stronniczy w stosunku do mnie z powodu moich rodziców… Ale nigdy nie cofnął swojej oferty i troski.

– Rozumiem twój punkt widzenia.

– Jak ja twój – zapewnił Harry. – Tylko chciałem wyjaśnić moje uczucia. Nie zrozumiem Syriusza, ale akceptuję go takim, jakim jest. Czasami przypomina mi Rona. Są tacy… podobni.

Snape westchnął cicho.

– Myślę, że masz rację co do tego ostatniego. Może to jest powodem tego, że nie toleruję pana Weasleya…

– A jest jakiś uczeń, którego tolerujesz? – zapytał Harry dość impertynencko.

– Tak, oczywiście – przytaknął Snape uśmiechając się szeroko. – Na przykład ciebie…

– I…? – Harry nagle zrobił się bardzo ciekawy. – Draco?

– Jest synem Lucjusza. I również moim synem chrzestnym… – odpowiedział Snape cicho.

– Ale… – Harry otworzył usta ze zdumienia. – Lucjusz był tym, który… który zrobił _to_ z twoimi rękami…

Od razu Harry zobaczył smutek i desperację na twarzy Snape'a.

– Wiem. Nigdy nie wierzyłem… – Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów by zmienić temat. Ulżyło mu, gdy profesor wreszcie dokończył. – Ale myślę, że nie zmienię mojego stosunku do jego syna, jeżeli wrócę jakoś do Hogwartu…

– Dlaczego?

– To nie on mnie zranił.

– Także Neville nigdy cię nie zranił. – Słowa Harry'ego były zbyt ostre, wyczuł to, ale już je wypowiedział. Snape drgnął i odwrócił głowę w stronę Harry'ego.

– Może masz rację. Ale myślę też, że moje zachowanie w stosunku do młodego pana Longbottoma, nigdy go nie doprowadzi do zostania lojalnym Śmierciożercą. W przypadku Dracona i innych dzieci Śmierciożerców sytuacja jest dużo bardziej skomplikowana. Staram się powstrzymać ich od popełnienia tych samych błędów i czynów, które ja popełniłem, kiedy byłem w ich wieku. Staram się im pokazać, że jest inna droga by osiągnąć wielkość, niż tylko czarna magia i przemoc. Staram się ich utrzymać po jasnej stronie, chociaż czasami wygląda na to, że Dumbledore gra w tej grze przeciwko mnie…

– Co…?

– Kiedy byłeś w pierwszej klasie i twój dom wygrał puchar. Sposób, w jaki upokorzył mój dom, był naprawdę odstręczający. Nie rozmawialiśmy potem przez całe lato. To było takie bezsensowne, upokarzać te dzieciaki. Nie sam fakt, ale sposób w taki to zrobił…

– Masz rację – przytaknął Harry. – Chociaż wtedy o tym nie myślałem.

– Nie musiałeś. Albus był dyrektorem, nie ty. Powinien wcześniej o tym pomyśleć. Zajęło mi wiele czasu uspokojenie ich po tym i myślę, że wielu już nigdy mu nie zaufa. Ale instynkt… To są tylko dzieci. Nie mroczni i źli czarodzieje, tylko niemądre dzieciaki.

Harry nie mógł odpowiedzieć, więc siedział całkowicie odrętwiały, kiedy Snape nagle zaczął kontynuować swoją historię.

– Twój dziadek i Quietus byli potem w dobrych stosunkach.

Harry zamrugał ze zdziwienia.

– Tak?

– Myślę, że staruszek wzruszył się bezinteresownością i innymi dobrymi cechami Quietusa, nie wiem dokładnie. Mówiłem, że Quietus był naprawdę świetnym człowiekiem. Prawie wszyscy go kochali.

– Z wyjątkiem Syriusza – wymamrotał Harry niewyraźnie. Snape nie zareagował.

– Potter zaoferował Quietusowi szkolenie z obrony i ten zaakceptował jego ofertę, ponieważ, jak już mówiłem, nigdy nie mieliśmy normalnego nauczyciela tego przedmiotu podczas naszej nauki. Pomimo różnicy wieku stali się pewnego rodzaju… przyjaciółmi, jak Quietus mi powiedział. Byłem na niego naprawdę zły, ale nic nie mogłem poradzić. Nie chciałem powiedzieć tego naszym rodzicom. Z pewnością zabraliby go z Hogwartu i zostałbym sam w szkole… Najlepsze, co mogłem zrobić, to utrzymać tę znajomość w tajemnicy przed rodzicami i błagałem Quietusa kilka razy, aby był bardziej ostrożny, ale on się tym nie przejmował. Gdy byłem w ostatnich trzech klasach, spędzał zimowe wakacje u Potterów, podczas gdy nasi rodzice myśleli, że jest ze swoim przyjacielem z Ravenclawu. Imię tego chłopca będzie ci znajome, jak podejrzewam.

– Dlaczego?

– Jedna z jego córek bliźniaczek jest w twojej klasie.

– Patil? – Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w niedowierzaniu.

– Dokładnie. Arcus Patil i Quietus byli nierozłączni w pewnym okresie. Ale Quietus zawsze był jakby starszy od swoich znajomych, więc myślę, że lepiej się dogadywał ze starym Potterem niż z kimkolwiek z klasy. Twój ojciec był zszokowany ich przyjaźnią, nie podobała mu się. I myślę, że to jego frustracja w połączeniu z nienawiścią Blacka zamieniła nasze kłótnie w wojnę.

– Wojnę? W jakim znaczeniu?

– Dosłownym. Oni ogłosili się jasnymi czarodziejami i nazwali Slytherin „Mrocznym Domem", więc nasza osobista antypatia zamieniła się w świętą wojnę światła przeciwko ciemności. Byliśmy tak sfrustrowani z tego powodu, że postanowiliśmy stać się prawdziwymi mrocznymi czarodziejami, by ich pokonać. Przede wszystkim Blacka. Lucjusz dołączył do mnie, a potem trzeci chłopak, o nazwisku Rosier. Wszystko zaczęło się od rywalizacji między domami… A potem poznałem Annę. – Wzrok Snape'a stał się nagle nieobecny. – Nie chciałem potem kontynuować tej bezsensownej wojny. Bałem się, że stracę Annę z powodu tej idiotycznej rywalizacji. Często chodziłem za Blackiem i jego kumplami w nadziei, że nadarzy się okazja, by z nim porozmawiać o jego siostrze i o mnie. Kiedy wreszcie się udało, stracił panowanie nad sobą i my… pobiliśmy się. Złamałem mu rękę, a on mi nos. – Snape odruchowo dotknął nosa. – I po tym nie było już szans na pokój. Bez przerwy walczyliśmy, dopóki o mało nie zabił mnie za pomocą Lupina. Potem Anna zagroziła mu, że go zabije, jeżeli coś mi się stanie… Więc potem były dwa lata w miarę spokojne. Ale do tego czasu znalazłem się już pod wpływem mrocznej magii i nie chciałem wracać. Dołączyłem do Voldemorta i Anna zostawiła mnie. Kilka lat później Voldemort wymordował całą rodzinę Blacka, włącznie z Anną. Tak bardzo siebie nienawidziłem… Mógłbym ją uratować, gdybym nie stanął po złej stronie. Mógłbym się z nią ożenić i byłaby bezpieczna ze mną… – Snape pokręcił głową. – Ale stanąłem po ciemnej stronie i Anna nie żyje. Black nienawidzi mnie, a ja jego. Quietus umarł, tak samo jak Harold Potter i James Potter, Lily Potter i Rosier… Czasami myślę, że tylko ja przeżyłem tę masakrę. Ja i moi wieczni wrogowie: Black, Lupin i Voldemort…

Żaden z nich nie powiedział słowa. Potem Harry odchrząknął.

– Prof… Severusie – zaczął. – Nie sądzę, by Lupin cię nienawidził…

– Nie? – Snape uniósł brwi. – Po tym, co mu zrobiłem rok temu? Może chciał się ze mną dogadać, kiedy byliśmy razem w szkole, ale po ucieczce Blacka byłem tak wkurzony, że nie myślałem o konsekwencjach moich słów, ciągle mu dogryzałem…

– Więc wygląda na to, że nie tylko Black zawczasu nie myśli o konsekwencjach.

– Śmiesz porównywać mnie z tym…? – zapytał Snape groźnie.

– Tak, śmiem. Macie wiele cech wspólnych. Obaj jesteście gwałtowni, uparci i czasami również ograniczeni, z drugiej strony macie dobre serca. Tylko po prostu trudno je dojrzeć. I obaj spędziliście sporo czasu w Azkabanie…

Twarz Snape'a nabrała obrzydliwego, zielonkawego koloru.

– Nigdy więcej o tym nie wspominaj, Potter.

– Syriusz spędził tam dwanaście lat – oświadczył spokojnie Harry. – Możesz to sobie wyobrazić?

– _Nie chcę_ sobie tego wyobrażać. Nie. – Potrząsnął głową i dodał: – To była najgorszy okres mojego życia. I muszę ci powiedzieć, Harry… Uważam, że _nikt_ nie zasługuje na coś takiego. Śmierć jest lepsza. Tortury są lepsze. Wszystko jest lepsze, wierz mi. Wszystko.

– …a Syriusz był tam przez dwanaście lat – powtórzył cicho Harry.

– _Wiem_, panie Potter! – Głos Snape'a nabrał nagle ostrych tonów.

– I był niewinny.

Snape zaśmiał się gorzko.

– Niewinny…

– Sam właśnie powiedziałeś, że nikt nie zasługuje by tam być.

– Och, znowu ta głupia zabawa z rzucaniem mi moich słów w twarz! Kimże niby jesteś, by oceniać mnie, moje uczucia? Kto dał ci takie prawo? Jesteś tylko głupim, impertynenckim dzieciakiem, który myśli, że zna właściwą odpowiedź na każde pytanie, i myśli, że jest najmądrzejszy, który…! – Snape patrzył na Harry'ego, który nie śmiał odpowiedzieć. Złowieszcze spojrzenie mężczyzny utkwione w nim gnębiło go i czuł jak rośnie w nim strach. Stracił przyjaźń Snape'a z powodu jakiejś całkowicie bezsensownej kłótni, której nigdy nie mógł wygrać. Opuścił głowę, serce mu się ścisnęło.

– Przepraszam – przerwał Snape'owi. – Przepraszam pana, nie chciałem pana urazić…

Trudno było wypowiedzieć te słowa. Nie śmiał się poruszyć, kiedy czekał na dalszy ciąg. To było takie znajome: Snape patrzący na niego szyderczo i krzyczący, a on czekający w milczeniu na szlaban, utratę punktów albo inne nieprzyjemne konsekwencje swojego idiotycznego zachowania. Tak, idiotycznego. Zawsze był idiotą, kiedy ośmielał się kłócić ze zirytowanym Mistrzem Eliksirów. A teraz był on wyjątkowo wściekły.

Pomiędzy nimi zaległa długa i nieprzyjemna cisza. Snape nie powiedział słowa i po dziesięciu minutach Harry postanowił zaryzykować nowy temat.

– Proszę pana, ja… – zaczął, ale przerwał mu odgłos otwieranych drzwi.

Stanął w nich Voldemort.

– Nie – jęknął Harry cicho i zobaczył, że twarz Snape'a stała się całkowicie biała.

– Myślę, że to odpowiedni moment, by ustalić ewentualną datę waszego końca. – Największy Bydlak uśmiechnął się. – Myślę, że jutro będzie idealne, prawda?

* * *

– …i powiedzieli, że jest tam duży dwór nad rzeką – dokończył Lupin. – W ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy widzieli zamaskowane postacie w jego pobliżu.

Syriusz poruszył się niecierpliwie.

– Idźmy już! – powiedział i wstał.

– Syriuszu, nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł…

– Co? – burknął zirytowany Black.

– By iść tam samemu. Próbować ich ratować…

– _Ich_? Ja _na pewno_ zostawię tego wrednego…

– Zamknij się, Syriuszu, albo to ja ciebie tu zostawię. Uratujemy obu albo żadnego. Ale najpierw pójdziemy do Dumbledore'a.

– _Nie_! – wykrzyknął Syriusz. – Nie – dodał już spokojniej. – Najpierw musimy sprawdzić czy to właściwy dwór. Musimy trochę powęszyć, zanim zgłosimy to Dumbledore'owi.

Lupin westchnął.

– W porządku, masz rację. Chodźmy.

Z cichym pop Black zamienił się w swoją zwierzęcą formę. Lupin, oczywiście, pozostał człowiekiem. Do pełni zostały jeszcze trzy tygodnie, a on nie mógł przemieniać się na własne życzenie i raczej za tym nie tęsknił. Transformacja bez eliksiru nie była łatwa. A jeżeli Snape nie wróci, będzie czekało go wiele bolesnych przemian.

* * *

Podróż do dworu była długa i spokojna, prawie nudna. Black wysforował się do przodu, kiedy tylko przekroczyli rzekę, pozostawiając Lupina z tyłu. Nie przeszkadzało mu to: jego wilkołacze zmysły doskonale odczytywały wszelkie informacje z otoczenia, a Black, jako pies, nie powinien wzbudzić podejrzeń mieszkańców dworu.

Był już późny wieczór, ale słońce jeszcze nie skryło się za horyzontem, więc nie mieli możliwości zorientowania się według oświetlonych okien, czy ktoś przebywał w rezydencji. Musieli poczekać do nocy. Przynajmniej mogli obejrzeć dokładnie dwór i jego otoczenie przed podjęciem jakiejkolwiek akcji.

Budynek otoczony był przez wielkie drzewa, w większości sosny, co znaczyło, że nie było tam zbyt wielu potencjalnych kryjówek. Więc jeżeli byliby zmuszeni uciekać, mogliby tylko użyć pni jako osłony. Niezbyt dobrze. Sam dwór był potężnym, dwupiętrowym budynkiem, zbudowanym prawdopodobnie z wulkanicznego bazaltu, gdyż był kompletnie czarny. To dało trochę nadziei Lupinowi, chociaż miał niejasne przeczucie, że to nie był _ten_ dwór, którego szukali.

Ale skąd mieli wiedzieć, czy to właściwe miejsce, czy nie?

Odpowiedź była tak prosta, że aż wstrząsnęła Lupinem. Musieli się jakoś tam dostać i sprawdzić. Cholera jasna! Jeżeli on, Lupin, właśnie doszedł do tego wniosku, to Black pewno już był w środku.

Lupin zadrżał. Nigdy. Nigdy już nie pójdzie na żadną misję z Syriuszem. Całkiem możliwe, że miał teraz trzy osoby do ratowania zamiast dwóch…

– Remus! – usłyszał głos przyjaciela. Lupin odetchnął z ulgą.

– Byłem pewien, że jesteś już w środku… – wyszeptał w odpowiedzi.

– No i byłem – Black uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Lupin zbladł.

– Jesteś zupełnie obłąkany, ty głupi psie. – Spojrzał ze złością na przyjaciela. – W porządku, że poszedłeś przodem, ale ta niepotrzebna przechadzka do Śmierciożerców…

– Hej, Remusie, nic się nie stało! Dlaczego jesteś na mnie zły?

– Kiedyś zabijesz mnie swoim dziecinnym i idiotycznym zachowaniem, Syriuszu! – wysyczał Lupin gniewnie.

– Och, zamknij się, Remus. Wszedłem tam, bo wyczułem, że jest tam tylko dwóch ludzi …

– Czy myślisz, że…? – przerwał mu Lupin.

– Nie, nie… Czułem zapach dwóch naszych starych znajomych: Crabble'a i Goyle'a, osobiście do naszej dyspozycji!

– I podejrzewam, że są sami.

– Nie. Wyczułem jeszcze coś. – Twarz Blacka zachmurzyła się, kiedy to powiedział.

– Śmierć? – Głos Lupina załamał się.

– Tak. Śmierć i krew.

– O mój Boże… – wyszeptał Lupin. – Czy myślisz, że…?

– Nie wiem. Nie mogłem rozpoznać osób… Zapach ciał był zbyt stary, dwa czy trzy dni, i tylko czułem krew. Nic więcej. – Podniósł wzrok. – Remus, powinniśmy wejść. Myślę, że są tutaj. Mamy teraz wspaniałą możliwość by ich uratować. Tu są tylko ci dwaj idioci…

– Nie, Syriusz – zaprotestował Lupin. – Musimy zawiadomić Dumbledore'a.

– Ty możesz sobie zawiadamiać Dumbledore'a, jeśli chcesz, ale ja wchodzę teraz. Cześć…

Lupin złapał przyjaciela za ramię.

– Hej, co ty robisz? _Nie możesz_ iść sam! To zbyt niebezpieczne…

– Crabbe i Goyle _nie są_ niebezpieczni. To dwie głupie świnie. Poradzę sobie z nimi, wierz mi.

Lupin pokręcił głową.

– Jesteś kompletnym idiotą.

– To jak, idziesz czy zamierzasz wrócić do Dumbledore'a?

Wilkołak myślał przez chwilę.

– Idę – wymamrotał w końcu zdesperowanym tonem. – Ale jeżeli wrócimy bezpiecznie do domu przysięgam, że poćwiartuję cię na kawałki!

* * *

Dwór był zbyt duży, by czuć się w nim bezpiecznie, chociaż teraz nawet Lupin mógł wyczuć, że tylko dwie żywe osoby są w środku. Jedyną trudnością było je odnaleźć, ale potem wszystko poszło szybko i sprawnie.

Lupin ogłuszył obydwu, Black zabrał im magiczne klucze.

Poszli do lochów.

– Syriuszu, nie jestem pewien czy jestem na to gotowy… – wyszeptał Lupin niezwykle słabym głosem. Obraz martwego Harry'ego, jaki podsuwała mu wyobraźnia, był nie do zniesienia.

Żałował również Snape'a. Cóż, nie przepadał za nim. Ten facet był kompletnym dupkiem: złośliwy, kwaśny, sarkastyczny, w sumie absolutnie nieznośny.

Ale z drugiej strony przyrządzał co miesiąc ten cholerny eliksir i wysyłał mu (chociaż to mogło być jedynie oznaką, że czuł się winny tego, że Lupin stracił pracę), uratował Harry'ego podczas jego pierwszej klasy, i starał się to zrobić podczas trzeciej – obronić przed nimi. A teraz prawdopodobnie umierał z synem swojego zaprzysiężonego wroga, Jamesa Pottera, którego głupi wybryk o mały włos nie uśmiercił kiedyś jego brata…

Nie. Życie Severusa nie było proste.

Voldemort zabił jego brata.

Albus mówił, że po tym zmienił strony. Albo przez to? To wydawało się bliższe prawdzie. Tłustowłosy, ironiczny typek naprawdę kochał swojego brata. Lupin widywał ich siedzących razem na terenie szkoły, spierających się lub po prostu rozmawiających ze sobą, najwyraźniej cieszących się wzajemnym towarzystwem. Tylko wtedy widział, żeby Severus się uśmiechał.

Cichy głos wytrącił go z zamyślenia. Black otworzył magiczne drzwi do więzienia.

– Zostań tu. – Black odwrócił głowę w stronę Lupina. – Kryj mnie. Ja się tam rozejrzę.

Lupin tylko przytaknął i uniósł różdżkę, patrząc za znikającym przyjacielem. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, w którym leżeli na podłodze dwaj zwyrodnialcy. Przeznaczenie pomieszczenia było dla niego jasne: była to sala tortur. Nie, nie było żadnych narzędzi tortur, ani łańcuchów przyczepionych do ścian. Dla zwykłego obserwatora było tylko zwykłym pokojem z kilkoma krzesłami i dużym stołem.

Ale na podłodze… na ścianach… na stole… na krzesłach… Wszędzie były ślady przemocy. Krew, pot, ból i strach – Remus często nienawidził bycia wilkołakiem, ale teraz tak desperacko chciałby być kimkolwiek byle nie wilkołakiem, że prawie oszalał. Przeklęte nadwrażliwe zmysły! Cały czas dygotał i w końcu omal nie zwymiotował…

– Remus, choć tutaj, proszę!

Walcząc z mdłościami, zbiegł na dół za Blackiem. Znalazł się w długim i bardzo ciemnym korytarzu.

– Gdzie jesteś, Syr…?

– Tutaj – usłyszał nagle szept za plecami.

W tej samej chwili jego różdżka już była wycelowana szyję Blacka.

– Och, Syriuszu, ty cholerny idioto! O mało cię nie zabiłem. – Lupin pokręcił głową i opuścił różdżkę. W mroku dojrzał wyjątkowo bladą twarz przyjaciela.

– Uch, Remus, jesteś naprawdę szybki. – Black przełknął ślinę.

– Myślisz, że Dumbledore dał mi posadę nauczyciela obrony tylko dlatego, że jestem wilkołakiem?

– E… nie. – Black speszył się. – Ale… tutaj jest coś, co musisz zobaczyć… Ja nie śmiem…

Zaprowadził Lupina do najbliższych drzwi. Kiedy Remus zajrzał do środka, miał wrażenie, że jego serce przestało bić.

Na podłodze leżało dwoje ludzi, najwyraźniej martwych.

– Przyszliśmy za późno, Remus. – Głos Blacka załamał się.


	11. Twarzą w twarz z…

_Wersja z dnia: 15.06.2011_

* * *

11. TWARZĄ W TWARZ Z…

– Nie, Syriuszu. Jesteś cholernym idiotą, półgłówkiem, osłem i głupkiem… – Oczy Lupina błyszczały ze złości.

– Co…? – W głosie Blacka brzmiało zaskoczenie. – W czym problem, Remusie?

Lupin był tak zirytowany, że potrzebował głębokiego wdechu, by odpowiedzieć.

– To jest dwoje dorosłych, mężczyzna i kobieta, nie widzisz? A może potrzebujesz okularów? Zaprowadzę cię do okulisty, przysięgam, jak tylko się stąd wydostaniemy. – Chociaż jego głos był pełen gniewu, ukląkł powoli obok poranionych ciał i dotknął ich delikatnie.

– Nie żyją – westchnął smutno. Kiedy wstawał usłyszał nagle stłumiony dźwięk z ciemnego kąta.

– Lumos! – wyszeptał, kierując się do tego miejsca. Black wodził za nim różdżką. Ale w następnej chwili zatrzymał go przeraźliwy krzyk.

– Nieee! – I potem: – Nie, proszę, nie, nie bijcie mnie, proszę, nie róbcie mi krzywdy, mamo, mamo pomóż mi! Proszę…

W kąciku siedziała mała dziewczynka z ręką wyciągniętą nad głową, jakby broniła się przed uderzeniami.

– Ciii… – powiedział Lupin bardzo łagodnie i spokojnie. – Przyszedłem cię uratować, nie skrzywdzę cię, uspokój się, wszystko będzie dobrze. – Powtarzał te słowa tak długo, póki dziewczynka nie opuściła ręki i otworzyła oczu, które mocno zamknęła ze strachu.

– Kim jesteś? – zapytała po chwili drżącym głosem. Widać było, że mała jest w szoku: źrenice miała rozszerzone, skórę niezdrowo bladą. Lupin od razu pomyślał o Harrym. Czy on też był w tak złym stanie jak ona?

– Jestem Remus, ale nie mam czasu by opowiedzieć teraz więcej – odpowiedział i wziął małą dziewczynkę na ręce. Miała sześć lub siedem lat. – Musimy się stąd wydostać jak najszybciej. Syriuszu, musimy iść! – krzyknął na przyjaciela, który nadal stał w progu oszołomiony.

– Ale… – Black otworzył usta by zaprotestować, ale Lupin był szybszy.

– Harry'ego tu nie ma. Ani Severusa. Ale w każdej chwili możemy się natknąć na dużą grupę Śmierciożerców, a _to_ byłaby katastrofa.

– A inne cele…

– Są puste. Gdybyś użył nosa, zamiast swego nieistniejącego mózgu, wiedziałbyś o tym. Tutaj nikogo więcej nie ma. Tylko nas troje i te dwa potwory na górze.

– Mama i tata też tu są… – wyszeptała rozpaczliwie dziewczynka, kiedy Lupin opuszczał celę. – Dlaczego nie idą z nami?

Serce Lupina zamarło i coś ścisnęło go za gardło. Jak miał wyjaśnić dziewczynce fakt, że jej rodzice nie żyli? Starał się znaleźć jakieś odpowiednie słowa, biegnąc po schodach w stronę wyjścia, ale żadnych nie znalazł.

– Rozumiem – westchnęło nagle dziecko. – Nie żyją, prawda?

Lupin przytaknął. Kiedy opuścili tę okropną komnatę i zbliżali się do głównego wejścia, poczuł na ramieniu rękę Syriusza.

– Remus, poczekaj minutkę. Rozejrzę się zanim…

– Dobrze. Zaczekam na ciebie tutaj – odrzekł Lupin i schował się w zacienionym kącie korytarza. Przez długi czas wytężał zmysły i sprawdzał otoczenie szukając czegokolwiek podejrzanego. Ulżyło mu, gdy niczego takiego nie znalazł. Postawił dziewczynkę na podłodze i ostrożnie spojrzał pod jej ubranie. To, co zobaczył, przeraziło go. Była tylko małą sześciolatką, dlaczego tak bardzo ją skrzywdzili? Ale na głos zapytał: – Jak ci na imię, dziecino? – I szybko wyszeptał zaklęcie, by wyleczyć najgorsze rany.

– Ania – wyszeptała dziewczynka w odpowiedzi. – Co teraz ze mną robisz? – dodała z ciekawością.

– Leczę niektóre z twoich siniaków, Aniu. – Lupin spojrzał na nią. – Mamy dzisiaj jeszcze długą drogę do przebycia i nie chcę, byś zemdlała. Czy teraz lepiej?

– Tak. – Dziecko przełknęło ślinę. – Ale… Jak to zrobiłeś? Tym… patykiem?

– Och, jesteś mugolką! – stwierdził zaskoczony Lupin.

– Co? Nie rozumiem…

– Ja jestem czarodziejem, ale ty nie. Tych, którzy nie są czarodziejami nazywamy mugolami.

– Ci wielcy ludzie też byli czarodziejami, prawda? – zapytała dziewczynka. – Oni skrzywdzili mnie i mamę tymi… patykami, krzyczeli jakieś słowa i to bolało…

Oczy Ani były szeroko otwarte i suche, Lupin nie widział w nich łez, ani emocji. Szok, pomyślał ze smutkiem.

– Tak, oni byli czarodziejami. Ale są dwa rodzaje czarodziejów: dobrzy i źli. Oni byli źli, a Syriusz i ja jesteśmy dobrzy…

– Przyszliście nas uratować? Skąd wiedzieliście, że tutaj jesteśmy?

Mądre dziecko. Lupin nie odpowiedział. Usłyszał kroki swojego przyjaciela i podniósł małą.

– Przyczepię ciebie do mnie, Aniu – powiedział prostując się. – Obejmij mnie za szyję, dobrze?

Dziewczynka przytaknęła i położyła głowę na ramieniu Lupina. Mężczyzna przyczepił jej małe ciało zaklęciem przywiązującym.

– Jesteśmy gotowi – powiedział Blackowi.

– Dobrze. Nikogo nie ma na zewnątrz. Chodźmy!

Biegli najszybciej jak mogli do ciemnego lasu, wiedząc, że w każdej chwili mogą niespodzianie natknąć się na kogoś. Lupin chwytał łapczywie powietrze, gdy dotarli do pierwszych drzew. Wszedł głębiej w las i zatrzymał się.

– Hej, Remus, tu nie jest bezpiecznie. Musimy iść dalej.

– Ja… Wiem… Chwilę…

Ciche _pop_ wystraszyło obu. W odległości trzech kroków od nich aportował się Śmierciożerca. Na szczęście był tak pogrążony w myślach, że nie zauważył trzech osób stojących tuż za nim. Kiedy skierował się do ciemnego dworu, dwójka przyjaciół, nie czekając już dłużej, pobiegła szaleńczo przez niebezpieczny obszar.

Głęboko w lesie Black zatrzymał się.

– Myślę, że możemy się stąd deportować.

W następnej chwili zniknęli.

* * *

– Dlaczego jutro? – To było pytanie, które natychmiast pojawiło się w głowie Harry'ego. W następnej chwili zrozumiał, że wypowiedział je na głos.

– Och, panie Potter, co za głupie pytanie… No, no, nie pamiętasz o _swoich_ urodzinach? Jakie to dziwne… Wydawało mi się, że urodziny są bardzo ważne w życiu dziecka… – zadrwił Voldemort.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Jego urodziny? To znaczyło, że byli w niewoli od dwóch tygodni. Voldemort opuścił ich zaraz po swoim oświadczeniu i Harry zastanawiał się chwilę nad swoimi urodzinami. Zawsze czekał na ten dzień… Prezenty od przyjaciół, listy, ciastka, jakie w ciągu ostatnich czterech lat otrzymywał. Och, to były piękne wydarzenia… I teraz miał… Nie, o Boże, miał… To nie mogła być prawda. To po prostu nie mogła być prawda. Nie. Został jeden dzień… Tylko jeden dzień by żyć, by myśleć, by kochać, by _istnieć_. Ta myśl przeraziła go i nagle poczuł, jak jego umysł przepełniają potworne, przerażające wizje. Umrze. Umrze. Umrze. Nie. Tylko… nie. Dlaczego? Nie, nie chciał umierać, nie był gotowy, rozpaczliwie chciał żyć… I to nie tylko ten jeden dzień. Ale… Nie było już więcej czasu. Tylko jeden dzień. Nic więcej, nic więcej.

Kiedy Snape rozpoznał wzrastającą panikę chłopca, współczucie przezwyciężyło jego własny strach, za co był wdzięczny. Musiał pocieszyć przerażonego chłopaka. Natychmiast po wyjściu Największego Bydlaka, walcząc ze straszliwym bólem, zacisnął zęby i położył rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego. Oddech chłopca był zbyt szybki, dygotał, jego oczy były puste i nieobecne. Atak paniki. To znaczyło, że nie można było sensu go przekonywać. Argumenty nie dotarłyby do spanikowanego umysłu. Tylko proste słowa i silne uczucia mogły mu pomóc wyjść z tego stanu.

– Harry, przysuń się bliżej – głos profesora był słaby i ochrypły. Harry jednak nie zareagował. – Harry! – powiedział głośniej, ale bez rezultatów. Snape westchnął z irytacją. Nie zważając na okropny ból rąk przygarnął chłopca do siebie i objął jego chude ciało. Oczy Harry'ego przypominały ślepia złapanego w pułapkę zwierzęcia: rozszerzone źrenice, pusty wzrok, wszystkie mięśnie napięte i gotowe do ucieczki, do walki… Snape znał to uczucie: myśli kręcące się po nieskończonym kręgu, wciąż po tych samych słowach i uczuciach, dławienie w gardle, całkowita niezdolność do normalnego oddychania, całkowity brak samokontroli, desperacka chęć, by krzyczeć…

Tak, tylko wyjątkowo silny fizyczny lub emocjonalny bodziec mógł wytrącić spanikowaną osobę z takiego stanu. Walcząc z własnymi łzami zacieśnił bardziej swój uścisk i zaczął nucić uspokajające słowa jak kołysankę.

– W porządku Harry, uspokój się, jestem tutaj, dziecko… – wyszeptał i z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że jeszcze nigdy dotąd nie użył słowa „dziecko" w takim znaczeniu. Przez chwilę nie był w stanie powiedzieć słowa, ale opanował się, bo Harry zaczął się wyrywać. Chłopak walczył z obejmującymi go ramionami, starał się uwolnić, ale Snape był silniejszy, mimo słabości wywołanej głodem i fizycznymi obrażeniami. Chwycił go mocniej i przytulił do piersi.

Minęły długie minuty, zanim chłopak zaczął słabnąć. Tempo jego oddechu zwolniło i w końcu jego ręce opadły bezsilnie. Tylko patrzył w mrok bez słowa. Potem odwrócił się do profesora, objął go, oparł głowę na jego ramieniu i zaczął cicho płakać.

Snape westchnął. Najwyższy czas. Poranione ręce pulsowały tak boleśnie, że by nie był w stanie zmagać się dłużej z chłopcem.

– Nie chcę umrzeć… – powiedział Harry i ścisnął Snape'a tak mocno, że ten ledwo mógł oddychać. – Nie jutro… Chcę więcej czasu…

Nie istniała dobra odpowiedź na te słowa. Po chwili Snape uprzytomnił sobie, że zaczął kołysać płaczące dziecko. Dobra odpowiedź… Czy mogło nią być: „Uspokój się i zaakceptuj swój los"? A może raczej: „Nie martw się, jestem z tobą"? Jak uważał chłopiec?

– To za krótko… – wymamrotał zbolały Harry. – Piętnaście lat…

„Miarą naszych lat jest lat siedemdziesiąt lub, gdy jesteśmy mocni, osiemdziesiąt; a większość z nich to trud i marność: bo szybko mijają, my zaś odlatujemy." Snape nie wiedział, gdzie usłyszał to zdanie, to było dawno temu, ale czuł, że pasuje idealnie do sytuacji. Przez chwilę chciał powiedzieć chłopcu, że nawet trzydzieści siedem to było za mało, że nawet on uważał się za zbyt młodego by umrzeć, ale udało mu się to przemilczeć. Trzydzieści siedem to było dużo w porównaniu z piętnastoma, nie wspominając o tym, że ta uwaga nie pocieszyłaby bezinteresownego chłopca, raczej tylko by zwiększyła jego cierpienie. Snape doskonale pamiętał poczucie winy i obrzydzenie do siebie, jakie Harry czuł. Nie chciał się z nim zmierzyć.

A więc został im tylko jeden dzień, by przygotować się na śmierć. Nie mieli możliwości ucieczki, byli zbyt słabi i wyczerpani, nie mieli żadnej różdżki i byli sami: dwóch przeciwko setkom. Co powinien zrobić w takich okolicznościach? Och, znowu to znajome pytanie…

– Hm… Harry – odchrząknął i odczekał, aż Harry spojrzy na niego. – Chciałem cię przeprosić – westchnął. – Nie powinienem był na ciebie krzyczeć…

Nie był to może najlepszy początek, ale tylko tyle zdołał powiedzieć.

– Nie musi pan – odrzekł Harry cicho.

– Severus – powiedział Snape. Wzrok Harry'ego wyrażał zakłopotanie, ale potem przytaknął.

– Nie musisz, Severusie. – Snape zauważył ból w oczach chłopca. – Nie powinienem cię denerwować… Powinienem wiedzieć, że ten temat cię rozdrażni. Miał pan prawo być na mnie zły.

– Harry, Syriusz nie jest może moją ulubioną osobą, ale ty go kochasz i masz prawo go bronić. Z drugiej strony nikt, naprawdę nikt, nie zasługuje na gnicie w Azkabanie, nawet Black, cokolwiek zrobił.

Harry puścił profesora i oparł się o ścianę.

– Myślę, że umarłbym tam w ciągu jednego dnia – wzdrygnął się.

– Słyszałem, że dementorzy mają na ciebie silny wpływ… – To było bardziej pytanie niż uwaga.

– Tak. – Wzrok Harry'ego znowu rozmył się i Snape skarcił się w myślach za tę nieumyślnie zrobioną przykrość, ale Harry dokończył: – Kiedy podchodzą bliżej, słyszę, moich umierających rodziców i Voldemorta…

– Nikt mi nie powiedział…

– Nie chciałem, aby ktokolwiek wiedział. Dumbledore oczywiście wie, powiedziałem mu. I powiedziałem profesorowi Lupinowi, a on zaproponował mi pomoc.

– Zaklęcie Patronus – przytaknął Snape. – Widziałem twojego Patronusa na meczu Quidditcha, gdy Draco… – nagle zamilkł. – I ja… Ja… – Zabrzmiało to jak głupi bełkot, więc dokończył. – I myślę, że widziałem tego samego Patronusa nad brzegiem jeziora rok temu, kiedy dementor chciał złożyć pocałunek na tobie i Blacku…

– To był mój Patronus… – przerwał mu Harry, uśmiechając się lekko.

– Ale… jak? Widziałem, jak leżysz na trawie i jeden z dementorów próbuje cię pocałować. – Snape wzdrygnął się na to wspomnienie. Widok dementorów dookoła tej trójki: dwojga dzieci i Blacka… A on, zaprzysiężony protektor Harry'ego był bezradny… Tak, wtedy również był bezradny…

– _Widział_ to pan …? – zapytał Harry słabym głosem. – Ale wtedy… dlaczego nam pan nie pomógł? – Twarz chłopaka zachmurzyła się. – Aż tak bardzo mnie pan nienawidził? Czy tak bardzo nienawidził pan Syriusza? – Potrząsnął głową. – Nie wierzę w to… Nie, proszę, proszę powiedzieć, że to nieprawda!

Mistrz Eliksirów opuścił głowę, na jego twarzy pojawił się bolesny wyraz.

– Nie. Nienawidziłem was obu, ale… Przysiągłem twojej matce i… Był inny powód – westchnął i spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy. – Harry, widzisz… Jeżeli spędzisz więcej niż jeden dzień w Azkabanie, nigdy nie będziesz w stanie wytworzyć Patronusa. Starałem się wtedy… Ale byłem kompletnie przerażony i… Nie miałem _żadnych_ miłych wspomnień, by wytworzyć tego cholernego Patronusa. Żadnych… Zamarłem i widziałem Quietusa stojącego w kręgu, cierpiącego i potem umierającego… Nie mogłem też podejść… Starałem się…

– Och, ja… Przepraszam… Ja tylko… Nie wiedziałem… – wyjąkał Harry. – Więc to _dlatego_ Syriusz nie mógł uciec, ani walczyć z nimi…

– Tak – odpowiedział Snape. – Ale powiedziałeś, że to _twój_ Patronus odpędził dementorów.

Widząc zaintrygowany wzrok Snape'a, Harry opowiedział mu całą historię ze zmieniaczem czasu.

– Byłeś wyjątkowo wściekły w skrzydle szpitalnym… I to było takie… zabawne, wiedzieć, że miałeś rację… I byłem naprawdę wstrząśnięty, że nie chciałeś, by nas wyrzucono.

– Hm… ja… uhm… Starałem się, by was wtedy wyrzucono, tylko… Albus mnie uspokoił. – Snape był trochę zawstydzony.

– Jak cię uspokoił? – Harry widział po zachowaniu Snape'a, że to musiało być coś naprawdę nieprzyjemnego, ale jego ciekawość nie pozwoliła mu porzucić tematu.

– Cóż, jeżeli bardzo nalegasz, to ci powiem. – Tak, Snape naprawdę się zawstydził. – Powiedział, że mogę zrobić, co zechcę. Wyrzucić cię ze szkoły, ale w tym przypadku musiałbym się przeprowadzić na Privet Drive zamiast pani Figg, by cię chronić…

– …z kotami? – Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i zachichotał. Prawie zapomniał o oświadczeniu Voldemorta, kiedy tak wyobrażał sobie Snape'a w domu pani Figg pomiędzy kotami, robiącego herbatę i podającego ciasteczka, noszącego mugolskie ubranie, oczywiście… Nic dziwnego, że Snape nie wybrał tej opcji.

Profesor jednak zdecydował się zignorować uwagę Harry'ego.

– …albo nie wyrzucić i mógłbym zostać w Hogwarcie. Chociaż podkreślił, że w zasadzie nie mam wyboru. Nie chciał, żebym opuszczał szkołę…

– Dlaczego? – Harry był naprawdę ciekawy.

– Ponieważ uważał, że jestem jedyną odpowiednią wśród nauczycieli osobą by być Opiekunem Slytherinu. I muszę się z nim zgodzić. Nie jestem Śmierciożercą, czy sekretnym zwolennikiem Voldemorta, ale jestem prawdziwym Ślizgonem, więc rodzice mi wierzą… Nie, to nie do końca tak, spróbuję inaczej. – Zamknął oczy i zastanowił się. – Część rodziców ufa mi z powodu Dumbledore'a, a reszta z powodu Voldemorta. Rozumiesz?

– Chyba tak. Dzieci Śmierciożerców i ich rodzice myślą, że jesteś zwolennikiem Voldemorta, więc ci ufają. Pozostali ufają mądrości Dumbledore'a w wyborze dobrych nauczycieli… Chociaż popełnił kilka pomyłek… Quirrell czy Lockhart… Fałszywy Moody… I… – przerwał na moment. – Powiedziałeś, że nadal byłeś lojalnym Śmierciożercą, gdy zacząłeś uczyć w szkole…

Snape przytaknął.

– Masz rację. Albus jest tylko człowiekiem, jak my wszyscy. I chociaż na ogół jest mądrzejszy i silniejszy niż my, popełnia pomyłki. Ale… W moim przypadku to nie była pomyłka. Wiedział dokładnie, kim byłem, gdy pozwolił mi uczyć w Hogwarcie.

– Ale… czemu?

– Często się nad tym zastanawiałem. Teraz myślę, że wiem. Ale to długa historia, Harry i nie wiem, od czego zacząć… – Snape'a wbił nieobecne spojrzenie w ciemny kąt celi. – To zaczęło się chyba od pomysłu Quietusa, który za wszelką cenę chciał mnie uwolnić od Voldemorta, zanim popełnię zbyt wiele grzechów, by było mi wybaczone. On… On nie wiedział, że w tym czasie już nie byłem niewinny… Ani trochę… – Po raz pierwszy podczas ich wspólnej niewoli Harry dostrzegł wyraźne emocje na twarzy mężczyzny i zadrżał od bólu, jaki poczuł we własnej piersi. Czasami on również żałował swoich uczynków, chciał cofnął czas i zmienić historię, usunąć wszystkie konsekwencje swoich czynów… Raz śniło mu się, że zabił Rona. To był w zasadzie wypadek, ale mimo wszystko go zabił, wypychając przez okno dormitorium. W tym śnie był wściekły na Rona: śnił to, kiedy Ron opuścił go na początku Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Obudził się wtedy i przez długą chwilę był pewien, że sen był rzeczywistością. Te chwile – chwile czystej złości i silne pragnienie, by zmienić czas… Zadrżał. A teraz Snape siedział tu świadomy swojej przeszłości, błędów, czynów, które z pewnością dręczyły go od lat, nawet w tej chwili, kilka godzin przed ich egzekucją.

Najwyraźniej Snape zagubił się w swoich myślach, bo nic nie mówił, tylko patrzył się w ciemność zamglonym wzrokiem. Harry odchrząknął i profesor ocknął się z zamyślenia.

– Tak?

– Opowieść, Severusie. – Nadal dziwnie było nazywać go po imieniu, ale się przełamał. – Zacząłeś opowiadać mi historię o…

– Och, pamiętam – uśmiechnął się Mistrz Eliksirów, ale nadal był pod wpływem poprzednich myśli. – Quietus… Pomyślał, że jeśli będę pracował w Hogwarcie, to Voldemort użyje mnie jako szpiega i nie będę zmuszony brać udziału w typowych zajęciach Śmierciożerców… Więc przekonał Dumbledore'a, by mnie zatrudnił. Quietus powiedział mu, że jeżeli mnie zatrudni w szkole, to Voldemort wykorzysta _mnie_ jako szpiega. Albus wiedział, że Voldemort znajdzie sposób, by mieć lojalnego sługę w ich organizacji i pomyślał, że jeżeli ja będę tą osobą, to przynajmniej będzie dokładnie wiedział, gdzie jest przeciek. W tym czasie nie wiedziałem, oczywiście, że Dumbledore wiedział, iż jestem Śmierciożercą. To było pierwszą rzeczą, jaką powiedział mu Quietus.

– Nie mogę tego zrozumieć! – przerwał mu Harry. – Jak Dumbledore mógł ci zaufać i powierzyć opiekę nad dziećmi?

Niespodziewanie Snape uśmiechnął się.

– Och, to bardzo proste, panie Potter. Jak już powiedziałem, wiedział, że byłem szpiegiem. Szpieg musi być wyjątkowo ostrożny, by nie dać się odkryć. Nie mogłem nic zrobić dzieciom, by nie poddawać w wątpliwość swojej lojalności. Dumbledore nawet czuł, że staram się uzyskać jego zaufanie, a miałem utrudnione zadanie, jako były Ślizgon z pociągiem do czarnej magii. Więc był pewny, że nie zrobię nic, by się zdradzić. I miał rację. Cieszyłem się tym rokiem… Cieszyłem się tak bardzo, jakbym był naprawdę wolny. To była mała wysepka spokoju na wojnie dopóki… – Zacisnął pięści i krzyknął głośno z powodu ostrego bólu. Musiał głęboko odetchnąć, zanim mógł dokończyć. – Dopóki nie zginął Quietus.

– Wtedy stałeś się podwójnym agentem, prawda? – zapytał ostrożnie Harry.

– Tak. I przekonałem Voldemorta, że Dumbledore mi ufa, więc uczestniczyłem w tak wielu akcjach, na ile pozwalała mi moja praca. W międzyczasie przekazywałem sfabrykowane wiadomości Dumbledore'a Voldemortowi, z których część była prawdziwa…

– Ale dlaczego zdecydowałeś się uczestniczyć w tych akcjach?

– Po pierwsze: by być dobrym szpiegiem powinienem spędzać więcej czasu z Voldemortem i stać się jego zaufanym sługą. Po drugie: nie mogłem powiedzieć wszystkiego, co wiedziałem, Dumbledore'owi, jeżeli nie chciałem, by mnie odkryto. W zamian szedłem z innymi na akcje i starałem się ocalić przynajmniej część ich ofiar. W tamtym czasie wymyśliłem wiele użytecznych eliksirów, takich jak Eliksir Żywej Śmierci i wiele rodzajów eliksirów znieczulających i przeciwbólowych. Zazwyczaj udawało mi się już potem nie zabijać, ale byłem zmuszony wielokrotnie użyć Cruciatus i nienawidziłem się za to. W tym czasie stałem się jednym z najbardziej zaufanych sług Voldemorta. Uważano mnie za bezwzględnego i bezlitosnego, ale szalonego, ponieważ nie chciałem nikogo zabijać. Voldemort uważał, że było to z powodu śmierci Quietusa i był zły na mojego ojca. To był jego pomysł, bym patrzył na śmierć brata. Tak, Potter, to był pomysł mojego ojca, nie Voldemorta… Więc on mi wierzył…

– Więc dlaczego… nie dlaczego… _Jak_ Voldemort zaufał ci ponownie, kiedy wróciłeś do niego po piętnastu latach? Nie wiedział, że Dumbledore poręczył za ciebie, jako za szpiega jasnej strony?

– Harry, jak ci powiedziałem, byłem podwójnym agentem i obaj o tym wiedzieli. Obaj – Voldemort i Dumbledore. Istotą rzeczy była tylko moja lojalność. Byłem szczery z Dumbledore'em i przekazywałem mu wszystkie informacje, zarówno prawdziwe i fałszywe.

– Fałszywe…?

– Tak, nie tylko Dumbledore tworzył fałszywe informacje, by wyprowadzić wroga w pole. Voldemort też to robił. Różnica była taka, że ja nigdy nie mówiłem Voldemortowi prawdziwych, tylko te fałszywe, ale Albusowi mówiłem jedne i drugie, i pozwalałem mu działać jak uważał za stosowne. I jak mówiłem, miałem inne sposoby by pomagać jasnej stronie.

– Rozumiem – przytaknął Harry. – Ale… To musiało być bardzo, bardzo trudne. Zawsze musiałeś rozważać i decydować o wielu rzeczach równocześnie. Zawsze musiałeś być czujny, uważać na swoje słowa i czyny.

– To nie było łatwe, ani trochę…

– W takim razie jest jeszcze tylko jedna rzecz, której nie rozumiem.

– Tylko jedna? Potter, wygląda na to, że jesteś dużo inteligentniejszy niż się spodziewałem. – Snape uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

Harry zaczerwienił się i wzruszył ramionami, ale dokończył.

– Dlaczego Voldemort podejrzewał, że ty jesteś przeciekiem?

– Mogą być dwa powody. Po pierwsze, podwójny agent nigdy nie jest do końca wiarygodny. Po drugie, może pamiętasz wydarzenia w twojej pierwszej klasie i moją w nich rolę.

– Tak – przytaknął Harry. – Uratowałeś mi życie i groziłeś Quirrellowi, że…

– Groziłem? Skąd o tym wiesz?

– W Zakazanym Lesie… Ja… Szedłem za tobą, kiedy ty…

– Niewiarygodne. – Snape potrząsnął głową z rozbawieniem. – Podejrzewałem, że robisz wiele rzeczy, których ci nie wolno, ale wygląda na to, że nie doceniłem twojego talentu do wtykania nosa w cudze sprawy i łamania szkolnych zasad. Więc byłeś również tam… Czy były jakieś inne… okazje, gdy ty…

Harry przytaknął nieśmiale.

– Ehm… tak. To było w tym samym roku, kiedy szukałem książki w dziale ksiąg zakazanych…

– W nocy podejrzewam…

– Oczywiście. I księga wrzasnęła… – Harry parsknął śmiechem. – Przyszedłeś z Filchem, a ja uciekłem wam i wtedy również znalazłem Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp. Po tym spędziłem kilka nocy siedząc przed zwierciadłem, dopóki Dumbledore nie znalazł mnie i nie poprosił, żebym już nie marnował na to czasu…

– Czy wyjaśnił ci jak działało zwierciadło?

– Tak. To było bardzo przydatne, kiedy musiałem zmierzyć się z Quirrellem…

– Nie musiałeś, Potter. Powinieneś był wezwać kogoś dorosłego, by…

– Starałem się. Powiedzieliśmy McGonagall, że… ktoś chce ukraść kamień, ale ona bardzo się zirytowała i wyrzuciła nas za drzwi. – Harry poruszył się niespokojnie. – Właściwie myśleliśmy, że to ty chciałeś zdobyć kamień… Byłem o tym przekonany aż do chwili, gdy znalazłem Quirrella przed zwierciadłem… Nieważne – oświadczył wreszcie. – To nie było aż tak przerażające, jak w drugiej klasie, w Komnacie Tajemnic.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał Snape.

– Bo w pierwszej klasie nie ryzykowałem niczyjego życia. Ale w komnacie była również Ginny…

– Och, kolejny przypadek, kiedy działałeś bez pomocy dorosłych!

– Nie, ja… ja poprosiłem dorosłego o pomoc! – wykrzyknął Harry.

– Kogo? – Snape uniósł brew.

– Eee… – Harry zaczerwienił się. – Poszliśmy do profesora Lockharta…

– Zapytałem, panie Potter, czemu nie poszliście po pomoc do _dorosłego_? – zapytał Snape z udawanym gniewem. – Od kiedy ten idiota jest uważany za dorosłego?

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Czy pamiętasz Klub Pojedynków?

– Oczywiście – odpowiedział Snape. – Dlaczego pytasz?

– To było po prostu… piękne, jak go rozbroiłeś! To było super! Nawet Ron uważał, że to było zabawne…

– Ale potem starałem się przestraszyć cię tym idiotycznym Serpensortia… – Na twarzy Snape'a malowało się poczucie winy. – Byłem takim głupcem…

– W porządku, pro… Severusie. Ginny by umarła, gdybym nie wiedział, że jestem wężousty…

– Och, kolejne co by było, gdyby! – powiedział Snape z sarkazmem. – _Nigdy_ nie wiesz, co by się stało. Nigdy. Może…

– Nie, proszę pana. Są pewne rzeczy, które możemy wiedzieć… Szczególnie kiedy zostaliśmy wcześniej ostrzeżeni. To była moja wina, że Voldemort znowu odzyskał siłę i…

– Harry! – krzyknął Snape gniewnie. – Jeżeli myślisz o wydarzeniach z Turnieju Trójmagicznego, to… – zaczął, ale Harry mu przerwał.

– Nie. Mówię o wydarzeniach z Wrzeszczącej Chaty, po tym jak ciebie ogłuszyliśmy. Wtedy była szansa, by zlikwidować Petera Pettigrew. Syriusz i profesor Lupin chcieli go zabić w zemście za śmierć moich rodziców, ale ja nalegałem by darować mu życie… Więc uciekł i to właśnie on pomógł Voldemortowi…

Harry zamknął oczy, czując, że wszystkie siły go opuszczają. Gdyby mógł cofnąć czas… Snape położył rękę na jego ramieniu.

– Harry – powiedział miękkim, spokojnym głosem. – Już rozmawialiśmy o tym i o ważności intencji…

Harry opuścił głowę.

– Ale jeżeli zostałeś ostrzeżony co się stanie, twoja odpowiedzialność jest dużo większa. Czyż nie?

– Ty – ostrzeżony? To śmieszne Potter. – Snape zirytował się, ale Harry nie pozwolił sobie przeszkodzić.

– Tak, zostałem ostrzeżony, chociaż nie wiedziałem, że to ostrzeżenie. Ale tam, we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, powinienem był zrozumieć. Ale nie, ja nie myślałem tylko działałem i ten cholerny dupek uciekł…

– Kto cię ostrzegał? – Snape nie zamierzał porzucać tego tematu.

– Profesor Trelawney. – Harry zaczerwienił się i kiedy zobaczył twarz profesora szybko dodał: – Dumbledore zgodził się później ze mną, kiedy powiedziałem mu o jej przepowiedni.

– Kiedy ona to… przepowiedziała? – zapytał profesor z niesmakiem. Miał taki sam wyraz twarzy jak profesor McGonagall, kiedy wspominała o nauczycielce Wróżbiarstwa.

– Na egzaminie, tego samego dnia. Kiedy poszedłem na egzamin, byliśmy sami w klasie. Nagle wpadła w trans i zaczęła mówić dziwnym głosem. Powiedziała, że sługa Czarnego Pana uwolni się i z jego pomocą Voldemort stanie się silniejszy i bardziej przerażający niż kiedykolwiek. – Harry wzdrygnął się. – To było naprawdę… straszne.

– Dziwne…

Harry zauważył, że profesor myślał znowu o przeszłości. Był tego pewien: w takich momentach wyraz twarzy Snape'a stawał się odległy i zamknięty – zawsze w ten sam sposób.

– Więc opowiedziałem to Dumbledore'owi i on odparł, że to była jej druga prawdziwa przepowiednia i może powinien dać jej podwyżkę…

Profesor natychmiast ocknął się z zamyślenia.

– Druga? Czy powiedziałeś _druga_?

– Co…? – Harry nie rozumiał, o co chodziło Snape'owi.

– Co Dumbledore ci powiedział?

– Powiedział, że to była jej druga prawdziwa przepowiednia. – Harry podniósł wzrok na Snape'a i przyglądał się jego twarzy. Widział na niej przeróżne emocje: szok, zdziwienie, niedowierzanie i wreszcie gniew. Ale jaki gniew…

Harry wielokrotnie widział swojego profesora złego – w rzeczywistości zawsze wyglądał, jakby był zirytowany – i uważał się za eksperta od uczuć tego kłótliwego człowieka, ale ten wybuch gniewu, był tak intensywny, że Harry z pewnością czegoś takiego u Snape'a jeszcze nie widział. Jego twarz stała się tak mroczna, jak u Czarnego Pana (albo Dumbledore'a, kiedy pokonał Barty'ego Croucha), a czarne oczy zamieniły się w lodowate ostrza – jak skalpel Avery'ego – i Harry zadrżał na tę myśl.

– Więc przez ten cały czas wiedział… – wysyczał Snape z wściekłością. – Wiedział. I _nigdy_ mi nie powiedział. _Nigdy_.

* * *

– Raz… dwa… trzy… Teraz! – wyszeptał Fletcher i wykrzyknęli równocześnie: – Drętwota!

Nott przeleciał przez pokój i uderzył w regał z książkami na przeciwległej ścianie, a potem upadł na podłogę.

– Dobrze… – powiedziała Figg. – Mun, Zaklęcie Śledzące! Szybko!

Fletcher przytaknął i machnął różdżką wypowiadając zaklęcie. W międzyczasie Figg podwinęła lewy rękaw Notta, by sprawdzić ich podejrzenia… Przez dwa dni śledzili mężczyznę, ale zachowywał się bez zarzutów: idealny pracownik, ojciec, małżonek. Grał nawet lepiej niż Malfoy. Tak dobrze, że Fletcher zaczął wątpić w jego lojalność. Ale jednak. Informacje Albusa okazały się prawdziwe. Na lewym przedramieniu mężczyzny zobaczyła czaszkę i węża, kopię Mrocznego Znaku, symbol Voldemorta.

– To odrażające… – Fletcher zmarszczył brwi. – Niedobrze mi. Mamy szczęście, Ari, że Albusowi nigdy nie przyszło do głowy nas tatuować. Nikt by dla niego nie pracował… – wymamrotał i odwrócił się do nieprzytomnego mężczyzny. – Serum, Ari… – wyciągnął rękę. Figg podała mu małą butelkę. Klarowny płyn zakołysał się, błyszcząc w świetle. – Kto go zrobił?

– Snape… – Figg wypluła to nazwisko.

– No nie… Czemu wcześniej tego nie sprawdziłaś? Nie ufam temu draniowi! – odparł gniewnie.

– Albus dał mi to do ręki. Co miałam zrobić? Rzucić mu to w twarz? On ufa Snape'owi, wiesz o tym.

– A ja nie… – Fletcher uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Teraz nie mamy innego wyjścia, musimy użyć _tego_. – Odkorkował buteleczkę szybkim ruchem i wlał jej zawartość do ust Notta.

– Enervate – westchnęła Figg.

Śmierciożerca otworzył oczy. Fletcher skinął na Figg. Jej zadaniem było przesłuchanie mężczyzny.

– Jak się nazywasz? – To było tradycyjnie pierwsze pytanie.

– Angrius Nott.

– Czy jesteś Śmierciożercą? – Figg chciała sprawdzić działanie eliksiru.

– Tak.

Najwyraźniej działał.

– Czy wiesz gdzie jest Harry Potter?

– Tak, wiem – odpowiedź była cicha, ale wyraźna. – Jest w Koszmarnym Dworze.

– Gdzie jest ten dwór?

– Nie znamy dokładnego położenia. Tylko Czarny Pan je zna.

– Wygląda na to, że Albus miał rację… – wymamrotał Fletcher, a Figg przytaknęła.

– Skoro nie znasz miejsca, to jak się tam dostajesz?

– Mogę się tam dostać tylko wtedy, gdy Pan nas wezwie. Aportujemy się na jego rozkaz.

– Niedobrze… – Twarz Fletchera spochmurniała. – Nie chcę się aportować tuż przed Vol… nim.

Figg zignorowała go i kontynuowała.

– Jak często was wzywa?

– Zazwyczaj dwa razy w tygodniu.

– Wszystkich w tym samym czasie?

– Nie.

Figg westchnęła.

– Kiedy ostatnio zostałeś wezwany?

– Dwa dni temu.

– Co wtedy robiliście?

– Torturowaliśmy zdrajcę.

Ups. To była niespodziewana odpowiedź.

– Kto jest zdrajcą?

– Snape. – Obrzydzenie było wyczuwalne w głosie Notta. – On zdradził Pana.

– Jak?

– Chciał go zaatakować, by uratować Pottera.

Fletcher zamrugał oszołomiony. Może eliksir był wadliwy…?

– Czy Potter nadal żyje? – Figg starała się skoncentrować na przesłuchaniu. Przez chwilę stanęła jej przed oczami twarz Harry'ego… Nie. Miała teraz inne rzeczy do zrobienia.

– Tak, ale Pan już wyznaczył datę jego egzekucji.

– Naprawdę..? – Nie. To było głupie pytanie. – Kiedy? – To było właściwe.

– Jutro wieczorem.

– Nie mamy już czasu, Ari – wyszeptał przerażony Fletcher.

– Cisza, Mun – warknęła Figg i zwróciła się ponownie do Śmierciożercy.

– Dlaczego wybrał tę datę?

– Jutro są urodziny Pottera i chce wykonać zaklęcie związane z tym dniem, by posiąść siłę chłopaka.

– Ari, to musi być Zaklęcie Pierworodnych… – wymamrotał Fletcher. Jego twarz nabrała nagle szarego koloru. – To jest jedno z najsilniejszych zaklęć zabijających, o Boże…

– _Cicho_, Mun! – wrzasnęła Figg niecierpliwie i ciągnęła dalej. – Czy będziesz tam, Nott?

– Tak, cały wewnętrzny krąg tam będzie. To będzie wielka uroczystość na cześć naszego pierwszego zwycięstwa w zbliżającej się wojnie!

Figg opuściła swoją różdżkę i nieprzytomny Nott upadł z powrotem na podłogę.

– Mun, musimy zabrać go do Albusa. Natychmiast.


	12. Zagadka rozwiązana

_Wersja z dnia: 15.06.2011_

* * *

12. ZAGADKA ROZWIĄZANA

– Severus… Severusie, co się stało? – Harry zaryzykował pytanie, kiedy gniew Mistrza Eliksirów zelżał. – Czy coś się stało… złego?

Nie było odpowiedzi. Gniew zastąpiło głębokie otępienie. Snape tylko wpatrywał się w ciemność, czasami kręcił głową, ale nie reagował na słowa Harry'ego, i chyba nawet zapomniał o jego obecności.

Działo się coś złego. Coś _bardzo_ złego. Chłopak zaczął czuć niepokój. Złapał profesora za ramię i potrząsnął nim, bez skutku.

– Profesorze! Severusie! – zawołał głośno. Nic. Niepokój przerodził się w panikę. Harry wstał i stanął twarzą w twarz z odrętwiałym mężczyzną, po czym przyklęknął. Teraz jego oczy patrzyły wprost na Harry'ego, ale widział w nich kompletną pustkę. To było takie przerażające… Usłyszał jak Snape mamrocze coś pod nosem, nie był jednak w stanie zrozumieć słów.

Harry położył rękę na ramieniu profesora i przybliżył się.

– Profesorze, proszę, proszę, powiedz coś… Mogę jakoś pomóc?

Po kilku długich minutach Severus powoli zaczął wracać do siebie, ale strząsnął rękę Harry'ego ze swojego ramienia i ukrył twarz w drżących dłoniach. Harry zauważył, że mężczyzna cały się trząsł. To było straszniejsze niż wcześniejsze otępienie. To było przerażające. Nauczyciel był zwykle taki silny i opanowany, a teraz się załamał. Był tak rozbity emocjonalnie, jak często on bywał w ciągu ostatnich wspólnych dni. Chłopak nie wiedział, co zrobić. Westchnął i usiadł, czekając aż mężczyzna uspokoi się, albo chociaż odezwie. Od czasu do czasu chciał ofuknąć profesora, powiedzieć, że nie ma czasu na takie przedstawienia… Chwila ich egzekucji zbliżała się coraz bardziej, wraz z upływem każdej minuty i godziny. Ale nie śmiał. Nie, nie bał się go już. Uczucie, które go powstrzymywało, to szacunek.

Tak, oni umierali. _Oni_. Nie tylko _on_, Harry, samotnie. I jeżeli Snape potrzebował czasu, by to zrozumieć, przetrawić otrzymane informacje – chociaż Harry nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego były one dla niego takie ważne – to on da mu tę możliwość.

Zabrało to sporo czasu, może nawet godzinę, ale Snape wreszcie opuścił ręce i podniósł wzrok na Harry'ego.

– Harry… – zaczął, ale nie dokończył. Potem znowu: – Harry.

– Tak, proszę pana? – Harry natychmiast skupił się na profesorze.

– Nie wiem, jak mam ci to wszystko wyjaśnić i czy w ogóle powinienem to powiedzieć… – To były dosyć dziwne słowa.

– Proszę pana, jeżeli pan nie chce, to nie musi pan. – Harry nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

– Po pierwsze nie pan. Severus. Severus, ponieważ… – głos mężczyzny się załamał. – Ja muszę ci powiedzieć. To po prostu… bardzo trudne.

Harry przestraszył się. Snape chciał przyznać mu się do wszystkich swoich złych czynów i pomyłek przed śmiercią? Czy coś związanego z przepowiednią Trelawney? To wyjaśniałoby dziwne zachowanie profesora… Ale Harry nie czuł się gotowy by wysłuchać długiej i zapewne przygnębiającej opowieści przed swoim własnym końcem. Ale jeśli Snape tego potrzebował, w takim razie go wysłucha. Ten człowiek zasługiwał na to. Tak, zasługiwał na to, niech więc taki będzie ostatni prezent Harry'ego dla mężczyzny.

– Powiedziałeś, że Dumbledore napomknął, że wspomniana przepowiednia była drugą prawdziwą przepowiednią starej nietoperzycy, prawda?

Och, czyli prawdopodobnie _nie_ dotyczyło to starych grzechach. Harry odetchnął z ulgą.

– Tak, tak powiedział – odpowiedział uprzejmie.

– Więc… To znaczy, że istniała pierwsza prawdziwa przepowiednia.

– Tak. – To było cholernie logiczne. Dlaczego więc Snape tak to podkreślał?

– Ale nigdy mi nie powiedział o pierwszej.

– Nie wiedział też pan o drugiej.

– Rzeczywiście. – Snape zmarszczył brwi. – Nie powiedział mi o niej. Dlaczego?

– Może uważał, że to nie twój interes. – Uch, to zabrzmiało bardzo impertynencko, ale Snape nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

– Albo może przeciwnie. To był za bardzo mój interes.

– Co masz na myśli? – Harry spojrzał na niego pytająco.

– Staram się tylko uporządkować znane szczegóły.

– Severus, nie rozumiem cię… – przyznał chłopak cicho.

– Wygląda na to, że ja też nie – zadrwił Mistrz Eliksirów. – Ale zabawmy się. Powiem ci wszystkie detale, jakie znam i… Zobaczymy, co potem wymyślisz. Dobrze?

Harry przytaknął. Już zrozumiał, czego chciał Snape: przetestować swoją teorię na nim. Był zaciekawiony i gotowy, by mu pomóc. Chociaż nie rozumiał, czemu profesor uważał, że uda mu się rozwiązać zagadkę. Nigdy nie był dobry w zagadkach logicznych. Hermiona to lubiła, nie on.

– Bardzo dobrze. Zacznijmy: po pierwsze, Dumbledore zawsze zachęcał mnie, bym poznał cię lepiej.

– Już to mówiłeś – przypomniał sobie Harry.

– Wszystko, co teraz zamierzam ci powiedzieć, było już wspominane w ciągu ostatnich dni. Jedyną różnicą jest porządek. Porządek znanych faktów.

– Rozumiem… – odparł zakłopotany chłopak.

– Po drugie: Quietus i Harold Potter byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Podejrzewam, że potem on i twój ojciec także byli w dobrych stosunkach.

– To brzmi logicznie. Czy masz jakiś dowód? – zapytał Harry.

– Cóż… Mam coś w rodzaju dowodu… Czy pamiętasz jak wspominałem, że Quietus spędzał wakacje u Potterów?

– Tak. Chociaż wspominałeś tylko o zimowych feriach.

– Prawda. Kiedy skończyłem szkołę, przeprowadziłem się do Londynu, pracowałem dla Instytutu Badań Leczniczych Eliksirów i Quietus zapytał mnie, czy mógłby zamieszkać ze mną podczas wakacji. Nie byłem zdziwiony, ponieważ ja również nienawidziłem mieszkać w domu, z rodzicami. Pozwoliłem mu się przeprowadzić do mojego domu. Ale w rzeczywistości tam nie mieszkał. Był ze mną tylko około tygodnia, resztę wakacji zaś spędził u Potterów.

Harry był zaskoczony.

– A co zrobił, kiedy skończył szkołę?

– Tamte wakacje znowu spędził u Potterów, ale od września przeprowadziłem się do szkoły – zacząłem uczyć we wrześniu – i dyrektor pozwolił mu zostać ze mną w mojej kwaterze. Nie mieliśmy jednak zbyt wielu okazji do spotkań czy rozmów: on pracował dla Ministerstwa.

– Co robił?

– Nie wiem, ale szkołę ukończył z maksymalnymi wynikami. Nigdy o tym nie mówił. Myślę, że była to jakaś nudna praca z nudnymi dokumentami… Nic dziwnego, że porzucił tę posadę po kilku miesiącach. Jeżeli dobrze pamiętam, to było już po pogrzebie starych Potterów w lutym… – westchnął. – To wszystko stało się tak dawno temu i tamte miesiące i lata były pełne wydarzeń… Ale jeśli chodzi o Quietusa, to nie wiem, co potem robił. Teraz myślę, że w tamtym czasie pracował dla Dumbledore'a – może dla Zakonu…

– Co to? – przerwał mu Harry.

– Zakon? – spytał Snape, a gdy chłopak przytaknął, wyjaśnił. – To organizacja Dumbledore'a. Pełna nazwa to Zakon Feniksa. Założył ją, by pomóc w walce z Voldemortem. Myślę, że Quietus później tam pracował, ale nie jestem pewien. Nigdy go nie pytałem, nie chciałem wydać jego sekretów, w razie gdyby Voldemort zdecydował się przepytać mnie pod działaniem Veritaserum…

– Ale pracowałeś wtedy dla Voldemorta! Utajniłeś przed nim takie ważne informacje?

– Tak, bo brat zawsze był dla mnie ważniejszy niż Voldemort. I bałem się sprowadzić na niego niebezpieczeństwo, więc nigdy nie pozwalałem sobie nawet na zastanawianie się nad jego pracą. Wiedziałem, że tak długo jak nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy, nie miałem czego wyznać, nawet pod wpływem Veritaserum.

– A potem, kiedy zostałeś szpiegiem… Co byś zrobił, gdyby Voldemort zdecydował się użyć serum?

– Rzuciłbym na siebie Obliviate.

Harry krzyknął z przerażenia.

– Obliviate? To gorsze niż samobójstwo!

– W pewnym sensie, tak. A teraz wiemy, że Voldemort potrafi się przez nie przedrzeć.

– Tak… Czarownica pracująca dla ministerstwa, Bertha… Voldemort odzyskał jej wspomnienia mimo Obliviate. Prawda?

Snape przytaknął i Harry zadał kolejne pytanie.

– Czy Obliviate jest nieodwracalne?

– Nie, jeżeli będziesz miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, by je pokonać. To tylko zajmuje dużo czasu. Tygodnie, może nawet miesiące. Ale jeżeli je złamiesz lub próbujesz przyspieszyć proces, spowodujesz nieodwracalne szkody. Taka osoba staje się obłąkana i _to_ już jest nie wyleczalne. No i muszą być spełnione pewne warunki, by leczenie było skuteczne, ale nie pamiętam ich teraz. Ale to nieważne, bo potem przekonałem się, że Voldemort nigdy nie używał Veritaserum, przynajmniej nie przy mnie. Był zbyt paranoiczny, by go użyć. Wierzył, że istnieje jakieś sekretne anty–serum i że może zostać oszukany. Miał inne sposoby na sprawdzenie lojalności.

– Chyba nie jestem ciekawy tych sposobów… – wymamrotał Harry, ale Snape wydawał się nie słyszeć jego cichej uwagi.

– Pamiętasz jak rozmawialiśmy o mojej działalności jako podwójnego agenta? Powiedziałem ci, że starałem się nikogo nie zabijać po zmianie stron. – Snape spojrzał na przerażonego Harry'ego. – Cóż, starałem się, ale czasami nie miałem wyjścia, jeśli chciałem, by mi ufał. To stało się po tym jak złożyłem przysięgę Dumbledore'owi. Zorientowałem się, że najlepszym sposobem, chociaż nie najbezpieczniejszym, by przekonać Voldemorta było przyznanie mu się, że pracowałem również dla dyrektora, że byłem podwójnym agentem. Więc powiedziałem mu nieco zmienioną wersję mojego porozumienia z Albusem i miałem nadzieję, że moja szczerość przekona go. Myliłem się. – Wzdrygnął się. – Najpierw rzucał na mnie Cruciatus kilka razy i pytał wciąż od nowa o moją wierność. Kiedy powtarzałem, że jestem lojalny względem niego, zabrał mnie do lochu, gdzie trzymał jeńców, wybrał młodą mugolkę i kazał mi ją zabić. Zrobiłem to. – Obrzydzenie do samego siebie było wyraźnie słyszalne w głosie Mistrza Eliksirów. – I w tym roku byłem jednym z morderców Karkaroffa z tego samego powodu – wymamrotał.

– Ale w takim razie… Dlaczego nie pozwoliłeś mi zginąć? – zapytał Harry ostrożnie.

Snape podniósł głowę zdziwiony. Tak trudno było wyznać te wszystkie rzeczy Harry'emu i bał się, że chłopak go znowu znienawidzi… Ale nie. Myślał i rozważał fakty jak dorosły.

– Złożyłem przysięgę, że będę cię bronić, nie pamiętasz? Poza tym… Podczas tortur zachowywałeś się identycznie jak Quietus… Hej, Harry, myślę, że oddalamy się od pierwotnego tematu!

– Tak… Twoja zagadka, pro… Severusie – przypomniał sobie Harry.

– Tak… – westchnął profesor. – Więc, podsumuję, co ci powiedziałem. Już wspomniałem o zachęcaniu Albusa i relacji między Quietusem i Potterami. Kolejny kawałek układanki: Quietus nie był jedynym przyjacielem Pottera. Lily Evans też była jego przyjaciółką.

– Rozumiem – powiedział Harry, chociaż tak naprawdę wcale nie rozumiał.

– Po czwarte: przysięga, jaką złożyłem na imię Quietusa, że będę cię chronić. Kawałek ten zawiera jednak dwa elementy: samą przysięgę i imię mojego brata.

Harry przytaknął. Zamieszanie w jego głowie rosło. O co w tym wszystkim chodziło?

– Po piąte: daty. Quietus umarł drugiego grudnia 1979 roku. Uratowałem twoją matkę kilka dni czy tydzień później, nie pamiętam dokładnie. James Potter i ona wzięli ślub w lutym osiemdziesiątego, a ty urodziłeś się w lipcu tego samego roku, co znaczy, że zostałeś poczęty w listopadzie poprzedniego roku.

Małe podejrzenie rosło w Harrym. Czy Snape chciał powiedzieć, że…? Jego szeroko otwarte oczy zachęcały profesora do kontynuowania.

– Kolejnym punktem jest twoja matka i słowa, jakie powiedziała, kiedy ją uratowałem.

– Powiedziałeś, że pomyliła ciebie z Quietusem – wyszeptał Harry.

– Tak, i jej zachowanie było naprawdę dziwne… – Snape starał się przypomnieć sobie tamte słowa najdokładniej jak mógł. – Powiedziała, że myślała, że nie żyję. Oczywiście miała na myśli Quietusa, nie mnie… Potem przytuliła mnie i tak mnie zamurowało, że nie mogłem powiedzieć słowa. Potem powiedziała, że już miała poprosić o pomoc Jamesa Pottera, ale ulżyło jej, że nie musi… – głos Snape'a się załamał. – Wtedy na nią nakrzyczałem i powiedziałem, że może iść do Pottera, bo Quietus nie żyje. Słysząc moje słowa upadła na ziemię i… tylko siedziała tak, dopóki nie przyjechała jej siostra. Była też na pogrzebie… I wyglądało to…

– Przestań, Severusie – głos Harry'ego zadrżał, w gardle całkiem mu zaschło. – Myślę, że rozumiem…

– Został ostatni kawałek układanki, Harry – powiedział mężczyzna cicho.

– Jestem pewien, że to ostateczny dowód.

Harry zamknął oczy. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, jego ciało i dusza doznały dziwnego, nie fizycznego bólu. Nagle wszystko wydało mu się takie nierealne: cela, pochodnie, cierpienie poprzednich dni, Snape i nawet on… Wydawało się, że wszystko jest rozszarpywane przez ogromne tornado, które starało się rozerwać go na kawałki, jak układankę – puzzle życia, _jego_ życia – ale kto będzie chciał pozbierać _jego_ kawałki i zbudować go od nowa?

To było za wiele. Najpierw ogłoszenie Voldemorta, potem układanka Snape'a, której rozwiązanie było zupełnie pewne dla Harry'ego, chociaż nie poznał jeszcze ostatniego elementu. W następnym momencie klęczał, trzęsąc się gwałtownie i wymiotował. Teraz mógł dokładnie zrozumieć wcześniejsze zachowanie Snape'a.

Tak bardzo chciał krzyczeć, płakać, ale jego oczy pozostały suche, a jego twarz była jakby zrobiona z kamienia…

– Spokojnie, Harry, oddychaj – usłyszał zmartwiony głos. – Uspokój się, dziecko, spokojnie, jestem tutaj…

Ostatnie słowa miały na niego magiczny wpływ: przypomniał sobie, że profesor siedzi tuż przed nim i upadł wprost w jego ramiona. Nie wiedział jak, ale był pewien, że Snape – nie, nie Snape, Severus – otworzył ramiona, chociaż jego oczy były zamknięte. Miał rację. Oparł głowę na ramieniu Severusa i starał się – bez rezultatów – przestać się trząść.

Snape nie mógł nie zasyczeć z bólu, kiedy przytulił Harry'ego do piersi i delikatnie masował po plecach. Chłopak był zupełnie bierny i oszołomiony, najwyraźniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co działo się wokół niego. Trząsł się tylko od emocjonalnego bólu, jakby był pod działaniem Cruciatus.

Tak, taki rodzaj uczuciowego sztormu był bardzo podobny do torturujących zaklęć, jeżeli chodzi o rezultaty. Nawet Snape potrzebował sporo czasu by to pokonać.

Dygotanie Harry'ego słabło powoli. Ale kiedy ustało, Harry nie ruszył się z objęć Snape'a. Przeciwnie, przycisnął się do jego piersi najmocniej jak mógł i wymamrotał w jego sweter:

– Myślę, że możesz mi powiedzieć brakującą część, Severusie.

– To pierwsza przepowiednia Trelawney – powiedział spokojnie.

– Tak podejrzewałem. – Słowa były ledwie słyszalne. – Więc? Co powiedziała stara nietoperzyca?

– Nie znam dokładnych słów, nie było mnie tam – zaczął Snape. – Powiedziała to Quietusowi, a on powtórzył mi to tuż potem i wielokrotnie o tym myśleliśmy, ale nie mogliśmy odkryć znaczenia proroctwa. Powiedziała mu, że on zginie, ale przetrwa własną śmierć poprzez miłość… Albo coś w tym stylu… I że ta, którą kocha, pokona Czarnego Pana. Ale Voldemort znowu powróci i jego potomek będzie musiał zmierzyć się ze śmiercią by żyć. Czy coś takiego.

– To daje do myślenia… – głos Harry'ego był słaby i odległy.

– Tak, daje…

Po długiej ciszy Harry otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Nie wiem, co z tym zrobić – przyznał się chłopak cicho. – A w tej przepowiedni jest zbyt wiele śmierci…

– Przepraszam – powiedział Snape. – Nie chciałem cię zranić.

– Nie. – Harry potrząsnął głową. – Nie zraniłeś mnie. Właściwie chciałem podziękować za to, że mi powiedziałeś.

– Wyobrażam sobie… – rzekł Snape z przekąsem. – To pewnie straszne, być moim krewnym… Po tym wszystkim, co ci dzisiaj powiedziałem.

– Nie powiedziałeś dzisiaj. Przyznałeś się do różnych rzeczy już wiele dni temu.

– Ale szczegóły…

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Te szczegóły nie były aż tak straszne, jak myślisz. Albo inaczej: były straszne, bo jestem pewny, że ciebie prześladowały, chociaż… Raczej trudno podjąć decyzję w sytuacji takiej jak ta. Nie ma żadnej dobrej decyzji. Tylko bolesne i przeklęte decyzje, cokolwiek powiesz zniszczysz coś, albo kogoś. Cieszę się, że nigdy nie byłem w takiej sytuacji. Severusie… – Harry spojrzał w oczy Snape'owi. – Cieszę się, że jestem twoim krewnym. I dziękuję, że mi powiedziałeś. Wiesz, to jest najlepszy prezent urodzinowy, jaki dostałem w życiu.

– Naprawdę?

– Jasne. – Harry nie mógł powstrzymać wariackiego uśmiechu, kiedy zobaczył wyraz twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów. Nikt by mu nie uwierzył, gdyby się stąd wydostali. Nikt by nie uwierzył, że ten sarkastyczny i wstrętny typ może być szczęśliwy i smutny, przerażony, zmartwiony, że może być nawet ogłuszony i mieć głupią minę. Cóż – nikt by mu nie uwierzył, że ten typ był najwyraźniej jego stryjkiem.

Cokolwiek Snape sądził na temat uczuć Harry'ego, chłopiec czuł, że naprawdę miał najlepsze w życiu urodziny i dostał najwspanialszy prezent: nareszcie poznał sekret swojego życia i znalazł coś za czym desperacko tęsknił: rodzinę.

I to rodzinę nie tylko w teoretycznym sensie tego słowa, ale w bardzo konkretnym sensie. Severus, który o niego dbał w tym piekle, bał się o niego, dzielił z nim wszystkie jego cierpienia i tortury, był bratem człowieka, którego Harry nigdy nie znał, nawet więcej: nie wiedział nawet o jego istnieniu – Quietusa, jego ojca.

Jakie dziwne… Usłyszał to imię po raz pierwszy dziesięć dni temu. A teraz… Tak, Harry mógł całkowicie rozumieć złość Snape'a, kiedy wspomniał o drugiej prawdziwej przepowiedni Trelawney. Obaj zostali zdradzeni w ten sam sposób, chociaż Harry nie był pewien, kto ich zdradził. Dumbledore, który najwyraźniej wiedział wszystko i nigdy nie wspomniał o tym ani Harry'emu, ani Severusowi? Czy Lily Evans, jego matka, która zdradziła swój sekret dyrektorowi, ale nie chciała, aby dowiedział się o tym Severus, który ocalił jej życie i starał się również ocalić jej rodzinę? Po prostu zmusiła do złożenia przysięgi człowieka, dla którego jedyną cenną rzeczą w życiu był brat – i który z całą pewnością starałby się w każdy możliwy sposób pomóc _jego_ synowi. Harry potrząsnął głową. Prawdopodobnie żadne z nich nie podejrzewało, jak wiele smutku i bólu tym spowodowali. Harry, po poznaniu wrażliwej strony sarkastycznego i gorzkiego Mistrza Eliksirów był zupełnie przekonany, że ten zapewniłby mu miłość, za jaką zawsze tęsknił. I on, Severus, otrzymałby w zamian również miłość. Ich życie byłoby lepsze…

_Byłoby_… Tak, nigdy się nie dowiedzą, co by się stało. W rzeczywistości to była bolesna myśl. Nagle poczuł się zdradzony, okradziony i bardzo zły na dyrektora. Nie miał prawa zatrzymywać tej wiedzy dla siebie! Nie miał prawa! Jak mógł tak postąpić? Dlaczego on, Harry, miał się dowiedzieć o najważniejszej rzeczy swojego życia kilka godzin przed śmiercią? _Dlaczego?_

Ostatnie zdanie powiedział na głos. Gniew dał mu siły i skoczył na równe nogi.

– Severusie, a co, jeśli wyciągnęliśmy niewłaściwe wnioski? Dumbledore nie mógłby być chyba tak okrutny…? – zapytał nagle.

– Proste sprawdzenie krwi dałoby nam właściwą odpowiedź, Harry, ale wątpię, byśmy mogli wykonać ten test w naszym życiu…

– Nie, Severusie. Postanowiłem, że nie poddam się tak łatwo. Będę walczył.

– Jak?

– Jeszcze nie wiem. Ale jestem pewny, że nie chcę umierać. Chcę żyć. Dać szansę sobie, tobie, nam… – zawołał sfrustrowany.

– Jesteśmy za słabi, Harry. I potrzebujemy co najmniej różdżki, by się stąd wydostać.

– Tak, wiem, ale… Ja tylko… – Usiadł na podłodze obok Snape'a. – Nie możesz czegoś zrobić? Czegokolwiek? Jesteś dorosłym, wyszkolonym czarodziejem, powinieneś coś wymyślić!

– Jak uważasz, co powinienem teraz zrobić? – Snape rozgniewał się. – Nie mam różdżki. Nie mam eliksirów. Nie mam pomysłów. Gdybyśmy mogli wydostać się z tej celi, moglibyśmy dostać się na drugie piętro i tam… Ale nie, Harry. My po prostu _nie_ możemy się stąd wydostać!

– _Musimy spróbować_!

– Jak, panie Potter? – Snape warknął z irytacją. – Mam znokautować Śmierciożerców, gdy przyjdą zabrać nas na egzekucję? Wyśmienity pomysł! Ale przykro mi, nie mogę zacisnąć pięści, nie mogę nawet wstać, więc nie dam rady nawet ich skopać na śmierć… A ty? Co możesz zrobić przeciwko dwóm lub więcej dorosłym nie mając różdżki? Ledwo trzymasz się na nogach, nie jadłeś od dwóch tygodni…

– Tak, wiem, że masz rację, tylko…

– Tylko _co_? – wykrzyknął niecierpliwie Snape. – Nie mamy szansy – dodał po chwili już ciszej. – Przykro mi, Harry.

Zbierając wszystkie siły, Snape wstał i przeszedł do przeciwległego końca celi, by skorzystać z latryny. Kiedy wracał do ich kąta, zauważył nagle kawałek drewna leżący w cieniu. Wyglądał jak różdżka. Różdżka? Mrugając ze zdziwienia Snape podszedł i pochylił się, aby podnieść przedmiot z podłogi. Kiedy już miał dotknąć go ręką, zrezygnował. Nie. To nie była różdżka, oczywiście. To była tylko pochodnia, którą wyrzucili kilka dni temu. Co za szkoda… Przez krótką chwilę wierzył, że pozostała jakaś nadzieja… Ale najwyraźniej nie.

Doskonale rozumiał pragnienie Harry'ego, by się stąd wydostać. Ta rewelacja, dodana do zdarzeń wcześniejszych dni, spowodowała, że był gotowy dzielić swoje życie z Harrym. A nawet jeśli się pomylili, to nie miało znaczenia. Kochał Harry'ego dla niego samego. Nie z powodu Quietusa. Zrozumiał to wiele dni temu.

Kiedy usiadł obok chłopca, Harry zapytał:

– Co zobaczyłeś na podłodze?

– Tylko pochodnię… – zasmucił się Snape. – Przez chwilę myślałem, że zobaczyłem różdżkę…

– Różdżka… – powtórzył Harry tęsknym głosem. – Severusie, czy wiesz coś o robieniu różdżek?

Snape przytaknął.

– Coś wiem. Zdecydowanie nie jestem ekspertem w ich robieniu i jestem pewien, że Olivander by mnie zabił, gdyby usłyszał moje wyjaśnienia… Ale powiem ci, co wiem.

– W porządku. – Starał się skupić na słowach mężczyzny, by przestać myśleć o przerażającej przyszłości.

– Do produkcji różdżek wymagane są cztery elementy: kawałek drewna, fragment magicznego stworzenia, specjalny eliksir i odrobina bezróżdżkowej magii twórcy różdżki. I, oczywiście, kilka mniej ważnych narzędzi, by połączyć drewno z rdzeniem magicznym.

– Jakiego rodzaju drzewa należy do tego użyć?

– Jakiegokolwiek. Naturalnie jest kilka bardziej popularnych gatunków, ale… to nie ma znaczenia. Każda roślina ma zdolności magiczne, nawet te zwykłe, dobrze znane rośliny. Jak zapewne nie zauważyłeś.

– Co?

– Mówiłem o tym w klasie przynajmniej z dziesięć razy. Każda roślina ma magiczne właściwości. Nie wiem czy istnieje jakakolwiek roślina, której nigdy nie użyłem do jakiegoś eliksiru…

Harry odchrząknął.

– O różdżkach, Severusie…

– Bezczelny dzieciak… – westchnął Snape, ale kontynuował. – Więc? Co więcej chcesz o nich wiedzieć?

– Eee… Nie jestem pewny, czy każde zwierzę jest magicznym stworzeniem…

– Potter, jesteś beznadziejny. Mówiłem ci już wiele, nie do policzenia wiele razy: zwierzęta dzielą się na dwie grupy, jak ludzie: na magiczne i niemagiczne stworzenia. Jeżeli chcesz zrobić różdżkę musisz użyć magicznego stworzenia. Żadnego innego.

– Rozumiem… – przytaknął Harry. – A jakiego eliksiru się używa?

Snape uniósł brew.

– Panie Potter, czy dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał z udawaną ciekawością.

– Dlaczego?

– Pytasz mnie o coś związanego z robieniem eliksirów. Czy jesteś pewny, że chcesz o tym usłyszeć? Nie chcę cię przemęczyć…

– Oczywiście, proszę pana – przytaknął poważnie Harry, ignorując sarkastyczną uwagę. – Jeżeli dobrze pamiętam, już rozmawialiśmy o eliksirach, prawda? O tym… Płomiennym Eliksirze, czy jak on tam się nazywał…

– Świecący Eliksir – poprawił natychmiast Mistrz Eliksirów. – Tak, pamiętam. Czy możesz wymienić składniki?

– Hm… pomyślmy… Siarka i węgiel drzewny, oba sproszkowane… jakiś olej… słonecznikowy? Pióro feniksa i… i… Nie pamiętam, przykro mi.

– Pomyśl o zwierzęciu związanym z ogniem.

– Smok? Och, tak. Ząb smoka.

– Bardzo dobrze. Nie mogę uwierzyć. Harry Potter i robienie eliksirów… Jestem w szoku.

– To pewnie cecha rodzinna. – Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. Snape zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem.

– Rodzinna, co?

– A cóżby innego? – Harry szturchnął z udawaną ciekawością Severusa. – No, mów dalej! Nie chcę stracić ani słowa!

Uśmiechnęli się lekko i Snape kontynuował.

– Eliksir potrzebny do robienia różdżki jest dość podobny do Świecącego Eliksiru. Najważniejszymi składnikami są pióro feniksa i sproszkowana siarka… Harry! – wykrzyknął nagle podekscytowany. – Przynieś mi tę cholerną pochodnię!

Harry jęknął, wstał i przeszedł przez celę do porzuconej pochodni. Uniósł kawałek drewna i przyjrzał się mu uważnie. Potem wzruszył ramionami i przyniósł zdenerwowanemu Mistrzowi Eliksirów.

– Proszę. – Podał profesorowi z pytającym wyrazem twarzy.

– Nie mogę jej uchwycić. – Snape potrząsnął głową. – Ale mam pomysł. Czy potrafisz posługiwać się bezróżdżkową magią, Harry?

– Tak, w pewnym sensie… – Harry'emu przed oczami stanął obraz nadętej ciotki Marge. Zachichotał.

– Bardzo dobrze. – Severus był wyjątkowo poważny. – Harry, myślę, że teraz mamy szansę sprawdzić nasze… pokrewieństwo.

– Co? – Harry'emu aż szczęka opadła. Spojrzał na mężczyznę jak na wariata.

– Ogłuchłeś? Powiedziałem, że możemy sprawdzić czy jesteśmy spokrewnieni czy nie.

Chłopak skinął niepewnie głową.

– No dobrze, ale… A co z tą pochodnią? I moimi zdolnościami do magii bezróżdżkowej?

– Słuchaj. Zazwyczaj nie używamy ludzkich składników w różdżkach, jako magicznego rdzenia, ponieważ to może uczynić różdżkę trochę… kapryśną.

– Możemy użyć ludzkich składników? – Harry patrzył w całkowitym niedowierzaniu. Nagle coś zaskoczyło w nim. – Różdżka Fleur! – krzyknął podekscytowany.

– Co? – Tym razem to Snape zapytał.

– Ostatni rok… Turniej Trójmagiczny. Gdy chciałeś otruć mnie pewnym eliksirem, uratował mnie Colin. Zabrał mnie na sprawdzenie różdżek przed pierwszym zadaniem. Była tam również Fleur i rdzeniem jej różdżki był włos jej babci.

– To dlatego powiedziałem, że możemy sprawdzić nasze pokrewieństwo, Harry. Możesz użyć ludzkiego składnika w swojej różdżce, jeśli jesteś blisko spokrewniony z tym, do którego ten składnik należał.

– Severusie, chcesz powiedzieć, ż jeżeli jesteśmy spokrewnieni to otrzymamy różdżkę…? – wymamrotał zaskoczony Harry.

– Nie. W takim przypadku otrzymamy kawałek różdżkopodobnego drewna.

– Nie rozumiem.

– To nie będzie prawdziwa różdżka, Harry. Nie mógłbyś jej użyć do precyzyjnych rzeczy. Mógłbyś nią ogłuszyć kogoś lub wyłamać drzwi, może nawet razem ze ścianą, ale nie mógłbyś jej użyć… do lewitacji, na przykład.

– Rozumiem… – Oczy Harry'ego zabłysły. – Spróbujmy. Weź mój włos i…

– Harry, _ty_ musisz to zrobić. Moje ręce nie nadają się do takich rzeczy…

– Przepraszam. – Harry przełknął ślinę. – To znaczy, że również ja muszę jej użyć?

– Tak. I ty musisz wziąć włos z mojej głowy. – Mężczyzna pochylił głowę i chłopak ostrożnie wyrwał mu włos. – W tej przeklętej pochodni jest dziura. – Snape uśmiechnął się kpiąco. – Włóż go tam i przytwierdź błotem z podłogi. O tak.

– A teraz? – Harry wpatrywał się w Snape'a.

– Teraz zaklęcie. Nie znam dokładnie słów. To długie zaklęcie po łacinie. Ale najważniejszy jest nie język, tylko treść. Musisz sobie wyobrazić, że ten kawałek drewna, który trzymasz w ręku, jest prawdziwą różdżką i musisz go rozgrzać tak bardzo jak tylko potrafisz, swoją magią. Różdżka jest gotowa, gdy pojawi się na jej końcu mały płomień i sama zacznie się schładzać. Ale Harry… – Chłopak spojrzał Snape'owi w oczy. – To zadziała tylko wtedy, jeśli jesteśmy spokrewnieni.

– I jeżeli jestem w stanie wykonać zaklęcie, którego nie znam.

– Nie mamy nic do stracenia – powiedział cicho profesor.

– Mamy wszystko do stracenia.

Patrzyli na siebie przez długą chwilę, potem Mistrz Eliksirów kiwnął głową.

– W porządku. Spróbuj.

Harry podniósł pochodnię i spojrzał na nią. Cała sytuacja byłaby śmieszna, gdyby nie była to kwestia życia i śmierci. Westchnął, zamknął oczy i chwycił pochodnię mocniej. Starał się myśleć o niej jako o różdżce, ale nie mógł. Walczył z własną niewiarą, słabością i zmęczeniem. Nie wiedział nawet, co myśleć, co robić.

Co będzie, jeśli był rzeczywiście Harrym Potterem, a nie synem Quietusa Snape'a?

Pochodnia zadrżała w jego ręku.

Snape patrzył jak chłopak walczy ze sobą, ale nie mógł mu pomóc. Ich jedyna nadzieja była w jego ręku, ale nie mógł winić chłopca za jego wątpliwości. Sam również je miał. Wątpił w użyteczność swojego pomysłu. W ich pokrewieństwo. W zdolności Harry'ego. To nie było łatwe.

Wreszcie Harry otworzył oczy.

– Nie mogę tego zrobić, Severusie – oświadczył ze smutkiem. Osłabł i ukląkł. – Jeśli jestem synem twojego brata, to dlaczego wyglądam jak James Potter?

Snape skinął głową. Odpowiedź była dla niego oczywista, ale Harry nie wiedział nic o zaawansowanej magii, a to była wyjątkowo zaawansowana magia.

– To jest magia podobna do magii twojej matki. Też rodzaj magii miłości. Podczas gdy twoja matka była w stanie ocalić twoje życie, miłość Jamesa Pottera do ciebie i jego poświęcenie sprawiło, że stałeś się jego prawdziwym synem. Prawdziwym synem, w niemal każdym znaczeniu tego słowa. Otrzymałeś wiele z jego zdolności, jego cech…

– Moim patronusem jest Rogacz… To jego forma jako animaga.

– Tak – przytaknął Snape. – To ma sens. Uratował ci życie i od tej chwili jego miłość chroni cię i pilnuje. A patronus jest pewnego rodzaju wyrażeniem ochrony. Harry – uśmiechnął się do chłopca uspokajająco – w pewnym sensie jesteś synem trójki silnych i kochających czarodziejów…

– Ale to znaczy, że teraz zamiast dwojga zmarłych rodziców, mam troje… – podsumował Harry i Snape skrzywił się, słysząc gorzki ton jego głosu.

– Harry… – Starał się powiedzieć coś uspokajającego, ale przerwał.

– Przepraszam. Ja tylko…

Snape, walcząc z własnym bólem, położył znowu rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego.

– Harry, czy pamiętasz rozmowę, jaką odbyliśmy po tym jak ty… wróciłeś z tamtej celi? – Nie czekając na odpowiedź kontynuował: – Czy pamiętasz, co ci powiedziałem? Nie ma znaczenia, co było w przeszłości, kim byli twoi rodzice. Jeżeli się stąd wydostaniemy, zapewniam cię, że zostanę z tobą… jako… rodzic, jeśli chcesz.

Ostatnie słowa były wypowiedziane naprawdę cicho, ale Harry zrozumiał je doskonale. Podniósł wzrok na Mistrza Eliksirów, uśmiechnął się, uniósł pochodnię w ręku, wyobrażając sobie chwile, gdy trzymał swoją własną różdżkę, pierwszy kontakt z różdżką w sklepie Olivandera, uczucie ciepła w jego ciele i iskry. Pragnął ze wszystkich sił, żeby kawałek drewna w jego ręku był różdżką, której mógłby użyć, by ocalić ich obu z celi śmierci… Potem pomyślał o swoich rodzicach… O ich życiu, poświęceniu dla niego, i ta miłość dała mu nowe, ciepłe uczucie, jak opieka Snape'a w ciągu poprzednich dni…

Miłość, opieka i rodzina…

Ciepło i jasność…

Wszystko, za czym tęsknił…

Patyk w jego ręku stawał się cieplejszy i cieplejszy, a kiedy go podniósł, iskierki zatańczyły w mroku celi… Temperatura nadal rosła. Harry czuł jak pali go ciało i to bolało, chociaż ten ból był praktycznie niczym, w porównaniu z bólem w komnatach tortur.

Cieplej i gorąco, coraz goręcej… Zaczęło boleć bardziej i ledwo mógł utrzymać drewno i już miał je wypuścić, kiedy nagle uczucie palenia ustało.

Harry otworzył oczy. Nie wiedział, kiedy je zamknął, może gdy ból zaczynał go przerastać… To co zobaczył, ogrzało jego serce radością i nadzieją.

Na szczycie patyka tańczył mały, jasno niebieski płomyk. Kiedy poruszył ręką, posypały się z niego iskierki. Harry zapatrzył się na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, z takim zachwytem, z jakim małe dzieci obserwują sztuczne ognie w Boże Narodzenie. Cóż, jego uczucie teraz było podobne do tego.

– Wygląda na to, że działa – uśmiechnął się szeroko i mrugnął. – Stryjku Severusie.

– Nigdy nie sądziłem, że będę mógł powitać w rodzinie bratanka, Harry. – Snape uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, wyrywając się z zamyślenia. – Ale musimy się śpieszyć – powiedział nagle i wstał, wspierając się o ścianę. – Mamy tylko jedno wyjście. Musimy się dostać do mojego laboratorium na drugim piętrze.

– Dlaczego? – Harry nie uwierzył własnym uszom. Mieli zupełnie niepotrzebnie nadkładać drogi, bo Snape uważał, że…

– Na końcu korytarza są schody, które prowadzą bezpośrednio tam. W moim laboratorium mam kilka przydatnych eliksirów, po których poczujemy się lepiej i damy radę się wydostać. I tam mam rzecz, jedyną rzecz, której nie chcę tutaj zostawić. Różdżkę Quietusa. Gwarancję udanej ucieczki.

* * *

– Więc Dumbledore zdecydował się ruszyć i uratować swoje ulubione pionki. – Uśmieszek na twarzy Voldemorta był przerażający. Nawet Lucjusz Malfoy zadrżał na jego widok. – Wyśmienite wyczucie czasu! Mam dla nich wspaniałą niespodziankę. Dla Dumbledore'a i całego jego Zakonu.

Odwrócił głowę do wysokiego mężczyzny o brązowych włosach, który skinął mu głową.

– Więc… pułapka zastawiona. – Podniósł rękę, nagle wydał się dużo wyższy i bezwzględny niż wcześniej. – Dzisiaj wieczorem będziemy mieć podwójny powód do świętowania. Harry Potter przestanie być przeszkodą pomiędzy mną a czarodziejskim społeczeństwem… Co do Zakonu… Też już nie będzie sprawiał kłopotów.


	13. Uciekaj!

_Wersja z dnia: 17.06.2011_

* * *

13. UCIEKAJ!

– No to co mam robić? – Harry spojrzał wyczekująco na Snape'a.

– Musisz otworzyć drzwi. Kiedy to zrobisz, spróbujemy się dostać na drugie piętro, najciszej jak zdołamy. Mam tam trochę leczniczych i wzmacniających eliksirów i, jak już mówiłem, różdżkę Quietusa. Z tym patykiem – wskazał głową na pochodnię trzymaną przez Harry'ego – nie zdołamy poprawnie rzucić najprostszego zaklęcia. Najważniejsze to być cicho… Nie chcę biec, dopóki nie będzie to naprawdę konieczne.

Harry przytaknął i podniósł się na nogi, ale natychmiast tego pożałował. Zakręciło mu się w głowie i poczuł się słabo – możliwe, że bezróżdżkowa magia dodatkowo go wykończyła… Nie wiedział. Pomieszczenie wirowało.

– Myślę, że… że będziemy mieć pewne problemy z dotarciem na drugie piętro.

– Tak… – jęknął Snape, wstając ostrożnie. – To głównie dlatego nie chcę biegać. Po prostu sądzę, że nie jestem w stanie. Ale może będziemy musieli, jeśli wydamy jakiś dźwięk. Otwórz drzwi, ale… zaklęcie… Wymów je bardzo cicho i delikatnie. Jak powiedziałem, ten patyk, który trzymasz w ręku, nie jest prawdziwą różdżką, jedynie czymś podobnym do niej.

Chłopak przytaknął i podniósł pochodnię.

– Już? – Spojrzał na mężczyznę, czekając na pozwolenie.

– Już! – Skinął poważnie głową.

– Alohomora – wyszeptał Harry najciszej i najdelikatniej jak mógł, wskazując patykiem na drzwi. Ledwo było słychać zaklęcie w ciszy panującej w lochu.

W następnej chwili drzwi wyleciały ze ściany i z wyjątkowo głośnym hukiem uderzyły w przeciwległą ścianę korytarza. Siła wybuchu zgasiła pochodnię w celi. Harry otworzył usta, oniemiały.

– Starałem się… Ja nie chciałem… – mamrotał, ale Snape nie zwracał uwagi na jego słowa. Mistrz Eliksirów pchnął go łokciem w stronę drzwi.

– Ruszaj się! Można się było tego spodziewać – mruknął. – Szybko – dodał i wyskoczył na ciemny korytarz. Na ich szczęście panował tam zupełny chaos: pył krążył w powietrzu, światło wszystkich pochodni było przyćmione. – W prawo – dodał szybko i zniknął Harry'emu z oczu.

Snape pomimo osłabienia i zmęczenia poruszał się szybko i Harry nie był w stanie za nim nadążyć. Bolała go dosłownie każda część ciała, nie mógł oddychać z powodu kurzu, a bez okularów czuł się bezradny. Kiedy zobaczył, że Snape zniknął w mroku, wystraszył się. Skręcił w prawo, tak jak mu powiedział mężczyzna, po czym natychmiast potknął się o kamień wydarty ze ściany i upadł na podłogę. Poczuł piekący ból w lewym boku, kiedy ostry kawałek metalu otworzył tam starą ranę i głęboko wbił się w ciało.

Harry wrzasnął z bólu.

– Severus! – krzyknął, lecz nie usłyszał żadnej odpowiedzi.

Był sam.

* * *

– Kiedy wrócisz? – zapytała Lupina zmartwiona Ania.

– Nie wiem, kochanie. Mówiłem ci, że idziemy uratować dwóch przyjaciół z więzienia złego czarodzieja, i to będzie bardzo trudne i długie zadanie. Ale jestem pewny, że będziemy z tobą jutro rano, dobrze?

Mała dziewczynka skinęła głową.

– Aniu… Jeżeli coś mi się stanie, zostaniesz z moim kolegą, tym co stoi za mną. Jest trochę głupkowaty, ale zajmie się tobą.

– Co..? Remus, chyba nie mówisz powa… – zaczął Black.

– Zamknij się – burknął Lupin i zwrócił się znowu do dziewczynki. – Widzisz, tak jak mówiłem, nie jest zbyt mądry, ale kocha cię i na pewno o ciebie zadba. W porządku?

– Ale ty wrócisz. – Dziewczynka popatrzyła na niego błagalnym wzrokiem. Lupin przełknął ślinę.

– Postaram się. Dobrze? Nie mogę ci powiedzieć kiedy, ale postaram się być tu jutro. W porządku?

– Nie. Jak nie jesteś pewny, że wrócisz, to nie idź!

– Aniu… Muszę… Pewien chłopiec tam na nas czeka. Umrze, jeśli go nie uratujemy. Musisz to zrozumieć, proszę…

Dziewczynka nie odpowiedziała, tylko przytuliła się mocno do wilkołaka.

– Proszę, wróć. – Moczyła mu ubranie łzami. – Proszę, Remi…

Lupin nie powiedział, tylko pogłaskał ją po włosach spokojnymi, kojącymi ruchami. Chciał wrócić, naprawdę. Najlepiej z Harrym.

– Nie zapomnijcie: naszym głównym atutem jest zaskoczenie… Ale musimy być gotowi na wszystko… Nie wiemy, co tam na nas czeka, więc… – Twarz Dumbledore'a pociemniała. – Proszę, bądźcie ostrożni. _Bardzo_ ostrożni. Nie chcę was stracić. Żadnego z was. – Widział, jak na twarzach obecnych odbijają się różne emocje, kiedy rzekł te słowa.

Dwadzieścia twarzy – dwudziestu sprzymierzeńców. Tylko tylu. Nie zamierzał ryzykować więcej osób w tak niebezpiecznym przedsięwzięciu. Dwudziestu – i starał się też zostawić silnych sprzymierzeńców za sobą, w razie gdyby… Gdyby nie wrócili.

Odwrócił się do McGonagall.

– Minerwo, znasz swoje zadanie. – Czuł, że jego twarz była jak wykuta z kamienia. Iskierki dobrego humoru zniknęły z jego oczu. McGonagall przytaknęła.

– Tak, Albusie. Będę czekać na was tutaj na wszelki wypadek, a gdy Poppy…

– Nie, Minerwo. Nie wrócimy tutaj. Tylko ja, jeżeli przeżyję. Musisz poczekać na nas w dworze Snape'ów. Tam się spotkamy. Poppy też tam do ciebie dołączy.

– To przez ministerstwo, Albusie? – zapytała cicho.

Dyrektor przytaknął.

– Będą podejrzewać Zakon, jak zawsze. Pierwszym miejscem, jakie przeszukają, będzie szkoła. A poza tym nie ufam tu wszystkim. Mamy przeciek. Bardzo pechowo się stało, że prawie wszyscy pracownicy byli w szkole, gdy zaczęliśmy się organizować…

– A pozostali? Wiedzą gdzie się spotkać? – zapytała nagle McGonagall.

– Oczywiście, pani profesor, wiemy… – Usłyszała za sobą starczy głos. Natychmiast odwróciła się zaskoczona. – Alastorze, ty tutaj? – Oczy profesorki rozszerzyły się, kiedy zobaczyła starego aurora.

Moody wyglądał na trochę zmieszanego.

– No cóż… Tak. Poprosiłem mojego starego przy… – Podniósł wzrok na Dumbledore'a i natychmiast się poprawił. – Poprosiłem Albusa, by pozwolił mi przyłączyć się do tej wyprawy. Ale… Wybacz mi… Chciałbym porozmawiać z nim, ehm… na osobności.

McGonagall nie poruszyła się, tylko skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, przymrużyła podejrzliwie oczy i zapytała ostro:

– Porozmawiać z nim… Niby o czym? Chcesz go przekonać, by zostawił tam Severusa, w rękach tego potwora? A może chcesz się upewnić, że potem ty go dostaniesz? Nie, Alastorze. Severus jest… – wysyczała groźnie profesor transmutacji, ale Dumbledore przerwał jej delikatnie dotykając jej ramienia.

– Minerwo, proszę… Pozwoliłem mu dołączyć do naszej… wyprawy i teraz chcę porozmawiać z Alastorem… Na osobności. – Westchnął lekko, patrząc na koleżankę. – Obiecuję ci, że nie będzie w stanie przekonać mnie, by zostawić tam Severusa, dobrze?

McGonagall przytaknęła i posłała ostatnie, gniewne spojrzenie aurorowi.

– W takim razie w porządku. – Odwróciła się i dołączyła do grupy stojącej w głównym wejściu.

– Więc, Alastorze? – zwrócił się Albus chłodno do swojego byłego przyjaciela.

Moody spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

– Albusie, chciałem przeprosić. Miałeś rację, kiedy…

– Nie mi jesteś winien przeprosiny. Winien je jesteś Severusowi – powiedział Dumbledore, ale jego głos był już trochę cieplejszy.

– Wiem, Albusie. Chociaż mam wrażenie, że nie będę miał szansy powiedzieć mu tego osobiście. – Stary mężczyzna zruszył ramionami. – Ale przysięgam ci, jeżeli będę mógł, to go przeproszę. Ale… W każdym razie chcę cię prosić, byś przekazał mu moje przeprosiny. Myliłem się. – Oboje jego oczu, magiczne i to zwykłe, skierowane były na człowieka stojącego przed nim. – Myliłem się przez te wszystkie lata. Zrobiłem straszne rzeczy. Niektórych z nich jednak nigdy nie będę żałował. Ale co do Snape'a… Zawiodłem. Nie mam żadnego usprawiedliwienia na to, co zrobiłem. Powiedz mu, Albusie. Powiedz mu, proszę.

Dumbledore nic nie odrzekł, tylko skinął głową. Twarz starego aurora wypogodziła się trochę.

– Dziękuję – powiedział i odszedł.

Kilka minut później Dumbledore i kilka wybranych osób z Zakonu wyruszyło w stronę punktu aportacyjnego, leżącego w głębi Zakazanego Lasu. Stojąca w szkolnej bramie McGonagall patrzyła za nimi, trzymając za rękę Anię.

Kto mógł wiedzieć, co czekało tę małą grupę? Oni – Zakon – zawsze byli tacy samotni na tej wojnie. Jak piętnaście lat temu. Chociaż wtedy ministerstwo nie ignorowało Voldemorta, ale za to prowadziło głupie akcje przeciwko niemu, które powodowały więcej szkody niż pożytku. Tak wielu ludzi straciło życie z powodu głupoty ministerstwa i Merkurego. A ta brutalność, z jaką traktowali wszystkich podejrzanych, zupełnie jak teraz… I wyglądało na to, że nic się nie zmieniło w ciągu tych piętnastu lat. Ministrem był kto inny, tym razem kompletny idiota, zupełnie inny niż okrutny i nienawistny Merkury. Wszyscy aurorzy byli szkoleni, by działać jak Moody, czyli jak bezwzględne potwory, które nie zdają sobie sprawy z konsekwencji swoich czynów… Nienawiść zawsze wywoływała nienawiść, ból wywoływał więcej bólu, a zemsta rodziła zemstę… Niekończące się bezsensowne koło przemocy. A oni tego nie widzieli, nigdy tego nie widzieli. Głupi kretyni. Severus miał rację. Ci kretyni znowu, jak tyle lat temu, działali przeciwko nim, Zakonowi Feniksa, zmuszając, do walki nie tylko z siłami ciemnej strony, ale również głupotą i ograniczeniem czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa.

Patrzyła za oddalającą się grupą.

A jeśli nie zdołają uratować Harry'ego? Co zrobią czarodzieje bez swojego wyznaczonego, chociaż nastoletniego, wybawiciela? Co poczną jego przyjaciele? Co będą czuli? Co ona będzie czuła?

Co będzie, jeśli nie zdołają uratować Severusa? Gorzkiego i sarkastycznego, a jednocześnie pomocnego i oddanego kolegę? „Oślizgły drań", jak mówili o nim uczniowie, a go po prostu zbyt dręczyło sumienie, by mógł zachowywać się normalnie. Ale czasami prowadzili wspaniałe rozmowy – i kłótnie. Tak, wielokrotnie się kłócili, zwłaszcza od chwili, gdy Harry rozpoczął naukę w Hogwarcie i został członkiem jej domu. Ale Severus zawsze bronił chłopca i kiedyś nawet przyznał, że złożył przysięgę Lily Potter, że będzie go chronić… Tak, Severus dotrzymywał przysiąg. I zawsze był lojalny wobec Quietusa, który w końcu swoim poświęceniem zawrócił go z mrocznej drogi. Dumbledore zrobił z niego szpiega, bardzo pożytecznego, sprytnego szpiega, który nigdy nie chciał niczego w zamian. Tylko robił, co chciał Albus, a często nawet dużo więcej…

Jej myśli zatrzymały się na chwilę przy Quietusie. Quietus był prawdopodobnie najmądrzejszym uczniem Hogwartu tego stulecia. Bez wątpienia był jednym z najbardziej utalentowanych i wyszkolonych czarodziejów – i człowiekiem o najlepszym sercu. Był zupełnym przeciwieństwem Voldemorta i Dumbledore planował, że zostanie jego następcą… Całkowicie się załamał, kiedy Severus pojawił się z ciałem swojego martwego brata w ramionach _tamtej_ nocy. Dyrektor rzadko się odzywał w ciągu tamtych dni, w rzeczywistości nigdy nie przebolał tej straty. Nigdy jednak nie winił Severusa. Mistrz Eliksirów sam to robił.

Popatrzyła ostatni raz za małą gromadką, teraz znikającą w Zakazanym Lesie.

A jeśli nie wrócą? Czy będzie w stanie prowadzić tę wojnę? Bez mądrości Dumbledore'a? Bez sprytu Fletchera? Bez upartości i wierności Arabelli, mocy Dawna, poczucia humoru Andrewa, gorliwości Etherny'a…? Nie wspominając o Lupinie i Blacku, nie byli oni członkami Zakonu – jeszcze nie – ale stracić ich… Ostatnich Huncwotów…

Dwudziestu lojalnych i silnych czarodziejów. Gdzie oni zmierzali?

* * *

– Harry, wstawaj! Szybko! – Chłopiec usłyszał ostry głos w ciemności.

– Nie mogę – wyszeptał z rozpaczą. – Coś… w boku… Krwawię – jęknął płaczliwie.

– Och, nie. Nie teraz! – wymamrotał Snape gniewnie, przez zaciśnięte zęby. Harry zląkł się, ale po chwili zrozumiał, że profesor nie był zły na niego, tylko na okoliczności. – Powinieneś być bardziej ostrożny – mruknął profesor, wsuwając obolałą rękę pod ramię Harry'ego. – Wstań, powoli. Poniosę cię.

– Nie. – Harry potrząsnął głową, chociaż mężczyzna nie widział tego w ciemności. – Tylko pomóż mi wstać, pójdę, ale… Nie zostawiaj mnie znowu, proszę…

– …praszam – usłyszał ciche mamrotanie. – Myślałem, że za mną idziesz…

Snape podniósł go.

– Postaw mnie – Harry syknął ze złością. – Mogę iść.

– Naprawdę? – To był sarkastyczny głos starego Mistrza Eliksirów.

Na trzecim stopniu Snape musiał się jednak zgodzić z Harrym. Postawił go.

– Złap mnie za ramię, Harry – wyszeptał. Uparty Harry odrzucił propozycję i sam poszedł w górę. To była długa i bolesna droga na drugie piętro. Bok bolał go coraz bardziej i…

– Stać! – zabrzmiał ostry głos za nimi. Harry odwrócił się najszybciej jak mógł i podniósł patyk w swoim ręku.

– _Drętwota_! – krzyknął głośno.

Mężczyznę odrzuciło z ogromną siłą. W następnym momencie korytarz za nimi zaczął się walić.

– No nie, Potter, to było naprawdę głupie… Wystarczyłoby gdybyś wyszeptał te cholerne zaklęcie… – wysyczał Snape i szturchnął łokciem zastygłego bez ruchu chłopca. – Szybciej, jeśli nie chcesz tu umrzeć.

Harry ocknął się i podążył za Snape'em.

– Złap mnie za ramię, głupi chłopaku – burknął gniewnie Mistrz Eliksirów. – Ja nie mogę ciebie chwycić – dodał gwałtownie. Harry nie ośmielił się kłócić i złapał go ostrożnie za ramię. Przez kilka minut pozwalał się ciągnąć. Korytarz zawalił się do reszty, wszystko było zamazane i ciemne od kurzu. Harry zakaszlał i starał się utrzymać oczy otwarte.

– Severusie… – powiedział po chwili. – Nie mogę iść dalej. To… boli… w boku.

– _Musisz_, Potter! – W głosie Snape'a było więcej desperacji i strapienia niż gniewu. – Harry, proszę…

Harry zacisnął zęby i podniósł nogę. Następny schodek… I jeszcze jeden… Ból, gorący ból. Coś ciepłego i mokrego spływało mu po lewym boku i nodze. Nagie stopy bolały od chodzenia po nierównym gruncie. Siły go opuszczały… Umrze tu, był tego pewny. Wszystko stawało się ciemniejsze i ciemniejsze, zamglone, nic nie słyszał, i wreszcie nic już nie czuł… Nie czuł, że upada. Nie słyszał, jak Snape zasyczał z bólu, podnosząc go i trzymając w ramionach, delikatnie i troskliwie…

Wszystko wokół niego stało się czarne.

…

Obudziło go uderzenie w policzek.

– Harry, Harry, musisz się obudzić! Nie mamy już czasu! – rozległ się nagle nad nim ostry głos.

– C-co? – Czuł się znacznie lepiej, ale nie śmiał otworzyć oczu. – Gdzie jestem?

– W moim laboratorium. I po tym jak wypiłeś wszystkie moje zapasy, nie możesz być taki słaby i chory, by nie móc iść i nawet kawałek biec. Załóż jakieś ubranie. Szybko!

Harry otworzył oczy. Znajdował się w małym laboratorium eliksirów, leżał na blacie dużego biurka. Widział, jak Snape sięga do szafy. Wziął z niej jakieś ubrania. Wyglądał na bardzo spiętego.

– Załóż to – rozkazał i Harry zauważył, że profesor już był ubrany. Uśmiechnął się i, walcząc z nudnościami, włożył za duże ubrania, które Snape skrócił kilkoma szybkimi cięciami nożyc.

– Czujesz się lepiej? – zapytał profesor.

– Znacznie. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się i postanowił nie wspominać o nudnościach.

– Dzięki Bogu – mruknął Snape. – Przez chwilę myślałem, że umarłeś. Ten hak w twoim boku… Uch… – wzdrygnął się. – Poczujesz go, jak znikną efekty Eliksiru Znieczulającego, ale mam nadzieję, że dotrzemy do Hogwartu zanim…

– Gdzie oni są? – zapytał Harry.

– Oni?

– Śmierciożercy.

– Och, myślę, że przeszukują zawalony korytarz, w poszukiwaniu naszych ciał. – Krótki, suchy śmiech. – Ale to nie zajmie im wiele czasu, chyba. Musimy się pośpieszyć. Będą podejrzewać, że przyszedłem tutaj.

Harry przytaknął.

– Czy jest stąd inne wyjście?

– Oczywiście. – Snape uniósł brwi, nieco zirytowany. – Jest ukryte przejście za obrazem.

Skinął głową w stronę muru. Harry spojrzał na obraz, który nie był jednak malowidłem, lecz magicznym zdjęciem kruka. Nic nadzwyczajnego: zwykły, czarny kruk. Ptak zatrzepotał skrzydłami jakby witając Harry'ego i skłonił głowę grzecznie. Harry ukłonił się w odpowiedzi, rozbawiony.

Po chwili zauważył, że Snape stoi za nim. Harry odwrócił się z ciekawością w jego stronę.

– Dlaczego powiesiłeś taki obraz na ścianie?

– To nie jest zwykłe zdjęcie, Harry. – Wydawało się, że Snape już się tak nie śpieszy. – To jest Quietus w swojej formie animaga.

Harry od razu odwrócił się do obrazu i zobaczył, jak kruk przytakuje głową słowom profesora.

– Och nie… – jęknął boleśnie. – Czy on wie, że…?

Kruk pokiwał powoli głową.

– To była pierwsza rzecz, jaką mu powiedziałem, kiedy się tu dostałem – odpowiedział Snape spokojnie. – Ale, Harry, nie mamy czasu…

– Nie chcę zostawiać tego obrazu… – oświadczył nagle Harry.

– Czy znasz jakieś pomniejszające zaklęcia?

– Oczywiście – odpowiedział chłopak. – Chociaż nie śmiem spróbować tego różdżką naszej roboty…

– Nie potrzebujesz już jej, Harry. Tu jest różdżka twojego oj… Quietusa. Siedemnaście cali, wiśnia, pióro kruka.

Harry poczuł się zakłopotany.

– Dlaczego _ty_ jej nie użyjesz?

– Różdżka mnie nie lubi – odpowiedział po prostu. – I chyba należy się tobie.

W wyciągniętej dłoni Snape'a czekała na Harry'ego różdżka. Chłopak sięgnął po nią z ociąganiem i najpierw tylko dotknął jej ostrożnie: wiedział, że w czarodziejskim świecie każda magiczna rzecz wpływała na osobę, która jej dotknęła. A _to_ nie była tylko jakaś zwykła rzecz – _to_ było dużo więcej. To była różdżka jego ojca.

Znowu to dziwne, odległe uczucie… Jego ojciec, który umarł zanim on się nawet urodził, który nigdy nawet nie wiedział, że ma syna… Chociaż Harry nie pamiętał Jamesa ani swojej matki, był już przyzwyczajony do myślenia o nich jako o rodzicach… I to podobieństwo pomiędzy nim i Jamesem Potterem. Ale Quietus Snape był zupełnym nieznajomym. W każdym sensie tego słowa.

Dlaczego to wszystko mu się przytrafiało? Dlaczego?

Nie mógł odpowiedzieć na swoje pytania i nagle był zupełnie pewny, że było za późno. Było za późno na to wszystko. Nigdy nie będzie w stanie myśleć o Quietusie Snapie jako o swoim ojcu. Było po prostu za późno na to. I to była wina jego matki i Dumbledore'a. Trzymali to w sekrecie przed nim, chociaż ten człowiek nie zasłużył na zapomnienie…

Kiedy palce chłopca wreszcie dotknęły delikatnego drewna, znajome uczucie przebiegło przez jego ciało. Zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy dotknął swojej różdżki po raz pierwszy. Nagle chwycił ją mocno.

W pierwszej chwili nic się nie stało. Ale kiedy poruszył ręką, otoczyły go tak silne myśli i emocje, że musiał zamknąć oczy. Zbladł.

Snape przestraszył się.

– Harry? – zapytał ostrożnie. – Wszystko w porządku?

Natychmiast głęboko zaczerpnął powietrza i otworzył oczy.

– Severusie… – Twarz chłopaka wyrażała ból. – Severusie, chcę cię o coś prosić… o coś poważnego.

– W czym problem? – Lęk Snape'a wzrósł.

– Nie, ja tylko… Chciałem cię o coś prosić… – Harry przerwał na chwilę. – W razie gdybym ja… Gdyby coś mi się stało, proszę, obiecaj, że ty… Że nie zrobisz nic głupiego… Nie będziesz się obwiniał, obiecaj mi, proszę…

– Harry, nic się nie stanie. – Profesor potrząsnął głową. – Zaufaj mi. Wydostaniemy się stąd. Zjemy pyszne śniadanie jutro w Hogwarcie, dobrze?

– Obiecaj mi, proszę – błagał Harry. – Proszę – powtórzył.

– W porządku, obiecuję, ale… Dlaczego mnie o to prosisz?

– Nie wiem… Może to było po prostu ostatnie życzenie twojego brata przed śmiercią…

– Możliwe. – Snape westchnął z wyraźną ulgą. – Chodźmy już… Będą tutaj lada chwila.

– Moment. – Harry zmniejszył obraz szybkim machnięciem różdżki i schował go do kieszeni. – Teraz możemy iść.

Zniknęli w ciemnym tunelu.

* * *

Dwudziestu ludzi stojących obok siebie w dziwnym kręgu w Zakazanym Lesie, to musiałby być szokujący widok dla każdego, kto miałby okazje to zobaczyć, pomyślał sarkastycznie Fletcher. W środku ich dziecinnie wyglądającego kółka stał na wpół przytomny Nott, różdżka Dumbledore'a wskazywała prosto na niego.

– W chwili, gdy dotrzemy do celu, każdy chwyci swoją różdżkę – rozkazał dyrektor surowo.

– Wiemy o tym, Albusie. Nie jesteśmy uczniami przygotowującymi się do OWTMów – burknął Fletcher gniewnie. – Nie musimy powtarzać podstaw…

Black wymamrotał coś, co brzmiało jak „właśnie", ale Lupin uciszył, co ostrym spojrzeniem.

– Wiem, Mundungusie – westchnął ciężko Dumbledore. – Ufam wam wszystkim. Ja tylko chciałem… – Nie dokończył zdania. Fletcher poczuł znajome szarpnięcie świstoklika i las zniknął. Jedyna różnica, że tym razem to Nott był ślistoklikiem.

Ciężko uderzyli o ziemię, kiedy wylądowali i ich pierwszym odruchem było wyciągnięcie różdżek.

Otoczył ich śmiertelny chłód. Ziąb jak w najcięższą zimę. To był chłód nieistnienia, pustki. Zła i bezwzględności.

– Och nie, Remus – jęknął Black z rozpaczą. – Dementorzy…

– I wilkołaki – dodał Lupin cicho. – Jesteśmy okrążeni ze wszystkich stron.

– Wiedzieli o naszym przybyciu – oświadczył Fletcher ponuro.

– Cisza – usłyszeli głos Dumbledore'a. – Różdżki w dłonie. Kiedy się zbliżą, biali utworzą patronusy, a żółci spróbują unieruchomić nadchodzące wilkołaki. Czerwoni będą czekać w pogotowiu, a Zieloni stworzą tarczę jak tylko patronusy ruszą.

Lupin i Black popatrzyli na innych.

– A niekolorowi? – zapytał nagle Black.

Dało się słyszeć stłumione parskanie ze śmiechu.

– Black, ty będziesz biały – powiedział dyrektor i ktoś zachichotał nerwowo. – Lupin zielony. Alastor żółty.

Black zamknął oczy. Niedobrze. On był biały! Przecież _nie mógł_ stworzyć patronusa. Już był znieruchomiały i w szoku, znajome uczucie coraz bardziej na niego wpływało.

Cienie bez twarzy pojawiły się przed nimi. Wydawało się, że płyną w zimnym powietrzu i pochłaniają wszystkie szczęśliwe myśli ludzi stojących w kręgu.

– _Teraz_! – wykrzyknął Dumbledore głosem, o jaki Black nigdy nie podejrzewałby starego mężczyzny.

Syriusz podniósł różdżkę, by spróbować zaklęcia, chociaż wiedział, że to nie ma sensu, ale Lupin trącił go łokciem.

– Zielony – szepnął mu do ucha po czym powiedział głośno, czysto i stanowczo: – Expecto Patronum!

Pięć różnych kształtów pojawiło się w mroku i ruszyło w kierunku groźnych postaci. Powietrze ociepliło się trochę. Black machnął różdżką, wraz z innymi zielonymi budując dookoła ich magiczną tarczę. Szybko jednak się okazało, że wilkołaków to nie powstrzyma. Przynajmniej trzydzieści z nich wyskoczyło z lasu i biegło w ich kierunku.

– Trzymajcie się razem. Nie ruszajcie się – usłyszeli głos dyrektora.

Żółci wyeliminowali osiem z potworów, zanim dotarły do kręgu. Pozostałe jednak zdołały się przebić. Porządek kręgu został zachwiany. Wyjątkowo duże zwierzę zaatakowało dyrektora, kolejne skoczyło na Fletchera, który próbował walczyć i kierować swoim Patronusem jednocześnie. To było niemożliwe. Wilkołak otworzył paszczę, jego kły zabłysły w półmroku. Fletcher zrezygnował z bezcelowych starań o utrzymanie patronusa i starał się uniknąć ugryzienia przez dziką bestię. Wygrywał już, gdy drugi dołączył się do pierwszego, a po chwili trzeci.

Dumbledore również zmuszony był walczyć przeciwko nim, jak inni biali. Po chwili pozostał tylko jeden patronus walczący ze zbliżającymi się dementorami – należał do Lupina, którego z jakiegoś powodu omijali jego „współplemieńcy".

Wytrzymałość Blacka kurczyła się, w miarę jak dementorzy byli coraz bliżej. Jego wzrok rozmył się. Zobaczył Annę – martwą w ich zrujnowanym pokoju, swoich rodziców leżących na podłodze, torturowanych i martwych, tak jak ich córka… Potem zobaczył list Judith, w którym pisała, że wychodzi za mąż za innego… Upadł na kolana i jęknął.

– Drętwota! – stanowczy głos ogłuszył przynajmniej pięć wilkołaków, ale było ich więcej.

– Expecto Patronum!

– Expelliarmus!

– Seco!

– Uro!

Walka stawała się coraz bardziej zacięta. Po chwili zapomnieli, po co tu przybyli, walczyli o własne życie. Zostali otoczeni i rozproszeni, walczyli jeden na jednego.

– Nie ma już nadziei – pomyślał Black, kiedy poczuł jak ktoś ciągnie go za ramię.

– Wstawaj, idioto – warknął gniewnie chłodny głos. Moody.

– Zostaw mnie, sukinsynie. – Black wyswobodził się z uchwytu Aurora.

– Uratowałem ci życie, kretynie.

– Zamknij się, bydlaku.

– Zamknijcie się obaj. – Trzeci, bardziej przyjacielski głos wtrącił się do rozmowy. – Chodźmy! Nikt za nami nie idzie. Inni walczą z mrocznymi bestiami. Musimy znaleźć Harry'ego i Severusa…

Black spojrzał na przyjaciela. Moody pokiwał głową na znam zgody. Wstali i w pośpiechu odbiegli od swoich towarzyszy w kierunku wielkiego budynku. Na skraju lasu zatrzymali się.

– To może być pułapka – wyszeptał Lupin.

– Cała ta sytuacja jest pułapką – burknął gniewnie Moody. – Ale nie mamy innego wyjścia… Poczekajcie tutaj. Ja podejdę bliżej. Jeżeli coś mi się stanie, nie idźcie za mną. – Gniewnym spojrzeniem uciszył dwójkę przyjaciół i odszedł.

Zrobił tylko kilka kroków… Co najmniej dwadzieścia postaci pojawiło się w oknach budowli.

– Crucio!

– Och, nie! – Twarz Lupina przybrała szarą barwę i zrobiło mu się niedobrze. – Dwudziestokrotny Cruciatus… Umrze za chwilę… _Drętwota_! – Wyskoczył spomiędzy drzew, broniąc starego aurora.

– Finite Incantatem! – Black podążył za przyjacielem.

Podczas tej chwilowej przerwy złapali nieprzytomnego mężczyznę i zaciągnęli go do lasu.

– Idioci! – Starzec najwyraźniej wcale nie był nieprzytomny. – Trzeba było mnie zostawić! Uciekajcie! Mogą tu być w każdej chwili! Zostawcie mnie!

– Nie! – wykrzyknął gniewnie Lupin.

– Tak! Macie coś do zrobienia. Uwolnijcie Pottera i Snape'a. Idźcie! Zostawcie mnie!

Lupin chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w następnej chwili usłyszał odgłos zbliżających się kroków.

– Idźcie! – burknął auror. – _Już_!

Lupin podjął decyzję. Złapał swojego przyjaciela za ramię i zniknęli za drzewami. Zdążyli tuż przed tym, jak pojawili się Śmierciożercy. Ale wszystko słyszeli.

– Avada Kedavra! – To był głos Moody'ego. Ale następny nie na leżał do niego.

– Avada Kedavra!

Wszystko ucichło.

– Nie możemy ocalić Harry'ego – westchnął Black. – Nie zdołamy podejść do budynku. Zastanawiam się, czy inni jeszcze żyją.

– Chodźmy, Siriuszu. Musimy jakoś spróbować.

* * *

Ciemny tunel nie był zbyt długi: kończył się kilka metrów dalej. Stamtąd wybrali inną drogę: ukryte, ciemne przejścia, osnute półmrokiem korytarze, inne tunele, pokoje i kolejne korytarze. Po chwili Harry stracił orientację, po prostu podążał za Snape'em zastanawiając się nad swoim życiem i nowo odkrytymi wiadomościami.

W końcu weszli do dużej łazienki, gdzie Snape odsłonił właz i kazał Harry'emu wspiąć się do niego. Kiedy obaj już byli w środku, Harry zaryzykował ciche pytanie:

– Gdzie teraz idziemy?

– Na dziedziniec. Tam jest sadzawka, ten tunel tam się kończy.

– Nie potrafię pływać. – Harry przełknął ślinę, czując rosnące przerażenie.

– Nie musisz. Tylko złap mnie za ramię, kiedy ci powiem i weź głęboki wdech zanim zanurkujesz.

Harry zadrżał, kiedy wspinał się dalej. Nie czuł bólu, ale nie było również z nim dobrze. Snape wyjaśnił mu, że nie byli zdrowi – nie było czasu na leczenie. Po prostu przedawkowali przeciwbólowe i wzmacniające eliksiry. To cud, że w ogóle mogli się poruszać.

Harry widział, że ręce Snape'a też nie działały prawidłowo, nadal nie mógł utrzymać niczego, czy zacisnąć dłoni w pięści. Nie miał oczywiście swojej różdżki, ale włożył sobie za pas przemienioną pochodnię. _Na wszelki wypadek_, wyjaśnił, widząc zdziwiony wzrok Harry'ego.

– A jeżeli czekają na nas na końcu tunelu? – zapytał nagle chłopiec.

– Nie wiem. W takim przypadku nie mamy zbyt wielkich szans na przeżycie. – Snape wzruszył ramionami. – Chociaż nie sądzę, żeby znali to wyjście. Tunel z mojego laboratorium zrobiłem po zmianie stron, by mieć możliwość ucieczki w razie… ujawnienia. Potem odkryłem tę drogę. Nazwałem ją wyjściem awaryjnym.

– Rozumiem…

Kiedy dotarli do końca tunelu, cisza się skończyła. Słyszeli różne dźwięki i hałasy, stłumione i odległe krzyki.

– Co to? – zapytał nerwowo Harry.

– Nie wiem – odpowiedział Snape. – Może przygotowania do uczty. Muszą być teraz bardzo podekscytowani: odkryli zdrajcę i złapali największego wroga ich pana…

– Ale podejrzewam, że już wiedzą o naszej ucieczce…

– Nie wiem… Nikt za nami nie idzie, co znaczy, że nie dotarli jeszcze do mojego gabinetu. Jeszcze nie. Albo stracili nasz ślad… To dziwne… Coś jest nie tak…

– Albo coś ich odwraca ich uwagę… – wyszeptał Harry z nadzieją.

– Czy myślisz, że Dumbledore nas odnalazł? – Ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego, głos Snape'a też wydawał się pełen nadziei.

– To możliwe, prawda?

– Tak, ale… – Twarz Mistrza Eliksirów spochmurniała. – W takim razie podejrzewam, że tu już na nich czekano.

– Co?

– Jak powiedziałem, miałem przeczucie, że ktoś w sztabie Dumbledore'a wynosi informacje…

– Czy to znaczy…? – Harry nie ośmielił się dokończyć zdania.

Snape skinął głową.

– Ale przynajmniej nie spodziewają się niczego po nas. I może mamy szansę uciec niepostrzeżenie.

– Ale nie możemy ich zostawić! – Harry wytrzeszczył oczy na Snape'a. – Jeśli mają kłopoty…

– …to ty _nie_ jesteś odpowiednią osobą by ich ratować! Oni przybyli ciebie ratować. Jeśli możesz uciec z ich pomocą, musisz to zrobić. Nie obracaj ich poświęcenia w niwecz przez głupie demonstracje, Harry. Musimy się stąd wydostać.

– Ale musimy ich jakoś zawiadomić, że my…

– Nie. Musimy dotrzeć do Hogwartu, zanim minie działanie eliksirów i nie będziemy w stanie poruszyć z bólu. Zrozumiano?

Harry nie był do końca przekonany, ale przytaknął.

– W porządku. Słuchaj. Kiedy wydostaniemy się z sadzawki, musimy jak najszybciej dotrzeć do lasu. Tam kończy się pole antyaportacyjne. Jak tylko przekroczymy tę granicę, natychmiast się deportujemy. Żadnych głupich akcji, nie myśl o ratowaniu innych. _Ty_ jesteś teraz najważniejszy.

Harry zobaczył przed sobą wodę.

– Jak długo potrwa zanim… wyjdziemy z sadzawki? – zapytał cienkim głosem.

– To około trzydziestu jardów. Jedna krótka minuta. Ale jak tylko wydostaniemy się z wody, musimy biec. – Snape zatrzymał się na chwilę. – W porządku, Harry? – zapytał zmęczonym głosem.

– W porządku, Severusie. – Podszedł do mężczyzny i objął go na chwilę. – Dziękuję.

– Ehm… – Snape nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. – W takim razie… chwyć mnie za ramiona. Wciągnij głęboko powietrze, teraz!

Zanurkowali pod wodę.

* * *

– Remusie, oni tu są… – wyszeptał rozpaczliwie Black. – Czuję ich, o mój Boże…

Zaczął gwałtownie dygotać.

– Syriuszu… Syriuszu, uspokój się, jestem tu…

– Anna… – Black upadł, jęcząc.

– Syriusz, trzymaj się! – Lupin podniósł różdżkę. – Będę cię chronił. Expecto Patronum! – wykrzyknął, drugą ręką starając się podnieść przyjaciela z ziemi. – Syriuszu, nie możesz się poddawać! Nie teraz!

– Tak – jęknął Black w odpowiedzi. – Ja tylko…

– Musimy się deportować, Syriuszu, jeżeli…

– Ale Harry…

– Umrzemy i nie pomożemy mu, Syriusz… Nie możesz zrozumieć?

– Zawiedliśmy go… – wyszeptał Black.

– To nie nasza wina. To była pułapka. Ktoś nas zdradził. I z całą pewnością nie Snape.

– Tak… Masz rację, tylko…

– _Crucio_!

Trzech Śmierciożerców pojawiło się przed nimi i Lupin przeklął własną nieostrożność, kiedy padł na ziemię, skręcając się w ogromnym bólu. Jego patronus zniknął, a dementorzy zbliżyli się.

– Nieee! – wrzasnął Black.

Lupin jednak cierpiał w milczeniu. Więc taki był ich koniec. Nigdy tak tego nie sobie wyobrażał… Dwie potworne postacie podeszły bliżej do dygocącego mężczyzny i zdjęły kaptury pochylając się, by złożyć pocałunek.

Wrzaski Blacka stały się nie do zniesienia, ale Lupin był jak skamieniały ze strachu. Nie. Nie _taki_ koniec… Ból i pocałunek jednocześnie…

– Drętwota!

– Expecto Patronum!

Dwa silne zaklęcia odpędziły napastników.

– Było blisko, Ari. – Lupin odetchnął z ulgą, słysząc głos Fletchera. – Wstawajcie! – krzyknął Mundugus do dwóch mężczyzn, leżących na ziemi. – Bitwa się jeszcze nie skończyła.

– Gdzie reszta…? Co się stało z innymi?

– Etherny i Noah zginęli. Moody gdzieś zniknął…

– On również zginął… – wyszeptał słabo Black.

– Rozumiem. Inni zaczęli podchodzić do budynku. Większość dementorów zniknęła, nie wiemy dlaczego. Wilkołaki również… Coś jest nie tak. – Głos Figg był poważny i chłodny. – Wstawajcie! Musimy dołączyć do reszty…

Black i Lupin zerwali się na nogi.

– W porządku… – zaczął Fletcher, ale nie skończył. Przerażający krzyk zabrzmiał w ciemności.

– HARRY! NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! DRĘTWOTA!

Potem zaległa cisza.

* * *

Kiedy dotarli do brzegu, Snape wypchnął chłopca z wody i sam wspiął się za nim. Las wydawał się być tak daleko…

– Musimy biec, Harry…

– Ruszajmy! – Chłopak skinął głową w odpowiedzi.

Zerwali się z ziemi i zaczęli biec w kierunku drzew. Harry'emu zrobiło się słabo, poczuł jak plecy zaczynają go boleć. Nogi również. Potem pierś. I ramiona. W końcu bok zabolał wręcz niewyobrażalnie mocno. Po dwóch godzinach wspinania i wysiłków eliksiry zaczęły tracić moc.

Harry potknął się, zwolnił. Potem znowu. Zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie i ból nasilił się… Dlaczego? Pewnie faktycznie byli w okropnym stanie i ich organizmy były wycieńczone… Harry nie był już w stanie dłużej biec. Kuśtykał za Snape'em. Profesor najwyraźniej nie czuł, że eliksiry przestają działać i biegł najszybciej jak potrafił… A Harry nie mógł go zawołać. Był za słaby.

Upadł na kolana. _Nie_! Musi być silniejszy!

Walcząc z bólem i słabością wstał,i pokuśtykał za Mistrzem Eliksirów. Jednak odległość między nimi była po prostu za duża. Nie dogoni go w tym życiu, w jakiś sposób Harry był o tym przeświadczony.

A potem… Znajome uczucie zimna zatrzymało profesora i sparaliżowało Harry'ego. Przez chwilę wszystko stało się czarne i słyszał głos swojej matki jak błaga _Nie Harry, proszę…_ Ale już w następnej chwili wyciągnął różdżkę swojego ojca i skoncentrował się na trzęsącej się postaci swojego stryja, który zaoferował mu więcej niż ktokolwiek, który dzielił z nim ból i tortury, całe życie… Chłopiec podniósł różdżkę i powiedział spokojnie, ale stanowczo:

– Expecto Patronum!

Jego patronus – jeleń, drugi ojciec, obrońca – pojawił się przed Harrym, skłonił się mu i zrobił coś, czego Harry był pewien, że patronus _nie_ powinien potrafić: nie tylko odpędził ich… unicestwił ich! Rozpłynęli się w powietrzu. I nie było ich już nigdzie. Nigdy więcej.

Snape odwrócił się, dziwny wyraz na jego twarzy… Zaskoczenie i zdumienie… Ale nagle zmienił się w przerażenie: jego oczy rozszerzyły się w wyraźnym lęku. Otworzył usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk.

Czas jakby się zatrzymał, a może po prostu płynął bardzo powoli? Harry nie wiedział tego, ale wszystko wyczuł naraz: przerażenie Snape'a, jego znikającego patronusa i pojawiających się dookoła Śmierciożerców i jednego wskazującego różdżką dokładnie na niego.

Harry rozpoznał go natychmiast.

Glizdogon. Peter Pettigrew. Zdrajca. Morderca jego rodziców. Morderca Berthy Jorkins i Cedrika Diggory'ego. Żałosny, obrzydliwy sługa Czarnego Pana.

Ten, który miał dług życia względem Harry'ego.

Ale najwyraźniej się tym nie przejmował.

– Avada Kedavra – powiedział po prostu. Znajome zielone światło wystrzeliło z jego różdżki i zbliżało się.

Harry nie mógł się poruszyć. Wiedział, nie zostało mu już nic czasu. Był świadomy, że tylko on czuł jak czas zwolnił. Jego ciało było w innym świecie, w zwykłym świecie i nie mogło być wystarczająco szybkie, by uskoczyć.

Tylko patrzył się na zielone światło.

Więc taki był koniec.

Jak koniec jego matki.

Jak koniec jego ojca.

Jak koniec Jamesa Pottera.

Voldemort osiągnął swój cel. Lada chwila zginie.

Nie bał się. Nie walczył. Pogodził się z tym: takie było jego przeznaczenie.

Potomek Quietusa musiał zmierzyć się ze śmiercią, by żyć.

Harry nie wiedział, co mogło znaczyć to zdanie. Ale teraz miał zmierzyć się ze śmiercią.

Tylko serce go zabolało. Severus… Severus będzie całkowicie załamany i zrozpaczony.

Ból nim wstrząsnął. Spojrzał po raz ostatni na Severusa.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptał, a zielona błyskawica uderzyła w niego.

Wszystko stało się czarne. Na zawsze.

* * *

Snape nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Patronus Harry'ego pokonał dementorów. Harry'ego… Harry!

Nagle zauważył, że znowu zostawił chłopca samego. Odwrócił się, przywołując na twarz pokrzepiający wyraz.

A tuż za Harrym… Cały wewnętrzny krąg stał za nim. Voldemort pośrodku, a obok niego Pettigrew, wskazujący na Harry'ego swoją różdżką.

Zielona błyskawica.

Zabijające zaklęcie.

Nie.

Harry umrze.

Nie.

Zielona błyskawica dosięgła Harry'ego.

Nie!

Chłopiec upadł na ziemię.

_Nie_!

Nie mógł się ruszyć.

Harry _był_ martwy.

Harry był _martwy_.

_Harry_ był martwy.

– HARRY! NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! DRĘTWOTA! – wrzasnął z rozpaczą, wskazując ich wspólnie zrobioną różdżką na krąg, kiedy biegł do dziecka.

Śmierciożercy zniknęli mu z oczu. Widział tylko Harry'ego.

Serce mu pękało. Wszystko go bolało. Bolało go samo istnienie.

Zawiódł.

To była _jego_ wina.

Znowu zostawił chłopca.

Kiedy dotarł do pozbawionego życia ciała, upadł na kolana. Przytulił ostrożnie Harry'ego, podniósł ciało z ziemi i wstał. Przez chwilę tylko tak stał, trzymając chłopca w ramionach. Harry był taki lekki, jak piórko. Ruszył powoli na chwiejnych nogach w stronę lasu. Nie dbał o Śmierciożerców. Może miał nawet nadzieję, że go również zabiją. Ale nikt nie próbował go zatrzymać, nikt nie rzucił na niego zaklęcia, kiedy tak szedł.

To było zbyt znajome. Cała ta droga. Chłopak w jego ramionach. Martwy chłopiec. Syn Quietusa.

Martwy jak Quietus.

I on wynosił go z tego przeklętego miejsca, bezradny.

Ciało stawało się coraz cięższe… jak każde martwe ciało. A może to on był taki słaby?

_Quietus był cięższy_, pomyślał nagle. Ale był wtedy starszy, był dorosły.

Dorosły? Byli tylko głupimi dzieciakami, obaj… Quietus nie miał nawet dwudziestu lat.

Ale Harry był dużo młodszy. Był tylko dzieckiem. Dzieckiem!

Przytulił go mocno do piersi.

Nie mógł płakać. _Wtedy_ też nie mógł płakać. Chciał – ale nie mógł.

Każde uczucie zostało wydarte z jego serca. Pozostała tylko zimna, pusta przestrzeń.

– Przepraszam, Quietus. Przepraszam, Harry. Przepraszam – powtarzał niezliczoną ilość razy, jak mantrę, dopóki nie dotarł do lasu. Wtedy wyjął różdżkę Quietusa ze słabego uchwytu Harry'ego i zacisnął dłoń dookoła gładkiego drzewca.

W następnej chwili byli w Zakazanym Lesie, w punkcie aportacyjnym.

Snape nie był już w stanie zrobić ani jednego kroku. Upadł na ziemię, nadal przytulając ciało Harry'ego i zwinął się opiekuńczo wokół martwego chłopca, jakby mógł osłonić go swoim własnym ciałem…

– Nie chcę się już nigdy obudzić… – zabrzmiały jego ostatnie słowa.


	14. Dochodzenie

_Wersja z dnia: 17.06.2011_

* * *

14. DOCHODZENIE

Obudziło go jasne światło.

W pomieszczeniu było wyjątkowo jasno: białe, żółte, pomarańczowe i złote paski wszędzie dookoła. Zapach świeżo skoszonego trawnika, aromat rozgrzanego słońcem powietrza… I dźwięki. Śpiew ptaków, szum liści, pluskanie wody w oddali i inne odgłosy natury. Przepełniła go radość życia: to był piękny letni dzień.

Otaczała go świeżość: prześcieradło, poduszka, lekki koc, czysty i ciepły, przytulny, wzywając do snu, marzeń – wszystko to chroniło go przed przebudzeniem. Ale nie był już senny ani zmęczony, czuł się rześko i był trochę głodny. Nic dziwnego, nie jadł od…

Od dwóch tygodni.

O Boże, od dwóch tygodni.

Koszmarny Dwór.

Voldemort.

Harry.

Błyskawiczna podróż myślami wstecz. Do Harry'ego.

Usiadł z przerażeniem malującym się na twarzy. Ciepło słońca pogłaskało go delikatnie po plecach. Koc zdawał się jarzyć niebiesko w tym jaskrawym blasku. Wpierw niemal nic nie mógł zobaczyć, mrużył oczy od światła. Obraz pokoju wyłaniał się powoli przed jego oczami. W końcu go rozpoznał. Był w skrzydle szpitalnym, w Hogwarcie. Był bezpieczny.

Poczuł dławienie w gardle, kiedy ostrożnie odwrócił głowę najpierw w prawo, potem w lewo, by sprawdzić pozostałe łóżka. Mając nadzieję, że zobaczy znajomą, chudą postać leżącą na posłaniu obok niego, pod kocem, śpiącą… Ale był sam. Tylko on i jasne światło, nic więcej.

Więc to prawda. Harry nie musiał tu być, już nie. To było gorsze niż najgorszy koszmar. Obrazy poprzedniej nocy powoli do niego wracały: walący się korytarz, jego laboratorium, wilgotny tunel, korytarze i pokoje, które przemierzyli (_razem_), sadzawka, las, dementorzy, patronus i wreszcie Harry, stojący przed całym wewnętrznym kręgiem Śmierciożerców, czekający na nich bez lęku, a potem umierający. Zielone światło uderzające w niego. Chłopak opadający bezwładnie na ziemię.

Snape nie pamiętał jak tutaj dotarł, co stało się po upadku Harry'ego. Mgliście przypominał sobie… Chyba leżał w punkcie aportacyjnym w Zakazanym Lesie, z Harrym w ramionach. Ale… Harry już wtedy nie żył. A on chciał umrzeć obok niego. Najwyraźniej nie umarł, przynajmniej na razie.

Och, do diabła, to musiał być Albus…Czemu nie pozwolił mu tam umrzeć? Nie chciał znowu powrócić z martwym chłopcem w ramionach, jak piętnaście czy więcej lat temu, zaczynać wszystko od nowa: odbudowywać znowu całe życie. Nie, już nie. Był na to po prostu za stary.

Wstał z łóżka, wsunął stopy w stojące obok kapcie i przeciągnął się. Zauważył, że ma na sobie tylko długą, białą koszulę nocną. Wykrzywił się z obrzydzeniem. On – w bieli… To było dość denerwujące. Po chwili jednak wzruszył tylko ramionami i odwrócił się do swojego celu, którym był malutki pokoik obok gabinetu Poppy. Rzadko był używany, ostatni raz prawie pięć lat temu, tuż przed tym, jak Harry rozpoczął tu swoją naukę… No i oczywiście niedawno.

Powoli otwierał drzwi, zatrwożony. Obawiał się tego, co zastanie w środku. Wreszcie przemógł się, wziął głęboki wdech i wszedł do pokoju. Kostnica.

Nie było to ciemne miejsce, było tak samo jasne i pełne słońca jak całe skrzydło szpitalne. Pomarańczowe, żółte i złote promienie świeciły wszędzie, nawet w tym miejscu śmierci. Jeden z nich padał dokładnie na dziecięce ciało leżące na katafalku. Chłopiec wyglądał tak spokojnie, jakby tylko spał. Snape ostrożnie podszedł bliżej. Harry uśmiechał się leciutko. Snape nie zauważył tego dzień wcześniej, kiedy zabrał go ze sobą najdalej jak mógł od tamtego przeklętego miejsca… Uśmiechał się, zaakceptował swój los uśmiechając się, śmiejąc się… Z czego? Z oszukanego świata, który teraz stracił swojego zbawiciela, nigdy zresztą niepragnącego tego stanowiska? Z Voldemorta, który nie zdołał go złamać? Z niego, który zdradził go, zostawiając z tyłu…?

Zrobił kolejny krok.

Harry. Syn Quietusa. Ostatnia (i teraz stracona) nadzieja rodziny Snape'ów i, o ironio, również rodziny Potterów. Martwy syn jego martwego brata.

Zawiódł.

Zrobił ostatni krok i teraz stał obok mar. Harry nadal miał na sobie skrócone ubranie Snape'a, które ten byle jak pociął nożyczkami w pośpiechu. Czarne ubranie, pokryte błotem, kurzem i krwią w miejscach gdzie stare, niezaleczone rany otworzyły się podczas długiej ucieczki. Upadł na kolana w bólu. Te rany Harry otrzymał, kiedy byli jeszcze razem. Razem… A chłopak był obok niego, czasami przytulał się do niego i rozmawiali o ważnych i nieważnych rzeczach, zdarzeniach, osobach…

Byli razem i żyli.

Cierpieli, byli torturowani, byli maltretowani i głodzeni, ale byli razem. Po raz pierwszy w swoim przeklętym życiu czuł, że jest przy nim ktoś, nie tylko fizycznie, a teraz… Teraz to się skończyło, jak sen. Serce go bolało i myśli wirowały w jego głowie.

_Odlatujemy…_

Ostrożnie sięgnął i ujął zimną dłoń. Zimną jak lód wokół jego duszy i serca. Pogładził ją i przycisnął do niej czoło, zaciskając powieki.

Niecały dzień wcześniej ta sama dłoń dotykała go, te same ramiona przytulały go nieśmiało, te zamknięte teraz oczy były jasne, pełne życia i nadziei… Harry, syn Quietusa, jego bratanek, któremu obiecał być rodzicem, być z nim zawsze. A potem po prostu zostawił go za sobą, by został bezlitośnie zabity.

Dlaczego on? Czemu to nie jego zabili – Severusa Snape'a, podwójnego agenta, niegodnego zaufania, wstrętnego typa? Czemu to nie on został z tyłu?

Czy to była kara za jego grzechy?

Czy czas, jaki spędził w celi śmierci, nie wystarczył?

Czemu miał dalej cierpieć? Czemu jedna zła decyzja powodowała tyle bólu i cierpienia?

Czemu nie był w stanie poświęcić się za chłopca?

Pytania, na które nigdy nie będzie odpowiedzi.

Rozpaczliwe łkanie próbowało się wyrwać z jego duszy, ale nie potrafił płakać. Oczy były suche, a twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. A od wewnątrz emocje go zabijały. Ścisnął mocniej lodowato zimną rękę. Gdyby tylko otrzymali kolejną szansę… Zrobiłby dla niego wszystko. Byłby dla niego ojcem, gdyby tylko Harry chciał. Dałby mu rodzinę, tak jak obiecał – myślał o tym poważnie również wtedy, nie tylko teraz. Ale teraz tak bardzo chciał pokazać chłopcu, albo jakiemukolwiek słuchającemu bogu, że on chciał… Że naprawdę, szczerze, poważnie był gotów to zrobić.

Zrobiłby wszystko dla chłopca. Oddałby swoje życie, gdyby to mogło wskrzesić Harry'ego… Zawiódł. Nie potrafił zrobić tego, co zrobili dla niego wszyscy rodzice: nie mógł umrzeć za chłopca. Więc to Harry umarł. Harry. Dusza Severusa wyła, błagała i pogrążała się w żalu. Jego twarz jednak pozostała bez emocji.

Światło utworzyło aureolę wokół głowy Harry'ego. Kruczo czarne włosy błyszczały, sprawiając wrażenie, że są białe z czerwonymi tonami… Ale bladość twarzy zdradzała gorzką i bolesną prawdę…

Pogłaskał delikatnie bladą twarz, nieposłuszne włosy. Odszedł. Odszedł na zawsze.

Też chciałby pójść za chłopcem. Odejść, tak jak on.

Nagle przypomniał sobie wcześniejsze słowa Harry'ego. _Chciałbym cię o coś prosić, w razie gdyby coś mi się stało. Proszę, obiecaj, że nie zrobisz nic głupiego. Nie będzie się obwiniał…_

Harry wiedział.

Cholera! Harry wiedział. Skąd?

I dlaczego go nie ostrzegł? Mogliby tego uniknąć!

Albo i nie. Durne, głupie roztrząsanie co by było gdyby… Nie. Harry umarł. Znowu był sam, ale tym razem dokładnie wiedział, co stracił. Kiedy wcześniej był sam, nie tęsknił za towarzystwem tak bardzo jak teraz. Teraz dokładnie wiedział, co to znaczy dzielić życie z kimś, kto się troszczył, kto kochał…

– Severusie…

Podniósł głowę od zimnej dłoni i odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi.

– Albusie… – Nie był w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że drży.

Dyrektor podszedł do niego i położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

– Chodź, Severusie. Potrzebujesz więcej odpoczynku… Za tobą ciężkie przeżycia, a przed tobą wiele ciężkich jeszcze czeka.

Snape westchnął.

– Chcę zostać tutaj…

– Nie możesz. Nie zadręczaj się…

– To nie męczarnie, Albusie. – Pokręcił głową. – Ja tylko… Nie mogę go zostawić. Nie teraz.

– Będziesz miał jeszcze okazję się z nim pożegnać, Severusie. Ale za kilka godzin przyjdzie minister, by wysłuchać twojego zeznania…

– To nie będzie zwykłe przesłuchanie. Będą mnie przesłuchiwać tak bezwzględnie jak zawsze, Albusie.

– Nie sądzę…

– Zobaczysz. – Snape ponownie skierował wzrok na Harry'ego. – Nie chcę tego… Nie dzisiaj.

– To musi być zrobione.

– Wiem.

– Chcą również zbadać Harry'ego – rzekł dyrektor cicho.

Snape zadrżał, słysząc te słowa. Zbadać! Będą rzucać zaklęcia na martwe ciało, by się upewnić, czy to rzeczywiście Harry Potter. Rozbiorą go do naga, by zobaczyć wszystkie rany i sińce, których Harry nikomu nie zamierzał pokazywać, Snape był tego pewny.

I zmuszą również jego, by się rozebrał i pokazał swoje rany jako dowód, który dopiszą do akt – bardzo potężnych akt, ponad 3500 stron, Dumbledore mu kiedyś powiedział – razem z wyznaniem i świadectwami, oczywiście pod wpływem Veritaserum… Och, nie, nie znowu. Wsadzą go znowu do Azkabanu, bo będą potrzebowali kozła ofiarnego, którego będą mogli oskarżyć o śmierć słynnego Harry'ego Pottera…

Azkaban, gdzie byłby zmuszony ponownie przeżywać śmierć Harry'ego i Quietusa raz za razem, nieskończenie wiele razy. Całymi latami, aż do swojej śmierci. Nie. Raczej wolałby wrócić do komnat tortur Czarnego Pana, by szukać zapomnienia i wybaczenia…

– Albusie, proszę, nie pozwól im wtrącić mnie do Azkabanu – wyszeptał słabo. – Nawet na jeden dzień, proszę…

– Uspokój się, Severusie. Nie pozwolę im zabrać ciebie z Hogwartu, obiecuję.

Snape zamknął oczy.

– Dziękuję, Albusie…

Starszy mężczyzna pomógł mu powoli wstać i dojść do łóżka.

– Postaraj się przespać. Musisz dać im zeznanie o śmierci Harry'ego dzisiaj wieczorem. Chcę, żebyś doszedł do siebie i był na to gotowy.

Podał szklankę przyjacielowi.

– Eliksir Bezsennego Snu na trzy godziny. Wypij.

Snape skinął głową i wlał zawartość do gardła. Był już w łóżku i owinął się kocem, kiedy odpowiedział na słowa dyrektora:

– Nigdy nie dojdę do siebie.

Dumbledore spojrzał na leżącego mężczyznę z poczuciem winy.

– Przepraszam, Severusie – wyszeptał, chociaż Mistrz Eliksirów nie był pewny, za co dokładnie dyrektor go przepraszał.

* * *

Po trzech godzinach snu i lekkim posiłku Snape starał się ubrać. Mrużka, domowa skrzatka, przyniosła ubrania z jego szafy z lochów i poczuł się trochę lepiej zakładając swoje stare rzeczy, chociaż nie wiedział dlaczego. By zachować pozory? Cóż, to byłby najlepszy sposób: działać w sposób, do jakiego przywykł.

Ubieranie się nie było łatwą sprawą, zrozumiał to po nałożeniu spodni. Nigdy nie był gruby, ale teraz czuł, że jego własne rzeczy były dla niego zbyt obszerne. Musiał poprosić skrzatkę o pasek, by spodnie mu nie spadały. Pod swój zwykły czarny płaszcz założył prostą, czarną koszulę, by uniknąć długiego rozbierania się przed przedstawicielami Ministerstwa. Potem stwierdził, że nie jest w stanie zapiąć guzików i przegrał poważną walkę ze sznurówkami, ponieważ jego palce w obecnym stanie nie nadawały się do żadnych precyzyjnych ruchów. Musiał zawołać Mrużkę, by mu pomogła. Najpierw chciał spróbować zaklęcia (różdżką Quietusa, która nadal nie chciała słuchać jego rozkazów), ale nie pamiętał żadnego zaklęcia, którym mógłby się zapiąć, więc w końcu się poddał i poczekał, aż zrobi to skrzatka.

To było bardzo krępujące, prawie upokarzające.

W końcu był jednak gotowy, by pójść do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, gdzie zapewne już czekali na niego aurorzy. Tak, aurorzy, przypuszczał, że będzie ich co najmniej pięciu. I będzie miał wyjątkowe szczęście, jeśli uda mu się uniknąć pytań o uczucia i emocje… To była najgorsza część każdego przesłuchania: najpierw wypytywanie o uczucia, a później wyśmiewanie go.

Och, jak on nienawidził za to Longbottoma! Jego ulubiona zabawa!

Na szczęście ten przeklęty auror siedział u Świętym Mungo czekając cicho na swój kres. Nie zadawał już nikomu pytań i nie cieszył się z torturowania innych.

Starał się poruszać po znajomych korytarzach w taki sposób, w jak zawsze to robił, ale po prostu nie potrafił. Jego ruchy nie były już drapieżne i ciche. Nogi mu się trzęsły i czuł zawroty głowy, więc szedł powoli do gabinetu. Co jakiś czas musiał się zatrzymać i oprzeć o ścianę, by złapać oddech.

Kiedy wreszcie dotarł do pilnującej gabinetu Dumbledore'a chimery, zrozumiał, że nie zna hasła. Och, nie. Naprawdę nie chciał stać tu niekończące się minuty, wymieniając wszystkie możliwe słodycze i ciastka, jakie znał. Ulżyło mu, gdy usłyszał za plecami głos McGonagall.

– Mogę ci pomóc, Severusie? – zapytała cicho i Snape odsunął się od statuy.

– Będę bardzo wdzięczny, Minerwo. – Ukłonił się profesorce, która uśmiechnęła się do niego smutno.

– Harry Potter – wyszeptała Opiekunka Gryffindoru do chimery, która odsunęła się i przepuściła ich.

Snape opuścił głowę. Cóż, to było niespodziewane, ale i tak uznał to za miłe. Zatrzymali się na chwilę przed spiralnymi schodami.

– Dobrze się czujesz, Severusie? – zapytała zmartwiona kobieta.

Snape otworzył usta, by dać jej standardową odpowiedź, ale kiedy podniósł oczy i zauważył ślady łez w oczach koleżanki, zmienił zdanie.

– Nie, Minerwo. Nie czuję się dobrze. I nie czuję się gotowy na to… przesłuchanie.

McGonagall położyła uspokajająco rękę na ramieniu Snape'a.

– Albus, jako były auror, członek Wizengamotu i dyrektor tej szkoły, zastrzegł sobie prawo się do przesłuchiwania ciebie i Ministerstwo wyraziło na to zgodę. Nie zapyta cię o nic, co mogłoby cię zranić.

Natychmiastowa ulga zmyła zdenerwowanie Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Dziękuję, Minerwo. – Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i profesor skinęła głową w odpowiedzi.

– Proszę, Severusie.

Jego ulga rozpłynęła się, kiedy wszedł do gabinetu dyrektora. Zbyt wiele osób było w pokoju. Ten idiota, minister Knot, dwóch aurorów w swoich typowych uniformach, Arcus Patil – oficjalny urzędnik ministerstwa, i dwóch nieznanych ludzi, którzy wyszli, kiedy tylko Snape wszedł. Więc to oni mieli zidentyfikować martwego chłopca… Identyfikatorzy…

– Usiądź proszę, Severusie. – Dumbledore wskazał ręką krzesło. – Ministrze? – Odwrócił się do nerwowego mężczyzny, który poruszył się niespokojnie na swoim krześle, kiedy zobaczył wysoką, ciemną postać wchodzącą do pokoju.

– Słuchaj, Dumbledore… Wolno ci go przesłuchać, ale musisz również zadać pytania, które ci napisałem… – Kiedy dyrektor przytaknął, dokończył: – Ale najpierw chcę zobaczyć te… fizyczne dowody…

– Dałem ci już pisemne zeznanie Madam Pomfrey na temat obrażeń Severusa i nie uważam, by było konieczne sprawdzanie tego w taki sposób…

– W porządku, Albusie – burknął nagle Mistrz Eliksirów. – Byłem na to przygotowany.

Wstał i zanim dyrektor zdążył otworzyć usta, odwrócił się, odłożył płaszcz na oparcie krzesła i zdjął koszulę bez rozpinania jej. Nie podniósł wzroku, stał tam ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę i stare wspomnienia wdarły się brutalnie do jego umysłu. Stare wspomnienia podobnych zdarzeń. Prawie czekał na wybuch śmiechu.

– Mam nadzieję, że to wystarczy. – Skrzywił się po chwili i widząc zdziwienie ministra dodał. – Twoi aurorzy, ministrze, zwykle nie zadowalają się tak krótkim przedstawieniem. – Jego głos był lodowaty i ostry. Spojrzał w stronę aurorów, którzy starali się unikać jego wzroku, zakłopotani. Patil jednak wstał i zbadał dokładnie rany. Snape miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię ze wstydu.

– Ręce, proszę – powiedział Patil uprzejmie, skończywszy oględziny jego ciała. Profesor zmarszczył brwi.

– Więc czytałeś zeznanie Poppy… – rzekł, ale pozwolił urzędnikowi obejrzeć również dłonie. Zwykle blade i eleganckie palce były teraz czerwone i spuchnięte. Patil pokiwał głową.

– Madam Pomfrey dobrze sobie z nimi poradziła, Severusie. Myślę, że będą w porządku za kilka tygodni…

Snape był zaskoczony jego miłym głosem i utkwił pytające spojrzenie w spokojnym mężczyźnie przed sobą.

Zaległa krótka cisza, dopóki minister nie powiedział:

– Możesz się ubrać.

Kiedy Snape usiadł z powrotem na krześle, Dumbledore wstał, obszedł swoje biurko i stanął twarzą w twarz ze Snape'em, trzymając w ręku z małą buteleczkę.

– Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest moje, Albusie… – Snape uśmiechnął się szyderczo. – Nie chcę powtarzać całej tej procedury tylko dlatego, że będą mnie podejrzewać o oszustwo…

– Nie, Severusie – przerwał mu dyrektor. – Pan Patil to przyniósł. Eliksir został zrobiony przez pana McCanna, oficjalnego Mistrza Eliksirów Ministerstwa. Czy to ci odpowiada?

– Oczywiście – uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie. – Całkowicie. Prawie zapomniałem jego smaku… Stary McCann i jego eliksiry. – Ponownie wykrzywił się ironicznie.

– Severusie, proszę! – powiedział Dumbledore niecierpliwie.

– W porządku – westchnął Snape, ale był bardzo zdenerwowany. Cała ta sytuacja była bardzo upokarzająca, ale oczywiście dyrektor nie czuł tego. Nigdy nie był w podobnej sytuacji i z pewnością nigdy nie musiał odpowiadać na pytania pod wpływem Veritaserum. Tym razem Snape był zupełnie niewinny, ale i tak był zmuszony przejść przez to, jakby był winny lub podejrzany. Och, jak on tego wszystkiego nienawidził! Ale posłusznie otworzył usta (przesłuchiwana osoba nie mogła dotknąć eliksiru) i natychmiast przypomniał sobie jak w klasie odgrażał się, że wleje Harry'emu Veritaserum do soku dyniowego. Wzdrygnął się. Był takim cholernym draniem… A teraz było za późno na skruchę.

Zamknął oczy. Nie zamierzał ich otwierać podczas całego tego procesu. W ten sposób było łatwiej wytrzymać.

Chłodny eliksir spłynął mu do gardła i nie musiał długo czekać na znajomy efekt: jakby silna ręka schwytała jego umysł boleśnie, zmuszając do zmierzenia się z własnymi błędami i grzechami, a tym razem nie był w stanie uciec przed poczuciem winy.

– Zwiąż go – usłyszał głos ministra. – Nie chcę by napadł na kogoś…

Obrzydliwy typ… Jakby nie wiedział, że przesłuchiwana osoba atakowała tylko w przypadku, jeśli zmuszano ją do odpowiadania na naprawdę osobiste i delikatne tematy.

_Ile razy spałeś z dziewczyną? Z kim? Czy podobało ci się? Jak to dokładnie robiłeś? Dlaczego? Czy myłeś się przedtem? A potem? Czy panna Black krzyczała twoje imię kiedy…_ Nie! Nagle przypomniał sobie jak walczył z serum, jak za wszelką cenę starał się trzymać usta zamknięte, zacisnąć mocno zęby, ale to od samego początku była przegrana bitwa. Longbottom śmiał się z niego, kiedy próbował się uwolnić, uciec… Nie. Nie chciał nikogo atakować. Chciał tylko się schować i umrzeć ze wstydu…

– Nie, ministrze. Nie sądzę, by było to konieczne. – Głos Dumbledore'a przerwał nagle te wspomnienia.

– Zwiąż go. To nie prośba. To rozkaz. Moje osobiste bezpieczeństwo…

– Zrób to, Albusie – usłyszał własny głos. – Daj mu jeszcze trochę uciechy z upokarzania innej osoby… Nie człowieka jednak, tylko Śmierciożercy…

– Severusie! _Nie jesteś_ aresztowany ani podejrzany, więc nie może kazać mi ciebie związać! – W głosie dyrektora zabrzmiał prawdziwy gniew.

– Domagam się tego albo sprawię, że będzie przesłuchiwany w Ministerstwie.

– Zrób to, Albusie i skończmy z tym – wysyczał Snape gniewnie. – Nie przeszkadza mi to. Chcę mieć to już za sobą.

Nie otworzył oczu, ale odwrócił głowę w stronę Patila.

– Arcusie, proszę, zrób to. Nie chcę siedzieć tutaj do jutra, – Znowu uśmiechnął się ironicznie, chociaż w jego głosie zabrakło zwykłej złośliwości.

– W porządku Severusie. Lego! – usłyszał łagodny głos Patila.

Snape poczuł jak jego ramiona i nogi zostały przytwierdzone do krzesła, starał się nie zadrżeć. Usłyszał, jak McGonagall z zaskoczeniem wciągnęła powietrze. Gdyby tylko wiedzieli…

– Jak się nazywasz?

Och, więc zaczęło się.

– Severus Nobilus Snape. – Jego głos był chłodny i monotonny.

– Czy jesteś Śmierciożercą?

Nie, Albusie, to nie było dobre pytanie. Jego ciało wyprężyło się, aż zabolał go kręgosłup. Po prostu nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Tak, teoretycznie był Śmierciożercą. Mroczny Znak był wypalony na jego ciele, na lewym przedramieniu. Ale nie był lojalnym sługą Voldemorta, więc nie był już Śmierciożercą.

– Czy jesteś lojalnym Śmierciożercą? – Dumbledore zmienił pytanie, kiedy ujrzał bolesny wyraz twarzy Snape'a.

– Nie. Opuściłem Voldemorta szesnaście lat temu i zacząłem szpiegować dla ciebie. – Jak tylko serum zawładnęło nim całkowicie, nie był w stanie wtrącić nutki sarkazmu do swojego głosu, chociaż próbował. Ku swojej satysfakcji usłyszał jak Knot zasyczał, słysząc imię Voldemorta wspomniane bez typowego strachu. Postanowił powtarzać to imię tak często, jak się da.

– Co stało się dwa tygodnie temu?

– Siedemnastego lipca zostałem wezwany przez Voldemorta. – Znów użył imienia, by podrażnić głupiego kretyna. – Zostałem zmuszony do uczestniczenia w torturowaniu Harolda Jamesa Pottera, który został schwytany przez lojalne sługi Voldemorta tego samego dnia. – Och, to było dobre. Słyszał zdenerwowany okrzyk Knota za każdym razem, gdy pojawiało się _to_ imię.

– Dlaczego nie wróciłeś po zakończeniu tortur do Hogwartu?

– Ponieważ starałem się uratować życie Harry'ego i Voldemort zdecydował się poddać nas dłuższym torturom w Koszmarnym Dworze. Voldemort umieścił nas razem i byliśmy torturowani na różne sposoby przez dwa tygodnie. Byliśmy w lochach dworu, uwięzieni, więc nie mogłem wrócić i złożyć raportu. – Dwa razy by zaszokować idiotę.

– Czy Potter zginął podczas tych tortur?

– Nie. Zginął, gdy próbowaliśmy uciec. Śmierciożerca, niejaki Peter Pettigrew, rzucił na niego zabijające zaklęcie. Nie mogłem go ocalić. Zginął na moich oczach. Wtedy go zabrałem i wróciłem do Hogwartu.

– Czy skrzywdziłeś go podczas tych dwóch tygodni?

– Tak, skrzywdziłem go pierwszego dnia. Potrzebowałem czasu, by go uratować i zdecydowałem się wziąć udział w rzucaniu zaklęć.

– Czy użyłeś zaklęć Niewybaczalnych?

– Nie.

– Czy później go skrzywdziłeś?

– Nie.

Dumbledore spojrzał na kartkę leżącą na jego biurku.

– Czy Potter wykazywał jakiekolwiek oznaki niekompetencji? Zachowywał się podejrzanie?

Chociaż Snape postanowił wcześniej trzymać oczy zamknięte, teraz nagle je otworzył.

– Co? Podejrzanie? Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Cały czas był w doskonałym stanie psychicznym. – W jego głosie nie było oznak szoku, co było typowym skutkiem ubocznym serum.

– Czy wspominał o śmierci Cedrika Diggory'ego?

– Tak. Powiedział, że Cedrik Diggory został zabity przez tego samego Śmierciożercę, Petera Pettigrew, o którym już wcześniej wspominałem, na rozkaz Voldemorta.

– Czy wykazywał jakieś oznaki zainteresowania czarną magią?

– Nie, ani trochę. Wręcz przeciwnie. Oparł się kuszeniu Voldemorta, chociaż ten wielokrotnie starał się przekonać chłopca.

Dumbledore skinął głową i odwrócił się do zirytowanego Knota.

– Myślę, że to wystarczy, ministrze – powiedział z naciskiem. – Nie zamierzam zadawać więcej pytań panu Snape'owi. Usłyszałeś jego zeznanie. Odpowiedział na wszystkie zadane pytania.

– Ale… W historii było wiele dziur…

– Naturalnie, w historii było wiele dziur, ministrze. Ale myślę, że to, co usłyszeliśmy, wystarczy. Nie chcę siedzieć tutaj do jutra, słuchając wszystkich szczegółów ich niewoli, które nie są potrzebne, by wyjaśnić okoliczności śmierci Harolda Jamesa Pottera, a pan Snape jest całkowicie niewinny jego śmierci. Nie zgadzam się na zadawanie mu kolejnych pytań dotyczących jego lub Harry'ego Pottera, ich upokorzeń czy innych rzeczy zbyt osobistych, by odpowiadać na nie pod wpływem serum. Pan Snape nie jest podejrzany, jest świadkiem i nie mamy prawa kontynuować przesłuchiwania.

– Dyrektor Dumbledore ma rację, proszę pana. – Patil wstał spokojnie. – Pan Snape nie popełnił żadnych przestępstw, więc nie mamy prawa zadawać mu osobistych pytań, jeżeli nie może odpowiadać na nie dobrowolnie.

Knot się wściekł.

– Bronisz Śmierciożercy?

– Byłego Śmierciożercy, ministrze, który został uniewinniony przez Wizengamot piętnaście lat temu.

Nagłe pukanie przerwało kłótnię.

– Proszę wejść! – powiedział Dumbledore. Dwóch identyfikatorów weszło do pokoju.

– Zrobiliśmy to, panie ministrze.

– I co…? – zapytał niecierpliwie Knot.

– Potwierdziliśmy, że martwy chłopiec jest z całą pewnością synem Lily Evans i Jamesa Pottera, urodzonym trzydziestego pierwszego lipca 1980, zmarłym trzydziestego pierwszego lipca 1995. Oto zgoda na pogrzeb. – Urzędnik podał dokument dyrektorowi. – Musicie pochować go w ciągu dwóch dni. Rzuciliśmy na niego ochronne zaklęcie, więc żadna część jego ciała nie zostanie zabrana i użyta w nielegalnym celu. Jego grób zostanie zapieczętowany przez ministerstwo i pilnowany przez następne dwa tygodnie, dopóki potencjalne właściwości magiczne nie znikną ze zwłok.

Zimna, nieczuła przemowa zabolała Snape'a. Zwłoki! Mówili o Harrym! Nie o jakiejś _rzeczy_, która mogła być _użyta w nielegalnym celu_! Szarpnął się, ale nadal był przykuty do krzesła.

– Dobrze – przytaknął Dumbledore. – W takim razie myślę, że skończyliśmy.

Wyprowadził całą grupę za drzwi i Snape został sam w gabinecie. Nadal przykuty do krzesła, niezdolny do żadnego ruchu. Cholera! Dumbledore się zestarzał… Ale wróci lada moment, na szczęście. Przynajmniej był sam, przedstawiciele ministerstwa wyszli.

Znowu zamknął oczy i ponownie zobaczył twarz Harry'ego, jak usiadł obok niego, czekając na słowa pocieszenia i akceptacji… Przynajmniej nie wyparł się tych słów przed dzieckiem. Przynajmniej chłopak umarł ze świadomością, że Snape go zaakceptował i troszczył się o niego…

Rozwścieczony głos przerwał jego rozmyślania.

– I co? Jesteś teraz szczęśliwy, prawda? – Gorzki głos zaatakował go brutalnie.

Snape otworzył oczy i natychmiast całe jego ciało napięło się. Przed nim stał Black, nienawiść i smutek mieszały się na jego twarzy. Snape chciał wstać, ale magiczne więzy przykuły go mocno do krzesła. Cholera! Usta Blacka wygięły się w okrutnym uśmiechu.

– Nie jestem szczęśliwy, Black. Ani trochę – odpowiedział Mistrz Eliksirów na pytanie przez zaciśnięte zęby. „Płynny Imperius", jak ktoś kiedyś nazwał Veritaserum. Dokładnie tym było. Ministerstwo jednak, nic w tym dziwnego, nie uważało go za niewybaczalne. Jasna wersja Imperius, by mieć władzę nad każdym, który to wypije.

– Może nie podoba ci się twoja obecna sytuacja i niepokoisz się, co, oślizgły Ślizgonie? Ty przywiązany, a ja wolny?

Harry mylił się co do Blacka. Ten wstrętny kundel był okrutnym i brutalnym bydlakiem, niczym więcej. A on znowu musiał odpowiedzieć.

– Tak, nienawidzę cię i nienawidzę tej sytuacji, Black, ale nie jestem zaniepokojony. – Zaczął się pocić od bezsensownej walki, próbując trzymać usta zamknięte. Na próżno. Serum było po prostu zbyt silne.

– Naprawdę? – Bezlitosny uśmiech rozszerzył się na twarzy jego wroga. – Dlaczego? Twoje marzenie się spełniło. Harry umarł, nie ma już żadnego Pottera na świecie. Remus umiera, uzdrowiciele uważają, że nie przeżyje nocy! – Kiedy Black zaczął wrzeszczeć, Snape zauważył ślady bólu na znienawidzonej twarzy. – Ministerstwo mnie ściga. Peter nas zdradził. A ty _nie jesteś_ szczęśliwy! Dlaczego, Snape? Powiedz mi! Czy to za mało dla ciebie? Przykro mi, nie zabiję się na twoich oczach, by spełnić twoje marzenie! – Na koniec Black krzyczał resztką oddechu.

Przed odpowiedzią Snape pomyślał, że Black zachowywał się jakby on też wypił serum. Każdy ból, strach był w nim widoczny jak na dłoni i Snape poczuł litość dla niego.

– Nie chciałem, aby Harry umarł – odpowiedział spokojnie, nie walcząc już z płynącymi słowami. – Starałem się go uratować, ale zawiodłem. I przykro mi z powodu Lupina…

Oczy Blacka rozszerzyły się w niedowierzaniu. Podszedł bliżej i złapał Snape'a agresywnie za ramię.

– Co jest, draniu? – Ton jego głosu był teraz groźny. – To twoja nowa zabawa, grać kochającego i troskliwego Mistrza Eliksirów Hogwartu?

– Puść moje ramię, Black. Nie żartuję. Nie zauważyłeś, że jestem zmuszony odpowiadać przez te przeklęte serum i zmuszasz mnie do wyznawania moich uczuć, głupi bydlaku?

Zabrzmiało to całkiem zabawnie. Powiedzieć „głupi bydlaku" całkowicie neutralnym głosem… Black cofnął się.

– Och, Boże… – wyszeptał. – Och, nie… Nie… Ale ze mnie cholerny idiota…

Podniósł różdżkę i wskazał nią na Snape'a. Ten uniósł brwi, zaskoczony. Czy Black chciał go zabić? Zrobiłby mu przysługę, ale… Nie.

– Libero – powiedział Black i więzy zniknęły. Snape jednak nie poruszył się.

– Więc? – zapytał Black po chwili. – Na co czekasz? No dalej, walnij mnie, idioto! – krzyknął na niego nerwowo. Snape pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. Nie rozumiał, o co chodziło Blackowi.

– Czemu miałbym cię uderzyć? – Owszem, miałby wiele powodów, ale był ciekawy interpretacji kundla.

Tym razem to Black uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Ponieważ cię zaatakowałem i wykorzystałem twoją sytuację, Snape. Z pewnością zauważyłeś… – Odwrócił twarz.

– Pytania? – głos Mistrza Eliksirów był nadal spokojny.

– Nie planowałem tego… Nie brałem pod uwagę, że serum… Przepraszam.

– Co…? – Snape z pewnością źle zrozumiał ostatnie słowo. Powinien umyć uszy. A może tortury…

– Wiem, co to znaczy… być przesłuchiwanym. Być zmuszonym opowiadać o rzeczach, o których nie chcesz myśleć, albo które są zbyt osobiste, by… Więc przepraszam, Snape. Byłem głupim bydlakiem, tak jak powiedziałeś.

_Myślę, że jeśli dasz mu szansę… on przeprosi…_ zabrzmiało echo słów Harry'ego. Harry miał rację. Harry to powiedział i miał rację. Emocje znowu go zalały, opuścił głowę i schował twarz w dłoniach. Harry…

– Co się stało, Snape? – Głos Blacka był teraz zmartwiony, ale głupi kundel nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Snape nadal był pod działaniem serum. Jęknął, ale i tak odpowiedział.

– Harry… Harry powiedział mi, że przeprosisz, jeśli dam ci szansę… Miał rację… Ale on nie żyje… – wymamrotał przez dłonie.

– Ty… Ty z nim rozmawiałeś? – Czyste niedowierzanie brzmiało w głosie Blacka. Boże, czy on _naprawdę_ zachowywał się jak taki wredny typ?

– Oczywiście, idioto. Byliśmy w tej samej celi przez dwa tygodnie.

– I jak…? Co…?

Snape uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

– Serum nie zadziała, dopóki nie zadasz dokładnego i poprawnie sformułowanego pytania…

– Och nie… – Black zrozumiał, że znowu zadawał pytania Snape'owi. – Ja tylko…

– Jesteś zupełnym idiotą, Black.

Black westchnął, przytaknął i spojrzał na Snape'a.

– Lubiłeś Harry'ego – oświadczył. To nie było pytanie, pomyślał Snape. Black był ostrożny. Więc mógł odpowiedzieć według własnej woli. Snape zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

Cóż, co powinien odpowiedzieć? Tak, oczywiście, że lubił Harry'ego. Nawet więcej, pokochał go, kiedy byli razem, ale… To nie powinno obchodzić Blacka, prawda? Harry umarł i…

Harry umarł. A Black również kochał chłopaka. I stracił go, tak jak Snape. Był w żałobie jak on. W sumie, miał prawo poznać odpowiedź.

I mógł zapytać o to wprost, ale nie zrobił tego. Więc zasługiwał na to, by wiedzieć. Przynajmniej część. Oczywiście, nie zbyt osobistą część.

– Tak, lubiłem go. Pogodziliśmy się, kiedy zobaczyłem jak cierpi i wytrzymuje to. Zmieniłem o nim zdanie. Zachowywał się bardzo dojrzale. Był bardzo silny, Black. Nigdy nie widziałem, by ktoś zachowywał się tak dzielnie jak on. I… I zginął w ostatnim momencie, kiedy wolność była już tak blisko… – Opuścił głowę, kiedy powiedział ostatnie, ciche słowa. – Nie umiałem go ocalić, Black. To była moja wina…

– Ee… Ja… Ja tak nie uważam, Snape – wymamrotał Black i zaczerwienił się. – Było was tylko dwóch przeciwko głównym siłom Voldemorta.

– Ocalił mnie przed dementorami i dlatego nie miał już czasu, by walczyć ze Śmierciożercami… To stało się z mojego powodu… – Dlaczego powiedział to wszystko temu przeklętemu kundlowi? Dlaczego pokazał mu swoją słabość?

– Remus też mnie ocalił przed dementorami tamtej nocy… Nie mogłem z nimi walczyć. To dlatego nie zauważył zbliżających się wilkołaków, a teraz umiera… – Przynajmniej Black nie wykorzystał jego słabości. Wręcz przeciwnie, pokazał nawet własną. Potem Black westchnął i dodał: – Myślę, że straciliśmy za dużo na tej wojnie, a ona dopiero się zaczęła. I… Jesteśmy po tej samej stronie, więc… Chyba już czas, by odłożyć na bok pewne rzeczy…

Snape spojrzał na Blacka.

– Czy myślisz o zawieszeniu broni?

– Nie. – Black pokręcił głową. – Nie o zawieszeniu broni. Oferuję pokój.

Przez chwilę panowała głęboka cisza i Black wyciągnął rękę. Snape spojrzał na wyciągniętą dłoń, potem na twarz Blacka.

– Pokój? – zapytał poważnie.

– Tak. Pokój – odpowiedział Black stanowczo.

– W porządku. – Snape skinął głową i przyjął dłoń Blacka. – Syriuszu… – dodał.

– Severusie… – odpowiedział Black. – Przepraszam za wszystko… Za Quietusa…

Ręka Snape'a zadrżała, kiedy usłyszał imię swojego brata, padające z ust Blacka. Chciał rzucić jakąś ostrą ripostę, ale powstrzymał go odgłos otwieranych drzwi.

Wszedł dyrektor z małą, brązowowłosą dziewczynką. Black zamarł, gdy ich zobaczył.

– Albusie… To znaczy… Remus… – wyjąkał przerażony. – Nie umarł, prawda?

– Nie, Syriuszu. Dziewczynka potrzebuje po prostu kogoś, kto się nią zajmie i powiedziała, że Remus wyznaczył to zadanie tobie.

Snape pozwolił sobie na odrobinę radości z widoku czystego szoku i zakłopotania Blacka.

– Ale… Ale ja nie wiem, co robić… – Black poruszył się niepewnie. Dumbledore wypuścił rękę dziewczynki.

– Mamy inny problem, Syriuszu, bardziej poważny. Nie wiem, gdzie mógłbyś się zatrzymać, do czasu, aż Remus wyzdrowieje…

– Wyzdrowieje niedługo? – Mętne oczy Blacka nagle ożywiły się. – Myślisz, że…?

– Tak. Poppy powiedziała, że w ciągu kilku tygodni. Ale do tego czasu musimy znaleźć dla was obojga jakieś miejsce… Nadal jesteś poszukiwany, Syriuszu, ponieważ minister najwyraźniej nie uznaje zeznań Severusa również w sprawie Harry'ego…

Harry… Znowu Harry. Snape nagle zobaczył twarz chłopca, kiedy ten bronił Syriusza… A on wtedy na niego nawrzeszczał… Och, to on był idiotą, nie Black. Gdyby wiedział, że nie mieli czasu na takie głupie kłótnie…

– Mogą zamieszkać w moim domu, Albusie. – Nie był pewny, dlaczego powiedział te słowa. Może dla Harry'ego? Z pewnością byłoby to jego życzeniem, gdyby żył… – Jest wystarczająco duży. Będzie tam dość miejsca dla wszystkich, bez konieczności ciągłego widywania się… – dodał, widząc zaskoczony wzrok dyrektora.

– Ale wy dwaj…

– To już skończone, Albusie – westchnął Black. Dumbledore spojrzał się pytająco na Mistrza Eliksirów, a ten przytaknął.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć… – powiedział, ale Snape uchwycił cień kpiny w jego głosie.

– Zaplanowałeś to, prawda? – zapytał krzyżując ręce na piersi. Dyrektor nie odpowiedział, ale mały uśmieszek ukazał się na jego twarzy. – Powinienem był wiedzieć… A jak się ona nazywa? – zmienił nagle temat.

– Ee… Ania – odpowiedział Black zamiast dziewczynki. Mała stała nieruchomo i patrzyła na nich nieśmiało.

– Z pewnością ma też jakieś nazwisko, prawda? – Spojrzał ponuro na Blacka i zwrócił się do dziewczynki. – Jak się nazywasz? – zapytał belferskim tonem.

– Anna Black, proszę pana – powiedziała mała dziewczynka posłusznie i Mistrz Eliksirów poczuł, że świat zawirował wokół niego.

– Och, nie… – jęknął Black, wtórując jego własnym myślom. – To nie może być prawda.


	15. Powiedz żegnaj i… witaj?

_Wersja z dnia: 19.06.2011_

* * *

15. POWIEDZ ŻEGNAJ I… WITAJ

_Saudade, Saudade_

_Saudade, Saudade_

_Nic nie trwa wiecznie_

_Ale niektóre rzeczy kończą się zbyt szybko_

_Teraz te fascynujące pola_

_To tylko nudne, puste pokoje_

_Ale cóż za szczęście nam pokazały..._

_Zamknij książkę,_

_Nigdy juz się nie dowiemy_

_Saudade, Saudade _

Chris Rea – Saudade

–––––

Następny dzień był dla Snape'a mglistym ciągiem zdarzeń. Mężczyźni i kobiety przybywali z całego świata, maski smutku jednakowo zasłaniały neutralność, ciekawość, strach a nawet radość i ulgę. Oficjalne wizyty w kostnicy…

„Co teraz robić?" – to było najczęstszym pytaniem.

„Widocznie nie był taki silny, skoro zwykła klątwa zdołała go zabić… Może nie był zbawcą naszego świata…" – to kolejna popularna opinia.

„Słyszałem, że Sam Wiesz Kto zamęczył go na śmierć…" – mówili dobrze poinformowani.

„Był torturowany przez dwa tygodnie…" – dodawali ci, którzy mieli krewnych w Ministerstwie.

„Mój kuzyn pracuje w Ministerstwie i słyszał, że Potter chciał zostać nowym Czarnym Panem i to dlatego Sam Wiesz Kto postanowił go zabić…" – to był już szczyt. Snape domyślił się, że to była opinia samego Knota. Dodawano też, oczywiście, że to on – Severus Snape – zabił chłopca. Ale w tym wypadku pojawiało się pytanie: czy Mistrz Eliksirów zrobił słusznie zabijając go, czy też nie.

Słyszał wiele zdań podobnych do tych, bez końca. Po kilku godzinach Snape się poddał i wycofał do lochów, by spędzić w samotności resztę dnia, aż do nocy. Ostatniej nocy z Harrym przed pogrzebem… Serce mu pękało. Usiadł przed kominkiem i patrzył w ciemność całymi godzinami. Potem przyszedł Black z tą małą, zakłopotaną dziewczynką, więc uciekł ze swoich własnych komnat. Długo wędrował po Zakazanym Lesie. Tak bardzo chciał porozmawiać z Dumbledore'em, ale dyrektor był zbyt zajęty przygotowaniami do pogrzebu i nie miał dla niego czasu.

Chciał zażądać od niego wyjaśnień w sprawie sekretnego pokrewieństwa jego i Harry'ego. Zapytać, dlaczego dyrektor trzymał to w tajemnicy przez piętnaście lat. Ale musiał poczekać. Po pogrzebie… Wtedy zapyta o wszystko. Zasługiwał na jakieś odpowiedzi. A nawet więcej. Zasługiwał na wszystkie odpowiedzi. Tak, już nie był szpiegiem. Teraz wolno mu było poznać tajne wiadomości. To już nie zagrozi Zakonowi ani jasnej stronie.

A jeśli nadal nie zasługiwał, by walczyć po jasnej stronie? Czy naprawdę był „jasny"? Przed ich wspólną niewolą Snape uważał się za bydlaka o kamiennym sercu, który zmienił strony jedynie z egoistycznego powodu, nieprzekonany o słuszności poglądów Dumbledore'a i ideałów jego zwolenników. Wcześniej zawsze uważał, że najważniejszą rzeczą w życiu jest moc, a po zmianie po prostu starał się znaleźć tę moc we wszystkim, oprócz czarnej magii… I nawet mu się to udawało. Ale dzięki Harry'emu zrozumiał coś jeszcze. Po pierwsze jego związek z Quietusem. Fakt, że miłość do brata sprawiła, że był w stanie odejść od Największego Bydlaka raz na zawsze. Kochał kogoś mocniej niż władzę. I powód, dla jakiego zmienił strony, nie był taki samolubny: wybranie szpiegowania zamiast zwykłej próby zemsty na swoich rodzicach czy Voldemorcie było najtrudniejszą i najcięższą drogą.

Ale… czy to znaczyło, że był jasny? Że zasługiwał, aby walczyć po jasnej stronie?

Nie.

Z pewnością nie. Zwykły uczynek nie wystarczy, by zmienić go w „jasnego". Był mrocznym potomkiem mrocznej rodziny, winnym niewyobrażalnych zbrodni, niezasługującym na czyjekolwiek zaufanie, tak jak nie zasługiwał również na zaufanie Harry'ego – zdradził go, zostawiając za sobą…

Nagły i dziwny dźwięk przerwał jego mroczne myśli. Ktoś był blisko niego… Wycie? Wilkołak? Snape przestraszył się, potem wyjął różdżkę i wskazał nią w kierunku odgłosu. Czekał. Nic się nie wydarzyło. Czy w ogóle ktokolwiek tam był? Westchnął i postanowił rozejrzeć się trochę, aby sprawdzić…

Przed nim znajdowała się mała polana. I był na niej Hagrid. Hagrid ze swoim brzydkim psem, siedzący za drzewem, opierający się o pień i płaczący rozpaczliwie. Półolbrzym obejmował psa ramionami, schował twarz w jego karku i płakał, krzyczał i wył z bólu.

Był to pierwszy szczery smutek, jaki Snape zobaczył od dłuższego czasu. Stał jak skamieniały na przeciwległym krańcu polany. Wyglądało na to, że Hagrid go nie zauważył. Snape wiedział, że jego kolega był dość sentymentalną osobą i nie wstydził się płakać przy tłumie ludzi. A teraz fakt, że schował się przed wszystkimi innymi, oznaczał, że to co widział Mistrz Eliksirów, nie było tylko zwykłym sentymentalizmem. To był ból tak głęboki, posępny i wszechogarniający jak jego własny…

Kiedy tak stał, patrząc na półolbrzyma, poczuł nagle pewien rodzaj zazdrości. Zazdrościł Hagridowi tego, że potrafił płakać, załamać się, dać upust swoim uczuciom w taki sposób. Sam bardzo chciał płakać, pozwolić swoim łzom płynąć po twarzy, dopóki nie będzie w stanie oddychać, myśleć, żyć znowu… Ale nie mógł, może nigdy nie zdoła. To musiała być jego kara. Nigdy nie znajdzie spokoju, którego szukał. Nigdy nie znajdzie odkupienia.

Jego serce było jak kamień. Był mroczny. Należał do ciemności.

Harry, może on mógł go przed tym ocalić. Ale teraz Harry zginął, a on został w ciemności, w każdym istniejącym znaczeniu tego przeklętego słowa. I to bolało. To bolało bardziej, niż wszystkie tamte zaklęcia, tortury, bardziej niż dziesięć tysięcy Cruciatus i Tormenta razem wziętych. To było jak bezsilne przyglądanie się torturom Harry'ego…

Tortury Harry'ego… Po nich podnosił ciało chłopca, zanosił je z powrotem do ich celi i Harry się budził. Zawsze się budził. Był wyjątkowo silny i pełen życia. Czy to z powodu aury miłości, jaka otaczała go z powodu poświęcenia jego rodziców? Nie wiedział, nie obchodziło go to. Liczyło się to, że Harry budził się za każdym razem…

Nagle poczuł węszący mokry nos koło twarzy i usłyszał łagodny głos z góry:

– W porządku, psorze?

Chciał odwarknąć gniewnie coś nieprzyjemnego, kiedy zrozumiał, że klęczy na ziemi chowając twarz w dłoniach i dygocąc. Ten cholerny pies musiał przyprowadzić Hagrida do niego.

– Zostaw mnie samego, Hagridzie – powiedział wreszcie najspokojniej jak potrafił. Potem dodał: – Proszę.

Hagrid postał jeszcze chwilę, potem odwrócił się i odszedł.

Snape opanował się jakoś i wstał. Musiał być silny, przynajmniej do jutrzejszego wieczora. Potem, po pogrzebie, będzie miał wystarczająco dużo czasu na smutek, na załamanie czy na cokolwiek innego. Jeszcze tylko jeden dzień do przetrzymania. Należało pokazać światu, że nadal jest tą osobą, co zwykle. Nic innego nie miało znaczenia. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że był z Potterem w piekle, dzięki „dyskrecji" Ministerstwa. Teraz wszyscy będą szukali na nim znaków, które zdradziłyby, co właściwie zaszło między nimi. I co ten Bydlak im zrobił.

Godność aż do końca. Jeżeli był w stanie wytrzymać i pokazać swoją godność przed Voldemortem, nie zawiedzie przed głupimi węszącymi idiotami. Nie.

Nie zmieni się w płaczące dziecko, szaleńca czy bohatera o złamanym sercu. Zostanie tym kim był: Severusem Nobilusem (_Nobilusem_ na miłość boską!) Snape'em, Mistrzem Eliksirów pierwszej klasy, profesorem Hogwartu, Opiekunem Slytherinu (tak, oczywiście, że pozostanie opiekunem!), dumnym i bezwzględnym jak zawsze, wstrętnym, wrednym typem, wiecznym samotnikiem.

Wędrował po lesie przez długie godziny pogrążony w myślach. Jednak kiedy wreszcie wrócił do szkoły, zobaczył, że tłum nie zmniejszył się. Nawet jeszcze wzrósł. W sali wejściowej stała liczna, rudowłosa grupka. Zupełnie jakby na niego czekała.

Weasleyowie. Przyjaciele Harry'ego.

Nie rozmawiali o nich zbyt wiele podczas niewoli. Może dlatego, że to Snape zawsze opowiadał historie. Ale za każdym razem, gdy Harry ich wspominał, czuło się jak bardzo zależało mu na swoich przyjaciołach, szczególnie na Ronie Weasleyu i pannie Granger… Kolejni ludzie, którym powinien coś powiedzieć. Dlaczego? Nie czuł się gotowy na coś takiego. Nie, nie był gotowy, zupełnie nie!

Właściwie to wręcz nie znosił młodego Weasleya. Za bardzo przypominał mu Blacka. Nagłe wybuchy emocji i nieprzemyślane decyzje, ciągłe użalanie się nad sobą, i całkowity brak nadzwyczajnych (_zwyczajnych_ również) zdolności… No dobrze, może po prostu zbyt ostro go oceniał, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

Gdy zauważyli wysoką postać profesora wchodzącą do sali, wszyscy zamilkli.

Snape rozzłościł się, kiedy dziesięć par oczu skierowało się na niego. Nie powiedział słowa, tylko skinął głową na powitanie w ich kierunku i skierował się do lochów. Ale zanim odwrócił od nich wzrok, nagle poczuł się nieswojo. Zauważył coś było w oczach Weasleyów… coś podobnego do wstrętu. Nigdy go nie lubili, żadne z dzieci i żadne z rodziców, ale ta nienawiść była zbyt nagła i wręcz przesadna.

Wzdrygnął się w duchu i poszedł swoją drogą, ale ulżyło mu, kiedy wydostał się z holu. Zatrzymał się na chwilę i odetchnął głęboko, by otrząsnąć się z szoku. Oparty o ścianę, starał się pokonać fizyczne i psychiczne zmęczenie. Jego ciało nie zostało jeszcze wyleczone. Bolały go kości, blizny paliły, palce pulsowały. Czuł się zagubiony i tęsknił za czymś, za kimś… Za kimś, komu by na nim zależało. Za Albusem? Może. Ale Albus nie miał dla niego czasu. Jeszcze nie teraz.

I właściwie to chciał Harry'ego. Tylko żeby tu był, nic więcej.

Harry.

Postanowił, że weźmie prysznic, zmieni ubranie i wróci do kostnicy. Miał nadzieję się, że nikt nie zechce odwiedzać martwego chłopca w nocy.

* * *

– Czy jesteś pewny, że wolno nam…? – zapytała Hermiona drżącym głosem.

– Nie obchodzi mnie, czy nam wolno czy nie. On był moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Chcę go zobaczyć ostatni raz i nie obchodzi mnie, co dyrektor, czy moi rodzice powiedzą, jak się dowiedzą. Nie obchodzi mnie to! Możesz to zrozumieć? – Ostatnie słowa zabrzmiały raczej histerycznie, ale Ron na to nie zważał. Drżał odkąd dowiedział się przerażających wieści o Harrym, kiedy jego ojciec wrócił z pracy w Ministerstwie kilka godzin temu…

Po prostu nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

Harry – martwy?

Jak to mogła być prawda?

Harry nie mógł umrzeć, prawda? Przeżył wszystko. Przeżył spotkanie z Voldemortem w pierwszej klasie, Komnatę Tajemnic, dementorów, wiele wypadków podczas gry w quidditcha, Turniej Trójmagiczny, przeżył również jego zdradę – zadrżał na tę myśl – więc nie mógł umrzeć. Nie. Po prostu nie mógł! Zawsze udawało mu się przeżyć, Chłopiec Który Zawsze Przeżywał.

Ron był absolutnie zdecydowany zobaczyć Harry'ego przed… przed pogrzebem. Zanim ziemia całkowicie go przykryje, zanim ostatecznie pożegna się ze światem.

Jego rodzice nie zgodzili się, ale to go nie obchodziło. Chciał zobaczyć Harry'ego, by się upewnić. By być w stanie pogodzić się z tym faktem.

Ale… Jak? Dlaczego?

Ciągnął wstrząśniętą i protestującą Hermionę za sobą.

Zatrzymali się przed drzwiami kostnicy, bojąc się widoku, jaki na nich czekał.

– Nie mogę… – jęknęła cicho Hermiona. – Ron, nie chcę go zobaczyć martwego. Nie chcę w to uwierzyć. Nie, proszę, nie.

– Musimy, Hermiona… Jeżeli chcemy być pewni, musimy zobaczyć czy to prawda…

– Nie będziemy już potem mieli nadziei, Ron… – zdołała powiedzieć. Jej gardło ścisnęło się tak bardzo, że ledwie mogła oddychać.

– Chcę wiedzieć na pewno. Nie ufam Dumbledore'owi… ani Ministerstwu. Już nie – rzekł Ron, kiedy pomyślał o rzeczach, o których powiedział im w sekrecie kilka dni temu Percy. Rodzice zachowywali się tak dziwnie… Nie wiedział, czy powinien podzielić się tą wyjątkową informacją z Hermioną. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze i powoli otworzył drzwi, starając się być zupełnie cicho.

– Ron… – usłyszał błagalny głos przyjaciółki, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Wszedł do ciemnego pokoju. W półmroku paliły się tylko dwie pochodnie. W centrum pokoju stał katafalk i na nim… na nim leżał Harry.

Zdecydowanie Harry. Nie mógł pomylić go z nikim innym.

Widok przyprawił go o szok tak wielki, musiał wziąć głęboki wdech. Harry, który nie miał rodziny i ciepła w swoim życiu. Tylko jego i Hermionę… A oni byli tylko głupimi dzieciakami…

Oddychaj, nakazał sobie.

Harry, o którego był zawsze zazdrosny.

Oddychaj!

Harry, którego zdradził.

Oddychaj!

Harry, którego nigdy nie kochał tak bardzo, jak na to zasługiwał…

Oddychaj.

Harry, który był człowiekiem jak każdy, włącznie z nim.

Oddychaj.

Harry, o którym zawsze myślał, że jest ponad wszystkimi.

A był tylko człowiekiem. Pełnym uczuć. Pełnym zamiarów. Marzeń. Bólu. Słabości.

A teraz był martwy.

Harry… Głęboki wdech. Znowu i znowu. Jego oddech stawał się coraz szybszy, aż pokój zaczął wokół niego wirować.

Harry umarł. Pewien etap jego życia się skończył. Nagle i brutalnie. I wiedział, że już nigdy nic nie będzie takie same.

Harry umarł. Wojna się zaczęła. Dzieciństwo zostało im wydarte. Raz na zawsze.

Upadł na podłogę, nieprzytomny.

Kiedy Hermiona usłyszała z pokoju cichy odgłos upadku, zaczęła podejrzewać, że w środku stało się coś złego. Zbierając wszystkie wewnętrzne siły weszła do środka. Odważyła się tylko na jedno spojrzenie w kierunku leżącego ciała i podeszła do bezwładnego ciała Rona.

– Ron, Ron – zawołała przestraszona, łapiąc go za ramię. – Obudź się, Ron, proszę…

Ale Ron nie zamierzał się budzić. Hermiona była zrozpaczona. Ron potrzebował pomocy, ale nie chciała zostawić go samego w _tym_ miejscu. Nadal oddychał za szybko i przekonała się, że ma zbyt szybki puls.

– Ron. – Potrząsnęła omdlałym ciałem. – Obudź się, Ron. – Ostatnie słowo powiedziała już na wpół spanikowana.

Zaczęła się trząść. Była sama z dwojgiem przyjaciół, z których jeden leżał martwy, drugi nieprzytomny. Musiała nagle zachować się i myśleć jak dorosła, ale nie mogła. Nie, nie teraz. Nie w tych okolicznościach.

Poczuła łzy na policzkach.

– Ron, proszę… – wymamrotała i podniosła wzrok. – Harry, proszę, ktokolwiek…

I zaczęła płakać rozpaczliwie.

Harry już nie żył. Co będzie, jeśli Ron również umrze?

Potrząsnęła Ronem na nowo, szlochając.

– Ron, Harry, proszę. – Trzęsła się cała coraz bardziej. – Proszę, proszę…

Nic już nie widziała przez łzy. Cały świat stał się jedną wielką plamą dookoła niej. Mrugające latarnie, spokojna twarz Harry'ego i bezwładne ciało Rona… Zaczęła głośno płakać i napięcie całego dnia uwolniło się w niej. Znów widziała twarz pana Weasleya, kiedy powiedział po prostu: „Harry nie żyje." Uparte protesty Rona: „To nie może być prawda! Tato! Powiedz, że nie…!" Zaszokowane twarze jej rodziców. Nerwowe spojrzenia Weasleyów (podejrzewała, że trzymali coś w sekrecie i nie chcieli się tym z nią podzielić). Podróż do Hogwartu, krótka rozmowa z dyrektorem… Jakby wszystko to działo się komuś innemu, a ona tylko obserwowała te zdarzenia z zewnątrz… Aż do teraz.

Najchętniej pobiegłaby do swojej matki, by się wypłakać, ale jej rodzice pojechali, aby sprowadzić Dursleyów na pogrzeb… I musiała się zająć nieprzytomnym Ronem… To było zbyt wiele.

A Harry był naprawdę martwy. Nie było wątpliwości.

Klęczała obok Rona ze spuszczoną głową, wstrząsana płaczem.

Nagle poczuła lekkie dotknięcie na ramieniu.

– Panno Granger? – zapytał znajomy głos. – Co się stało?

– Ron… zemdlał… – Starała się przecisnąć słowa przez gardło, ale to było strasznie trudne. Ledwo mogła oddychać. Była zachrypnięta.

Właściciel znajomego głosu podniósł ciało Rona i wyszedł z pokoju, ale Hermiona nie była w stanie wstać. Klęczała na podłodze, gapiąc się z przerażeniem w przestrzeń. Słyszała tamten głos rozmawiający cicho ze szkolną pielęgniarką. Potem znowu delikatne dotknięcie ręką jej ramienia…

– Panno Granger… Będzie lepiej, jak wstaniesz i pójdziesz do łóżka… Musisz być jutro silna.

Zadrżała mocniej, słysząc te słowa. Jutro… Jutro nie będzie już odwrotu. Coś się skończy na zawsze i nic już nie będzie takie same.

– Mamo… – wymamrotała, płacząc. Chciała swojej matki z powrotem, chciała się do niej przytulić i wypłakać, tak jak zawsze to robiła, gdy była małym dzieckiem… Ale jej matka wyjechała, zostawiła ją w najtrudniejszym momencie jej życia. Kiedy to dotarło do Hermiony, rozpłakała się jeszcze mocniej i upadła na podłogę jak Ron. Z tą jedną różnicą, że ona była przytomna, straszliwie świadoma. Chociaż starała się zemdleć – tak byłoby łatwiej.

Potem ktoś ją podniósł, tak jak wcześniej Rona, i została wyniesiona z tego przerażającego pokoju, którego już nigdy nie zamierzała oglądać. Przycisnęła głowę do ramienia niosącego ją mężczyzny i mamrotała bezsensowne słowa. Położono ją na łóżku, ktoś przykrył ją kocem. Dalej płakała cicho.

– Potrzebują Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu, Poppy – powiedział znajomy głos.

– Chwileczkę, Severusie – westchnęła pielęgniarka. – Prawie skończyłam z młodym Weasleyem.

– Jest w szoku?

– Tak. Hiperwentylował się. Cóż, nie powinien był odwiedzać kostnicy w środku nocy…

– Harry był jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Chciał się z nim zobaczyć, po raz ostatni w życiu, Poppy – odparł Mistrz Eliksirów niezwykle łagodnym głosem i wytarł twarz Hermiony chusteczką.

– Co za szczęście, że tam poszedłeś…

– Tak… – szepnął.

– A panna Granger? Co z nią? – zapytała Madam Pomfrey.

– Też chyba doznała szoku, chociaż jest przytomna. Czy czujesz się lepiej, panno Granger?

Hermiona tylko kiwnęła głową, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na profesora. Dlaczego Snape zachowywał się zupełnie jak nie on? To było takie dziwne… Kiedy tylko znowu była w stanie mówić, odwróciła głowę w stronę profesora eliksirów.

– Proszę pana, dlaczego przyszedł pan teraz do kostnicy? – Pytanie było bardzo ciche, ale Snape doskonale je słyszał. Odwrócił się do dziewczyny i powiedział bardzo dziwnym i odległym głosem:

– Z tego samego powodu co Ronald Weasley. Też chciałem się pożegnać z Harrym…

Harry… Snape dwa razy użył jego imienia… I był taki smutny… Czy powodem jego niezwykłego zachowania był szok z powodu śmierci Harry'ego? Dumbledore powiedział, że byli razem przez dwa tygodnie w jednej celi… Może surowy profesor miał jednak jakieś uczucia…

Po chwili Snape podał jej szklankę eliksiru do wypicia. Hermiona wypiła go posłusznie i położyła się na łóżku. Zanim zasnęła, powiedziała cicho:

– Dziękuję, profesorze…

Snape uśmiechnął się smutno i pogłaskał dziewczynę po długich włosach.

– Proszę. Dobranoc.

* * *

Starania Ministerstwa, by utrzymać wszystko w tajemnicy przed mugolami, spełzły na niczym. Śmierć słynnego Harry'ego Pottera zaszokowała czarodziejskie społeczeństwo całego świata, nie tylko Anglii. I o ile podczas rozgrywek o Puchar Świata w Quidditcha było wystarczająco dużo czasu, by właściwie zaplanować przybycie ludzi, teraz go zabrakło. Ludzie zaczęli przybywać dzień wcześniej i praktycznie dokonali inwazji na Hogsmeade oraz pobliskie mugolskie wioski i miasteczka. W Hogwarcie wolno było przebywać tylko studentom i ich rodzinom.

Ogromnie różniło się to od pogrzebu jego brata, pomyślał Snape. Wtedy było obecnych tylko kilka osób: nauczyciele, paru znajomych ze szkoły, kilkoro innych przyjaciół i załamana, pogrążona w żałobie Lily Evans oraz towarzyszący jej blady James Potter. I nikt więcej.

Quietus urodził się w ciszy, żył w ciszy i umarł w ciszy. I nie był tym zawiedziony czy zgorzkniały: Quietus kochał ciszę.

Tak jak Harry. On jednak został zmuszony do życia w centrum uwagi (teraz Snape zaczął rozumieć decyzję Dumbledore'a o pozostawieniu go u Dursleyów), oceniany przez pryzmat swojej blizny i poświęcenia matki… A on nigdy niczego nie chciał, prócz ciszy i miejsca, do którego mógłby powracać. Chciał tylko należeć, być akceptowanym, być kochanym.

Za późno.

Snape siedział w kostnicy obok Harry'ego. Zostało już tylko kilka minut… I będzie po wszystkim…

– Severusie, proszę cię na chwilę – usłyszał nagle głos Dumbledore'a.

Cholera! Nie teraz!

– Czego chcesz, Albus? – Nie mógł powstrzymać się od sarkastycznego tonu. Wewnątrz był kompletnie przerażony tym, co miało nadejść. – Dlaczego nie możesz mnie zostawić samego…?

– Jest tu rodzina Harry'ego. Chcą z tobą mówić…

Snape wykrzywił się szyderczo. _Rodzina_? Dursleyowie? Śmieszne. Zerwał się na nogi i wymaszerował z kostnicy. Dursleyowie. Rodzina, która zmieniła życie Harry'ego w piekło, bardziej niż on na lekcjach eliksirów.

Ale w momencie, w którym jego wzrok napotkał Petunię Dursley, zatrzymał się zaskoczony.

– Ty…? – zapytał niepewnie.

– _Ty_! – wykrzyknęła kobieta w odpowiedzi.

Vernon nagle bardzo zbladł. Dudley, widząc dziwne zachowanie ojca oraz wysoką, ciemną i groźną postać, na próżno starał się schować na plecami ojca.

Snape skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

– Tak, to ja – warknął chłodno.

– Znacie się? – Dumbledore był zaskoczony. – Skąd?

– Ten… człowiek był jednym z tych, którzy zaatakowali mają rodzinę. – Petunia wskazała głową na groźną postać.

– Nie ja atakowałem. Uratowałem życie twojej siostry – odpowiedział gniewnie Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Oczywiście. – Twarz Petunii zaczerwieniła się. – Zostawiłeś po sobie trzech zabitych ludzi i moją siostrę w szoku, z _twojego_ powodu! Czemu była taka zdenerwowana, jeśli _faktycznie_ ją uratowałeś? Może chciała umrzeć, co?

Snape spojrzał na nią gniewnie.

– Powody jej złego samopoczucia nie są twoją sprawą…

– Ty jesteś głównym powodem, dla jakiego nienawidzę takich jak ty… Dziwolągów! – Kobieta wypluła ostatnie słowo gniewnie. – Tacy jak ty zabili moich rodziców. Byłeś jednym z nich. Morderca.

– Zabiłem tych trzech w samoobronie… – zaczął Snape, ale Petunia znowu mu przerwała.

– A więc _zabiłeś_ ich! Nic dziwnego, że Lily nie chciała więcej widzieć takich jak ty… Co za szkoda, że ten… ten Potter przyszedł i znowu ją zabrał. Nic dziwnego, że w końcu zginęła!

– Jak śmiesz… – warknął gniewnie Mistrz Eliksirów, ale Petunia ponownie mu przerwała.

– Śmierć chłopaka też jest winą takich jak ty! Gdybyście zostawili go w spokoju, nadal by żył…

– Tak! Nadal by żył, zamknięty w komórce pod schodami, pogardzany i odrzucony!

– Może masz rację, ale by _żył_, w przeciwieństwie do mojej głupiej siostry i tego jej przemądrzałego męża!

– Istnienie i życie nie są tym samym – syknął Snape, jego oczy błyszczały wściekle. Tracił nad sobą panowanie. Chciał kontynuować, ale ręka Dumbledore'a zacisnęła się mocno na jego ramieniu.

– Severusie, pani Dursley, proszę… To nie jest odpowiednie miejsce ani czas, by rozmawiać o takich rzeczach i z pewnością nie w taki sposób. – Zwrócił się do swojego kolegi. – Wszyscy popełniliśmy pomyłki i zgrzeszyliśmy przeciwko Harry'emu. Żadne z nas nie ma prawa oceniać innych za jego czy jej czyny…

Chociaż ton Dumbledore'a był łagodny, słowa uderzyły ostro w Mistrza Eliksirów. Przypomniały mu o _jego_ winach, _jego_ postępowaniu. Opuścił głowę i przełknął ślinę.

– Przepraszam, Albusie. Nie powinienem był krzyczeć…

Kiedy pani Dursley uspokoiła się, wzruszyła ramionami.

– Przynieśliśmy jego… rzeczy – oświadczyła w końcu z nutką obrzydzenia w głosie. – Nie potrzebujemy ich.

– Dziękuję. – Dyrektor skinął uprzejmie głową. – Co do majątku Harry'ego, zablokowałem jego konto w Banku Gringotta.

Kiedy Dumbledore spojrzał na Snape'a, ten wzruszył ramionami.

– Czego ode mnie chcesz, Albus? Nie potrzebuję jego pieniędzy…

Ku jego zdziwieniu pan Dursley wymamrotał pod nosem podobną odpowiedź.

– W porządku – oświadczył w końcu Dumbledore. – Pozostanie zablokowane, dopóki nie zdecydujemy, co dalej…

* * *

Dusił się, kiedy wkładali małe i kruche ciało do trumny. Chciał krzyczeć, wyć z bólu, jęczeć, chciał go z powrotem… Ręce mu drżały, nogi się pod nim uginały, kiedy szedł za Harrym, towarzysząc mu w ostatniej drodze… Widział młodego Weasleya i pannę Granger, jak idą obok niego, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Nie zauważył nienawistnych spojrzeń Weasleya, ani wdzięcznego wzroku Hermiony. Stawiał tylko jedną nogę za drugą, czując obok milczącą, dodającą otuchy obecność Dumbledore'a.

Zamglony wzrok.

Ból.

_Ból_! Jakby rozpalony do białości kawałek żelaza przeszywał jego pierś. Wszystko bolało. Bolało bardziej niż jakikolwiek ból fizyczny, bardziej niż dziesięciokrotne Cruciatus, bardziej niż cokolwiek przedtem.

Ale dalej szedł… Żywy trup… Nie był skazany na śmierć, ale tak właśnie się czuł. Jego życie nie było niczym innym niż długą agonią. Był skazany na życie. Jakie to… obrzydliwe.

Potrząsnął głową, raz i drugi.

Grób… Grób Potterów: ten sam, w którym pochowani byli starzy Potterowie, a potem James i Lily, która w rzeczywistości była ukochaną Quietusa… A teraz Harry _Snape_ będzie pochowany obok nich… Ale Potterowie na to zasługiwali.

Cholera, jak oni na to zasługiwali!

Ale… Quietus też na to zasługiwał… Aby jego syn był pochowany obok niego.

Ale Snape nie był w stanie otworzyć ust, by zaprotestować.

Nie. Harry uważał siebie za syna Pottera. Dowiedział się prawdy o Quietusie i Lily Evans dopiero kilka godzin przed śmiercią… Tak, grób Potterów był właściwym dla niego miejscem.

Poczuł się winny i zdradzony jednocześnie. Czyja to była wina?

A potem cała ta koszmarna procedura… Przemowa Dumbledore'a, potem długa i nudna mowa ministra… Potem opuszczenie trumny do dołu i pierwsza gruda ziemi na jej wieku… Musiał się oprzeć na dyrektorze, aby nie upaść na oczach całego czarodziejskiego świata. Zrobił to jednak najdyskretniej jak mógł. Zauważył, że Black to widzi.

Kundel stał po przeciwległej stronie grobu (użył eliksiru wielosokowego) podtrzymywany przez Fletchera. Nie wyglądał ani trochę lepiej niż on.

Granger trzęsła się z ogromnego bólu, dzieciak Weasleyów jednak wyglądał jakby był skamieniały i nadal pod wpływem potężnego szoku. Snape miał nadzieję, że nie zemdleje znowu.

Podczas całej uroczystości Snape nie słyszał żadnego głosu ani hałasu. Był całkowicie ogłuszony. Ale odgłosy ziemi sypanej na trumnę były zbyt ostre i dotarły do jego sparaliżowanego umysłu, powodując więcej bólu, niż to wydawało się możliwe…

Kiedy ziemia przykryła już trumnę i goście zaczęli się rozchodzić, Snape opuścił dyrektora.

Opuścił wszystkich. Silna i nagła potrzeba odwiedzenia opuszczonego grobu brata zajmowała każdą jego myśl. Więc poszedł tam.

Grób był taki samotny… Taki _prawdziwie_ porzucony… Snape'owi zrobiło się wstyd. Prawie go nie odwiedzał, tylko raz w roku – drugiego grudnia. By pamiętać, by utwierdzić się w decyzji o walce z ciemną stroną… Potrzebował tego. Potrzebował takiego wsparcia w swoim samotnym życiu. To dawało mu siłę, by dalej trwać, chociaż nienawidził samego istnienia.

Upadł na ziemię. Był wdzięczny, że nikt go nie widzi.

Leżał tak przez długi czas, ukrywając twarz w rękach, walcząc o płacz, o ulgę płaczu, ale nie umiał płakać…

_Dlaczego_?

– Quietus, Quietus, wybacz mi, zawiodłem… To moja wina, że twój syn umarł. Powinienem bardziej uważać. Powinienem poświęcić mu więcej uwagi. Powinienem bardziej kochać. Zawiodłem…

Znowu, i znowu…

Tym razem nie czuł ulgi i utwierdzenia. Jakby Quietus postanowił opuścić go ostatecznie i zupełnie. Może tylko czekał na swojego syna? Palce Snape'a wbiły się w ziemię, drapał ją i kamienie w strasznym bólu. _Jak to bolało_!

Quietus go opuścił. Został sam. Bardziej samotny niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Jak miał teraz dalej żyć? Jak miał nosić swoją zwyczajną maskę (czy to rzeczywiście była tylko maska?) obojętności i nienawiści? Nie potrafił już nienawidzić… Nie nienawidził Voldemorta, nie nienawidził Pettigrewa, nie nienawidził również Dumbledore'a, nie, już nie.

– Severusie, czas wracać do szkoły… – usłyszał miękki głos Dumbledore'a wzywający go. – Już późno. Wszyscy już poszli.

Dyrektor pomógł mu wstać.

– Nawet Quietus zostawił mnie, Albusie – wymamrotał zachrypniętym głosem. – Nawet on myśli, że nie zasługuję na odrobinę spokoju…

– Ciii, Severusie, uspokój się…

– Nie mogę, Albusie! – krzyknął z rozpaczą. – Po prostu nie mogę! Aż do dzisiaj, za każdym razem, gdy odwiedzałem grób Quietusa, ja… ja otrzymywałem pewien rodzaj pocieszenia i siły, jakiej szukałem… I spokoju, małego i kruchego spokoju, mogłem go tu znaleźć, ale teraz…

– Jesteś zbyt wyczerpany emocjonalnie, Severusie. Odnajdziesz swój spokój, uwierz mi…

– Jak mogę ci wierzyć, Albusie?

Zatrzymali się. Dyrektor rzucił w jego stronę zdziwione spojrzenie.

– Dlaczego myślisz, że nie zasługuję już na twoje zaufanie?

Snape już otworzył usta, by wykrzyczeć gniewnie odpowiedź starszemu mężczyźnie, ale zauważył, że każdy mógł ich usłyszeć, więc odwrócił się i wzruszył ramionami.

– Powiem ci, jak tylko będziemy mogli porozmawiać bardziej prywatnie.

Nieprzyjemna cisza zaległa między nimi.

– Więc wiesz – westchnął Dumbledore po chwili.

Snape tylko przytaknął.

– Skąd?

– Albusie… – rzekł drwiąco. – Mieliśmy dwa tygodnie na rozmowy. I my po prostu… odkryliśmy to.

– Więc… _dlatego_ tak ci na nim zależało. – Dyrektor nagle posmutniał.

– Nie, Albusie. – Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na niego ze złością. – Strasznie się mylisz. Gdyby nawet Harry nie był tym, kim był, i tak by mi na nim zależało. On… on był po prostu dobrym dzieciakiem, Albus. Dzieciakiem o dobrym sercu, kochającym i troskliwym. Byłem taki szczęśliwy, kiedy powiedział, że cieszy się, że jest moim krewnym… – Potrząsnął głową. Czy to miało jeszcze jakieś znaczenie?

Kiedy dotarli do wejścia, Dumbledore zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Snape'a.

– Przepraszam, Severusie – powiedział cicho.

– To nie zmieni przeszłości, Albusie – odpowiedział gorzko i odwrócił się w kierunku wejścia do lochów, zostawiając starego mężczyznę za sobą.

Kiedy dotarł do swojego – na szczęście wolnego od Blacka – pokoju, znowu stracił opanowanie. Upadł na kolana obok krzesła, oparł głowę na poręczy.

To był koniec.

Koniec tego wszystkiego.

Co mógł teraz zrobić?

Klęczał tak przez długie minuty, kiedy ciche pukanie przerwało ciszę.

Nie odpowiedział.

Drzwi za nim otworzyły się.

Tylko dyrektor był tak zuchwały, by w taki sposób naruszyć w jego prywatność.

– Zostaw mnie samego, Albusie. Proszę.

– Nie jestem dyrektorem, Severusie – powiedział znajomy, _zbyt_ znajomy, głos za jego plecami.

Zadrżał.

Świetnie! Nawet nie musiał zasypiać, by mieć koszmary!

Potrząsnął tylko głową.

– Nie.

– Severusie…

– Nie.

– Proszę pana…

Teraz głos zabrzmiał tuż obok niego. Uniósł powoli i ostrożnie głowę z poręczy fotela.

Potem zamrugał.

I znowu zamrugał.

Widmo nie chciało zniknąć. Obok niego stał… Nie, to nie mogła być prawda! Tam stał Harry. Żywy. Czy tylko wyglądał na żywego?

– Co jest, Potter? Postanowiłeś dołączyć do Jęczącej Marty, Krwawego Barona i Irytka? A może zdecydowałeś się mnie nawiedzać? – zapytał sucho.

– Ja żyję, Severus. Nie umarłem. – Głos chłopca brzmiał spokojnie, ale jego oczy były pełne łez. – Błagałem dyrektora, by ci powiedział, ale on się uparł…

– To nie może być prawda… Widziałem twoje ciało. Leżałeś w kostnicy. Włożono cię do trumny i pochowano, widziałem to, każdy moment. _Widziałem_ to! – krzyknął Snape z rozpaczą.

Potem… Chłopak podszedł bliżej i ukląkł obok Severusa.

– Ja żyję…

Snape wyciągnął rękę i dotknął twarzy klęczącej postaci. Powoli. Ostrożnie. Z nadzieją.

Palcami wyczuł ciało. Ciepłe ciało. I wilgoć: łzy.

Łzy płynęły po twarzy Harry'ego.

– Ja żyję, profesorze.

– Harry…

_Wtedy_ to się stało. Jakby runął mur wokół niego. Mur zbudowany z goryczy, smutku, desperacji i bólu. Nagle poczuł życie… Znowu życie. Objął mocno chłopca, przycisnął go do piersi i po raz pierwszy od piętnastu lat zapłakał. Zapłakał jak tylko mężczyźni potrafią: wstrząsał nim cichy szloch, łzy zmoczyły głowę i ramię chłopaka, a on płakał przez niekończące się minuty…

Harry przytulił go wzajemnie, uścisnął mocno, uspokajająco.

– Ja żyję, Severusie. Ja żyję.


	16. Odnajdę drogę do domu

_Wersja z dnia: 19.06.2011_

* * *

16. ODNAJDĘ DROGĘ DO DOMU

Snape potrzebował kilku długich minut, by się uspokoić.

– Harry…

– Usiądźmy na kanapie – westchnął w końcu Harry. – Będzie trochę wygodniej niż na podłodze… Nie czuję się jeszcze zbyt dobrze…

– Ale jak udało ci się przeżyć…? Pettigrew rzucił na ciebie Zabijające Zaklęcie…

– Dumbledore powiedział, że to dlatego, że zawdzięcza mi życie… Nie mógł mnie zabić. On, oczywiście, o tym nie wie. Dyrektor uważa, że naprawdę chciał mnie zabić, ale coś wewnątrz niego przeszkodziło mu w rzuceniu zaklęcia z pełną mocą i tylko straciłem przytomność.

– Myślałem, że nie żyjesz.

– Tak, wiem… Prosiłem dyrektora, żeby ci powiedział, że żyję, ale zawsze odmawiał i zostawiał mnie samego. Nie mogłem nawet za nim pójść, byłem taki słaby. A on miał wiele rzeczy do zrobienia. Za każdym razem gdy przychodził, zajmował się tylko moimi ranami i wychodził. Nie miałem jak z nim porozmawiać, więc musimy na niego zaczekać – powiedział Harry. – Nie znam odpowiedzi na twoje pytania, a on powiedział, że przyjdzie tutaj za godzinę.

Snape przytaknął, chwycił poręcz krzesła i z pewnym trudem powstał. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, ale wyciągnął rękę, by pomóc wstać Harry'emu. Dokuśtykali do kanapy i Snape upadł na nią. Nagle poczuł się taki pusty w środku.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Albus mi to zrobił… – rzekł, patrząc niewidzącym wzrokiem w kominek. – Nie mogę w to uwierzyć…

Harry usiadł obok niego.

– Jestem pewien, że miał jakiś powód… I może nie uważał, że będzie to dla ciebie takie trudne, biorąc pod uwagę, że nigdy zbytnio mnie nie lubiłeś…

– Pewnie masz rację… Ale z drugiej strony… – Snape nie był w stanie wysłowić się.

Harry popatrzył zmartwiony na jego twarz. To musiał być dla niego silny szok. Fakt, że Snape płakał, czynił sytuację nawet jeszcze poważniejszą. Cóż, widział go we łzach dwa razy w ciągu ostatnich tygodni: pierwszy raz, kiedy prześladował go koszmar o śmierci Quietusa, drugi kiedy był po raz pierwszy torturowany przez Avery'ego. Tak, Snape był wtedy we łzach. Ale tak naprawdę nie płakał.

Snape – płaczący.

Ostatnimi czasy wszystko wywróciło się do góry nogami. Dwa miesiące temu naprawdę nie lubił zjadliwego i skwaszonego Mistrza Eliksirów. A teraz – czuł jego ból jakby był jego własnym. A Snape płakał, czego nie robił przez długie lata – Harry był tego pewny.

– Przy okazji, jest tu dość zimno. – Harry zadrżał nagle. – _Nienawidzę_ lochów…

Snape ocknął się natychmiast. Wyciągnął różdżkę Quietusa zza paska, pierwszym machnięciem zapalił drewno w kominku, drugim przywołał koc, a za trzecim pojawiła się na stoliku, stojącym obok kanapy, parująca herbata. Owinął Harry'ego kocem i podał mu do ręki kubek.

– Przepraszam, byłem trochę… rozkojarzony – uśmiechnął się słabo. – Lepiej teraz?

– Zdecydowanie. – Harry także uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. – I nie przepraszaj. Tak samo bym się zachowywał.

– Ale ty jesteś dzieckiem, a ja jestem dorosły. – Mężczyzna przymknął oczy z zażenowaniem. – Nie chcę cię niepokoić swoimi przeżyciami.

– Severusie… Ostatnie dni były po prostu za trudne dla ciebie. Nie masz się czego wstydzić.

Snape przytaknął posłusznie i Harry zdumiał się zachowaniem zwykle surowego profesora.

– Ech… Jak się czujesz? Twoje rany… – westchnął wreszcie Snape. Teraz to Harry poczuł się zażenowany.

– Niektóre nadal bolą… Przede wszystkim te głębokie na moich… nogach. – Harry przełknął ślinę.

– Te cięcia dotarły do kości, Harry. Będą bolały jeszcze przez pewien czas…

– Dyrektor powiedział to samo, kiedy je leczył.

– A Fawkes…?

– Nie ma go tam. Nie wiem gdzie jest, ale go nie widziałem. W każdym razie, moje rany były na wpół zaleczone, kiedy dotarliśmy tutaj i nie jestem pewny czy on leczy takie obrażenia.

– Rozumiem… W każdym razie myślę, że będziesz miał problemy z tymi cięciami zrobionymi skalpelem.

– _Co_? – Harry wyglądał na przerażonego. – Co masz na myśli mówiąc problemy?

– Eee… Mam nadzieję, że się mylę, ale w niektórych sytuacjach mogą powodować ból… poważny ból. Sytuacjach przypominających tamte okoliczności.

Harry znowu zadrżał i zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Musiał się bardzo starać, by nie zwymiotować.

Kiedy Snape zauważył, jak Harry zareagował na jego słowa, zbladł nieco i dodał:

– Chociaż może się mylę. Nie mam żadnego doświadczenia w tych sprawach.

– A jak twoje rany? – zapytał nagle Harry.

– Zdecydowanie lepiej. Poppy miała trochę problemów z moimi palcami…

Harry kiwnął głową. Przez chwilę byli cicho.

– Cieszę się, że udało nam się to wszystko przeżyć – powiedział wreszcie Harry. – Nigdy w to nie wierzyłem. Byłem całkowicie pewien, że zginę… Ale teraz… Nie potrafię powiedzieć, co czuję… Zupełnie jakbym dostał drugą szansę by żyć, by zacząć wszystko od początku.

– Ty nie potrzebowałeś drugiej szansy. Ja jednak tak. I również ją otrzymałem.

– Och, znowu dobrze znana przemowa o zasługiwaniu? – Harry trącił łokciem Snape'a i uśmiechnął się. Snape również się uśmiechnął.

– Dobrze, dobrze. Nie będę tego ciągnął.

– Dzięki Bogu. Jestem śmiertelnie znudzony twoimi samooskażeniami.

– Potter!

– Snape!

– Co?

– Nie jestem Potter, pamiętasz, stryjku? I, jeżeli dobrze pamiętam, Harry Potter został pochowany kilka godzin temu…

Twarz Snape'a pociemniała, kiedy został wspomniany pogrzeb i horror poprzednich dni wrócił do niego. Nawet nie zauważył, że znowu zaczął się trząść. Ocknął się dopiero wtedy, gdy Harry się poruszył. Chłopak odstawił pusty kubek na stół, owinął kocem również jego, tak jak robili to w celi, i objął go ramionami.

– Przeżyliśmy, Severusie. Skończyło się. Ja żyję. Ty żyjesz… – powtarzał to łagodnie, dopóki Snape nie uspokoił się i nie przestał drżeć.

– Myślę, że to było po prostu… zbyt wiele. – Uśmiechnął się w końcu profesor. Podniósł wzrok na Harry'ego. – Naprawdę wierzyłem, że umarłeś, Harry. Nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak się czułem… Ja… Widziałem, jak umierasz. To było… przerażające. Też chciałem umrzeć… To była moja wina…

– Nic nie było twoją winą, Severusie. Nic a nic.

– Zostawiłem cię.

– Ale ja przeżyłem. Z twoją pomocą. Sprowadziłeś mnie z powrotem do Hogwartu.

– To było zbyt podobne do śmierci Quietusa… – wyszeptał Snape.

– Ale ja żyję.

– Ale mogłeś umrzeć.

– Ale nie umarłem! – powiedział Harry ostro. – Proszę, Severusie. Przestań. Ocaliłeś mi życie. Bez ciebie zginąłbym już pierwszego wieczoru albo podczas tortur. Bez ciebie zrezygnowałbym z godności, a nawet gdybym w jakiś sposób zdołał przeżyć tortury, nadal byłbym bezdomny… – Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział bardzo ciche. I było coś więcej za tymi słowami. Nadzieja? Lęk?

Snape uwolnił rękę z uścisku Harry'ego i objął nią ramiona chłopca.

– Nie żałuję tego, co ci obiecałem, Harry… – zaczął, ale nagłe pukanie przeszkodziło mu. – To pewnie dyrektor. Proszę wejść! – Wykrzywił się ironicznie w stronę drzwi.

Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, dyrektor z pewnością zginąłby na miejscu, w drzwiach. Twarz Snape'a była bledsza niż zwykle i Harry zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek widział go tak wściekłego, zwłaszcza na Dumbledore'a. Ale rozumiał go. Dwa ostatnie dni były torturą również dla niego. A on przynajmniej wiedział, że obaj przeżyli te przerażające wydarzenia. Brakowało mu towarzystwa Severusa. Musiał zostać sam w ciemnym pokoju dyrektora przez całą noc, prześladowany obrazami i wspomnieniami poprzednich dni. Każdy cień i dźwięk wywoływał lęk, nie potrafił zasnąć. Pokój był wygodny i chociaż dyrektor był naprawdę dobry w leczeniu, nie miał czasu dla Harry'ego i brakowało mu towarzystwa dorosłego, który pomógłby mu przejść przez ten etap… Gdyby jeszcze musiał się zmierzyć z faktem, że Severus nie żyje, z pewnością by oszalał. Harry zadrżał i wzmocnił na chwilę uścisk, zanim wypuścił mężczyznę.

Dumbledore unikał przeszywającego wzroku Mistrza Eliksirów. Rozsiadł się wygodnie na fotelu naprzeciwko sofy. Potem podniósł wzrok na parę siedzącą przed nim, pod wspólnym kocem, widział rękę Snape'a nadal na ramieniu Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się.

W jakiś sposób Harry uspokoił się, widząc uśmiech dyrektora. Snape wręcz przeciwnie, dostał ataku furii.

– Mam nadzieję, że ci się podobało! – warknął. Chciał skrzyżować ręce na piersiach, ale przeszkodziło mu w tym ramię Harry'ego, więc tylko spojrzał na starszego mężczyznę swoim najlepszym wzrokiem Śmierciożercy.

Dumbledore nie przestraszył się tym przedstawieniem. Jego uśmiech jednak zniknął.

– Nie podobało mi się to, Severusie. Ani przez chwilę. Ale to było konieczne. Przepraszam. – Jego twarz była wyjątkowo poważna.

– Nie mam na myśli jedynie ostatnich dni. – Głos Snape'a był ostry i zimny. – Co z poprzednimi latami? Poprzednimi piętnastoma latami? To był twój wielki dowcip, nie?

Harry przez chwilę był pewny, że Dumbledore straci panowanie nad sobą, ale pozostał spokojny i nagle wydał się po prostu… smutny.

– Myślę, że jesteś nam winny wyjaśnienia – kontynuował Mistrz Eliksirów. – Nie co do faktów. Jakoś udało nam się je odgadnąć. Jestem raczej bardziej zainteresowany twoimi motywami. Dlaczego trzymałeś to w tajemnicy?

Cała ta rozmowa była tak nieprzyjemna, że Harry wolałby być wszędzie, tylko nie tutaj. Oczywiście, też był ciekawy. Ale ton tej rozmowy był taki zimny… Przypominał mu wcześniejsze lekcje Eliksirów i pierwszy wspólny dzień w Koszmarnym Dworze. Nie podobało mu się to uczucie.

– To nie była moja decyzja Severusie – westchnął ciężko dyrektor. – Pod żadnym względem. Nie zgadzałem się z tym, ale moja sytuacja była w pewnym sensie bardzo podobna do twojej…

– Co masz na myśli? – Chłód nie zniknął z głosu Snape'a.

– Zostałem zmuszony przysięgą do utrzymania tego w sekrecie.

Odrobina zrozumienia pojawiła się na twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Lily? – zapytał ostrożnie.

Dumbledore tylko pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi.

– Naprawdę mi dzisiaj ulżyło, kiedy powiedziałeś, że już rozwiązaliście tę jej głupią zagadkę. – Harry zdziwił się, widząc wyraźny gniew na twarzy dyrektora. – Nie wiedziałem doprawdy, jak miałbym wam powiedzieć, nie łamiąc swojej przysięgi… Na szczęście udało mi się.

– Cóż, Albusie, czy możemy wysłuchać teraz całej historii? – Snape oparł się o sofę. Harry'emu ulżyło, że ciśnienie trochę opadło.

– Oczywiście – przytaknął Dumbledore. – Jestem wam to winien, jak sam to powiedziałeś, Severusie… Zobaczmy… Cała historia zaczęła się w czasie, gdy twój brat był w piątek klasie. On i Lily zawsze byli przyjaciółmi, chociaż starali się utrzymać tę przyjaźń w tajemnicy. Quietus bał się reakcji twojej i twoich rodziców. Nie chciał narazić Lily na niebezpieczeństwo. Ale z czasem zaczęli potrzebować planu, by spotykać się i być razem, nie zwracając przy tym na siebie uwagi. W tamtym czasie James był już jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół Quietusa i chociaż Syriuszowi i Peterowi nie podobało się to, pogodzili się z tym, ponieważ… W tamtym czasie byli zajęci innymi rzeczami… – Dyrektor uśmiechnął się lekko. – Black chodził z pewną Krukonką, Peter walczył o zdanie jak największej liczby owutemów, ponieważ chciał pracować w ministerstwie. Ty też byłeś już w ostatniej klasie, Severusie. Myślę, że niczego nie zauważyłeś, bo też byłeś zajęty swoimi sprawami.

Snape nie wyglądał na uszczęśliwionego, słysząc tę uwagę.

– Tak, miałem właśnie dołączyć do Voldemorta – burknął ponuro.

Dyrektor wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

– Miałem na myśli Annę Black, Severusie – powiedział cicho.

– W tamtym czasie nie myślałem o niej zbyt dużo… – Wstręt do samego siebie był wyraźnie wyczuwalny w głosie Snape'a. Harry trącił go łokciem.

– Hej, Severusie… Nie zaczynaj na nowo… – mruknął do niego i dyrektor uśmiechnął się lekko, słysząc słowa chłopca. Harry przez chwilę czuł zażenowanie, ale potem też się uśmiechnął. – Proszę mówić dalej, panie dyrektorze.

– Więc… James i Lily udawali, że chodzą ze sobą, żeby Lily mogła spędzać wakacje i niektóre weekendy u Potterów. Zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy James ukończył już szkołę, więc Quietus i Lily mogli się spotykać bez wzbudzania podejrzeń… – W głosie dyrektora pojawił się ton zadumy. – To musiało być trudne dla Jamesa, ponieważ on też się w niej kochał. Chociaż myślę, że nigdy jej tego nie powiedział – dodał cicho.

– Ale kiedy się pobrali, na pewno powiedział… – Harry spojrzał z nadzieją na starszego mężczyznę. Na myśl, że jego ojciec – tak, w pewnym sensie ojciec, jak Severus mu wyjaśnił to kilka dni temu – że James Potter żył z jego matką bez odwzajemnienia uczuć… Poczuł dławienie w gardle.

– Nie wiem dokładnie, co działo się podczas ich małżeństwa, ale nie myślę, żeby byli… bliscy sobie w takim sensie, o jakim myślisz, Harry. James szanował twoją matkę i robił co tylko mógł, by pocieszyć ją po śmierci Quietusa.

– To musiało być dla niego bardzo trudne… – wyszeptał chłopak pod wpływem poprzedniej myśli.

Snape tylko kiwnął głową.

– Nigdy nie myślałem, że James był taki… szlachetny – przyznał cicho.

– Jak jego ojciec i matka. – Uśmiech Dumbledore'a zniknął. – Byli po prostu zbyt dobrzy… Zupełnie bezinteresowni. Zginęli w obronie innych. Wszyscy. Ale to już inna historia. Jak wiecie, kiedy Quietus zginął, Lily wiedziała, że nosi dziecko twego brata. Uratowałeś ją w dwa dni po jego śmierci.

– To były tylko dwa dni? Dla mnie wydawało się to o wiele więcej… – wymamrotał Snape. – Cóż, możliwe, że masz rację. Kiedy ją uratowałem, nie wiedziała jeszcze… Ja jej to powiedziałem… Ale była na pogrzebie.

– Tak. Po pogrzebie spędzała dużo czasu na grobie Quietusa. Zastałem ją właśnie przy takiej okazji i porozmawiałem z nią. To było zimą, a ona była na wpół zamarznięta, ponieważ przesiadywała tam godzinami, odkąd zauważyła, że nigdy tam nie przychodzisz. Bardzo to jej odpowiadało, bo nie chciała cię spotkać. Zaciągnąłem ją do mojego gabinetu i wtedy powiedziała mi, że będzie miała dziecko z twoim bratem. Była skrajnie zdesperowana. Nie byli małżeństwem, a jej ukochany umarł. Przerażała ją myśl, że ma urodzić nieślubne dziecko… Myślę, że głównym powodem, dla jakiego postanowiła urodzić dziecko – ciebie, Harry – było to, że bardzo kochała twojego ojca, a ty byłeś jedyną pozostałością po nim.

Po raz pierwszy odkąd poznał prawdę, Harry poczuł nieznane ciepłe uczucie w piersi. To było takie… dobre i smutne zarazem.

„Twojego ojca" powiedział Dumbledore tak zwyczajnie i naturalnie, że wzbudziło to w nim uczucie przynależności do prawdziwej rodziny.

„…Twojego ojca." „Kochała twojego ojca." Quietusa, nie Jamesa. Harry mocno zacisnął powieki. Miał uczucie, jakby pokój zaczął wirować wokół niego.

„Twojego ojca." Jego martwego ojca… Czemu to wszystko przytrafiło się akurat jemu? Pogodził się jakoś z tym faktem, kiedy dokonali tego odkrycia – Severus i on. Ale dla niego do tej pory znaczyło to głównie tyle, że on i Severus są krewnymi. Podobał mu się pomysł bycia spokrewnionym z Severusem. Ale jakoś nie mógł pogodzić się z faktem, że Quietus jest jego ojcem. To wydawało się takie nieprawdopodobne. Takie odległe. Ale zwyczajne słowa Dumbledore'a uderzyły go prosto w serce. Więc to była prawda. Quietus. Człowiek, o którego istnieniu nawet nie wiedział.

– Zabroniła ci powiedzieć mi prawdę, tak? – Snape nagle wydał się bardzo zmęczony. – Myślała, że nienawidziłem Quietusa, ponieważ nigdy nie odwiedzałem jego grobu…

– Możliwe, że to było jednym z powodów. Nie wiem, nigdy o tym nie wspominała.

– Więc co miała do mnie? – westchnął Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Wiedziała, że byłeś Śmierciożercą. Quietus jej powiedział. Nie uwierzyła mi, kiedy powiedziałem, że zmieniłeś strony. Widziała, jak zabiłeś trójkę dzieciaków i bała się ciebie. Powiedziała, że nie chce, abyś miał jakikolwiek wpływ na Harry'ego. Bała się, że przeciągnąłbyś go na ciemną stronę albo zmusiłbyś, by dołączył do Voldemorta.

– Nigdy bym go nie zmusił, nawet gdybym nadal był Śmierciożercą! – Snape rozzłościł się. – Nigdy też nie zmuszałem do tego Quietusa. Nigdy!

– Wiem, Severusie. Ona jednak była podejrzliwa. I myślę, że bała się również twojej rodziny…

– Nic dziwnego… – mruknął ponuro profesor. – Ale ty, Albusie, po jej śmierci mogłeś mi powiedzieć…

– Byłeś w Azkabanie, Severusie. Z drugiej strony nie mogłem złamać przysięgi. Nie chciałem również, by Harry wyrósł zbyt rozpieszczony…

W tym momencie zauważyli, że z Harrym dzieje się coś niedobrego. Nie brał udziału w ich rozmowie. Siedział tylko na sofie z zamkniętymi oczami. Jego twarz była blada i spływały po niej łzy.

– Co się stało, Harry? – zapytał zmartwiony Snape.

Harry walczył o oddech, by odpowiedzieć.

– To takie straszne… Nigdy go nie widziałem… Nigdy o nim nie wiedziałem. Nawet nie wyglądam jak on. A on jest moim ojcem, który zginął przed moim urodzeniem. – Potrząsnął głową. – A wy mówicie o nim tak… tak naturalnie jak… jak… – Był naprawdę zły na siebie za okazywanie słabości, ale po prostu nie był w stanie dokończyć zdania. Łzy spływały mu po policzkach i zagryzał wargi, by nie krzyczeć głośno.

Snape nagle wstał.

– Chwileczkę – powiedział i wyszedł z pokoju. Na szczęście Dumbledore nie odzywał się, więc Harry zdołał trochę się uspokoić, zanim Snape powrócił z jakimś pudełkiem w ręku. Usiadł obok chłopca i położył mu je na kolanach.

Harry spojrzał na niego pytająco.

– Zdjęcia… – westchnął Severus.

Było zupełnie cicho, kiedy Harry otworzył pudełko drżącą ręką. Znowu zdjęcia, tylko zdjęcia, nic więcej. Miał _wiele_ fotografii… Ale nie miał żadnych _żyjących_ rodziców. Tylko obrazy i wspomnienia. I teraz nowe wspomnienia, które miał dodać do innych…

U kresu swego życia będzie miał cały album zdjęć mężczyzn i kobiet, których nigdy nie znał, pomyślał z ironią.

Wtedy zobaczył _jego_. Stał obok Severusa: przystojny, wysoki chłopak, chociaż nie tak wysoki jak jego starszy brat. Rzeczywiście wyglądał jak Mistrz Eliksirów, za wyjątkiem wiecznego ironicznego uśmieszku. Stał, uśmiechając się nieśmiało, ale jego oczy świeciły zupełnie jak Dumbledore'a, tańczyły w nich iskierki i… Tak. Stwarzał wokół siebie aurę mocy, niezaprzeczalnej siły, podobnie jak dyrektor. Jedyna różnica w tym, że moc Dumbledore'a nie była aż tak widoczna. Objawiała się tylko w wyjątkowych sytuacjach, takich jak dwa miesiące temu, kiedy ogłuszył Barty'ego Croucha. Jego ojciec nie był ani odrobinę zły czy podekscytowany. Wydawał się spokojny, zrównoważony i właściwie nieśmiały, a mimo to wytwarzał taką moc.

Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy tylko on to zauważył. Nie odwracając wzroku od fotografii, zapytał łagodnie:

– Czy zawsze wyglądał na tak potężnego?

Usłyszał, jak Snape wstrzymuje oddech, a Dumbledore przełyka głośno ślinę.

– Co masz na myśli? – spytał Snape, a Dumbledore jednocześnie oświadczył:

– On nie tylko wyglądał na potężnego, Harry. On był potężny. On był… może nawet silniejszy ode mnie.

Snape'owi szczęka opadła, gdy usłyszał tę cichą uwagę, ale Harry tego nie zauważył. Wziął kolejne zdjęcie. Znowu Severus i Quietus. Śmiejący się razem nad brzegiem jeziora, w tle widać było Hogwart. Snape najwyraźniej nie zauważył, że ktoś robił zdjęcie… Na tym obrazku naprawdę wyglądali jak bliźniacy.

I kolejne: Quietus i jakiś nieznany mężczyzna, stojący twarzą w twarz z różdżkami w dłoniach, tradycyjna postawa do pojedynku. Kiedy Harry na nich spojrzał, opuścili różdżki i uśmiechnęli się do niego.

Mężczyzna nagle wydał się chłopcu znajomy. Jego rysy…

– Harold Potter – usłyszał Snape'a. – Nie wiem, gdzie zostało zrobione to zdjęcie. Znalazłem je w rzeczach Quietusa po jego śmierci… Jak wiele innych.

Po dłuższej chwili Dumbledore spojrzał na dwie postacie siedzące przed nim.

– Myślę, że czas na lekką kolację – powiedział i pełnym wdzięku machnięciem różdżki zamówił posiłek, który pojawił się na stoliku obok herbaty. Dyrektor napełnił ponownie naczynia i wziął kubek do ręki.

Harry nie był głodny, więc dalej rozmyślał nad zdjęciami, Snape jednak pochylił się do przodu i wziął talerz. Kiedy zauważył, że Harry nie sięga po nic, podał mu talerz.

– Musisz coś zjeść, Harry.

– Nie jestem głodny. – Harry wzruszył ramionami, oglądając kolejną fotografię. James i Harold Potter, Lily Evans i Quietus siedzieli przy obiedzie, dookoła dużego, mahoniowego stołu. To było takie oczywiste… Jego matka i Quietus obok siebie, James przodem do nich, uśmiechający się dziwnie. Ze smutkiem? Harry westchnął. W międzyczasie usłyszał gderanie Snape'a:

– Nie pytałem, czy jesteś głodny, czy nie. Musisz zjeść. Przynajmniej trochę. Jeżeli chcesz całkowicie wyzdrowieć, potrzebujesz energii. Musisz jeść. Zrozumiano?

– No dobrze – odparł Harry, nadal patrząc na zdjęcie. Położył talerz na kolanach i zaczął skubać jedzenie biorąc kolejny obrazek. – Nienawidzę magicznych zdjęć… – wymamrotał po chwili. – Prawie wierzysz, że postacie na nich żyją: patrzą na ciebie, machają, jakby nadal mogły czuć, kochać… Ale nie mogą. Nie wiedzą, co czujesz, za czym tęsknisz. Są martwe. Tylko udają, że istnieją. Że żyją. A kiedy je odkładasz, znowu czujesz się samotny…

Snape zabrał nagle talerz z kolan Harry'ego i uklęknął przed nim. Ich głowy znalazły się na jednym poziomie. Harry podniósł wzrok i ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

– Harry… Jest po prostu za późno, by myśleć o takich rzeczach. Tak, oni nie żyją i ich zdjęcia nie są w stanie cię kochać. To tylko zdjęcia, pamiątki przeszłości. Ale nie jesteś sam. Oczywiście, że nie! Pamiętasz, co ci obiecałem? Pamiętasz?

– Tak, Severusie. – Głos chłopca był prawie szeptem. – Powiedziałeś, że będziesz dla mnie rodziną…

– I mówiłem wtedy cholernie poważnie. Nadal jestem poważny – dodał powoli, jakby przemawiał do małego dziecka.

– Ale to było _wtedy_… W niewoli. Żaden z nas nie wierzył, że przeżyjemy…

– Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? Jak powiedziałem, myślałem o tym poważnie. Nawet teraz. Jedyną kwestią jest to, co ty zdecydujesz.

Harry nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć. Siedział twarzą w twarz z Severusem, jego oczy rozszerzone były z niedowierzania.

– Dlaczego, Harry? – Snape potrząsnął z rozpaczą głową. – Co muszę zrobić by cię przekonać, że _naprawdę_ chcę, abyś był przy mnie, że oferuję to nie tylko dla twojego, ale również dla swojego dobra. To nie jest moja przysługa dla ciebie, to nie jest żaden ciężar, żaden obowiązek. Chcę tego. Nie możesz tego zrozumieć?

– Ale nie musisz… Tylko dlatego, że jestem synem twojego brata… – wyszeptał słabo Harry.

– _Nie_! – wykrzyknął nagle profesor. Wyglądał teraz na bardzo rozgniewanego. – Czy ty w ogóle uważałeś? A może faktycznie jesteś tak głupi, jak wcześniej myślałem? Tu nie chodzi o Quietusa. Jeżeli dobrze pamiętam, to proponowałem ci dom, zanim jeszcze dowiedzieliśmy się, że on jest twoim ojcem.

– Tak, ale ja myślałem…

– Źle myślałeś – westchnął Snape. – Doprawdy, łatwiej przekonać niechętną dziewczynę niż ciebie… – Uśmiechnął się, ale po chwili znowu spoważniał. – Więc? Jaka jest twoja odpowiedź? Czy chcesz ze mną zamieszkać?

Harry nie był w stanie powiedzieć choćby słowa, skinął tylko głową.

– Nareszcie! – Severus wstał z trudem i usiadł obok niego. – Czasami jestem pewny, że jesteś trochę niedorozwinięty… – Szturchnął łokciem Harry'ego, który uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

– Może masz rację…

– Panowie, jak widzę, nie będzie poważniejszych problemów z wprowadzeniem w życie mojego planu – powiedział nagle Dumbledore. Obaj spojrzeli na niego nerwowo.

– Jakiego rodzaju planu, Albusie? – Snape był zdecydowanie podejrzliwy.

– Planu mającego na celu ochronę Harry'ego. Jego częścią był również pogrzeb.

Snape nie zareagował, tylko wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie. Potem rzekł powoli:

– Myślę, że rozumiem, Albusie…

– Ale ja nie rozumiem! – skomentował zirytowany Harry. – O co chodzi z tym moim pogrzebem? I jak udało się panu sprawić, że uwierzyli w to, że to mnie pochowali?

Ale to nie dyrektor odpowiedział na to pytanie.

– Voldemort teraz myśli, że nie żyjesz. Już cię nie szuka. Myślę, że to było twoim celem, Albusie? Nie powiedziałeś mi prawdy, bym mógł zagrać na pogrzebie doskonale swoją rolę przed wszystkimi, włączając w to sługi Bydlaka?

– Tak, Severusie – przytaknął Dumbledore. – Myślę, że gdybyś znał prawdę, nie mógłbyś zagrać roli załamanego i pogrążonego w żalu człowieka, na jakiego musiałeś wyglądać. Jesteś na to zbyt dumny. I twoja duma zagroziłaby bezpieczeństwu Harry'ego.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał Harry.

– Widzieli nas razem, Harry – wyjaśnił w zadumie Snape. – Nigdy by nie uwierzyli, że mógłbym pozostać zimnym bydlakiem na _twoim_ pogrzebie. Po tym wszystkim, przez co razem przeszliśmy… I myślę, że Albus ma rację. Nie mógłbym upokorzyć się przed tymi idiotami, okazując słabość, gdybym znał prawdę… Ale to było takie trudne…

– A ciało? – Harry był bardzo zaciekawiony. – Powiedział pan, że Ministerstwo sprawdzało moje… yhm… zwłoki, zanim dali pozwolenie na pogrzeb.

– Cóż, Harry, to bardzo interesujące pytanie. Po pierwsze, by oszukać Ministerstwo, potrzebowałem zwłok Harry'ego Pottera, a nie twoich.

– Co? – Harry zamrugał, zdezorientowany.

– Kiedy Ministerstwo sprawdza zwłoki, rzucają kilka różnych Zaklęć Identyfikujących, które pokazują, kim byli rodzice zmarłej osoby. W twoim przypadku zaklęcia wykazałyby, że ta osoba była synem Lily Evans i Quietusa Snape'a. A ja nie chciałem, by Ministerstwo dowiedziało się o tym. Albo uważało, że nadal żyjesz. Musiałem więc transmutować w ludzkie ciało dwa włosy: włos twojej matki i włos Jamesa Pottera. To była dość trudna transfiguracja. Ale udało mi się! – uśmiechnął się psotnie.

– Ale dlaczego chciał pan oszukać Ministerstwo? – zapytał Harry, nadal zmieszany.

– Chcieli cię dopaść tak samo jak Voldemort. Na początku chcieli na ciebie zrzucić winę za śmierć Cedrika, ale później Knot i jego zespół wymyślili, że pewno chciałeś zostać kolejnym Czarnym Panem. Albo przynajmniej jesteś sprzymierzeńcem Voldemorta, bo pomogłeś mu odzyskać siłę… Nie wiem dokładnie, ale mam pewne domysły, co do jego planów. – Uśmiech dyrektora zniknął.

– Chcieli się ciebie pozbyć, prawda, Albusie? Znowu Lucjusz, jeśli się nie mylę. – Snape uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – Jak zawsze.

– Nie rozumiem, o czym mówicie – powiedział Harry.

– To co zwykle: pomyłki Albusa. Quirrell, połolbrzym Hagrid, wilkołak Lupin, Crouch Śmierciożerca, ja jako Śmierciożerca, ty jako następny Czarny Pan, my wszyscy jako zaufani ludzie Dumbledore'a… Niech no tylko dowie się o tym społeczeństwo czarodziejów, a stracą zaufanie do dyrektora i będą się domagali jego rezygnacji, najszybciej jak się da. Prawda?

– Dokładnie. Knot jest pod wpływem Lucjusza Malfoya, który chce zostać dyrektorem Hogwartu.

– Ale… to byłaby katastrofa! – wykrzyknął przerażony Harry.

– Tak, byłaby – zgodził się Dumbledore. – A z drugiej strony, jeżeli dowiedzieliby się, że żyjesz, zabraliby cię na przesłuchiwanie w Ministerstwie, a po tym jak Severus… – Dumbledore nagle przerwał, ale Snape wzruszył ramionami.

– Już mu powiedziałem o sposobach, jakimi Ministerstwo prowadzi dochodzenia. I o moim zeznaniu przy tobie też. Więc możesz kontynuować.

– Cóż… Powiem to tak: nie chciałem im cię oddać, by prowadzili dochodzenie w twojej sprawie. I gdyby kiedykolwiek dowiedzieli się, że żyjesz…

Harry zbladł.

– To znaczy… To znaczy, że nie mogę już być sobą… – wmamrotał. – Voldemort chce mnie zabić, a Ministerstwo torturować… – Zwiesił głowę i schował twarz w dłoniach. – Muszę się ukrywać albo przebrać… – Potem dodał ciszej: – Po co w ogóle przeżyłem? Chciałbym tylko zwykłego życia bez strachu i zagrożenia, nie chcę się ukrywać, ani nic takiego…

Snape położył rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego.

– Harry, Harry, uspokój się. Jestem pewny, że dyrektor coś wymyślił. Wysłuchaj go, a potem razem zdecydujemy do robić, dobrze?

Harry westchnął i przytaknął, ale nie podniósł głowy.

– No więc, Albusie? – Snape zwrócił się do starszego mężczyzny.

– Poczyniłem już pewne przygotowania, Severusie. Jeśli przyjmiesz Harry'ego do rodziny, zaklęcie Jamesa przestanie działać i będzie wyglądał tak, jak wyglądałby bez tej adopcji.

– Czy to znaczy, że będę wyglądał jak mój ojciec? – Harry przełknął ślinę.

– Nie jak twój ojciec. Jak syn twojej matki i ojca. Ale z pewnością nie będziesz już wyglądał jak James. I będziesz mógł zapisać się do Hogwartu jako syn Severusa.

– _Co_? – wrzasnął Mistrz Eliksirów. – Czemu nie może być po prostu synem Quietusa?

– To by było zbyt podejrzane. Niektórzy wiedzą o związku Quietusa i Lily. Prawie każdy nauczyciel zna przepowiednię Trelawney. Dziwne, że dotychczas nikt nie doszedł prawdy o rodzicach Harry'ego. A teraz naprawdę nie chcę, by ktokolwiek zastanawiał się nad tymi faktami. Tylko my trzej znamy prawdę. Tylko my, nikt inny. I nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek inny ją poznał.

– Ale… ale… Co z Ronem i Hermioną…? – Harry zająknął się. – To moi przyjaciele. Muszą się dowiedzieć!

– Harry, wiem, że to zabrzmi okrutnie, ale nie możesz im powiedzieć. To byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne dla wszystkich.

– Ale dyrektorze…

– Harry. To już nie są żarty. W rzeczywistości to nigdy nie były żarty, ale teraz mamy już wojnę. _Wojnę_. Rozumiesz, Harry? Taka wiedza mogłaby im poważnie zagrozić. Mogliby niechcący wydać sekret przyjaciołom, rodzinie. W trudnej sytuacji mogliby to wykorzystać przeciwko tobie albo Severusowi… Nie wspominając o tym, że na pewno rozmawialiby o tym między sobą… Już samo to, że jesteście przyjaciółmi, byłoby wielce podejrzane. Wiesz, Harry, nie jest wykluczone, że będą wypytywani o ciebie i twoją śmierć przez Ministerstwo albo Voldemorta. Tylko dlatego, że byli twoimi przyjaciółmi…

– O mój Boże… Nie pomyślałem o tym… – wyszeptał Harry. – Ale to znaczy, że będę musiał zaczynać wszystko od nowa.

– Możesz się znowu z nimi zaprzyjaźnić – powiedział Snape.

– Tak, jako _twój_ syn! Ron będzie bardzo szczęśliwy, mogąc się zaprzyjaźnić ze mną… – warknął Harry. – Ma zbyt wiele uprzedzeń. Stracę go… Dyrektorze, nie ma innej możliwości?

– Moglibyśmy go jakoś zamaskować zaklęciem… – zaproponował niechętnie Snape.

– Aurorzy na samym początku rzucą Revelo, kiedy przyjdą prowadzić dochodzenie pomiędzy studentami. Poza tym, przebranie nie jest tak ważne jak utrzymanie w tajemnicy tego, że on żyje. I myślę, że najlepszym sposobem przebrania go, jest udawanie, że jest twoim synem.

Harry podciągnął kolana do piersi. Objął nogi i oparł głowę na kolanach. Co miał teraz zrobić? Nie chciał stracić przyjaciół, ale rozumiał punkt widzenia dyrektora. Jedno nieopatrzne słowo, złe zawołanie („Harry!"), najdrobniejsze odwołanie się do wspólnych wspomnień i zostanie odkryty, a potem zaprowadzony do lochów Ministerstwa, gdzie zostanie potraktowany jako następny Czarny Pan… Znowu tortury… Nie. Może to było samolubne, ale nie chciał być znowu torturowany. Najlepiej już nigdy. I nie chciał również, aby jego przyjaciele byli torturowani. A on i Snape będą musieli być _bardzo_ ostrożni, by nie narazić na niebezpieczeństwo Dumbledore'a. Cóż, Snape z pewnością mógł sobie dać z tym radę. Przez wiele lat był szpiegiem, nauczył się jak to robić. Ale co z nim? Musiał zmienić swoje zachowanie, zwyczaje… Nie mógł już grać w quidditcha, był zbyt dobry, by ryzykować.

Musiał porozmawiać ze Snape'em o tych rzeczach. On mu pomoże. Snape. Harry nagle ożywił się.

– Severusie, nie przeszkadzałoby ci to? – odwrócił się do Snape'a.

– Co? Udawanie, że jestem twoim ojcem? – zapytał z uśmiechem. Kiedy Harry przytaknął, jego uśmiech przybladł. – Powtarzam ci po raz ostatni, byś uważał, co się do ciebie mówi, panie… ehm… Harry. Podoba mi się to. Jestem szczęśliwy z tego powodu, bo dzięki temu będę mógł spędzić z tobą więcej czasu. Więc… – Odwrócił się do dyrektora. – Myślę, że jesteśmy gotowi.

– Harry? Co zdecydowałeś? Czy chcesz być członkiem rodziny Snape'ów?

Harry wciągnął głęboko powietrze, zanim przytaknął.

– Tak, chcę – powiedział stanowczo.

– W takim razie, Severusie, połóż rękę na jego ramieniu i przyjmij go do swojej rodziny własnymi słowami. To prosta magia, nie potrzebujesz różdżki czy zaklęcia by jej użyć, tylko twoje intencje się liczą.

Snape skinął głową i położył rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego.

– Jestem gotowy przyjąć go z powrotem do rodziny Snape'ów. Przyjmuję go jako syna Quietusa, ale będę się nim opiekował jakby był moim własnym synem. – Uśmiechnął się do chłopca. – Czy tak jest dobrze, Albusie?

– Idealnie. Będzie również potrzebował nowego imienia.

– Tak, wiem. Myślę, że… mógłby zostać nazwany po ojcu. Jeżeli mu to odpowiada. Co o tym myślisz, Harry?

– Że… moje imię byłoby takie samo, jak twojego brata?

– Quietus Snape – powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów i poczuł, jak coś go ścisnęło za gardło. Jego wzrok napotkał spojrzenie Harry'ego. – Myślę, że twoja matka by się ze mną zgodziła…

Czas nagle jakby się zatrzymał.

– Quietus Snape… – wyszeptał Harry. Znowu poczuł dystans do tej tajemniczej postaci. Ale teraz zdecydował się zmniejszyć jakoś to oddalenie. Nauczy się, co ma czuć do Quietusa Snape'a.

– Będzie dobre – zgodził się.

Dumbledore wstał.

– Bardzo dobrze. Zrobiło się późno. Zostawię was, byście odpoczęli. Myślę, że pan Potter będzie panem Snape'em do jutra rana. Jeżeli może się z tym pogodzić. Pozostałe sprawy zostaną zorganizowane w ciągu nadchodzących tygodni. Myślę, że możecie spędzić trochę czasu w dworze Snape'ów, by przyzwyczaić się to nowej sytuacji. W następnym tygodniu odwiedzę was tam i przedyskutujemy najważniejsze rzeczy. Czy to wam odpowiada?

– Tak, Albusie. I… dziękuję.

– Proszę bardzo, przyjacielu. Dobranoc, Severusie, Quietusie.

* * *

Harry leżał na brzuchu na sofie, ale nie był w stanie zasnąć. Po prostu bał się ciemności, a jego sny były pełne wspomnień z poprzednich dni. Przede wszystkim obrazów z Koszmarnego Dworu. Czuł się straszliwie samotny w tym ciemnym lochu. To było gorsze niż pokój Dumbledore'a.

A kiedy pomyślał o przyszłości… Czuł się jakby spoglądał w bezdenną otchłań: był oszołomiony i przestraszony.

Nie. Nie chciał swojego nowego życia. Chciał z powrotem stare, z Dursleyami, ale również ze swoimi przyjaciółmi… Lecz to było niemożliwe. Wiedział o tym doskonale. Nakrył głowę poduszką. Był sam.

Nie wiedział jak długo płakał, kiedy poczuł na plecach dotknięcie.

– Harry… Co się dzieje? – spytał Severusa z niepokojem.

– Ja… Nie mogę spać – wymamrotał Harry poprzez poduszkę.

Snape przykucnął obok niego na sobie, zastanawiając się.

– Czy mogłeś spać poprzedniej nocy?

Harry nie odpowiedział, tylko potrząsnął głową.

– Tak podejrzewałem… – westchnął Snape, zmęczony. – Ja też nie mogłem. Miałeś koszmary?

Harry przytaknął w milczeniu.

– Powinienem był wiedzieć…

Mistrz Eliksirów wstał i wyszedł z pokoju. Wrócił po chwili z buteleczką w dłoni.

– Myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli spędzisz noc ze mną – powiedział wreszcie. – Chodź, Harry.

Harry wymamrotał coś w poduszkę, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

– Harry…?

– Nie chcę ci przeszkadzać.

Snape już otworzył usta, by rzucić jakieś ostre słowa, ale udało mu się je przełknąć, zanim zostały wypowiedziane. Zamiast tego podniósł Harry'ego wraz z jego kocem i poduszką i zaniósł do swojej sypialni. Na szczęście chłopak był bardzo lekki – dwa tygodnie bez jedzenia pozostawiły swoje ślady na nich obu. Kiedy położył chłopca na łóżku, wziął różdżkę Quietusa i machnął w stronę kominka by rozniecić ogień, po czym zapalił dwie pochodnie.

– Nie będzie ciemno, dobrze? – Wziął buteleczkę i podał ją Harry'emu. – Wypij to. Eliksir Bezsennego Snu. Nie możesz używać go regularnie, bo nie daje naturalnego snu i wywołuje uzależnienie. Ale tym razem…

– Nie potrzebuję go, Severusie. W porządku. Ja tylko… Czułem się samotny i… Było po prostu… ciemno. Chwilami czułem się, jakbym nadal był w Koszmarnym Dworze i to wszystko było tylko snem, a kiedy się obudzę oni przyjdą i zabiorą nas na tortury… – Harry zadrżał.

– Cóż, minęły dopiero dwa dni, odkąd się stamtąd wydostaliśmy… Nic dziwnego, że jeszcze się z tego nie otrząsnąłeś. To zabierze trochę czasu. Mnie również.

– I te wszystkie pozostałe sprawy. Wiesz, to jest takie… przerażające. Boję się przyszłości i jednocześnie jestem przerażony przeszłością. Chciałbym po prostu żyć jak inne dzieciaki. Ale nie. Zawsze jestem inny. I nienawidzę tego.

Severus westchnął i przytulił płaczącego nastolatka.

– Harry… Wszystko będzie dobrze. Wierz mi. Byliśmy obaj w o wiele gorszym położeniu niż to i przeżyliśmy. Teraz jesteśmy wolni i nikt nie chce nas skrzywdzić. Poradzimy sobie z tym, jestem pewny. Nigdy nie zapominaj: nie jesteś sam. Pomogę ci, obiecuję. Ale teraz uważam, że potrzebujesz odpoczynku. Nie spałeś przez dwie noce albo nawet więcej. Wypij eliksir i śpij dobrze. Będę tutaj. – Pomasował chłopca uspokajająco po plecach. – Będę tutaj.

– Nie, nie potrzebuję eliksiru. – Harry potrząsnął głową, ziewnął i zwinął się u boku Severusa. – Już mi lepiej. Kiedy mówisz do mnie… jak… ojciec… – Uśmiechnął się. – Wiesz, cieszę się z planu dyrektora. Podoba mi się pomysł, abyś był moim ojcem – wymamrotał, zamykając oczy. Nadal się uśmiechał.

Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się jak szaleniec. Był naprawdę wdzięczny, że nikt tego nie widzi. Słowa Harry'ego ogrzały go bardziej niż cokolwiek kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Czuł się absolutnie szczęśliwy, chociaż nie wiedział dlaczego… Może to te psychologiczne fakty, uśmiechnął się szeroko. To musi być to. Ale kogo to obchodzi? Może nie stracił możliwości posiadania rodziny, posiadania syna… Może zostało mu wreszcie wybaczone i rzeczywiście otrzymał drugą szansę, by żyć normalnym życiem. Tak normalnym jak to możliwe w takich czasach…

– Podoba mi się pomysł, abyś był moim synem – wyszeptał do ucha Harry'emu, który nagle otworzył oczy.

– Dobranoc, Severusie. – Uśmiechnął się ponownie i zamknął oczy.

– Dobranoc, Harry.

– Quietus, nie zapomnij – wymamrotał cicho chłopak.

– Dobrze. Dobranoc, Quietusie.

Snape czuwał, dopóki Harry nie zasnął.

To nie będzie łatwe, dla żadnego z nich. Nie powiedział tego Harry'emu, ale sam był prześladowany podobnymi koszmarami, kiedy usłyszał płacz chłopca w sąsiednim pokoju.

Krew… tortury… ból… Ale teraz byli od tego wolni. Nie pozwoli wspomnieniom zniszczyć ich życia. Będą wolni nie tylko fizycznie, ale też emocjonalnie, przysiągł sobie.

A kiedyś… Będą walczyć z Voldemortem i pokonają go.

Zacieśnił uścisk wokół śpiącego chłopca i zasnął. Następny dzień miał być ciężki dla nich obu.

**KONIEC TOMU PIERWSZEGO**


End file.
